


Tumblr Requests and Drabbles

by LauraRoslin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Major Crimes (TV), The Closer, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Tumblr, fic requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 95
Words: 96,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of requests and drabbles from Tumblr. Not all are NSFW, but they will be marked accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or the show, just play around with them as requested and then return them. Also, barely edited, sorry. Thanks for reading!

**Prompt: Sharon gets snarky/sassy/revenge about the “chaperone” comment after they go to dinner.**

Sharon followed Andy into the simple restaurant, smiling as he helped her out of her coat and pushed her chair in. She waited until he was seated across from her before she arched an eyebrow and leaned forward.

“I think you’re taking this “old fashioned dating” a bit far,” she hummed, her eyebrow arching up a little more before she adjusted her glasses and glanced at the menu on the table. 

Andy looked up when the waiter stopped by, ordering a glass of water for himself and a glass of wine before he turned back to his girlfriend. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He sounded innocent and Sharon huffed out a laugh.

“Oh?”

“I’m showing public affection for a woman I care about now that our relationship is almost fully out in the open. I don’t think that’s taking it too far.” Sharon wrinkled her nose and Andy smiled at her. “Now, let’s just enjoy the fact that the horse’s ass is out of Major Crimes and have a nice dinner, hm?” 

Sharon laughed and nodded. “Are you sure we don’t need a chaperon?” She had been mulling over their conversation with Taylor all day, waiting for a chance to spring this on him. “Perhaps we shouldn’t be trusted alone together.” It was a struggle to keep her face calm and not break into a grin.

“You know that’s not what–” Sharon immediately cut him off and a small smirk appeared at the corner of her mouth.

“Perhaps Rusty should accompany us. Or even Taylor himself, hm?” Her grin widened a bit more, especially as Andy reached over and took her hand. “Taylor could certainly try to keep us in line.”

“No. God no.” He shook his head and looked vaguely horrified at the idea of the LAPD Chief following them around on their dates. Sharon had to admit it was a horrifying idea too. 

“So we’re agreed? We don’t need a chaperon, hun?” She used the term of endearment purposefully, watching the slight blush that crept up Andy’s neck and cheeks. 

“No, Captain. I don’t think we need a chaperon.” Sharon smiled and squeezed his hand as she finally focused on the menu.

“Good. Now let’s enjoy dinner and we’ll see what happens when we’re left unchaperoned.” Her smile turned into a full smirk as she glanced at him over the top of the folded menu. Andy took one brief glance at her and knew he was screwed, both literally and metaphorically.


	2. Let's Tell Rusty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharon has a discussion with Rusty about her and Andy dating and what that means for him (nothing really, she'll still be there 'no matter what'). Then maybe once she's told Rusty she can be a little less old fashioned with Andy, definitely lots of making out, maybe sexy times or maybe just cuddling in the same bed, but he spends the night.
> 
> Warning: NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read previous notes. NSFW below.

They had planned the dinner as a way to talk to Rusty together in what they hoped was a stress-free, casual environment. Andy had a feeling they could have this conversation in Rusty’s bedroom and it wouldn’t help matters much, but he was willing to humor his girlfriend’s idea. That was exactly how they found themselves sitting across from Rusty in a family-owned hamburger shop, secluded in the corner of the busy restaurant. Rusty had a frown on his face and Sharon was grateful that her other children had taken the news much better. Granted, they weren’t living with her.

“Rusty…” Sharon took a deep breath and leaned across the table, her hands loosely folded in front of her. She had tried extending a hand to him earlier, but he hadn’t taken it. “You know things aren’t going to change. We’ll still have our weekly hamburger nights, cases permitting, and you’re still my son. My relationship with Andy outside of work isn’t going to change that.”

“I’m not moving in,” Andy told him softly, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest. Their remaining food was abandoned on the table between them. “I’m… We’re testing the waters, kid.” Rusty raised an eyebrow and shook his head a bit.

“I like you, Andy. Even from the beginning. And I love you too, mom.” He stopped and looked down at his plate, silent for a few minutes while he gathered his thoughts. Both Sharon and Andy gave him his space. “Look, Sharon’s been through hell with Jack. I saw a lot of it and I don’t want her going through that again.”

“Rusty!” Sharon was shocked that this was what was really holding Rusty back and wasn’t sure of what to say.

“I just don’t want to see her hurt again.” Rusty looked straight at Andy, his expression hard. “Promise you won’t hurt her?”

Sharon and Andy looked at each other, hesitating for a moment. Both had been cops long enough while married to know that there was no such thing as keeping that promise. After a moment, Andy nodded and took Sharon’s hand under the table.

“I promise that I’ll do everything in my power not to hurt her. I care for her, Rusty. I care for you too. Is that good enough?” Rusty glanced between them and shook his head. Sharon spotted the small smile trying to cross his lips.

“Fine, just… God, keep it PG when I’m around? I don’t want to walk in on anything.” Sharon immediately flushed a deep red and cleared her throat, her hand tightening a little around Andy’s.

“R-right. Yeah. Are you sure about this, Rusty? About us?” Sharon needed to make sure that Rusty was okay with this, especially after what had happened with the other Sharon’s boyfriend. 

“As long as you’re happy, yeah.” Rusty shrugged and Sharon let out a relieved sigh, followed by a wide smile for her little family. “Are we still going to watch “Lord of the Rings” tonight?”

“If you’re still up for it. Let’s get going.” Sharon stood up and tugged her blazer on before grabbing her drink and finishing it off.

* * *

 Half an hour later, Sharon and Andy were curled up together on the couch in her condo, a blanket draped over them. Rusty was stretched out in the chair next to them, dozing in and out of sleep even though they had just barely started the movie. Sharon hummed and slid her leg between Andy’s, glancing back at him with a small smile as he wrapped the arm around her waist a little tighter. She was grateful for the blanket as it hid how far her skirt had hiked up with their occasional moving and her nylons allowed her leg to slide along Andy’s pant leg.

“Rusty, you’re falling asleep. Why don’t you head to bed. We’ll take a rain check on the movie.” She glanced over at her son, craning her head up a bit to see him over the arm of the couch.

Rusty mumbled quietly for a few moments before he looked over at the gross scene beside him. “Y-yeah. G’night, I’ll see you in the morning.” He stood up and she patted his arm as he walked by. A few moments later, she heard the click of his door shutting.

“That must be my cue to leave,” Andy murmured from behind her. Sharon raised an eyebrow and carefully rolled over in the small space so she could face him. 

“I was hoping you would stay a little longer.” She was aware of the movie still playing behind them as she trailed her fingers up his chest, hesitating a moment. “Our relationship is out to our superior, Rusty knows and approves…” She shrugged a bit and met his dark gaze, her green eyes shining behind her glasses. “Why should we keep it old-fashioned now?”

“Are you sure?” His lips hesitated just above hers, their breaths mingling. Instead of replying, she closed the minuscule distance and his hand slid up and tangle in her hair. “We should move to the bedroom then,” he managed.

Sharon groaned softly and tossed the blanket to the other chair as she got up, her hands tugging Andy up beside her. She tugged him toward the bedroom, barely pausing to turn the lights and movie off behind them. When they reached the bedroom, he took control and had her shirt off as soon as the door was shut. Her bra was off by the time she fell on the bed and he stopped, distracted by the sight of her pale skin revealed to him. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered, leaning down to run his hands up her stomach to grip her breasts and rub them gently. She groaned beneath him, eyes focused intently on his face. “Absolutely beautiful.”

 He brushed a hand back down her stomach and across the waistband of her skirt until he found the zipper and tugged it down. He pulled her hose, skirt, and panties off with one go, tossing them out of the way. She blushed, laid out in front of him while he was fully dressed.

“Andy…” She let out a shaky breath, hair spread out on the pillow behind her. He backed off a bit and she sat up, reaching for his shirt. He allowed her to unbutton it before he stepped away from the bed and shucked all of his clothes before returning to her side. 

He settled between her legs which she spread open for him, shifting as she waited for him to do something. When he merely stared at her for a few moments, she whimpered quietly.

“Do something,” she bit out, shifting around more obviously. “Stop staring at me.”

“Can’t help it. You’re… Damn, you’re beautiful.” He brushed his hands up her side and kissed her deeply, feeling her arch up against him and return the kiss. He continued the kiss while blindly feeling his way around her body until his fingers brushed her entrance, feeling the slick opening. “Absolutely stunning.” She shuddered beneath him and pushed back against his fingers.

She couldn’t pinpoint exactly how long it had been, but it had been a while at least. Still, she was eager physically and mentally for Andy’s touch and grateful at how tender and gentle his touches were. She spread her legs wider, lifting her hips up a little as she planted her feet on the bed. Andy followed her meaning and eased a finger inside, stroking her folds a few times until he added a second and began stretching her. Her breath hitched and she clenched her jaw, her hand tangling in the sheets beneath her. He crooked his feelings and she turned her head to the side, struggling not to cry out. It became harder as she felt Andy add a third finger and felt his arousal jump against her leg. 

“Come on,” she moaned, her hips pushing back against his fingers. She needed him to fill her before he tugged her over the edge with his fingers alone. “Please, Andy.” Her moans were breathless and he hesitated a moment as he held himself above her, one hand planted over each of her shoulders. 

“Anything for you.” He started the kiss of chastely, but immediately deepened it as he pushed in, feeling her walls stretch and flutter around him. She swore she stopped breathing for a moment as she tried to get used to the feeling, her eyes fluttering closed and her head falling back.

“O-Oh…” She stammered, body shuddering as she gripped his shoulder, nails lightly digging into the skin. 

Andy kept his thrusts slow and purposeful, conscious of her body’s reactions under and around him. He wouldn’t cause Sharon any pain if he could help it. Despite his best efforts to stay controlled, her whimpers and thrusts back against him spurred him on faster. Her leg wrapped around him and the new angle pushed him a little deeper as his thrusts sped up until their hips were colliding and both were a mess of pants and moans. 

It didn’t take long before the kisses and touches threw Sharon over the edge, tugging Andy right behind her. They stifled their cries in a fierce kiss, hands tangled together above her head. Andy slid to the bed beside her, chest rising and falling erratically as he came down from his high, one of Sharon’s legs thrown over his. 

After a few minutes, he slowly sat up and gave her hand a squeeze. “Where are you going?” She mumbled, her eyes closed, but her eyebrow raised. 

“Home,” he answered, squeezing her hand again. Sharon’s eyes darted open, concern filling them as she looked over at him. “N-no, had nothing to do with that. That…” he chuckled slightly and shook his head. “That was brilliant, but Rusty will know something is up if I’m still here in the morning.”

Sharon rolled closer and wrapped her arm around him, burrowing into his side and tugging the blankets over them. After a moment, Andy laid back down and wrapped his arms around her so she was settled against his chest. 

“I would be more surprised if he doesn’t know something’s up now,” she sighed, reluctantly letting go of him to remove her glasses. She reached behind her and dropped them on the nightstand before curling up in his arms again. “I swear there was a betting pool on us,” she grumbled.

Andy laughed softly and pressed a kiss to her head. “Fine, fine. I’ll stay and be gone by breakfast. We won’t start carpooling to work on top of everything else.” She smiled against his chest and was asleep within minutes.


	3. Photo Booths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shandy + one of those photo booths would be fun! Or maybe Shandy doing lunch with their daughters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read previous notes. They still apply.

It had been Nicole’s idea. Or rather, Nichole had been talking to Emily and it was Emily Raydor’s idea but Nicole was the one who presented it to Sharon and Andy. The girls proposed a day out for the four of them. Emily had even convinced Provenza not to call the Lieutenant and Captain for a murder unless it was absolutely necessary. Andy and Sharon had reluctantly agreed to the plans.

As it turned out, the four enjoyed a casual lunch and walk around an outdoor mall before Nicole and Emily darted off, the former citing something about needing to check on the kids. Andy muttered “bullshit” under his breath and Sharon broke into laughter as they watched their daughters hurry off toward Sharon’s car.

They continued walking in silence, their hands loosely intertwined by their sides. After a few minutes of walking, Sharon looked up at him with a smirk drawing at her lips. Andy immediately knew she was up to know good and understood where Emily Raydor got her mischief from.

“What is it?” he asked, eyes glancing around as if he expected Nicole, Rusty, or even Provenza to jump out and laugh at them.

“Oh, there’s something I’ve been wanting to do for ages. Haven’t done it in ages either.” Her smirk widened and suddenly she was dragging him toward a small box in the middle of the walkway.

It took him a moment to realize it was a photo booth. 

“Sharon?” She didn’t respond and dropped his hand to feed money into the slot. For some reason, he willingly followed her into the darkness and they settled on the bench together. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“No, I’m not. Smile and humor me.” She nudged his side and he shifted to look down at her, his arm wrapping around her.

“Fine.” He saw the camera counting down out of the corner of his eye and quickly timed his actions out.

He suddenly kissed her deeply, his hand tangling in her hair to hold her head close and he didn’t stop until he heard the shutter go off.

“You…” She grinned up at him and the shutter went off again.

“Bastard?” He suggested, laughing and playfully tugging her tightly against his side.

“Exactly.” She looked up at him and he loved the joy he saw in her green eyes. His fingers slid up and he gave her bunny ears as the shutter went off for the last time. “Let’s go see what a mess you’ve made of those pictures.” She leaned up and kissed him softly before sliding past the curtain and standing outside with both hands on her hips and her purse dangling from her wrist. 

Andy followed her, stopping to admire the sight as they waited for the pictures to print. He didn’t have to see them to know how they turned out. The blush rising up Sharon’s neck and cheeks told him everything. 

“I think they’re great,” he teased and stepped up behind her to look at the photos. 

The first photo was their kiss and it was exactly what he had expected, but the second photo was his favorite. Her expression was the usual stunned and sated look she had after a surprise kiss–exactly what he had been going for. The third had them both laughing into the camera and the fourth had his bunny ears and a look of utter adoration on her face. 

She slipped the second copy of the photos into his hand and smiled back at him. “I suppose I can’t hang these in my office now, can I?”

“Probably not, but they’ll look just as great in your wallet.” He kissed her softly and rubbed his hand across her neck and shoulder, brushing her hair out of the way. “Should we go find our daughters before they wreak havoc somewhere?”

“Oh, Andy.” Sharon laughed softly and turned around to face him, grateful the mall was relatively empty. “They left so we could have time together. We haven’t had a date in weeks and I’ve heard them conspiring together like teenagers.”

“I swear it’s like none of us have left high school. Maybe we do need a chaperon.” Sharon rolled her eyes and tucked the photos away before she took his hand and started walking again.

“If we have a chaperon, we’ll get caught before we can get very far tonight.” She raised an eyebrow and walked ahead of him, her hips swaying a little more noticeably than normal. Andy was certain she was doing it on purpose,  _that teasing minx._


	4. Office Makeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost NSFW below.

Sharon barely got the door of her office closed before Andy was pressing her against it, one hand gripping her waist while he kissed her forcefully. She groaned and arched against him, her hands tangling in his shirt and she fought his kiss for dominance, only giving in when he slipped her shirt from her skirt and rubbed small circles on her bare skin with his thumb. She moaned and he paused for breath, dark eyes meeting green ones partially hidden by askew glasses.

“T-Taylor is out there,” she managed. “Two FBI agents are just outside that door.” Her complaints were halfhearted, especially after Andy moved his lips to her neck, pushing the fabric of her shirt aside so his marks would be hidden for now.

“Maybe you shouldn’t endanger yourself and require an FBI escort,” he grumbled between kisses before he returned to her lips and claimed her mouth in another hungry kiss. “Don’t do that to me again.”

Sharon’s legs were weak from Andy’s welcome attack and she clung onto him with a breathy moan. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sharon.”


	5. When You're Practically Living Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy ponders all the stuff that Sharon has left at his house and can't help but to tease her when she comes over for dinner.

Sharon stretched her legs out on the sofa, her head leaning back as she swirled the wine in her glass. She heard Andy clanging around in his kitchen behind her which blocked out the words from whatever was playing on the television. She glanced back at him and ran her fingers through her hair.

“I would kill for a hair tie,” she sighed, wrinkling her nose as she took a sip of her wine and set it aside. She heard Andy laugh and sat up to look at him. “What?”

“Sharon, your things have overtaken my bathroom. Just when I think I’ve got everything moved over, I find another damn hair tie or product.” He stopped and grinned a little as he continued putting the dishes from their dinner away. “I swear I have half of your underwear here. You always seem to leave it behind.” His grin widened and she couldn’t help but blush a little.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She shook her head and adjusted her skirt as she stood up, walking around the couch to stand in front of him. “I haven’t left that many things here.”

Andy paused with a dish halfway into the cupboard and turned around, gently lowering it to the countertop. “Oh? So your brush and your clothes just disappear without a trace, hm? Better calling missing persons!” His grin was still lingering on his lips and Sharon wanted to do nothing else but kiss it off. God, that boyish grin did things to her. 

“Oh, shut up.” She huffed and crossed her arms. “You’re over exaggerating.” 

Sharon looked him over before turning and starting down the short hallway to their–his–bedroom and into the adjoined bathroom. She stopped short as she took in the exact sight Andy had described. Her good brush, foundation, and her good eyeliner sat on his counter top covered in a few hair ties. Without a word, she grabbed a hair tie and checked his closet, spotting a few blazers and her grey dress in the back. There was even a pair of heels on the floor.

“What the..” She shook her head and tied her hair back as she returned to the kitchen to find Andy washing his hands at the sink.

“Told you,” he called over his shoulder when he heard her footsteps stop behind him. “Did you find a hair tie?” She huffed and leaned against the fridge with her arms crossed. “You know, when Nichole stopped by last week, she asked me if you had moved in.” 

“I haven’t left that many things here.” She crossed over and grabbed her glass of wine before returning to her spot by the fridge. “Only a few things. I’ll take them home with me tonight.” She finished off her glass of wine and nudged him out of the way so she could wash the glass.

“There’s certainly enough for you to stay here for a few days.” He rested his hand on her back while she dried the glass, his thumb stroking the bare skin of her neck. “You don’t have to move it, I really don’t mind.” He kissed her shoulder and smiled. “Besides, I’ve got enough crap leftover at your place too.”

“Yeah, I nearly grabbed your jacket one morning.” She leaned into his touch, a small shiver running through her body at his touches. She looked up at him and he wrapped both of his arms around her, nestling his girlfriend against his chest. 

“Sure your things get in my way some mornings,” he teased, “but it’s nice to see them. Makes this place feel a little less empty.” She leaned up and kissed him softly, her hand lightly resting on his chest. 

“Good. I love you.”

“I love you too, Sharon. Why don’t we start on that desert you brought? Maybe you’ll leave something else here tonight.” He grinned again and suddenly tugged her closer, his hands sliding down her back until they rested on her ass. “Or maybe you could put that grey dress you left here to use tomorrow.”

“Mhmm, gladly,” she whispered, winding an arm around his neck to tug his head lower. 

She just hoped that LAPD’s finest wouldn’t notice if her makeup and hair were a little toned down tomorrow.


	6. Baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharon and Andy at a Dodger's game? Either they are shown on Kiss Cam and/or he catches a fly ball for her.

Sharon juggled her purse, two hotdogs, and a bag of cotton candy as she followed Andy down the steep stairs to their seats. He sat first and set their drinks aside before reaching up to relieve some of her burden. She gratefully sank into her seat beside him, eyes excitedly scanning the field before them.

“They say it’s going to be a good game,” she hummed, voice loud to be heard over the roaring of the crowd. The game had begun twenty minutes ago and was in full force.

“Isn’t it always?” Andy grinned at her and adjusted in his seat so he could drape an arm across her shoulders. She settled against him and took a sip of her soda.

The first few innings flew by, the Dodgers gaining a few runs over the Diamondbacks, including one impressive home run. Sharon was absolutely thrilled, leaning forward with her hand clasped in Andy’s while they waited to see if the batter would score another home run. She heard the crack of a bat and the ball flew sideways, up, up, and up. Her eyes widened a bit as she realized it was flying toward them and she excitedly looked at Andy… who was already standing up with his gloved hand extended.

She watched as he caught the ball perfectly and tossed it to her, pausing to kiss her head. She grinned and held the ball in her hand, her thumb tracing the red threading. She laughed and Andy joined in as he sank back into his chair.

“Oh, yes!” She grinned and leaned over to kiss his cheek before pausing to eat a handful of cotton candy. Andy took her hand again and gave it a tight squeeze.

“You look like you’re having a great time.” He had to lean close to her ear so she could hear him and his breath moved the tendrils of hair that curled around her glasses.

“I am. This is wonderful!” She smiled and settled back into her seat, pausing to stuff another was of the colored sugar into her mouth.

The Dodgers were steadily pulling ahead and it didn’t look like the Diamondbacks had much of a chance at winning. Sharon was excited and pumped, eager for their team’s win. It didn’t take much longer for the camera to find them.

She heard the music first, followed by the announcer, before her attention was drawn to the jumbotron. She looked up at the large screen just in time to see her and Andy reflected up there.

“Oh, no,” she heard Andy groan beside her. Sharon and her reflection both turned to their respective Andys, a childish grin crossing her features.

“Oh, yes.” She leaned over and pressed their lips together, her hand coming up to rest on his neck. In the back of her mind, she heard the cheering of the crowd increase and let out a soft groan as Andy suddenly returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm.

By the time they parted, the Kiss Cam had moved on and Sharon’s lips were red from his kisses. She let out a breath and sagged down in her seat a bit, hands loosely folded in her lap. In the distraction, the Diamondbacks scored a home run and she glanced at the field long enough to double check the score before turning back to her boyfriend.

“Thank you for this. It’s exactly what I needed.”

“I know, Sharon, I know. I love you.”

“I love you too, Andy.”


	7. Finding Paloma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharon and Andy sexy times as she highly turned on by his dedication to find Paloma!? NSFW below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW below!

The minute they stepped through the door to Sharon’s condo, she dropped her purse on the table and turned around to face Andy, her eyebrow raised up above her glasses. He locked the door and turned, surprise flickering across his expression briefly.

“What?” He knew she wasn’t angry. She would have told him by now if she was. He just couldn’t think of anything else he had done.

“Did you mean that promise you made to Rusty?” Out of habit, she glanced around the room, even though she knew Rusty was out with Buzz getting hamburgers. “About finding Paloma?”

Andy looked her over from the heels on her black shoes up her long legs partially revealed by her blue dress, and finally up to her focused green eyes. Damn, she was beautiful. He shook his head a little to clear his thoughts and walked toward the kitchen. He heard her follow after a moment, her heels clicking on the wood floor.

“Yes,” he finally answered when he reached the kitchen and opened the fridge. He leaned around the door to look at her as he pulled out a bottle of white wine. “Yes, I meant what I said to Rusty. I won’t lie to him.” He poured a glass and offered it to her, smiling a little as she accepted it.

“Good, right.” She cleared her throat and took a sip of the wine and watched as he filled a cup with water and gulped it down. “Thank you.” She took another sip and set it by the sink as she crossed the small space to stand in front of him.

He was taller, wider, but she still managed to trap him in the corner of the kitchen, her hands resting lightly on his chest. He looked down at her and set his cup down a little harder than he intended, his free hand settling on her waist. They stared at each other for a few moments, her feeling his heart beat through his shirt and him focused on the emotions openly flickering through her wide green eyes.

“I love you,” he finally whispered, bending down so he could press their lips together. She hummed into the kiss, her fingers lightly digging in to his shirt as she returned it. His hand tightened on her waist and tugged her flush against him, his leg sliding between hers and causing her dress to rise up a little. “Bed?”

“Now,” she agreed, nipping at his lip before she pulled away. She slipped her hand in his as she started toward the bedroom, pausing briefly to kick her heels off.

When they reached the bedroom, he unceremoniously nudged her to the bed. She nudged him back and shrugged out of her blazer, already working on her dress by the time it hit the floor. Andy stood and watched, his arms hanging limply by his side. He was constantly astounded by her beauty and the fact that she looked nothing close to her age. She was stunning. He was drawn back to the present when he felt her hands working on his tie, her eyes flicking up to look at him. A small grin spread across her features and she let out a pleased hum.

“It’ll keep,” she murmured.

“It’ll keep.” She eased his tie off and his shirt followed. He reluctantly stepped back to toe off his shoes, socks, and then his pants, tossing them carelessly behind him. On an afterthought, he shut the door and flicked the lock before stepping back to her and rubbing his thumb along her bare hip. “God, Sharon…”

She bit her lip and guided them to the bed, laughing softly when they tumbled down and Andy immediately slid between her legs, his fingers brushing over her stomach and thighs, and then all the way up to cup her breasts. She shifted beneath him, hair splayed out behind her head and glasses knocked sideways. He halted his touches long enough to set the fragile frames aside before assaulting her lips with furious kisses. She returned them all with as much eagerness, soft whines and moans falling from her parted lips.

“A-Andy, come on,” she finally managed, breathless and desperate. Andy grinned at the fact that he could still have this effect on a woman.

“As you wish.” He bent to kiss her stomach and her legs parted open more. He slipped a finger inside her folds and soon added a second, feeling her body stretch and flutter around them. Above him, Sharon’s breathing hitched and he absently stroked her thigh to help keep her relaxed. On every other thrust, he brushed his thumb across her nub until she was writhing in ecstasy and he was quickly moving three fingers inside her. At her urging, he pulled out and held himself over her. “Ready?”

She nodded quickly, her fingers tangling in the blanket beneath them as he pushed in. She let out a soft whine and her free hand reached up to grab his shoulder, holding tightly as he bottomed out and paused for a moment. She nodded after a few moment and her eyes fluttered closed as he set up an easy rhythm.

The slow, gentle pace didn’t last for more than a few thrusts before she was pushing back and silently demanding more–something Andy was all to happy to provide. Her kissed her deeply and he moved his hips faster, his fingers gripping her hip to hold her close to him. He let out a harsh pant followed by a strangled groan, the clenching of her body almost tugging him over the edge.

When she finally came with a groan of his name, he shuddered and followed her, barely able to hold himself up. Trembling, he collapsed to the bed beside her and ensnared her in his arms, cursing his high blood pressure that meant they wouldn’t be able to go again for a few hours. Though if the sated look on her face was anything to go by, she was well and truly fucked.

She nuzzled her face into his neck and rested her hand on his bare chest, feeling as his heart rate started to slow down. A small smile crossed her lips as she felt Andy toss the blankets over them and her eyes fluttered shut.

“Thank you,” she whispered, knowing he was still awake beside her. It was rare that he slept after sex unless they were in his bed. They were always too concerned about Rusty.

“You don’t normally thank me after sex,” he hummed, amusement coating his voice.

“No, though that was fantastic.” She looked up at him, squinting a little to make out the small details on his face she loved. “For your promise to Rusty. For intending to uphold it.” Andy furrowed his brow a little and kissed the tip of her nose.

“He’s your son and he cares about Paloma. In a way, I care about them both too.” He shrugged a little, clearly not wanting to make a big deal of it.

“Thank you anyway.” She smiled and her eyes crinkled a little at the sides as she leaned up to kiss him softly. She watched him for a moment more before settling back into his arms, both half-listening for the sounds of Rusty’s return. At least they had this time together.


	8. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How long have you been in love with Sharon Raydor?

“How long have you been in love with Sharon Raydor?“ Andy turned his head to look at his daughter, brow furrowed in surprise at her question and concern that somehow Sharon herself would hear. 

“What?” He struggled to be heard above the roaring noise of the Dodgers/Cardinals game and glanced toward the stairs in search of Sharon. She had left with the boys a few minutes earlier during the seventh inning stretch and it had only taken Nicole a few moments to jump on her absence.

“How long have you loved her, Dad?” 

“I don’t… I don’t know what… Nicole?” He absently reached for his cup and took a long sip of Coke before he cleared his throat. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Nicole huffed and leaned back, her arms folding across her chest. She gave him a look that reminded him of the one her mother used to use. God, she looked so much like her. “Come on, not even you can be that oblivious.”

Andy shook his head and glanced out at the field briefly. “I care for Sh–for the Captain. For Sharon.” He scowled suddenly and took another drink of his soda. “We enjoy a few outings together. Nothing serious. Her rulebook won’t allow for anything else.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, Dad.” Nicole’s voice was surprisingly firm and Andy looked at her in surprise once more. “I see the way you look at her, talk to her. It’s so undeniable I’m surprised neither of you have noticed.” She laughed softly and squeezed her dad’s arm. 

“I don’t know,” he finally answered after a moment, glancing at the stairs again to make sure Sharon wasn’t back yet. She had to be back any minute now. “Probably around the time I called her when I was shot. When she showed up and I saw she really wasn’t an ice queen.” He shrugged and took a deep breath, his head shaking a little. 

“Mommy!” He heard his step-grandson’s voice and turned around to see Sharon chasing the boys down the stairs toward them. He smiled and shifted in his seat, preparing to move out of the way so the boys could scurry back into their seats when they reached them.

“No more of this,” he told his daughter quickly. “Especially around Sharon.”

“My lips are sealed, Dad. But you should tell her.” With that, Sharon reached them and smiled as she sank into her seat beside Andy, immediately taking a large bite out of her waiting hotdog. 

Andy watched her with a small grin on his face, his mind racing as the baseball game quickly picked up again. He couldn’t draw his thoughts away from the woman next to him, unable to deny one thought now that Nicole had brought it to his attention.

_I love you, Sharon Raydor._


	9. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you please write a jealous Sharon? Something subtle maybe, cause I really don't think Sharon gets jealous easily

She tried to avoid involvement with any and all undercover missions. It was easier to watch from afar and make sure her team was doing what they needed to do. Sometimes–like tonight–an extra person was needed and she found herself volunteered, Which is how, despite her wishes, Sharon found herself seated across the table from Tao at a slightly seedy bar. She could see Provenza over Tao’s right shoulder at the bar and knew Tao had his eyes on Sykes behind her. Flynn was bartending and Sharon and sights on him too. Everyone was in position, they just needed their suspect.

They chatted easily, talking about nothing substantial while they sipped at their sodas. Sharon leaned back and folded her arms across her chest, shooting Provenza a quick look. He shook his head very slightly and she sighed and she turned back to Tao.

“No sign of her yet. I was hoping this would be over quickly.”

“Plans tonight, Captain?” Tao gave her a smile smile and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes, small smile of her own forming. 

“Nothing big. A quiet night in with Rusty and a glass of wine sounds lovely.” Tao let out a quiet chuckle and folded his hands on the table.

“I know the feeling.”

They lapsed into their easy conversation again, Sharon’s eyes glancing from Provenza to Flynn again. She leaned toward the table to get a better look, her hand gripping the edge of her chair as she saw Flynn leaning across the bar in front of a  _very_  young woman. Even from this distance, she could tell he was flirting and their hands brushed as he passed her drink over. 

_It certainly didn’t take him long to find the youngest girl in here. Guess I’m just–_ She cut her thought off immediately and followed up with a harsh internal chiding.  _He’s undercover._   _It’s his job to flirt with them and keep them buying drinks. It doesn’t mean anything_. She forced herself to scan again before returning her gaze to Tao. He didn’t notice anything was different, or at least didn’t mention it.

They caught their suspect and had her arrested and in a squad car barely an hour later. Sharon walked from the bar and shoved her hands into her pockets, squinting to see through the flashing red, blue, and white lights that lit up the otherwise dark parking lot. She saw Flynn and Provenza leaning against the black and white while Sykes and Tao were talking with an SIS officer by the entrance. She started through the gathered officers in the direction of her car, but was stopped by Flynn only a few steps away. She stopped, keys in her hand.

“Good work tonight, Lieutenant.” Flynn raised an eyebrow and didn’t respond for a moment. Apparently, this wasn’t intended to be a work conversation. He forged ahead anyway and her hand tightened on her keys.

“Yeah, we caught her. Are you okay, Sharon?” He was standing directly between her and her car and she knew he would move if she tried to push past him, but she was hoping he would say whatever he had to say and move. She still couldn’t get the image of him and that girl out of her mind. 

Sharon waved her hand and forced a smile. “Course I’m fine. Tao’s the one who had to tackle her to the ground.” He narrowed her eyes and she forced her expression to remain calm, to not reveal the thoughts twisting around inside her.

_Am I really jealous? Jealousy? God, I’ve never… jealousy? And of that little thing?_ She tried to force the thoughts down, but the eager green emotion wasn’t cooperating and she realized she missed what Flynn had been saying. 

“Now I know something’s on your mind. What’s going on?” She waved her hand dismissively and unlocked her car with the button, watching as he moved aside a little. She opened the driver side door and tossed her purse into the passenger seat. “No, Sharon.” He gently grabbed her arm and she glanced first at his hand and then his face before quickly looking around behind them. They were far enough from the scene, but still too close for her comfort even int he darkness. “Sharon, we agreed that if we’re going to make this work, then we need to communicate. Right?”

Sharon remained where she was for several moments before internally caving at his words. Her shoulders sagged a little as she sighed, her eyes closing briefly. “You’re right,” she murmured, her gaze softening as she rested her hand over his. “Not here. Not surrounded by half of LAPD. Will you come over tonight?”

“Of course, hun.” She smiled a little at the term of endearment and let her head rest against his shoulder for the briefest of moments to calm herself. He shot her a smile that was so different from his normal boyish grin and she knew he was still concerned. That he cared.

“I’m just being ridiculous. Everything will be fine. I’ll see you at home.” He nodded and pulled his hand back, watching as she slid into her car and drove off. 


	10. Fight and Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shandy have their first post canon argument and Sharon is angry. Time for Mr. Flynn to make up. NSFW below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW below!

It was ridiculous. It was absolutely ridiculous and that only served to fuel her anger. It wasn’t often that Sharon opted for a day in bed, but today she couldn’t seem to drag herself from the covers. She had gone to bed angry and alone and she had woken up angry and alone. Huffing softly at her _rididuclous_  situation, she rolled over and tugged the blankets closer, subtly feeling the other side of the bed for any warmth. It hadn’t been empty long, so maybe he did come back. 

Sharon groaned as she pushed herself up, letting the covers fall around her waist and she stretched and shoved her glasses on her face. She blinked a few times in the dim light before daring to check the time: half past ten. It was later than she normally slept, but she needed it after the recently solved case. Before her mind could process any further, the bedroom door opened and Andy walked in, stopping dead in the doorway.

“You’re awake,” he murmured, glancing behind him. For Rusty’s sake, she hoped he wasn’t home.

“Just woke up,” she replied carefully. She stretched her legs out and leaned against the headboard, never taking her eyes off him.

Andy crossed over and sat on the edge of the bed, turning so he could lean back and look at her. “Look, Sharon, I’m really sorry about yesterday–” Sharon huffed and firmly crossed her arms. “You’re right. That’s what I wanted to say. I’m sorry and you’re right.” 

Sharon watched him for a moment, her eyes narrowing in the dim light. Without saying a word, she stood up and ignored how high her nightgown had ridden up. She could tell Andy was watching her, but she remained silent as she opened the curtains and returned to the bed. Above the covers this time with her legs crossed underneath her. 

“I know you’re worried about me, but I am a competent officer. I have my medals and I’m a captain for crying out loud. I’m not new to this.” She paused and glanced at him. “I can handle myself and I’ve been doing that–while raising two kids–for the past while.” She ran her fingers through her hair to brush it away from her face before shaking her head a little at the torn expression on her love’s face. 

“You don’t have to do that anymore, Sharon.” She sighed and he stopped, scanning her face for a moment. “I’m not doubting your abilities. Christ, I know you’re a fantastic officer and a damn good shot–”

“Then leave it at that, Andy, please. Let me handle my job while you handle yours. Don’t do anything Provenza wouldn’t do and we’ll be fine. Save everything else for us, for when we’re home. I still need your help in other aspects…” It was hard for her to admit that, even if it was for something as simple as him grabbing the cups off the top shelf. Both knew that wasn’t what she meant right now.

“I’d like to show you how sorry I am, if you’ll let me.” He shifted so he was kneeling on the bed before her, his eyes focused on the low neckline of her nightwear for a moment before he dragged them back up to her face. “Just how… awfully sorry I am for caring about you.” He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes, leaning forward to peck his lips softly.

He had other ideas in mind and quickly deepened the kiss, his hand coming up to cup her face so his thumb could stroke across her cheek. She smiled into the kiss, parting only to gasp for breath and blink her eyes open to look at him.

“I’d say you still have a long way to go to apologize,” she hummed, shooting a grin of her own back.

Gently, Andy removed her glasses and set them aside before he stretched her body out and knelt between her legs, hands stroking over her stomach and sides. “Oh, I plan to  _thoroughly_  apologize.” 

Out of habit, Sharon’s eyes glanced to the door and she rested a halting hand on his chest. “Rusty?”

“Already left–won’t be back for a while,” he responded quickly. Her response was lost as she kissed her again, one hand finally coming to rest on her breast while his fingers played with the hardening bud through the cloth. 

She moaned softly and shifted beneath him, green eyes fluttering as she kissed him back and lightly dug her nails into her back. He sat up a bit to pushed her nightgown up and out of the way, tossing it aside as soon as it was free of her arms and hair. He wriggled out of his pajama bottoms and settled back against her. She shivered at the contact of bare skin, raising her leg a little to rub against Andy’s thigh. He hummed and suckled one breast into his mouth, biting down gently as he mimicked the motions with his hand on the other one. She cried out, hand tangling in the sheets beneath them as her legs spread open a little wider. 

“Is this what you need help with?” he asked softly, pressing featherlight kisses in the valley between her breasts as he switched his mouth to the other breast. He suckled and nibbled gently, enjoying the sounds it tugged from her. “Is this a suitable apology?” he continued when he pulled off the second time. 

Sharon was already breathing erratically, her mouth parted open as she watched him. At some point, her fingers had tangled in his hair. She used the contact to urge him closer, kissing him eagerly as soon as his lips were close enough. She grinned when he groaned lowly, his hands positioning themselves on her hips. He parted and kissed her again quickly before he moved down, leaving a trail of kisses and bruises with his mouth. When he reached her bellybutton, he dipped his tongue inside and swirled it around while he slowly inserted a finger, gathering the juices from her folds to help ease the way. She shivered and bit her lip, the mixture of sensations driving her mind insane. 

“God, Andy,” she gasped, pushing back a little when he soon added a second finger. He moved them around, searching out the spots he knew would make her positively writhe. He added a third and carefully thrust them in, spreading them enough so she wouldn’t be pained later. “Andy!” She cried out when his fingers tore her first orgasm from her, feeling her hands tangle in his hair and tug. 

Before she could recover, he slipped his fingers from her and instead replaced it with his mouth, suckling gently on her sensitive nub. He heard her breath hitch with each swipe of his tongue and it only took a few swipes before she was coming undone again, barely coherent above him. When he sat up, he gave her his best grin and couldn’t help but admire the sight of a blissed out Sharon Raydor. 

“W-what the  _hell_  are you doing?” she panted, but the sated grin on her face told another story.

“I’m apologizing.” He leaned up to kiss her slowly, their tongues intertwining and she could taste herself on him. He tangled their hands together by her head and kissed her once more, his grin fading to a loving smile. “I’d hate to lose the marvelous woman I have here.” He was sure that if her face wasn’t already flushed from her two orgasm, she would have blushed then. 

He gave her hand a squeeze while he positioned himself by her folds, slowly easing in and feeling her body flutter to accommodate him. He inched in slowly until their hips connected and she let out a whine as her hands scratched down his chest.  He set up a quick rhythm, holding her hips against his while he thrust into her, only kissing when she tugged him down for one. It didn’t take long for her body to start tensing up again and he envied the woman’s body as he continued chasing his first orgasm. Still, he adjusted their hips so he could quickly stroke her nub in time with his strokes and she came again with a sound possibly resembling his name. He quickly followed, spurting into her and moaning her name between pants.

When the aftershocks faded, he immediately settled by her on his side and wrapped his arms around her. She curled into his chest, panting and trembling slightly, but a small smile resting on her features.

“I hope you’re not planning to go again,” she whispered after a few moments. “I don’t think I have another one in me.” He laughed softly and pressed a kiss to her head.

“I’m sorry, Sharon.”

“Apology accepted.” 

She kissed his chest and groaned softly as he slipped out, sitting up to tug the blankets over them. “We’ll take a bath in a few hours and have a relaxing night in, yeah?” She settled back against him and nodded slightly, already drifting off to sleep again, her body thoroughly sated.


	11. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Since Duff says Sharon and Andy won't be having in children): Sharon shares about the pregnancies and births of her children with Andy.

This was the first chance Sharon had to sit down all day and she immediately took it, sinking into her sofa with a sigh and taking a slow drink from her glass of wine. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she swallowed, relieved to be able to sit down. She felt he sofa dip beside her and reluctantly opened her eyes to find Andy grinning. She huffed and took another drink of wine.

“You looked like you had fun today,” he murmured, taking her free hand and giving it a squeeze. “I hope Emily had a memorable birthday.” Despite herself, Sharon smiled and squeezed back, carefully shifting so she could lean against him. He paused a moment before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Your children are marvelous.” 

“It was a lot of fun,” she admitted, her fingertips lightly tapping against the glass. Her nail hit once and the glass let out a quiet ting. “It was really nice to see everyone in one place. Ricky, Emily, Rusty… Even Provenza.” She laughed softly and glanced up at him.

“Oh, yes. Provenza was a real hit with your kids.” The sarcasm in his voice made her laugh again and she tilted her head to kiss his shoulder. “Tell me more about them.”

Sharon rolled her eyes and finished off her glass of wine. She leaned forward to set it on the coffee table before she settled back into Andy’s arms and smiled, trying to think about what she could share about her kids. 

“Emily is my eldest,” she finally said, humming quietly for a moment. “Born 16 March 1984. She… didn’t want to come out. She was almost two weeks late before I agreed to let my doctor induce labor. It was a surprisingly easy pregnancy, especially for a first one.” She bit her lip, overwhelmed with nostalgia at remembering something just over three decades ago. 

“I can’t imagine you pregnant,” he murmured in her ear. She glanced up at him and arched an eyebrow. “Somehow, I just can’t picture it.”

“I couldn’t hide my pregnancy with her very long. She was such a huge baby. A part of me hoped that I could start studying law after she was born. I mean, it’s easier to study than be a police officer with a newborn.” She laughed softly and tapped her fingers along her stomach briefly before lowering her hand to his thigh. “I think, because the first pregnancy was so easy, that’s why I was willing to have a second child. That and we both wanted a boy after Emily.” She wrinkled her nose, not wanting to linger on thoughts of Jack. She hadn’t expected him to show up to his daughter’s birthday and he had met her expectations.

“Looks like you got lucky. How was Ricky?” Andy looked concerned for a moment, like he knew where her thoughts were. She appreciated his question for pulling her away from thoughts of Jack. 

“Ricky…” She shook her head a little and shifted so she could see him, but still remain in his arms. “He was far more problematic. I worked right up until I went to the hospital with Emily. With Ricky, I was on bed rest by seven months. He was stubborn, never wanted to cooperate with me.” She didn’t mention that the stress of her pregnancy contributed to Jack’s drinking. “He was born a week early, 10 August 1987, but perfectly healthy.” She smiled and her head shifted to rest against Andy’s chest. 

He raised a hand and ran his fingers through her hair, his lips pressing to her head briefly. “You did well with your kids, Sharon. Raised them right, and Rusty too.”

She smiled a little and gently rubbed his leg. “You did well with Nicole too, you know. Making up for lost time,” she paused a moment and took a deep breath. “At least you’re making an effort to be in her life, in the lives of your family.”

Andy shook his head and wrapped his arms tighter, kissing her head again. “No, no. Stop that, love. We had a good day and Emily had a fantastic birthday. Why don’t we head to bed and I’ll give you a massage.”

“It was a good day,” she agreed, reluctantly pulling away from him. “Alright, fine. A massage and bed to conclude a good day.” He stood up beside her and his grin returned for a moment. Before she had time to process it, he picked her up and started toward the bedroom. Surprised, her arms wrapped around his neck and she cried out, green eyes wide behind her glasses. “Andy!”

He only laughed and lowered her to the bed, pausing to kiss her softly. “I’d like to congratulate you on raising three fantastic children and that involved carrying you to bed. Now roll over.”

Sharon smiled and did as she was told, settling on her stomach with a soft huff. She had certainly never imagined that this was how her life would go. A divorcee with a husband who rarely saw or talked to their children, an adopted son, and a man as caring as Andy to watch over them all. She didn’t want it any other way.


	12. Ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharon's ticklish. Very ticklish. NSFW below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW below!

It was a complete accident. Andy had no idea what his touch would do as he wrapped his arm around Sharon, his fingers lightly tapping her side. He was distracted the the success of their third official date and how wonderful Sharon smelled beside him. A sudden and strange sound drew his thoughts to the present and he found that Sharon had dropped her keys and jumped out of his embrace. 

“Sharon?” He looked at her in concern, watching as she scooped the keys off the ground and manage to unlock the door to her condo. She nudged it open before glancing back at him. “Are you–?”

“I’m fine.” She turned and walked inside, depositing her purse, keys, and heels by the table in the hallway. Andy followed her and let her get as far as the wall by her bedroom before he gently pinned her against it, his hands resting on the wall by her hips. “Andy, I have things I need to do.” 

He merely raised an eyebrow and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her lips. “ I know, but I haven’t been this close to you all day and I missed you.” He kissed her softly before backing away. He watched as she tugged off her blazer and tossed it over the back of the couch as she walked around to sit down, stretching her legs out toward the coffee table. “Yes, sitting down looks urgent,” he huffed, but with a small grin on his lips. “If you wait too long, the couch might move.”

She tossed a glare over her shoulder and made a point of settling into the couch as he followed her over and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm over her shoulders and smiled as she snuggled into his side, a soft hum falling from her lips. He waited several minutes and then dug his fingers into her sides, eliciting a surprised shriek from her. She tried to twist away and he ended up on top of her, gently pinning her down while he continued tickling her. She thrashed and gasped, halfheartedly trying to fight him off. She quickly gave up and Andy stopped his onslaught, grinning down at her. She tried to right her glasses, but he kept her hands loosely pinned above her head with one of his hands. 

“Is Sharon Raydor ticklish?” he hummed, unable to help his boyish grin as she looked up at him. With her hair a mess, her glasses knocked askew, and her lips parted, she looked absolutely breathtaking. 

“I am not,” she finally managed to reply, her body languid beneath him. He shifted slightly–intending to get off her–but the movement instead drew a quiet moan from the woman beneath him. Both looked equally surprised and she shifted, drawing out another moan.

“Seemed to have something of an effect…” He glanced around before leaning down to press their lips together. She deepened the kiss and managing to wrestle a hand free to tangle it in his hair. The kiss drew a moan from both of them and left Andy as breathless as she had been. “Bed?”

“Bed.” He slid off and helped her up, stopping to kiss her deeply again. His hand slid along her waist and she instinctively jerked back, expecting him to start tickling her again. He smiled apologetically and took her hand instead. “God, you make me feel like a teenager.” She shook her head a little as he tugged her along the hallway to the bedroom, barely pausing to unzip her dress. 

It fell down and she worked her bra and panties off while he undressed himself before they tumbled into the bed. She settled between his legs, her hands roaming up his stomach and chest and across his shoulders. They then circled down to his sides and hips and he raised an eyebrow a bit.

“I’m not ticklish,” he murmured. She bent down and kissed up his chest instead, leaving a trail of light hickeys in her wake. When she reached his lips, she kissed him eagerly while her hands continued roaming. 

“I’m ticklish enough for the both of us.” He reached up to caress her breasts, drawing a soft moan from her. 

“But you look beautiful when you’re being tickled.” He suddenly grabbed her arms and rolled them over, managing to tickle her as they moved. By the time she settled on her back, she was breathless and moaning again. 

“Come on, Andy!” She whined, dark green eyes looking up to him. “God, don’t tease me…” She spread her legs to better accommodate Andy and he brushed his hands down her stomach and across her thighs. She shivered beneath him and sucked her lower lip between her teeth, gently biting down. “Please?”

He stroked her thigh while he slowly eased a finger inside, moving it around and feeling her body stretch and flutter around it. He hadn’t expected this to be how their first time went, but he wasn’t going to complain as he added a second finger and gently thrust them in and out. He just wished he better knew her body to make sure she was content as well.

If her moans were anything to go by as he continued moving his fingers, she was beyond enjoying herself. She pushed back against his fingers, groaning softly and shuddering from her head to her toes. She whimpered as Andy withdrew his fingers, but the grip he held on her hips as he pushed in was incredible. Her breathing hitched as her body clenched around him, trying to get used to the size of him when it had been so long.

“Awww…. A-Andy,” she whined, her head shaking a little. Concerned, Andy paused but she wrapped her legs around him and tried to push him the rest of the way in. “No, no, no good. Good god.” Reassured by her moans, he pulled out and gently pushed back in, his hands drawing her hips closer to his. 

He moaned as her body clenched around him and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. She felt too good and it had been too long. Shuddering, he managed to find a steady pulse and kept moving, holding her body close to his and aware of each of her reactions.

He made sure she came first, the angle of their bodies the perfect stimulation for her. She moaned and cried out, panting his name as the aftershocks seem to carry on forever. She barely noticed when Andy spurted within her, too blissed out to notice until he drew her against his chest and kissed her head.

“I’ll have to keep your ticklish side in mind,” he whispered, licking at his lip. “That could come in handy.” 

Completely satisfied and not completely aware yet, Sharon just hummed in response and curled closer into Andy’s chest.


	13. Power Outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shandy & a power outage

Despite her protests, Andy had insisted that he drive her home, not trusting LA drivers in pouring rain. She rolled her eyes as he guided her from the Murder Room, a hand lightly resting on the small of her back. When they reached the street, she was silently grateful she wasn’t driving. Rain pounded down around the car and in the already dim light, it made it almost impossible to see. Her hand barely let go of the seat until they safely pulled into her condo’s parking garage and he turned the car off.

Sighing, she exited the car and pushed her drenched hair away from her face. Everything but her purse was wet and she was ready to change and settle down for the night. She noticed Andy exited the car and raised an eyebrow, pausing to lean against the car to fix her wet heels.

“Thanks for the ride…” Andy gave a hum of acknowledgement and she glanced around the garage. “Did you want to come inside? Dry off, have a cup of coffee?” She smiled a little and Andy returned it after a moment.

“Yeah, that would be great actually. Lead the way.” Thunder cracked outside and she jumped a little, clearing her throat and immediately starting for the stairs. She didn’t trust the power long enough to take the elevator.

The lights flickered in the hallway as they finally reached her floor and she fumbled with her keys to unlock the door. She pushed it open and allowed Andy to enter before she shut and locked it behind her. She carelessly dropped her purse and keys on the table and left her heels on the floor, shivering a little in the chilly air of her condo.

“I might have some spare clothes you can change into, if you’d like.” She glanced down the hallway as she turned the living room light on before turning back to Andy. The lights flickered and she sent a brief prayer they’d stay on.

“As long as it’s no trouble for you, Sharon.” He smiled and she huffed, her head shaking a little.

“None at all. I’ll be right back… You can… make yourself comfortable.”

“Wouldn’t want to get your couch wet.” Sharon barely heard his reply as she disappeared in her bedroom.

She emerged a few minutes later in blue LAPD sweats and a white shirt, her hair tied back in a bun. She carried a bundle of clothing which she tossed at Andy on her way to the kitchen.

“Take the bathroom. Second door on your right.” She watched him leave out of the corner of her eye as she turned the coffeepot on, leaning against the counter.

The lights flickered once more and then went out, just as the coffee started dribbling into the pot. She groaned and turned around, staring into the darkness while she waited for her eyes to adjust. She heard a roll of thunder outside and lightning lit up the living room for a moment before she heard a crash and a string of swears from the direction of her bathroom.

“Andy?” She followed the curve of her counters out of the kitchen and then pressed her hand against the wall until she reached the hallway. “Andy?”

“I’m fine!” His voice seemed too loud in the quiet apartment and she couldn’t help but laugh quietly. “I just tripped. It’s too damn dark in here.” Her laughter grew a little louder as she slowly crossed the room to the end table. She pulled a flashlight out and flicked it on, sighing softly. 

“I’ve got a flashlight. Don’t move.”

“I can make my way bac–Dammit!” She heard another bang before the swear and winced in sympathy. “I’ll wait here.”

She made her way down the hallway and found Andy standing in the bathroom in only his boxers and a shirt. She arched an eyebrow and stared for a moment before she managed to draw her gaze to his face. 

“Need help?” She wanted to grin and blush and flee, but managed to stay standing in the doorway with a small smile on her lips.

“Just hold the light here. Tripped when the lights went out. I’ll get this cleaned up I promise.” He looked so apologetic and Sharon shook her head a little. 

“Don’t worry about it. Coffee’s out, but I can see what else we have.” She looked away while Andy tugged his pants on and handed the flashlight over to him.

“Don’t you need this?” He adjusted the pants that were a little too short and left his ankles bare. 

“Do you plan on spending the rest of the night in the bathroom.” Andy let out a nervous chuckle and firmly held the flashlight. He gestured for her to lead the way and she turned, following the beam of light back into the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water, handing one to Andy. She looked around the dark kitchen for a few moments, at a loss for what to do. The rain and thunder still continued outside and lightning flashed every few minutes. After a few minutes of silent deciding, they ended up curled together on the couch, a blanket wrapped tightly around them.

“Where’s Rusty?” he asked softly, adjusting his hold on her. Sharon didn’t hear the question at first, lost in thought about how comfortable they could be in some respects but not in others. “Sharon?”

She looked up at him in the darkness, letting out a soft hum. “Sorry, I was thinking…”

“I was just asking about Rusty.” His fingers absently rubbed her arm and she shifted a little closer to him.

“He’s down visiting Ricky. He invited him for the weekend and I’m happy to see them spending time together.” She curled onto her side and rested her hand on his chest, her fingers lightly scratching at the faded letters on the shirt. 

“I hope they’re okay down there.” Sharon shot him a glare that he missed in the darkness, but his hand came up to undo her bun and lightly tangle in her hair. 

“It’s just a small summer storm,” she sighed, her eyes sliding closed as he fingers continued playing in her hair. 

The storm seemed to fade into the background as they laid together, occasionally shifting together and kissing softly. At some point Sharon drifted off and Andy soon followed, his arms tightening around her a bit. 

Bright sunlight woke Sharon the next morning and she groaned as she tried to roll over, nearly falling off the couch jerking her awake. She caught herself and carefully sat up, wincing as her back popped and she glanced behind her at Andy still sound asleep. She heard the AC whine softly and saw the lamp still on. At some point during the night, the power must have come on. She stretched against and stood up, adjusting her tangled sweats and stifling a yawn. 

She removed her glasses as she walked into the kitchen, pausing to rub her eyes before she cleaned the lenses with her shirt and placed them back on her nose. She eyed the pot of coffee and decided reheating it was better than making a new pot. She poured a cup and stuck it in the microwave, gathering creamer while she waited. When she finally had a hot cup of coffee, she made her Andy was still asleep before she stepped onto the terrace and took a deep breath of the rain-scented air. Clouds hung low in the sky and she wondered if it would rain again as she leaned against the railing and took a drink of her coffee. 

Lost in thought, she didn’t notice when the door opened and shut and Andy came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and stole a sip from her coffee before he kissed her messy hair.

“Sleep well?” he hummed, giving her body a soft squeeze.

“As well as someone of our age can sleep on the couch. Next time let’s try the bed.” She raised an eyebrow and glanced back at him. Andy merely grinned and kissed her softly.

“The bed it is. It’s barely six in the morning. Should we try it out now?” His boyish grin caused Sharon to laugh and she twisted around. 

Before she kissed him, she took another drink of coffee and hummed against his lips. “We might as well. It might rain and knock the power out again.” 

Andy took the cup back and set it on the wall before guiding her inside. Sharon glanced longingly at her coffee as they made their way to the bedroom, Andy promising another few hours of sleep so she wouldn’t need the caffeine.


	14. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy dropping Sharon off at the end of their first date.

The dinner had been a success, or so Sharon thought. Maybe a bit awkward at first as they watched each other, trying to find something besides work to talk about. Eventually, around the time their drinks were delivered, they had settled into an easy conversation with laughter and smiles. Their hands had made contact at some point and they hadn’t let go through the rest of dinner, even as they made their way out of Serve and toward Andy’s car. He helped her in and shut the door before he climbed in and started for her condo. 

“Is Rusty home?”

“Hopefully asleep by now. I feel bad for leaving him on his own for dinner…” She stretched her legs out and crossed her ankles, sparing a glance for the man beside her.

“You enjoyed it though, didn’t you?” Andy glanced at her and she saw concern flicker across his features briefly. 

“Of course I enjoyed it, Andy.” She smiled and reached over to take his hand, threading their fingers together. “I’m just not used to this whole dating thing… Especially with a child.” Andy gave a small nod and squeezed her hand.

They were silent for the rest of the drive after Andy turned on the radio, one occasionally glancing at the other or giving their hand a gentle squeeze. He finally pulled into her parking garage and found a spot by the elevator, shutting the car off before he turned to face her.

“Thank you for tonight. I really did enjoy myself.” She gave his hand one more squeeze before she let go, moving to gather her purse up and open the door.

“Would you mind if I walk you to your door?” He looked her over and Sharon’s eyebrow arched up in surprise.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. It’s a short elevator ride, I’ll be fine.” He stared at her for a moment longer before she blushed and nodded. “Though if you really want to, I won’t object.”

“Good.” Andy was out of the car and back around to her side before Sharon could process the one word said. 

He helped her out of the car and rested a hand on her back as they made their way to the elevator. She pressed the button and one arrived within a few moments, the doors sliding open. Sharon smiled at him before she walked in, pressing the button for her floor. She leaned into Andy’s arm, shifting her grip on her purse and jacket.

“Did you have a good time?” She looked up at her silver-haired lieutenant as she felt the elevator jolt to a stop. He met her gaze and smiled a little.

“Of course I did.  It’s great spending time with you. Outside of work and away from murders, that is.” He offered her a small grin and led the way down the hallway to her condo while Sharon fumbled in her purse for the keys. 

She draped her jacket over her purse and slipped her finger through the keyring after unlocking the door, looking to Andy once more. She smiled and shifted her weight, scanning his face briefly.

“Thank you again, Andy.”

“Anytime.” He shifted a little before he raised a hand and rested it on her shoulder. “Anytime, Sharon.” He hesitated a few more moments before he leaned forward and brushed their lips together. 

She tensed up a little and then returned the kiss, her hand making its way to rest on his neck, her keys dangling from her finger. She smiled a little as the parted, rocking back on her heels and letting out a soft breath. 

“None of that at work tomorrow,” she scolded gently, but her smile didn’t fade.

“Course, Captain. Have a good night.”

“You too, Andy.” She wanted him to know where they stood as she watched him walk down the hallway before she retreated into her condo, leaning against the door for several moments. Her lips still tingled a bit from their kiss.


	15. Meet the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharon's Dad shows up at Major Crimes because he know his little girl has a boyfriend.

Sharon crossed her arms as she scanned the board, brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of the mess of suspects and victims. Three dead and half a dozen suspects. She sighed and turned around, an order for Provenza on her lips. It fell short when she realized who else had entered the Murder Room. She hesitated, gathering her thoughts while she moved her gaze to Provenza and Flynn.

“Go interview Mrs. Reyna and have Buzz watch from Electronics. Let me know when Tao and Sykes get back.” She turned to Sanchez and nodded slightly. “See what Agent Howard has to say and hopefully it will be helpful.” She watched as her team scurried off, leaving her alone with their newcomer. “Daddy?”

Her father smiled widely and looked around, a look of awe on his expression. “You really have your own team here. They seem to respect you.” Sharon returned his smile and threaded her way between the desks so she could hug him tightly.

“It’s taken some work, but yeah. They’re great.” She glanced around and guided him into her office, shutting the door behind them. “What brings you here? Is Mom okay?” She took a seat across from her dad, leaning against the desk with concern written across her features.

“No, no. Everything’s great, Sharon. I was just in town and wanted to stop by.” Relieved, but still suspicious, Sharon leaned back in her chair and eyed her father carefully.

“Last I remember, I informed you and Mom about my move from FID to Major Crimes, but I don’t remember sending you the new address.” She cleared her throat and crossed one leg over the other, absently adjusting her skirt so it still covered her knees. “Which means it took a bit of work for you to get here today and that doesn’t qualify as just “stopping by.” So what’s going on?” She arched her eyebrow and was a little surprised when her dad merely smiled.

“I heard from a little birdie that you had someone serious in your life. Someone other than Jack Raydor.” Richard O’Dwyer seemed amused as he leaned forward to look at his only daughter. “By a little birdie, I mean by one Ricky Raydor.” 

“Ricky called you?” Disbelief flashed across her face and she shook her head a little. She couldn’t believe her own son would tattle about her relationship. She didn’t need to wait for her dad’s nod of acknowledgement before she tried to continue. She stumbled over her words for a few moments before finally forming something coherent. “His name is Andy. We’re not rushing things, we’re not pushing things, and you’re not going to threaten him.” Her voice went up a little at the end as she watched her dad. 

“I don’t threaten people, Sharon.” She huffed and shook her head. “I don’t! I merely inform them that my daughter is well protected and I won’t let any lowlife bastard hurt her.” 

She reached over and patted his hand, a small smile forming. “I’m fine, Dad. I’m 57 years old, I have three children, I’m a Captain with the LAPD, and I think I can take care of myself.”

“But your mom and I still worry.” He took her hand between his and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I’d like to meet this Andy. See what he’s all about. I can take the two of you and Rusty out for dinner tonight?” 

Sharon bit her lip at the thought and nodded after a moment. “He’s interviewing our suspect right now, but I’ll ask him later.” The look of shock that flashed across her dad’s face was almost comical. Almost.

“He-he… You work with him?” Sharon nodded again and glanced out the open blinds of her office. She felt his gaze on her and slowly turned to meet his gaze again.

“Lieutenant Andy Flynn of Major Crimes,” she agreed, slipping her hand from his grip to rub at her leg. 

“As in the silver-haired, tall one that was standing out there?” He pointed out to the Murder Room and seemed at a loss for more words for a moment.

“Yes, Dad. That Lieutenant Andy Flynn.” She watched as Sykes walked by and stood in the window, waving briefly to catch her Captain’s attention. Sharon raised her hand in greeting briefly and stood up. “We have a case we’re solving here, Dad, so I need to run. Rusty should be back at the condo is you want to wait there. I’ll call you as soon as we have an update here.”

Her dad stood up and wrapped her in a tight hug he seemed unwilling to stop. “You know I love you, Sharon. I just don’t want to see you go through hell again.”

“I know, I love you too.” She smiled a little and patted his arm. “Andy’s nothing like Jack. He’s a good guy; you’ll like him.”

“I’m sure I will.” 

Sharon followed her dad out of her office and watched him leave the Murder Room before she turned to Sykes and Tao and took a deep breath.

“Everything okay, Captain?” the other woman asked. Sharon flashed her a smile and nodded.

“Yeah, everything’s great. Just hope that Lieutenant Flynn is in a good mood tonight.” 

Sykes raised an eyebrow but said nothing further as Sharon ushered the pair into Electronics to catch the rest of Mrs. Reyna’s interview. 

* * *

It took a day longer than expected to get the necessary evidence to arrest Mrs. Reyna and get her to agree to a deal for manslaughter. She still went out with a fight and Sharon was all too glad to see the murders come to a close. Sighing, she helped Provenza clear the board and glanced at Flynn over her shoulder.

“Thank you for your help,” she murmured to Provenza as she handed him the stack of MVD photos. 

“Not at all, Captain. I think Tao and I can finish this up, if you’d like.” Provenza turned away to deposit everything in the box and Sharon offered a small smile.

She took a deep breath and turned, nodding her head to Flynn. She watched him clean up his desk as she disappeared into her office. She emerged a few minutes later with her purse to find him waiting for her. He smiled and she took his offered hand after a moment, allowing him to lead her to the elevator.

“Where are we meeting your father?” He waited until they entered the semi-privacy of the elevator before speaking, leaning forward to press the button for the parking garage while keeping hold of her hand. 

“He’s picking us up from my condo in half an hour. Should give us enough time to get home and make sure Rusty’s ready.” She smiled at him and leaned against him until the elevator shuddered to a stop and they walked into the dim light of the garage.

They made it to Sharon’s condo with minutes to spare and she was relieved to see that Rusty was up and ready to go. She darted into the bedroom to change while she had time and a moment later there was a knock at her door.

Andy opened it and came face to face with a man who was unmistakably Sharon’s father. Same bright green eyes, but his hair was pure white.  The man looked him over as Andy stepped aside to let him in.

“Andy Flynn of the LAPD, I presume?” He looked Andy over again before looking over to Rusty. “And Rusty! How’s my grandson doing?” 

Rusty smiled and hugged Richard briefly, glancing at Andy briefly. “Sharon’s getting ready. She’ll be out in a moment.” He smiled and retreated to his computer in the kitchen as Richard turned his gaze to Andy again.

“Richard O’Dwyer, Sharon’s father. I heard you have a serious relationship with my baby girl and I just wanted to meet you.” Andy raised an eyebrow briefly at his tone of voice but quickly smoothed his expression out.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” He offered his hand and nodded stiffly when Richard shook his, the handshake firm and his grip tight. Richard dropped his hand just as Sharon walked out from the bedroom and smiled at them both.

“Hi, Daddy.” She hugged her father and smiled at Andy over his shoulder, her head shaking a little as they parted. “I think we’re ready if you are.” She reached over and grabbed her jacket, shrugging it on over her dress before she slung her purse over her shoulder and grabbed her keys, shooting a smile to Andy when she caught him watching her. “Rusty, let’s go!”

She heard Rusty’s computer shut and a moment he stood next to her, his arms folded across his chest. “Are you sure I need to go? I mean, I have homework and things and I’m fine handling dinner by myself.”

Sharon raised an eyebrow above her glasses and stared at him for a moment before she could respond. “Of course you’re going. This is a family dinner and you’re family.”

“Andy too?” 

She closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. “Yes, Andy too. Can we go now?”

Rusty nodded after a moment and Sharon opened the door, guiding her father, boyfriend, and son from the room. Her father gave her a look she pointedly ignored as she herded them toward the elevator. Once inside, her father shifted to fully look at her.

“Are we taking one car or should I follow you?” He glanced at Andy and cleared his throat. 

“One car’s fine. We’ll all fit in mine.” She held up her keys as the elevator doors opened.

They arrived at the restaurant ten minutes later and Sharon noticed how Andy backed off to let her dad help her from the car. She huffed and turned the keys over to the valet, her hand slipping into Andy’s as they walked inside.

“O’Dwyer, party of four,” Richard told the hostess, flashing her a charismatic smile. 

“Of course! Your table is ready.” They followed the woman through the crowded restaurant to their table in the back where Rusty slid in beside his grandfather and Sharon settled next to Andy. “Your waiter is Charlie and he’ll be over in a moment.”

“Thanks.” Sharon smiled at the hostess and adjusted her glasses as she lifted up the menu, noticing the small grin Andy shot her. She nudged him under the table and he took her hand, his thumb rubbing over her knuckles. 

“How have you been, Sharon? We didn’t get much time to talk yesterday.” She looked up at her father’s voice and shrugged a little.

“Busy,” she admitted. “Sometimes it feels like I do more running around solving homicides than I ever did with IA.” 

“You like it though? Working where you are?” There was a hint of concern in Richard’s voice and Sharon smiled a little.

“I do, Dad. It’s definitely a change, but I think it was time for one.” She didn’t bother adding that she was promised a promotion to commander too. 

“Good, good. How long have you been with Major Crimes, Andy?” Andy looked up from his menu and his tightened a little around Sharon’s. She gave it a gentle squeeze and glanced at Rusty who seemed too-intently focused on the menu.

“Just about ten years. I worked there under Deputy Chief Johnson.” Richard nodded his head and Sharon cleared her throat, well aware of everything she had told her parents about the previous woman in charge. She just hoped her father had enough sense not to repeat any of it.

“Ah, yes. Brenda Leigh Johnson. I heard you gave Sharon here some trouble when she was transferred over? How did this… relationship come out of that?”

Sharon inwardly cringed and looked around the busy restaurant. Luckily, their waiter arrived before Andy had to answer, greeting them with a wide smile. He took their drink order (a glass of wine, two waters, and a soda) before hurrying off. It took her father all of two seconds to repeat his question.

“Sharon knows what she’s doing. No one was happy with the change and how it all went down. It certainly wasn’t pretty.” Andy glanced at the woman next to him and she reluctantly took her hand back to absentmindedly peruse the menu. “Once we–I–got used to having her in charge, I realized she was… a great person.”

Rusty stifled a laugh from across the table and Sharon shot him a glare. Neither Richard nor Andy reacted, but Richard had his gaze focused solely on the poor lieutenant. 

“I see…” he murmured.

“I saw how she was with Rusty, how she was with our suspects and victims. She even helped me get reconnected with my own daughter and I found myself spending more time out of work with her.” Andy sounded apologetic and Sharon shook her head a little as she set her menu aside.

“I told you we’re taking it slow. We’ve both been married and we’re both divorced. We’d rather not rush into anything at this point and like I said, Andy’s fine.” Rusty’s stifled laughter sounded again and Sharon turned her full glare on him. “I’m sorry, is there something you’d like to add?”

Rusty looked up, concern flashing across his features briefly. “Look, it took them weeks just to acknowledge that they were more than friends. They were dating and didn’t even realize it. Andy’s a good guy and he hasn’t done anything to hurt Sharon. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

All three adults stared at Rusty for a few minutes, Sharon’s shock more obvious than anyone’s. No one said anything for a few moments and Rusty looked horrified–like he had said something wrong.

“Thanks, kid,” Andy finally managed.

“The thing is, Rusty,” Richard began, before pausing to take a deep breath, “parents always worry. That never really goes away.” He shook his head a little and his gaze found Sharon’s before he offered a small smile.

The waiter returned with their drinks and Sharon eagerly took a drink of her water. Wine would have been better, but she preferred driving and didn’t want to take any chances. They each ordered their food before he left again.

With the hard questions out of the way, the three adults lapsed into easy conversation, Andy and Rusty learning more about Sharon’s childhood and parents than Sharon really wanted them to know. Richard was all too happy to share. Their conversation continued through the entire dinner, up until the moment when the bill came. Richard insisted on paying, but Andy refused to allow it. Finally, they decided to split it and Sharon caught a smile from Rusty as he rolled his eyes. She rolled hers in response and allowed Andy to help her from her chair.

Sharon led Rusty to get the car from the valet, leaving Richard and Andy to linger behind. Richard paused a moment as he watched his daughter and her adopted son, his arms loosely crossed across his chest.

“Take care of her, yeah?” he murmured. He kept his voice soft to make sure Sharon didn’t hear. “She’s my baby girl, Andy, and I’ll be damned if I let another bastard hurt her.” Andy started to reply but Richard cut him off. “Jackson Raydor messed with her life and none of us saw it until it was too late. I won’t make that mistake again.”

“Sharon helped me get my life figured out, sir. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. On the contrary, I do everything I can to protect her. Both here and at work.”

“Good. Thank you, Andy. You seem like a good guy, a good cop.” Andy nodded a bit at the compliment just as the valet arrived with Sharon’s car.

“Thank you,” he managed before he slid in the back with Rusty and watched Sharon and her father climb in up front.

When they returned to Sharon’s condo, Richard hugged his daughter and grandson before he shook Andy’s hand and said his goodbyes. They made a promise to have him over for dinner the following night–cases permitting–before they all made their way upstairs. 

Rusty quickly retreated to his room and Sharon collapsed on the couch with a huff, kicking her heels off and away from her. Andy settled next to her, an arm wrapping around her waist to hug her close to his side. She nestled against him and he absently rubbed her arm.

“That went well?” He meant it to be a statement, but he wanted to know Sharon’s opinion of things since she knew her father considerably better. “Especially the stories. I didn’t realize you were such a troublesome child,” he teased.

She gently smacked his arm and huffed again, her head slowly shaking. “I was not troublesome and I think it went well. He didn’t outright threaten you and he didn’t pull me aside to warn me away, so I think you’re good.” She smiled a little and looked up at him. “You survived meeting my father. Congrats. Maybe at Thanksgiving you can meet my mother.”

“Is she better or worse than your father?”

“Oh, my father just makes idle threats. It’s my mother who would carry them out.” She smirked and watched Andy’s smile slowly slide from his face.

“Oh, god.”

* * *

It seemed almost too good to be true. They made it through their last day before Thanksgiving and no unexpected murders had been drawn to their attention. It meant Major Crimes would get to have an enjoyable Thanksgiving with their own families and the relief was obvious as everyone hurried from the Murder Room. Sharon and Andy made their way to her condo where Rusty was already asleep, the both of them nearly collapsing into bed not long after they got home. 

They both woke early the next morning. Andy was on turkey duty while Sharon darted around the kitchen to get everything else cooked and baked. Somehow, it had worked out that both Andy’s family and her own were convening at her condo and she wasn’t sure how they were going to handle it. Between her three kids, her parents, Andy’s two children and son-in-law, and his grandkids they’d have more than enough on their plates. Andy’s side of the family were arriving late since they were coming from their mother’s.

Sharon’s parents arrived first, just as Sharon put the pumpkin pie into the oven and Andy had declared that this would be his best--if first--Thanksgiving turkey ever. She removed her apron and hung it up before she tugged him into the living room to meet her mother. She was covered in flour and he had spilled oil on himself, but she knew her parents wouldn’t mind.

“Mama! Daddy!” She smiled widely and hugged each of her parents in turn before she returned to Andy’s side and glanced between them. “This is Lieutenant Andy Flynn. I’m sure Dad’s told you all about him.”

Madeline O’Dwyer regarded her daughter and the man beside her with interest, her mouth turned down slightly in a frown. Sharon looked concerned for a moment until her father broke the silence by shaking Andy’s hand.

“Pleasure to see you again, son. If that’s the turkey I smell, you’re doing a great job!” Richard grinned and led Andy back toward the kitchen, leaving Sharon alone with her mother.

Madeline looked her over again and moved to settle in the corner of the couch, one leg resting on the other knee as she continued regarding her only daughter. “He’s older,” she finally commented.

“By two years, barely. Don’t nitpick, Mom.” Sharon glanced into the kitchen to make sure everything was okay before she took a seat on the opposite side of the couch. “Andy’s fine. He’s different than Jack; besides, you liked him when you first met.”

“Do you really think now is the time to be getting involved with someone else? Especially after that nasty divorce business with Jack.” Madeline’s eyebrow shot up in an almost perfect imitation of Sharon.

“Mom!” She glanced at the kitchen again before leaning forward, her eyes narrowed a bit. “The divorce is over. Jack’s out of my life until he can get sober and even then, it would only be as the father of my children. End of story. I care for Andy and he cares for me. So what if we’re older?” She shook her head and stood up. “It’s Thanksgiving and I’d like to enjoy it, but I have a pie to attend to.”

She sneaked into the kitchen between her father and Andy to check on the pumpkin pie. She double checked Andy’s turkey before kissing her cheek and dragging Rusty from his room. He settled at the table to peel potatoes while she stirred the macaroni and cheese on the stove. Her father had disappeared which left Andy and her mother alone in the living room. She didn’t like that, but she couldn’t abandon the pasta without it burning. 

Ricky and Emily arrived not long after, their laughter and excitement at seeing their grandparents soon filling the condo. It was crowded, but it was warm and family and Sharon loved it. She managed to put Emily on pasta and pie duty, Ricky and Rusty on turkey duty, and her father returned with beer and wine. Laughing, Sharon dragged Andy out to the terrace and shut the door behind them to give them some privacy.

“Andy...” She sighed and leaned against the wall, her eyes closing briefly. “What did my mom say when you talked to her?”

“Your mom?” He looked at her in surprise and turned sideways so he could look at her. “She was just asking me questions like your father did. How long I’ve been a cop, about my kids, my divorce.” Sharon cringed and Andy wrapped an arm around her. “Hey, it’s okay. She didn’t do whatever you think she did. I guess she approves of me.”

Sharon huffed softly and looked up at him. “How do you know what I think she did?”

“I’m still here, aren’t I? From the way you described her, I’d be on my ass outside if she didn’t approve.” Sharon’s laughed bubbled out and she tugged him down for a quick kiss. “She’s giving me a hard time because I’m dating her baby girl. I’m guessing you did the same thing to any of Emily’s boyfriends?”

She blushed a little and kissed him again. “I suppose I did... Why are you so understanding?” He returned her kiss and smiled before he slipped an arm around her waist.

“Let’s go back inside. Your family is waiting.”

“Our family,” she murmured. She rested her hand on his briefly and then allowed him to lead her back inside. Her children’s laughter overwhelmed her as the door shut behind them and she couldn’t help but smile widely. “Everything’s still standing and I don’t see fire anywhere, so the food must be okay,” she teased.

She parted from Andy’s side to check on their food, relieved when everything seemed okay and almost ready. She hugged her daughter quickly and poured the cheesy pasta into a bowl before Emily added a spoon and then let out a similar huff of relief.

“It looks great, Mom. As usual.” Sharon rolled her eyes and gently bumped Emily out of the way so Ricky could get to the turkey. “And I don’t think the boys have screwed up the turkey yet, so we’re good!” They laughed and Emily shot a grin to her brothers in response to Ricky’s glare. “Honestly, though. You couldn’t have adopted a daughter. Between Ricky, Rusty, and Andy, we’re definitely outnumbered.”

“We can hold our own. We’ve been doing it long enough,” Sharon responded. 

She glanced around and decided that her kids had things under control to finish up their lunch, so she slipped out and returned to the living room where Andy was talking baseball with her father.  Her mother was sitting nearby, a small smile on her face. That was all Sharon needed to relax. 

Just before lunch was ready, Andy’s family arrived. Nicole with her husband and their kids crowded in, followed by Andy’s son. They mingled easily as everyone sat down to the extended table and eyed the masses of food that awaited them.


	16. Ding Dong (The Witch Is Dead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Crimes thoughts at 1am.

Sharon shrugged her purse onto her shoulder and slung her jacket over the top, pausing to scan the Murder Room from her office doorway. It was late, it had been a long week, and everyone was eager to leave. Sykes, Tao, Sanchez, and Buzz had already left and she was waiting for Flynn and Provenza to wrap up whatever they were doing. She turned off the light in her office and shut the door as she walked into the Murder Room, letting out a sigh.

“You know, Ricky and Emily are visiting this weekend and I would  _love_  to get home to see them.” Flynn looked up from his desk and shot her an apologetic smile.

“I lost my phone and we can’t find it.” He stood up and pushed the chairs back from Sanchez’s and Tao’s desk, bending over to search underneath. Sharon sighed heavily.

“Why haven’t you called it yet?” She dropped her purse and jacket on the closest desk as she walked over, scanning the tops of the desks for any signs of the missing iPhone.

“My phone is dead and our phone lines are down for the night according to Taylor,” Provenza explained from where he was crouched underneath his desk. She heard a bang as he sat back on his heels and she winced in sympathy as she watched him rub his head.

“Of course they are.” She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Flynn’s number, holding it up to her ear long enough to make sure it was ringing. There was silence in the room, none of them moving as they waited for the phone to start ringing. “Your phone isn’t on silent, is it?”

Provenza shook his head just before Andy’s ringtone could quietly be heard from the area of Sykes’s desk.  _Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead._ Sharon’s eyebrow arched up as the ringtone continued playing and watched as Andy scrambled to grab his phone from underneath the edge of the detective’s desk. He shut the tone off and Sharon crossed her arms as she regarded her two lieutenants.

“Sorry, Captain. We’re good to go now.” Was he really apologizing? “Thanks for your help.” Andy shoved his phone into his pocket and gathered his jacket off his desk.

“I’m still a little… What was your ringtone, Andy?” She hoped she didn’t sound as baffled as she felt. She thought she had really been making progress as captain of Major Crimes, but apparently that wasn’t the case.

“It’s… It’s a joke. Yeah, a joke. Sorry to bother you, Captain, really. We’ll let you get home to your kids now.” He offered her a awkward grin that faded after a brief moment.

“A joke, hm.” She took a deep breath and shook her head a little. “Go home, Lieutenants, and I’ll see you no sooner than Monday, hopefully.” She turned and started out of the Murder Room, but paused just around the corner.

After a moment, she heard several different sounds play out from what she assumed was Andy’s phone and wondered if he was really changing it. Maybe she had made progress. Deciding not to fret about a silly ringtone at the moment, she hurried toward the elevator, fueled by the idea of seeing her two children again and Rusty.


	17. Desk Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharon and Andy sexy time on her desk? NSFW below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW below!

It was an unspoken rule that they would limit contact at work–especially within a government building. Too many cameras and the risk of getting caught was too high. In short, Captain Sharon Raydor did not want to risk her career–or Andy’s–because neither of them could keep it in their pants. As usual, Andy Flynn messed with her rulebook and flipped everything head over heels.

She found the closest empty office that wasn’t hers and tugged him inside, shutting the door none-too-gently before she locked it and whipped around to face him. Andy was already staring at her, eyes narrowed and chest rising and falling with his rapid breaths.

“Sharon…” Her name slipped out and neither reacted to it, both staring at each other as their minds desperately tried to process what had happened. It had been nearly two hours, but neither had had a chance to think about it. “Don’t you dare…” He didn’t get a chance to finish the thought before she pressed their lips together, her hands tugging his shirt out of his pants.

“No, don’t talk,” she whispered, already breathless as she slid her hands up his chest to loosen his tie. “I just…” She couldn’t formulate her thoughts into coherent words and instead kissed him again.

Andy rested his hands on her hips, his grip firm enough to hold her close. Her hips rocked against him and drew a surprised moan from his lips as he felt his body starting to respond to her. She barely noticed, too busy undoing his pants now that his shirt was out of the way. When his pants hit the floor, he finally managed to move his hands. He pushed her skirt up until his fingers made contact with lace which he quickly pulled down. He lifted her up onto the edge of the desk and sent a silent apology for its owner as he tossed her panties aside and kissed her deeply.

“A-Andy,” she groaned, her legs wrapping around his waist. He heard her heels fall to the floor but it barely registered as he pulled his member from his boxers and lined it up. “Come on!” He held her hip while he pushed in, fingers digging into the bare skin beneath her skirt as she shuddered. “Oh… God…”

“Fuck, Sharon…” he whispered, eyes sliding closed as he bottomed out. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she tugged him down for another kiss, gasping into it as he set up a quick rhythm. 

His fingers dug into her hips a little more as he thrust in and drew a low moan from the woman in his arms. It wasn’t the best position for either of them, but Sharon leaned back and propped herself up on her elbow to get some stimulation. It allowed Andy to push in deeper and he covered his moans by sucking dark marks along her shoulders.

After a few more thrusts, Sharon shuddered and wrapped her legs tighter, rocking back against him to push herself over the edge. She buried her face in his chest and held him close as she came, panting heavily. Andy soon followed her, groaning loudly into her neck. His hips stilled after a moment and he gently pulled out, already scanning for her underwear.

“Do you think anyone missed us?” she asked softly. She accepted the black lace from Andy and shakily stood up to put them on, wincing at the fluids she could feel on her thighs. Not to mention the accidental bruises that she could feel forming on her thighs. 

“I think we’re fine,” he murmured. He slipped his pants back on and tucked his shirt in, glancing up to watch Sharon adjust her skirt and try to make herself as presentable as possible. “Don’t you dare do that again.” His voice was suddenly low and forceful and she looked up in surprise. She had almost forgotten the cause of their frantic escapade. 

“Andy, I…”

“Please, Sharon. I don’t think my blood pressure can take it.” Without her heels, she fell several inches short of him, but it made it easier for him to wrap her in a tight hug. He held her against his chest and swallowed, feeling emotion lodge a lump in his throat. “Don’t you dare make me shoot a killer who has a knife to your throat, understand?” He felt her nod against his chest and reluctantly released her. “I love you, Sharon.”

“I love you too, Andy.” She let out a shaky breath and gently wiped under her eyes, mindful not to smear her makeup. She knew no one would question her looks after what had happened, but she didn’t want to go there. She’d be in control the rest of the day.

“Are you sure you won’t go home?” The concern in his voice was touching and she offered him a small smile.

“No, let’s wrap up the paperwork and get home. At least we don’t have to worry about making a deal with Hobbs.” She laughed softly and patted down her hair before she slipped into her heels and adjusted her skirt once more.

Andy unlocked the door and glanced outside before he opened it and stepped aside. “After you, Captain.” She took a deep breath and squeezed his hand briefly as she walked by, turning and calmly marching back toward the Murder Room.

He remained in the doorway watching her, amazed at the face the woman could put on. Not many people could face death and calmly return to work. He knew, however, that underneath her calm facade was an undeniable panic that he would make sure they confronted later.


	18. Office Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you make a fanfiction about shandy sexy time in her office and their team sees them?! NSFW below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, of course, still do not own the characters. They belong to their respective owners. Also, NSFW.

Sharon groaned and rested her head in her hands, her elbows shoving a mess of paperwork in every direction. At the moment, she couldn’t seem to care. This case was a mess and with Taylor, FID, and the damn FBI hovering behind her, she couldn’t get a thing done. Every little thing her team did had to be approved by Taylor and it was driving her insane. In combination with the all-nighter she had pulled the previous night, she was done. Only her desire to see the psychopath who had murdered a pregnant lawyer and her entire family kept her going. She heard a knock at her door and forced a cordial, “Come in” out as she straightened up. She was surprised to see Andy instead of any number of the bureaucratic idiots they were dealing with. 

“You look stressed,” he commented. He shut the door behind him before he double checked the blinds and circled around behind her chair. He brushed her hair aside and started rubbing at her shoulder muscles.

“Please tell me that you found something at Carl Monte’s house.” She placed her glasses back on her face and glanced up at him just as a relieved moan slipped between her lips. She was grateful her door was shut.

“Nothing helpful,” he sighed. Their eyes met, concerned and tired brown ones meeting tired and stressed green ones. “How long have you been here today?”

Sharon glanced at the time on her computer and closed her eyes briefly, feeling herself starting to relax into Andy’s touch. “Going on 15 hours,” she reluctantly answered. “I’ve been here since we got back from the crime scene last night.” 

“Jesus, Sharon.” His hands tightened on her shoulders briefly and drew another moan from her. He paused and she glanced back at him again. “You should--”

“Go home, I know. Rusty’s been texting me all morning, but we need to make a crack in this case. We have to find something.” Andy leaned back against the desk behind hers, his long legs stretching out toward hers. She turned around in her chair to see him, one leg crossing over her other. “Provenza and Tao should be back soon and we’ll just hope they found something.” 

Andy arched an eyebrow and suddenly leaned forward, propping himself up on the arms of her chair. “They won’t be back for at least twenty minutes.” His voice was suddenly much lower and their faces were mere inches apart. “I texted him before I came in here.”

Sharon scanned his face, leaning back a little in her chair as her nose was assaulted by his familiar and enticing cologne. “What are you...?” Her tongue darted out to nervously wet her lips.

“You need to relax. There’s nothing to do right now until they get back and I’ll help.” She could tell by the look on his face that this wasn’t purely pleasure-- _like last week,_ her mind added unhelpfully. This was about stress relief, about calming down so they could do their jobs.

“Not at work,” she tried to argue, but she already knew it was futile. As strict as she was about the rules, sometimes they needed to be broken and if she was going to be useful to this team, this was the best and quickest way to get it down.  _Besides, you haven’t seen him since last week. “_ Quietly.”

Andy grinned a little and backed off. His gaze never left Sharon’s as she stood up and backed him against the wall, their lips pressing together. His hands gripped her hips, fingers sliding underneath her shirt to stroke the soft skin he found there. She moaned again and he carefully swapped their positions to push her against the wall. She lost her heels in the process and looked up at him, her fingers deftly undoing his belt and pants. She pushed them down and shoved her own skirt up while continuing to kiss him deeply.

He groaned softly as her fingers wrapped around his length and stroked him slowly. He fumbled to pushed her panties aside and felt her shift to kick them off; he buried his face in her neck to stifle a moan that suddenly overcame him.

“Come on,” she grunted, her hand sliding up his back with her nails lightly digging into his shirt. 

“Patience,” he chastised, slightly out of breath.

With their clothing obstacles out of the way, he pushed her harder against the wall so he could lift her up enough to line up. As he pushed in, her legs wrapped around him and she bit down on his neck--under her collar-to stifle her loud cry. 

He didn’t hesitate to set up a quick rhythm, rocking against her and the wall while she clung to him with her arms, legs, and nails. It wasn’t romantic as they bit at the other’s lips and she pushed back down against him. It was pure need, pure stress relief as he pounded her against the wall. 

He vaguely heard the AC kick on and felt the increased air circulation against his bare legs as he kissed her again, her lips raw and red. She shuddered and moaned, panting encouragements into his ear as she neared the edge. 

It all faded in an instant when the door to her office opened. Hidden behind Andy, she couldn’t see who it was, but it didn’t take long before she heard his disgusted cries.

“Ye Gods, Flynn!” Provenza. “Jesus!” She heard fumbling and footsteps and then her door shut again. 

“Fuck...” Reluctantly, Andy pulled out and gently lowered her to the ground on trembling legs. They groaned in unison as she put herself back together, smoothing her clothes out as much as she could.

“Damage control,” she muttered, letting out another frustrated groan. She slipped her heels back on which brought her closer to Andy’s height, but she was still considerably shorter. “When this case is over,” she hissed softly as she straightened her glasses, “you’re going to do that again and we’re going to get some damn relief.” 

She didn’t give him a chance to dress or respond before she hurried from her office, the door slamming behind her as she went in search of a potentially traumatized Provenza.


	19. More Desk Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: could you make a fanfic about Sharon and Andy having sex on her desk on the 'let's talk' episode??
> 
> NSFW. Last desk sex prompt, I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW BELOW!

“Close the door. Let’s talk.” Sharon waited until she heard the click of both the door and the lock. She eyed Andy for a moment, her hands folded casually on her desk. “Blinds too.” With Rusty in the Murder Room, she wasn’t going to take any chances. She tapped out a quick text to her son that they’d be leaving in half an hour before slowly drawing her gaze up Andy’s still standing body. 

He shrugged his jacket off and laid it over the back of the chair, his eyes focusing in on her. “What am I to you, Sharon?” His voice was soft, softer than it had been previously. Both knew they were in dangerous territory. 

“I can look after myself,” she reiterated, eyes narrowing briefly, “but there are... certain things. Delicate things, which are better solved with help...” She dragged the sentence out as much as possible, watching him for any sign that he guessed her meaning. Andy Flynn wasn’t as stupid as people made him out to be.

“You want us to, er?” If the tension in the room hadn’t been so great, Sharon might have laughed. Giggled even. As it were, she merely nodded her head and stood up. 

“I was us to move slowly, to see how we... work together.” Her lips quirked up briefly as she walked around her desk to stand in front of him. 

“Starting now?” His tongue darted out to wet his lips and they remained parted open briefly. 

“We have half an hour to ourselves, we solved a case...” He hesitated and she knew he was questioning her precious rulebook. The one she would normally die for and was not cavalierly casting out the window. “You brought it up and now I’m going to finish it,” she explained softly. 

She rested a hand on his chest and he gently backed her up until her legs hit her desk. She immediately sat down, green eyes looking up at him over the rim of her glasses. 

“Here?” he mumbled, needing to make sure that she wouldn’t stop him halfway. He’d wanted this for too long to survive that.

“Now,” she confirmed, her hand winding around to his neck so she could pull him down. “Please?”

He kissed her deeply and placed his hands on her thighs, his fingers inching the fabric of her black skirt up. She shivered and returned the kiss, shifting slightly where she sat. Andy gently nipped at her lip when his fingers brushed soft silk and a small grin crossed his expression. She spread her legs a little and he slid between them after slipping her panties off. She bit her own lip and let out a soft whimper as he kissed her again.

“Andy...” He kissed the corner of her mouth and felt her hands fumbling with his belt. He moved her hands aside and undid the loop himself, letting his pants and boxers fall to the floor to join her panties. “Oh, god...”

He stepped between her legs again and used her hips to pull her to the edge of the desk. He knew even before he slipped a finger inside her folds that this wouldn’t be the best position and he hated that this would be their first time, but he would only make up for it later if she’d allow him to. 

He wriggled two fingers around inside her until she was panting against his neck, a smattering of small bruises following the wake of her lips. He groaned and removed his fingers, using her juices to coat himself as much as possible. One hand moved to her waist and her hands gripped his shoulders as he finally started to push in, drawing a long and low groan from her body.

“Jesus, Sharon,” he hissed quietly, careful not to mark her neck as he kissed his way down it. Her head had fallen back and she was struggling not to cry out as he started thrusting his hips. 

Neither thought about how close their team was outside--Rusty included--as he rocked into her, hands grasping at bare skin buried beneath haphazard clothing. Their pants and moans were muted, even as the stimulation pushed Sharon over the edge. She stifled her moan of his name in his lips, the kiss fiercer than anything else they had experienced thus far. It left Andy panting just before he released into her and stepped back, his body still shaking with small aftershocks.

“Oh...” she whispered, wishing she could fall back on her desk and lay there. The mess of paperwork and time told her she couldn’t do anything remotely close. “W-We... God.” She licked her lips and let out a shaky smile. Andy merely grinned at her as he handed her panties to her and gathered his own clothes.

“I’ve silenced the Ice Queen,” he teased, pausing to kiss her softly. She shot him a halfhearted glare, but it quickly faded into a small smile again.

“We need to... to go. I need to get Rusty home,” she finally managed, letting out a huff as she slid her panties over her heels and stood. He watched as she dressed and straightened her skirt, scowling at the handful of creases on her jacket and skirt now. “It’s the end of the day, no one will notice.” She sighed and met his gaze again just after he finished with his belt. 

“What does this mean?” He asked after a moment of silence. Her hands were folded in front of her and if he hadn’t witnessed what they had just done, he would assume she was just tired.

“It means, Andy Flynn, that we’re keeping our relationship outside of the office for now.” She arched an eyebrow and he stared back at her for a moment.

“In that case, dinner tomorrow?” He grinned and she laughed a little as she shook her head.

“Dinner tomorrow.”

“Good. I’ll pick you up at six.” Damn man that he is, he kissed her again before he shrugged his jacket on and walked from the room. 

She spotted a bit of red lipstick sticking out on the side of his neck and outwardly cringed. Inwardly, a small grin was spreading across and she shook her head as she followed him out.


	20. First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Perhaps you could write a fic on Sharon and Andy spending their first holiday together (Thanksgiving, Christmas etc.). It could be just them, or with their families or the team, or a combination...

She stared at him over the rim of her peppermint tea, the steam fogging up her glasses a little. She smiled and took another drink, her head shaking a little as her glasses began to clear.

“Come join us, Sharon!” She turned her gaze to her son sitting on the floor by the Christmas tree, wrapping paper everywhere. Sometimes she questioned if he really wasn’t five. 

“Come on, Mom!” Ricky grinned at her and she rolled her eyes, letting another sip of the warm tea to slip down her throat. “You’ve got presents to open too.”

Huffing, Sharon set her tea aside and slid to the ground in front of her chair, her legs crossing underneath her. After a moment, Andy settled next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned into him and smiled at her little family. Her kids pushed a small stack of wrapped presents toward her and Andy placed a small box on top. 

“We’ve opened all of ours. It’s just yours that are left.” Emily glanced at her before she resumed trying to clasp her new bracelet around her wrist. “But hurry up because those pancakes Rusty made smell absolutely delicious and I’m starving!”

Sharon laughed and noticed the light blush covering Rusty’s cheeks at the compliment. No matter how much love they poured at him, he still never seemed used to it. She certainly wasn’t going to stop. Smiling, she reached for Andy’s box first and gently tore through the package.

“I had help,” he admitted beside her and his arm tightened briefly.

It was their first major holiday together and she could tell Andy was still nervous about being around her kids in this manner. Since Nicole and her family were out of town, he had spent Christmas Eve with the Raydors and then stayed the night. 

“Please tell me it wasn’t Provenza.” She glanced at him as she tossed the paper aside to reveal an innocuous maroon box. “Certainly not him. Sykes?” She heard an unmistakable giggle and looked up at her daughter’s guilty expression. “Emily?”

“He seemed to desperate, Mom. I couldn’t help it.” She shrugged apologetically and Sharon finally opened the box.

It contained a simple necklace bearing the colored birthstones of her three children resting underneath her own birthstone. She lightly ran her finger over the polished gold and bit her lip to keep her surprise contained.

“It’s beautiful,” she hummed, leaning to kiss his cheek. She ignored the groans of disgust her sons let out. “Absolutely beautiful. Thank you, Andy.” She carefully removed it from the box and put it on, her fingers lightly touching it where it rested against her skin. 

“I’m glad you like it.” He gently tugged her a little closer and she smiled wider as she reached for the next one, an oddly shaped box wrapped in red with Rusty’s handwriting scrawled across the top.

“I hope you like it.” Rusty seemed sheepish and she glanced at him over the top of her glasses briefly as her nail cut through the tape and paper. 

This wrapping paper joined the large pile on the floor, but her attention was held by the box of bath supplies and separate box of her favorite tea. She let out a soft gasp and leaned over to cheek. Rusty flushed scarlet and mumbled something she couldn’t hear.

“Thank you, Rusty! Oh, and I was almost out of tea too.” As a mother, she loved anything her children gave her, including their macaroni pictures from kindergarten. 

“I just.. know you like baths and tea and I thought it was something you could use....” He rubbed at his neck and Sharon’s gaze softened.

“It’s absolutely wonderful, Rusty. Merry Christmas.” 

She felt Andy shift next to her and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He caught her looking and his fingers suddenly dug into her side. The packages fell to her lap as she jerked and laughed, struggling to get away from his tickling fingers.

“Andy Flynn!” He grinned at her and she playfully shoved his arm away as she shifted closer to Ricky. 

When they finally settled down again, Sharon resumed opening her gifts. It included a soft scarf and book from Emily as well as a gift card from a very apologetic Ricky. When all of the gifts were unwrapped, Sharon stood and gathered the discarded paper. Emily and Rusty followed her into the kitchen to resume setting the table and Andy made a move to follow them.

“Wait, Andy.” Ricky stood and looked at his mother’s boyfriend, his gaze narrowing in a way so reminiscent of Sharon. “I just wanted to say...” He glanced toward the kitchen and hesitated.

“We can speak outside?” Andy eyed the balcony and Ricky nodded after a moment. The three in the kitchen didn’t notice as they stepped outside and slid the door shut behind them. “Everything okay?”

“I know we give you guys a lot of crap, especially Rusty and me.” He laughed a little uneasily and Andy loosely crossed his arms across his chest. “It’s just that...” He took a deep breath and sighed. “Look, I haven’t seen Mom this happy in a while. God, I can’t ever remember a Christmas where she looked this radiant and laughed this much. I just don’t want to see that go away like it happened with my dad.” Ricky’s words came out in a rush and he looked a little shocked when he stopped. Andy merely raised an eyebrow.

“I care for Sharon, Ricky. A lot and I’m not going to do anything to hurt her.”

“Good. Just... keep her happy, yeah?” He laughed again and Andy smiled a little.

“That’s what I aim to do. Shall we go enjoy Christmas now?” Ricky nodded after a moment and led the way back inside.

Sharon raised an eyebrow at Andy when she heard the door click shut, but he didn’t seem too distressed. Shrugging it off, she turned the radio on to the Christmas carols and hummed along as she helped Emily place the rest of the plates on the table. 

It was a lazy day for the five of them. After breakfast, they all placed themselves back around the Christmas tree in the living room and watched all of the cheesy Christmas movies and cartoons put on by Lifetime and ABC Family. Sharon and Andy remained curled together with Rusty on Sharon’s other side, Emily and Ricky content on the other chairs. It was the best Christmas Sharon could remember and her heart soared to think that this could be her family--her life--now.

“Merry Christmas, Sharon,” he whispered to her, his lips grazing hers briefly. 

“A very merry Christmas,” she agreed, their hands tangling together beneath the blanket as her head came to rest on his chest.


	21. A Romantic Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharon and Andy on a romantic vacation.

Sharon Raydor did not like missing work and the idea of their small team missing two members for a week was not a good idea in her mind. It had taken at least a week of convincing, reassurance from Provenza, and a surprising approval from Taylor before she had agreed. Andy purposefully kept their plans a secret from that point forward. 

Her surprise when they arrived at the snowy Colorado cabin was well worth it. A fire was already burning as they dusted the snow out of their hair. He noticed how she gravitated toward it before she even had her coat off. He smiled and waited until he had his coat and boots off before he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her well-bundled form.

“What do you think?” he whispered, his lips brushing along the shell of her ear. She shivered and curled into him, her hands shoved deep into her coat’s pockets.

“I think it’s cold,” she replied softly, her gaze focused on the fire. After a moment, she glanced back at him and he wrinkled his nose as her cold hair came in contact with his face. “I think it’s beautiful and relaxing as well.” She smiled and he kissed her nose.

He turned her around in his arms and his fingers found the zipper on her coat. He eased it down and let the coat fall from her shoulders, landing to the ground with a dull thump. “I’d be happy to help warm you up,” he murmured, his hands trailing up the thick sleeves of her sweater until he reached her neck.

He paused and leaned forward, his lips claiming hers in a gentle but thorough kiss. She let out a soft moan and stepped closer to him, her hands tangling in his sweater to hold him there. He parted after a moment and she let out a soft breath, her eyes fluttering behind her glasses. 

“Please do,” she finally whispered. 

* * *

 

They ended up tangled in a multitude of blankets on the couch later that night, the fire renewed and roaring brightly in the fireplace. Andy adjusted his hold on the wonderful woman in his arms and she grumbled incoherently as she flipped to the next page in her book. Smiling, he returned his gaze to the TV he was halfheartedly watching. 

“Do you have plans for this week?” Her voice broke the stillness of the room and Andy returned his gaze to her. She had bookmarked her spot with her finger and was staring up at him.

“None at all. You’re going to take it easy and let me pamper you.” His voice left no room for argument, but she still raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips briefly. “It’s going to be a quiet, romantic week. Just enjoy it, hun.”

She watched him for a moment longer before a smile spread across her lips. “A quiet and romantic week. I think I can agree to that.” He returned her smile and bent to kiss her deeply. “Thank you.”

“It’s a relaxing week for me too, spent with the most wonderful woman I know.” She flushed and shifted in his lap, her eyes darting away before she met his gaze again.

“Do you have a romantic dinner ready too?” Andy huffed softly and brushed her hair away from her face and glasses.

“Not for tonight, but I can certainly get one worked up. Candles, roses, romantic music, and everything.” She rolled her eyes and sat up, her finger still stubbornly in her book. “If you want it, that is.”

“It sounds lovely.” She kissed him again and her heard her book finally fall aside. Grinning at the little victory--he had finally captured her attention more than whatever she was reading--he kissed her back and ran his fingers along her back. “Now about that dinner,” she whispered when their lips parted. 

Andy pulled back to see her grinning at him and he shook his head a little, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into with the likes of Sharon Raydor. He kissed her quickly as he pushed the blankets aside and stood up, stretching a little to work out the kinks in his back. 

“As my princess commands,” he teased. Her eyebrows shot up and she stared at him for several long minutes. “Sorry, as my queen commands.” 

She laughed and he watched as she stretched out on the now empty couch. He tossed the blankets over her and heard her hum of happiness as he made his way to the cabin’s small kitchen. If she wanted cheesy romance, that’s exactly what he would give her.


	22. Billiards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharon & Andy play billiards. Maybe he teaches her? Or maybe she's WAY better than he thinks? Or whatever else strikes your fancy.

She honestly didn’t know why she had accepted Andy’s invitation to meet the team at a bar after work. She knew neither of them would drink and she had managed to avoid them all thus far. She knew it had the potential to be an entertaining night, but something always held her back. Maybe it was the distance supervisors were supposed to hold from their subordinates. Apparently Major Crimes had trouble with that line between the prior Chief Johnson and now her.  _Though you know you’re worse than Brenda Leigh. Dating a subordinate, my oh my_ . 

Sharon rolled her eyes as she followed Andy into the darkness of the bar, loud cheering immediately surrounding her. It took one glance at the television screens for her to pinpoint the football game that was the cause of most of the cheering. Andy’s hand tightened around hers and she smiled reassuringly as he led them to the back corner. Tao and Provenza were already sitting there with Sykes and Patrice. 

“Kathy couldn’t come?” Andy called over the noise as they took their seats. He smiled at their coworkers and Sharon leaned forward against the table.

“Nah, too much to do at home. She does say hi, though.” Tao smiled and took a drink of his water. 

“Does anyone actually drink at these?” Sharon leaned close to Andy so he could hear her. His laughter was lost, but she could see the mirth in his eyes and how his shoulders shook.

“Provenza does and sometimes Sykes. Most of us are happy with root beer.” She rolled her eyes and smiled when their waiter came over, allowing Andy to order root beer for them both.

Sykes and Sanchez arrived within the next ten minutes, taking the empty seats beside Sharon. The two newcomers joined the conversation easily and Sharon contented herself with a side conversation with Patrice.

“I tend to stay home, but Louie looked like he needed a drink and I don’t want him driving home.” She nudged the lieutenant next to her and he didn’t react, caught up in an animated discussion with his partner. “So here I am. What’s your excuse?”

Sharon huffed and took the last drink of her root beer. She set the bottle aside and shrugged. “Too busy. Between Rusty and--”

“Being the Captain, I understand.” Patrice gave her a knowing smile and Sharon returned it, intending to respond. Andy’s voice cut her off before she could and she turned to face her boyfriend.

“God, I haven’t played pool in ages. Did they just put that table in?”

“Last week, I think,” Tao answered after he spotted the apple of Andy’s attention.

“Sharon. Sharon.” Andy nudged her and she raised an eyebrow. Sometimes she wondered what the man would be like drunk if this was him sober and excited, but she valued his sobriety far too much to consider it for long. “Let’s play!”

“Ye Gods,” she heard Provenza groan from across the table. Sharon couldn’t help but laugh and look between the two of them.

“I don’t know how to play,” she admitted, hesitant to spoil Andy’s five-year old fun. If anything, it only served to increase his excitement.

“That’s fine, good! The two of us can play against Louie.” The older lieutenant groaned against and shot a pleading look to Patrice. She merely shrugged and gestured toward the table. 

The three stood and picked their way across the bar to a lighter section where the pool table was. Provenza racked up the balls while Andy lined up the cue ball and offered the wooden stick to her. She took it after a moment and awkwardly adjusted her hold on it.

“The two of you don’t stand a chance.” Provenza had his own stick on the other side of the table and was leaning against it while he watched them. Sharon felt her competitive streak coming to light.

“Andy, we cannot lose to an inebriated Provenza. He’ll never let us live it down.” She raised an eyebrow and he grinned at her.

“Course, Captain.” Rolling her eyes she allowed Andy to stand beside her and line the blue tip up with the cue ball. “Trust me.” 

She relaxed and tried not to focus on his warm body behind her. The bar was stifling and warm enough, yet his body heat was comforting. She took a deep breath and then Andy guided her hands and the stick toward the white ball, sending it off toward the triangle of other balls. They splintered apart with a crack and she watched as a striped ball fell into a pocket.

“What does that mean?”

“We aim for the striped balls now and Provenza aims for the solids,” he answered her, his lips by her ear so she could hear him clearly.

“So it’s his turn?” She really was lost when it came to pool. Aside from work, most of her experience with bars went as far as dragging Jack out of one.

“Nope. We keep shooting until we don’t make a striped in.” She nodded and her fingers tightened around the stick.

After a few goes, Andy stepped back to let Sharon shoot by herself. When he saw how terrible her aim was, he stepped forward and they played the rest of the game together, occasionally glancing back to the rest of their team who were all watching with interest.

After half an hour, Andy and Sharon finally sunk the eight ball into the named pocket, much to Provenza’s inebriated dismay. He sulked back to the table and immediately downed the rest of his beer before the other two had even taken their seats.

“Good game,” Sykes cheered, grinning widely at Sharon. The older woman shrugged and glanced at Andy. Their fingers had intertwined under the table.

“It was all Andy’s doing.” She squeezed his hand and wondered if she’d have to start attending these outings more often. “I just held the stick.”

She leaned against Andy and his arm found its way around her waist throughout the course of the evening. They watched as Provenza downed a few more drinks before Patrice escorted him out. Tao and Sykes followed not long after. With an apology, Sanchez hurried out a few minutes later and Sharon leaned over to kiss Andy’s cheek.

“The kids are gone,” she laughed quietly. The noise of the bar was starting to get to her head and she was relieved when Andy paid their remaining portion of the bill and escorted her outside. 

He waited until they emerged from the bar before he turned and kissed her again. “Did you have fun?” She raised an eyebrow and stared at him for a moment before she grabbed his hand and started toward his car.

“I had fun,” she answered with a squeeze of his hand. “It was certainly and interesting night and while I know that won’t be a weekly thing for me, it was fun.”

Andy smiled and kissed her cheek as he followed after her. “I’m glad to hear it. We’ll have to work on those pool skills of you. You’ll need to hold your own here pretty soon.” She raised an eyebrow and watched him over the roof of his car before she slid inside and stretched her legs out. “Until then, we’ll defeat Provenza as a team.”


	23. Experimenting With Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy discovers Sharon has never used toys before and takes it upon himself to introduce her to some. NSFW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW BELOW!

Sharon’s shocked gasp drew Andy from the victim’s kitchen and into the bedroom where his Captain was standing, an odd look of horror and confusion written plainly on her face. They had been searching for the woman’s missing cellphone, all but turning the apartment upside. A handful of surprises were waiting in her nightstand drawer and Andy could barely maintain his professionalism as his gaze fell on the multicolored toys resting on the red sheets. What he didn’t understand was Sharon’s reaction to them. 

“Everything okay, Captain?” She drew her gaze from the bed and looked up at him. Her confused expression lingered a moment longer before she forced it down and cleared her throat. 

“Y-yeah. Yes; any sign of Tory’s phone?”

“None, sorry.” He couldn’t keep his eyes away from the assortment of toys on the bed, especially a large and bright yellow one. Surely that couldn’t fit inside…? He turned his gaze to her again and noticed how distracted she was as well. “It seems our victim liked to have some… diversity in bed.”

“Why so… Why so many?” Despite himself, Andy’s eyebrow shot up as he regarded the woman before him. Neither of them were shy, teenaged virgins. On the contrary, both were older, experienced, and unless Sharon was the Virgin Mary, not virgins. He wanted to laugh, but Sharon looked concerned.

“Some people like to try different things. It’s no fun if you use the same one each time.” He shrugged it off, trying not to make it sound like he had a lot of experience with these things. Sharon, however, didn’t seem to notice that part.

“I, don’t… Okay.” She took a deep breath and started replacing the items back in the drawer, picking up the toys with the tips of her fingers like they were murder weapons. Suddenly, it dawned on Andy.

“Have you never used one?” She looked up in shock and he was surprised to see her firm glare harden her expression suddenly.

“Andy!” She glanced around the room and both were grateful that the rest of their team was scattered outside and around the building. They had the apartment to themselves. “Not here. No, we’re not having this discussion here.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“Oh, god. No, I have never used one of these… things. Okay? End of discussion?” Grinning, Andy let the topic drop and returned to the kitchen to continue his search.

When he knocked on her condo door the next night, he held a medium sized box in his hands. She barely paid attention to it as she opened the door and immediately tugged him inside to kiss him. Between cases and Rusty, their time spent together was limited and both were keen to make the most of it. 

He followed her back to the bedroom after pausing to grab the box and watched as she unzipped her dress. It was only when she turned around to find him still fully dressed that her eyes landed on the box. Clad only in her underwear, she cautiously approached him.

“What’s that?” she asked plainly. She ran her fingers along the blank cardboard and Andy merely smiled for a moment.

“I thought we’d give you some experience. See what you think.” Her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around herself. Andy leaned forward to kiss her softly. “Give it a chance, yeah?”

She was clearly hesitant and he set the box on the nightstand so he could grab her hips. His thumbs drew circles on her flesh and dipped beneath her panties as he kissed her. His tongue slipped between her lips and he sucked on her lower lip, drawing a needy moan from her. She melted in his arms and he undid her bra before he lowered her to the bed and finished undressing her beautiful form. He handed her the box before he stood up.

He watched as she opened it and pulled the pink vibrator out. He shucked his pants and boxers, his jacket, tie, and shirt soon following. He watched her as she slowly ran her fingers along the form, cataloguing each part of it until she found the power button. She pressed it and a soft buzzing filled the room. Her body gave a small jerk of surprise and she let out a breath through her parted lips.

“Do you want to try it?” he asked softly. He knelt between her parted legs, bending them at the knee as he trailed his fingers up to her stomach. He brushed them back down and across her entrance, drawing a short moan from her.

“I do,” she agreed breathlessly.

He leaned over and pulled out the condom and lube from the box. He kissed at her stomach and thighs as he prepared the vibrator, feeling her unease roll off her in waves. When it was ready, he leaned up to capture her lips in a loving kiss.

“Just tell me if you don’t like it, okay? No pressure, hun.” She gave him a relieved smile and ran her fingers through his hair before she allowed him to prop her hips up on a pillow.

Gently, he eased the tip of the vibrator in and kept his gaze split between her entrance and her face. She bit her lip as he eased it in further, the vibrations turned off for the moment. She shifted and pushed back a little so he brought his free hand up to stroke her thigh.

“Oh…” she whispered as the vibrator finally bottomed out. She shifted more and let out a breathy moan. “M-More, Andy, please.”

Grinning, Andy rocked the vibrator into her a few times before he flicked the power button to the lowest setting. Sharon’s hips jerked up suddenly and she cried out, her hand tangling in the sheets.

“Christ!” She moaned agains and Andy continued thrusting the toy inside her, trying to ignore what the sight was doing to his own biology. 

He kept it on the lowest setting for a few more thrusts and bumped it up to medium. He couldn’t remember ever hearing her this vocal as she stammered his name and writhed against the bed. She was nearly begging for release before Andy took pity on her and adjusted the toy to give her the full stimulation she wanted.

It two three solid thrusts of the vibrator in the new position before she was coming, her body spasming and rocking back insistently on the toy. Andy worked her through her climax before he flipped it off and set it aside, stretching his fingers briefly before he trailed them up her thighs that were slick with her arousal.

She was panting too hard to form words and looked completely blissed out as he slid up to kiss her parted lips softly. Her eyes were closed and he watched her chest rise and fall with rapid breaths for a moment.

“I take it you liked it,” he whispered, unable to contain his grin. Sharon only managed a weak nod in response. “I’m glad. Now it’s my turn.”

Her eyes flew open and she managed to focus in on him. “If you touch me now,” she groaned quietly, her body still thrumming with arousal, “I may just spontaneously combust instead of climaxing.”

“That’s always the best kind,” Andy whispered back, but he remained curled around her side with his hand resting on her stomach. 

“Just… Gimme a moment and you can.” She smiled weakly and he kissed her cheek.

“Take your time, hun, this was all about you.” He propped himself up on his elbow so he could watch her, noticing how the flushed tone of arousal was starting to fade from her body now. He had to admit that this was one of his best ideas by far and he would never be able to get rid of the image of Sharon coming like that out of his mind. He didn’t really want to forget the moment anyway.


	24. Hidden Talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shandy discover one another's hidden talent(s).

Andy silently padded out of Sharon’s bedroom clad only in his boxers, a quick peak down the hallway telling him that Rusty wasn’t home. He let out a loud yawn and started toward the living room, pausing when he heard soft instrumental music coming from there. A quick listen and he was able to determine it came from  _The Nutcracker_ . He expected to find Sharon curled up on the couch in her nightgown, but he found something completely different. 

Sharon gracefully and lightly danced from foot to foot across the living room, her hair fanning out as she twirled. She was oblivious to him and he was content to lean against the wall to watch. He watched as she danced for several minutes until finally the song ended and she fell to the ground with a strangled cry. 

Andy hurried forward and was at her side in a moment, his hand on her thigh while he scanned for the source of her pain. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“Andy!” She looked up at him in surprise, wincing as she rubbed at her ankle. She looked away from him and let out a soft pant, her head shaking a little. “I’m fine. Just landed wrong.”

“Why don’t you let me take a look at your ankle, hm?” He carefully helped her up and onto the couch, gently stretching her leg out so her foot rested on the coffee table. “It certainly doesn’t look broken,” he murmured.

“I told you I’m fine,” she muttered stubbornly above him. He felt her glare on him, but continued gently trailing his fingers along her bare ankle.

“You just rolled it, slight sprain. Take it easy today and you’ll be fine. I’ll grab some ice.” He stood up and looked her over, enjoying the sight of her in close-fitting yoga pants and a white tank top. “Have you had breakfast yet?”

“Andy...” she sighed and let out a huff. “No, I haven’t.”

He smiled and circled around behind her, pausing to kiss her head. “I’m thinking omelets?”

Before long, Sharon had an icepack settled on her ankle and the remains of their omelets were on the coffee table. Andy had pulled her into his side and they were absently watching the news. He sighed quietly and kissed her cheek.

“I didn’t know you could dance like that.” She hummed in acknowledgement, but neither responded nor looked at him for several moments.

“I’m not nearly as good as I used to be,” she admitted. “I worked with Emily when she was young, but the body just doesn’t get more flexible as time goes on.”

“It was still beautiful.”

“Thank you.” She smiled a little and carefully shifted her foot on the table, a wince briefly crossing her expression. 

Without a word, Andy shifted their positions so he could rest his hands on her shoulders. She moved willingly but shot him a look of confusion as she readjusted her injured ankle. The confusion faded as soon as he started massaging, his fingers digging in and rubbing at her muscles.

“I know this won’t help your ankle,” he murmured, stopping to kiss behind her ear, “but it should help you relax.” 

A soft groan slipped from her lips and she arched into his touch, her eyes soon fluttering shut. “Mhmm...” she managed, her mind falling quiet at his touches. “God, you’re good at that.”

“Magic hands,” he chuckled. “Is it helping?”

“Yes,” she breathed out. “I love you, Andy. I love your magic hands.”

“I love you too, Sharon. My clumsy little ballerina.” He felt her full-force glare on him and he could only laugh. 

“It’s either Captain or Sharon, none of that ballerina... stuff.” He massaged a little harder and caused the words to end in a soft moan. 

“Of course, Captain.”


	25. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I've got one!!! At Sea....either on a sail boat, shipwrecked, cruise boat, or police speed boat where an engine cuts out / they are stranded.

Sharon tugged her jacket tighter around herself after a tremble shook her body. Her legs were shaking and she cursed herself for neither wearing pants nor bringing a thicker jacker. Andy seemed perfectly fine beside her. She shifted around on the bench of the police patrol boat, glancing back as they moved past the Golden Gate Bridge.

“Two bodies that may or may not be tied to our victim and Taylor sends us out here. Why couldn’t San Francisco PD come get our body?” she muttered.

Andy raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. “Would you have given the case over to them?”

“Of course not.” She crossed her arms over her chest and curled her fingers in toward the warmth her body provided.

“Would you like my jacket, Sharon?” She looked at her lieutenant in surprise before glancing around at the rest of their team. Tao and Provenza were arguing on the other side of the boat and Sykes was curled up against the edge, seasick. 

“Yes, please.” She turned back to him and watched as he shrugged out of the black jacket. She quickly tugged it on and returned to her seat, instantly feeling a little warmer. “Thank you.”

He nodded his head and they both fell silent as the boat continued jerking its way to the small island where their bodies were. It was the sudden overwhelming silence that drew her from her thoughts not long after. She looked at Andy first and then her team before he gaze finally fell on the lieutenant captaining their boat. 

“Everything okay, Robinson?” she called. He looked up at her and then immediately turned back to the console.

After a moment, Sharon stood up and made her way over to him; Andy’s jacket fell to her knees and made it harder to move, but she was warm. Andy himself followed behind her.

“The engines stalled, Captain. Everything’s in working order, I’m just trying to get them restarted.” Robinson had seemed nervous since they had arrived and she wondered how he had reached the rank of lieutenant. 

“Keep trying. Let me know if there’s anything we can do.” Robinson nodded quickly before Sharon picked her way across the rocking boat to the rest of the team. She stood with her hands on her hips beneath Andy’s jacket and ignored Provenza when he arched an eyebrow at her. “Engines are stalled,” she explained simply, her tone clipped.

“Ye Gods. Let’s hope he gets ‘em going quickly here. It’s damned cold,” Provenza grumbled, his head shaking slowly. Sharon had to agree with him.

“Captain!” Buzz’s voice was filled with excitement despite her announcement and she quickly turned to see what had caught his attention. She hoped it was another boat. “There’s a blue whale over there!” She followed him to the edge of the boat and looked where he was pointing. A dark object beneath the water sent up a spray of water into the air, followed by a large tail appearing and then smacking down against the water. “Wow…” he whispered.

The others soon joined them–save for Sykes–and they huddled together while they watched the whale moving beneath the choppy water. Part of Sharon’s attention was listening for the sound of the engines coming on, but five minutes later when the whale disappeared she heard nothing. Sighing, she returned to where Robinson was still fiddling with the controls.

“Any luck?”

“Sorry, Captain. No good; I wasn’t able to radio anyone either.” Robinson looked vaguely terrified of her now and she wasn’t sure why.

“Keep trying,” she repeated. She attempted a reassuring smile before she returned to the bench she had occupied previously. Andy was already stretched out there, eyes focused out on the waves. “No engines yet,” she sighed as she settled beside him and let her eyes close briefly.

“I don’t know how much longer Sykes can handle all this rocking,” he murmured. “I don’t know how much longer I can handle it.” He huffed out a laugh and Sharon sighed in sympathy. 

She crossed one leg over her knee and adjusted the jacket so it covered as much of her body as possible. She glanced at Andy to see if he seemed cold. His expression gave nothing away and she found herself sighing again.

“We still have to stand outside with the bodies and take this boat back to the city after this wait,” she muttered after several minutes of silence. She wasn’t one to complain, but it was cold! She saw a shiver run through her lieutenant as he shifted from side to side and she raised an eyebrow. “Do you want your jacket back?”

“I’m fine,” he stated.

“You look cold.”

“So do you.” He tilted his head to look at her and she returned his look, her eyebrow still arched up.

“Fine,” she huffed, her head shaking at his stubbornness.

She was only able to sit still and listen to poor Amy’s suffering for a handful of minutes before she got up and returned to Robinson. There had to be something she could do to help.

“Engines are done for,” he mumbled, eyes downcast. “I don’t know what happened, but we’re going to need a tow and I still can’t contact anyone.”

Sharon took a deep breath and looked around. “There are people already on the island with our victims, yes?” Robinson nodded. “With their own boats?” He nodded again and Sharon absently fiddled with a button on Andy’s jacket. “And they’ll have to come back this way when they’re done, correct?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Then we’ll wait until then. Take a break and maybe we can try again later.”

“Yes, ma’am.” She waited until he sat down before she moved over to Amy and rested a light hand on her shoulder. The poor woman looked miserable.

“Anything I can get you?” she asked softly.

Amy groaned quietly and didn’t respond for a moment. “Water, please?” Sharon smiled and grabbed one of the water bottles Tao had thoughtfully brought along. She uncapped it and handed it to Amy who managed a quiet “thank you.” 

“Can we do anything, Captain” Tao appeared by her side and she glanced at him.

“Unless you have a cure for seasickness or you can get the engines fixed, no.” She paused a moment and shook her head a little. “It looks like we’re waiting until the other officers head back this way. Get warm and get comfy.”

Sharon grabbed two of the water bottles and returned to her seat, offering one to Andy. He took it and gulped down half as she settled into her seat and curled into his jacket as much as possible.

“Get warm and get comfy, hm?” He set his bottle aside and looked at her. She felt his gaze, but she kept her gaze on the water surrounding them as she shivered; her legs were still freezing. “Body heat would work better to keep warm.”

“I’m sure Provenza would happily cuddle up with you,” she retorted instantly, a small smirk drawing at her lips.

“God, no. I’d rather freeze.” He laughed and they both glanced over at the lieutenant in question. He looked at grumpy as ever. “Yeah, I’ll freeze.”

“Have it your way.” She leaned her head back and sighed, deciding to remain where she was. Moving would help keep her warmer, but she was tired of walking in her heels on this rocking boat. 

Thankfully, the San Francisco PD didn’t have as much patience as the Major Crimes team thought they did. Robinson spotted the two approaching boats nearly an hour after their engines stalled. It didn’t take long for the team to be bundled up and onto the new boats with their other hooked up behind them. Provenza, Tao, and Buzz were on one boat with Robinson which left Andy, Sharon, and Sykes on the other. Sykes immediately curled up inside with a thick blanket, which left the other two alone outside.

Sharon tugged the blanket tightly around herself, still drowning in Andy’s jacket and unwilling to give it up now. Their two victims were in the back of their boat, but she couldn’t bring herself to examine them now. She was more upset that SFPD was insisting upon having them all examined by paramedics when they returned. 

Despite everything, she found herself leaning against Andy for warmth as the sped back toward the Golden Gate Bridge. After a few minutes, they were both sound asleep with her head on his shoulder and his head against hers.


	26. Sculpting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharon & Andy take a class together

Here’s another one I did at work. Enjoy!

It was all his idea. It was all Andy’s idea and she was going to make sure he didn’t forget it. Why he thought they should take a pottery class together, she would never know. 

“Shall we?” It was their first day off in nearly two weeks, much to Taylor’s anger about overtime. It was also nearly nine in the morning and Sharon was tired.

“Let’s go! I made coffee.” Andy grinned at her as he passed over the travel mug; she didn’t know how he was this excited not long after waking up.

She took a few gulps of the caffeinated drink as they left her condo and headed down to his car. She settled in and dropped her purse to the ground as he steered the car out of the garage and onto the street.

The ride was quiet, Andy giving her time to inhale her coffee and wake up while he hummed along to the radio. By the time he parked in front of the small art studio, she was wide awake and her coffee gone.

“Have you been here before?” She gave the building a once-over as they walked toward it. The smell of the paint and clay hit her when Andy opened the door and they walked inside. 

“No, Nicole told me about it.” She raised an eyebrow and followed him over to a table in the corner. “Are we actually sculpting or just painting?”

“Sculpting, of course.” He grinned again and she rolled her eyes. 

They lapsed into silence and she took the chance to scan the other couples in the room. There were three others and two more came in as she watched. Most were considerably younger, but there was one older couple who couldn’t seem to stop making each other laugh. She smiled as she watched and Andy eventually followed her gaze.

“Think they’re okay?”He kept his voice down and Sharon turned her gaze to him.

She leaned forward and their fingers brushed together on the tabletop. “I’m sure they’re fine. Just having a grand old time,” she hummed in response before she laughed and tangled their fingers together. A moment later, a paint-splattered woman moved to the front of the room and cleared her throat.

“Welcome everyone! I see some new faces... and some old.” She beamed at the older couple and they waved back. Andy squeezed her hand and she squeezed back, shooting him an amused smile. “The great part about this class is that it works for all skill levels.”

Sharon found herself zoning out and instead allowed herself to focus on the man across from her as he listened to their instructor’s words. She hummed softly and absently rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand, but he stubbornly didn’t look at her.

Before long, they both had mounds of clay on the table and a bowl of water between them. Andy immediately grabbed a glob and started hollowing it out. Sharon watched for a moment before she grabbed her own chunk and started shaping it into a square. She had a decently square-shaped object formed when a ball of clay suddenly landed in the middle. She looked up to see Andy’s token grin aimed at her.

“Andy!” She tossed the ball into the center of the cylinder he had made and shook her head slowly, barely able to conceal her smile. 

“You were too focused. I got lonely.” His grin faded to a pout as he plucked the ball out and played with it in his fingers.

“I can’t help it.” She reached out and rubbed a piece of clay onto his hand.

“I’ll just distract you then.” He tossed the ball directly at her. She tried to catch it, but it thumped against her neck and left a grey imprint behind before it fell down her shirt. “Score!”

Sharon sent him a halfhearted scowl and then glanced around the room. After determining that no one was paying attention, she retrieved the ball and tossed it back at him with a laugh. He caught it and she lowered her head in defeat.

“Faster reflexes, Captain.” His tone was full of tease and his grin was back in place when she looked up.

“My reflexes are fine, thank you, Lieutenant.” Her eyebrow shot up as she stared him down. After a moment, she lost her focus and burst into laughter.

They worked for another hour before their eccentric instructor called an end to their sculpting. Sharon analyzed her vaguely box-shaped creation and then looked at Andy’s definitively shaped coffee mug.

“Are those my initials?” She turned the coffee mug to see “SOR” carved into the side. Andy merely nodded and she felt herself blush a little. “That was fun.”

“So yo’ll come back with me to paint them?” They carried their items up to the instructor and left them with her before they made their way back to his car.

Sharon rubbed at her neck where the clay had dried and glanced down at her dusty jeans. “Depends. Are you going to throw paint at me?” She laughed and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. “Yes, I’ll go. I really enjoyed today. Thank you.”

“Anytime. Should we go see if Rusty is awake yet?”

“I can text him. Let’s get something to eat, my treat.” She smiled and climbed into his car, giving him no choice but to follow.


	27. When Your Ex Shows Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jack comes to the murder room with a client but doesn't know Sharon and Andy are a couple.

Sharon took the last picture down from the whiteboard and let out a long sigh. Across the room, Andy caught her eye and gave her a small smile. She returned it and carried the box of evidence over to his desk where he was holding the lid hostage.

“Another case solved,” she murmured, her eyes closing briefly.

“Another bastard put away,” he agreed. He took the box from her hands and set it on his desk so he could wrap his arms around her. She looked around at the empty Murder Room before she slipped her arms around his waist and let her head rest on his chest. “You okay?”

She hummed her answer and looked up at him. “It’s been a long day. I told Rusty I’d bring him dinner, but I don’t think I want to stop anywhere.”

Andy opened his mouth to respond, but it was another voice from the Major Crimes entrance that she heard instead.

“Sharon! I hope you’re not busy, I’ve got quite a case for you.” Sharon pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath–hearing her ex-husband’s voice brought a headache to the forefront of her head.

“Jack…” She took a small step away from Andy but the lieutenant kept a stubborn but light grip on her hand. Jack Raydor stopped short at the sight of them. His eyes moved over Sharon first, then across their joined hands, before finally settling on Andy. “What is it?” she prompted.

“I see you’ve moved on.” His voice was suddenly bitter and Sharon allowed an expressionless facade to fall over her face. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with him, drunk or sober.

“Why are you here?” 

“I, um, I had a client for you. Looks like I’ll take him elsewhere.” Sharon’s hand tightened around Andy’s and she shook her head a little.

“Your choice. We’re heading home for the night, so if you want us to take a look now is the time.” Jack flinched and she cursed her word choice, yet she made no effort to correct herself.

“You really have moved on then, Sharon? Completely forgotten about me, the father of our kids.” The way Jack could go from angry, to upset, to loving had always bothered her and now was no different.

Unfortunately, Sharon had had enough. “We’re divorced, Jack,” she said simply, a glare passing over her features briefly. Andy gave her hand a warning squeeze. “Our marriage, our relationship, is done. What I choose to do with my personal life is now my business. If you have a case, if you’re here in a professional respect, then get to it and leave our personal lives out of it.”

“Oh, just like you and Flynn were doing earlier?” Andy took a step forward, but Sharon dropped their hands and moved in front of him. A fight between them was the last thing anyone needed. 

“My personal life, Jack, is my business. Either share your case or get out before I have you escorted out.” 

“Sharon…” Jack swallowed and she crossed her arms over her chest, her gaze unwavering on him. “Goodnight, Sharon,” he finally finished. Sharon nodded once, but no one moved for several moments. “I’ll, um, call you about Thanksgiving?”

“Goodbye, Jack.” Holidays and their children was a discussion she couldn’t have right now. She was merely grateful that Ricky and Emily were of age and couldn’t be forced into anything–and that Rusty was legally only hers. 

Jack turned out his heel and walked out, the sound of the door shutting the only sound that echoed through the Murder Room. Sharon remained where she was, back straight and arms firmly crossed over her chest. It took Andy a moment to notice the slight tremble in her hands. 

“Hey…” he whispered as he approached her. He waited for a sign from her and she soon turned into him. “It’s okay.” He wrapped her in his arms and rubbed her back, giving her the time to compose herself. He was grateful that she was starting to let him see this side of her. “Why don’t I take you home? We can stop and get hamburgers or something for Rusty.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Her voice was muffled by his chest and he couldn’t help but smile a little. 

“Of course I don’t, but I want to.” He kissed her head and she looked up at him. “Or I can follow you home so you don’t have to stop for burgers and meet you there.” She offered him a small smile and he kissed her softly.

Someone groaned and Sharon turned quickly, expecting to see Jack waiting there again. Instead, Provenza was glaring at them with a look of utter disgust. “Ye Gods!” He shook his head and turned away until Sharon and Andy parted a bit. “I came back upstairs for my coat, pass Jack Raydor in the hallway, and see you two…” He trailed off and shook his head more vigorously. “Ye Gods.”

“Sorry, Lieutenant. We were just leaving.” Sharon blushed and quickly gathered up the evidence from their case. “Have a good night.”

“You too, Captain. Flynn.”

Andy rested his hand on Sharon’s back as she grabbed her things and he guided her from the Murder Room. Once the door closed, he kissed her deeply before they continued on to the elevator.


	28. A Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy finds out Sharon is an avid porn watcher. NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW below!

Andy asked to borrow her laptop and she handed it over without a thought, too distracted by the movie they were watching. She tucked her legs underneath herself and tugged the blanket closer as she settled back into the couch. Rusty was spending the weekend with Ricky in Palo Alto which gave Sharon and Andy a well deserved weekend together. He had come over not long after her son had left and they had curled up on the couch together to watch Titanic. Distracted by the Jack and Rose leaning over the edge, she wasn’t paying attention to the man beside her until she heard his sharp inhale and quiet chuckle.

“Andy?” She slowly looked away from the television and focused on him, the bright screen of her laptop lighting up his face. 

“Someone’s been busy,” he hummed. Sharon quirked a confused eyebrow and stared at the glowing apple on the back of her computer. “Pornhub, Pornhub, Google, Pornhub, Yahoo Mail,” he listed off. Sharon flushed and was grateful for the darkness to hide in. “I didn’t know you watched porn.”

It took her a few moments to gather her thoughts and manage a response. She finally cleared her throat and took a deep breath. “Sometimes you just… need that extra…” she shook her head and managed to blush even more.

“You just need that extra bit to throw you over the edge,” Andy finished. She nodded weakly and shifted where she sat, feeling like a teenager caught making out–and she knew that emotion all too well. “I’d love to see you.”

His words caught her off guard and she uncurled her legs so she could lean closer to him. “To see me do what?” Was he really thinking what she thought he was?

“To see you get yourself off. Whether by watching porn or just by yourself.” His voice was low and Sharon swallowed hard, her body already reacting to the change in his voice. God, she really did feel like a teenager. 

“You would?” Her voice was soft, tentative. Andy set her laptop on the coffee table and leaned forward to ghost his lips across hers. 

“God, yes.” 

Slowly and without taking her gaze from him, Sharon stood up and let the blanket fall to the couch. Her face and neck were still flushed from embarrassment, but she eased her shirt off anyway. Andy’s eyes took in each bit of skin that was exposed in the dim light, his eyes focusing in on her breasts still hidden by her bra. 

“Bring the laptop.” She kept her shirt in her hand and started for her bedroom–Andy followed without a moment of hesitation, the laptop tightly grasped in his hands.

She was down to her underwear and bra by the time he reached the bedroom, stretched out on the bed with her hair fanned out behind her. He placed the laptop by her side and settled in the chair across from the bed, unable to look away from her.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, watching as her hands slipped behind herself and unhooked her bra. It joined her pants on the floor and her underwear soon followed. Her blush returned again, giving her face a healthy glow.

She swallowed as she shifted her legs on the bed and clicked on a link from her history. Andy was behind her, but she could feel his gaze on her as the video loaded. Since they had started sleeping together, she had grown more confident being undressed around him. But it felt more vulnerable when she was the only one undressed. She pushed the thought away and watched as the video began to play.

Andy could see the video and the two participants, but his eyes were focused on the amazing woman before him. He licked his lips as she settled on her back, a pillow helping to prop her up. His eyes followed her hands as they roamed across her stomach and up to her chest, fingers twisting her nipples around. 

He groaned in unison with her, feeling his pants grow a little tighter and more uncomfortable. He still couldn’t tear his gaze away as she moaned again, her back arching up. Her fingers lightly trailed down her stomach again and across her thighs. He wondered how wet she was and found it hard to be so close, but not wanting to touch her. He wanted to know what she liked. 

“Andy,” she moaned, her fingers brushing across the apex of her legs and sending a shudder through her body. “Mhmm.” 

He watched as she slipped two fingers inside herself and began to pump them in unison with the man’s thrusts on the video. Andy was only vaguely aware of the extra moans from them, completely fascinated with Sharon as she drew herself closer to climax.

She began rocking her hips, the fingers of one hand thrusting inside her while her other fingers rubbed at her nub. Her moans grew louder and Andy was beyond grateful that they had the condo to themselves. It would make for a wonderful weekend if now was any indication.

Within a few moments, Sharon was stroking herself over the edge, crying out and shuddering. She stroked herself through the aftershocks before she removed her fingers and flopped against the bed with a sated groan. Andy was on the verge of coming just from watching her. 

“God,” he managed, shifting carefully where he sat. She smiled a little and her head lolled over to look at him. 

“C’mere….”

Andy didn’t hesitate before he shucked his own clothes and crawled onto the bed and settled between her legs which were slick with her release. She shifted and let out a soft moan and his hands brushed up her thighs.

“Are you sure?”

“Do I need to beg you?” She raised an eyebrow and he brushed his thumb across her nub. “O-Oh…” 

“Begging never hurts. I just don’t want to hurt you.” He gently nipped at her stomach as he kissed his way up to her lips. She shifted beneath him and moaned softly, her hand reaching up to brush through his hair. “I’m the luckiest man alive, you know.”

“Suck up,” she teased, her eyes fluttering closed as he kissed her deeply. A loud moan from the computer drew their attention, but Andy closed it and gently set it on the floor before he turned back and kissed her forcefully.

As they kissed, he eased two fingers inside of her slick passage, feeling her body clench and shudder around them. He moaned in response and parted their lips to gasp in a breath, his eyes opening to search her stunning green ones. 

She arched up and kissed him again as he started thrusting his fingers quickly, feeling her body flutter and adjust around them. He added a third one after a moment and felt her body start to tense up as she approached another orgasm. Sharon moaned louder beneath him, but dissolved into whimpers when he removed his fingers.

“Come on,” she whined, her legs spreading wider to accommodate him. Andy grinned and positioned himself above her. “Please.”

He kissed her again as he started to push inside, his hands brushing up her hips and sides. He waited until he felt her body adjust to him before he set up and easy rhythm, their hips rocking against each other. They moaned in sync, her body pushing back against his.

“G-God, oh, Andy!” She moaned, her hand falling side to tangle in the sheets. He rocked a little harder, his hands firmly gripping her hips to hold her against him while he thrust into her. 

He lifted her hips a little and it only took a few more rough thrusts before she was shuddering through her second climax. The clenching of her body tugged him over the edge and he released inside her with a sharp cry of her name. He collapsed next to her, bodies still trembling with aftershocks and chests moving quickly with their pants. Sharon curled into his side and he wrapped an arm around her as her head came to rest on his chest.

“I love you,” she whispered, her breathing starting to even out.

“Mhmm, I love you too,” he hummed tiredly, his own eyes fluttering shut as he held her a little tighter. Within moments, she was peacefully asleep and snoring in Andy’s arms.


	29. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharon takes care of Andy's bruises at home and he's being whiny because he's in pain and can't take narcotic pain meds (or something like that) and Sharon hurts to see him in pain. Brought about by the new promo.

Sharon unlocked the door to her condo and stepped aside to allow Andy to limp through before she followed him in. Her hands trembled slightly as she locked the door and shrugged out of her coat. She heard a groan from Andy and turned to see him struggling with his own jacket.

“Hey, hang on,” she soothed, resting a hand on his arm once her jacket was hung up. She came around to his front and rested her hand lightly on his chest while she met his gaze. “You’re hurt. Take it easy before you hurt yourself more.” She arched an eyebrow a little, but Andy covered her hand with his own and gave it a squeeze.

“You’re shaking,” he murmured, concern mixing with the pain in his dark eyes. Sharon looked away after a moment and stepped back so she could ease his arms out of his jacket. She hung it up over hers before turning back to his dirty shirt. 

“I’m fine.” She brushed his concern off and carefully undid the buttons on his shirt until she could slip it off. She tossed it over the edge of the couch and gently trailed her fingers over the bruises and scrapes that covered his chest and sides. 

Andy winced and shifted beneath her touch until she finally took a step back and looked up at him. He started to say something but she shook her head and pointed to the couch. She turned around and hurried into the bathroom before he could move or notice the tears shimmering in her eyes. She took a moment to compose herself as she gathered the first aid kit, trying to force the images of their murderer tackling Andy to the ground. The tense moment of fear when no one could take a shot and then finally the echoing sound of a gunshot. The overwhelming, sickening fear of not knowing who was shot until Andy shoved their murderer off and sat up.

Sharon wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath as she brought the kit back to the living room. Andy had removed his belt and pants and was sitting on the edge of the couch, absently dabbing at a cut above his eye. She couldn’t help but smile a little at the childlike way he continued poking and wincing. She took a seat on the coffee table with her legs settling between his spread ones.

“Stop it,” she chided, tangling her fingers with his to get him to stop irritating the cut. He sighed and reluctantly squeezed her hand.

“You don’t have to do this.” He met her gaze and she shook her head. 

“I’m not going to let you hide at home to nurse your own wounds. I’ll make sure nothing’s going to get infected, but this is going to hurt.” She had spent enough time patching up her kids’ injuries over the years to know exactly what to do.

She pulled out an antiseptic wipe and started with the cut on his forehead. His eyes closed and she offered her knee for him to hold on to. He ignored it at first, but as she continued dabbing the dirt away, she started to feel his fingers dig in. She hid her wince–he was wincing and whimpering enough for the both of them.

“Sharon…” He shifted and blinked his eyes a few times before he opened them and looked at her. “God, is that necessary?” 

Sharon pursed her lips and didn’t respond, focused completely on cleaning him up. He continued whimpering, even after she spread ointment on a bandaid and plastered it over the cut. She leaned back to scan the smattering of bruises on his chest and ripped open another wipe. She had barely pressed the wipe to one of the worst cuts when he was muttering a string of swears.

“You’re worse than Ricky was when he had his first school fight,” she huffed, relentlessly still cleaning the cuts and lightly tracing the bruises. 

“It hurts…” he whined in response. Sharon shook her head a little and spread ointment on the remaining cuts before she stood up. “Where are you going?”

“To get you an icepack, Andy.” She raised an eyebrow as she looked him over. The tremble returned to her hands as she thought about the fear from only a few hours ago. She clenched her hands and moved to search through her freezer for the large icepack she had. “You should drink some water too.”

She returned a few minutes later with the icepack wrapped in a cloth and a glass of water after thoroughly washing her hands. She gave the water to him first and watched as he downed all of it before she propped a few pillows behind him and helped him lay back. Her eyes lingered on his chest again as she settled the icepack over it and ran her fingers through her hair. He whimpered as the cold started seeping through the cloth to his skin and shifted around. She shot him a glare and settled on the chair opposite him.

“I’m okay, Sharon. Stop fretting.” His voice were soft and his eyes fluttered closed. She assumed it was the exhaustion finally settling in.

“I’m not fretting,” she retorted immediately.

“Your hands have been trembling since we left the scene. You’re worried.” She scowled and leaned her head back, thinking about how lovely a glass of wine would be right now. 

“I am not–” Andy’s eyes fluttered open and looked at her, stopping her short. “You could have died. He could have shot you or beaten you to a pulp and we… I couldn’t do anything about it.” She swallowed and shook her head before she let it rest in her hand. “I don’t have anything stronger than ibuprofen to give you for the pain, I’m sorry.”

“I’ll live.” Andy smirked a little and she huffed, her head shaking slowly. “I’m okay, hun. Sure, he got a few good punches in, but I’m alive. These scrapes and bruises will heal and I’ll be on my feet in no time. There’s no need to fret.”

Sharon sighed and allowed her own eyes to close, feeling her exhaustion start to settle into her bones. “You obviously don’t know me very well then,” she muttered.

“I’m fine,” he repeated.

“I’m a mom, Andy. Worrying and fretting is in my nature. You should rest.” She glanced at him and was relieved when Andy didn’t argue. At first.

“Can we move to the bed? I’d like to hold you.” Sharon hesitated, unwilling to cause him any more pain, even accidentally. Finally deciding that he wouldn’t give in until he got what he wanted, she sighed and stood up.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

She helped him to his feet and he leaned against her as they made their way back to her bedroom. She pulled back the sheets and he slipped in after adjusting the pillows to prop his head up. After changing into yoga pants and a loose shirt, she settled beside him. Andy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his side while his eyes fell shut again. She gradually relaxed against him, watching as he drifted off and some of the pain relaxed from his face.


	30. No Context

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "That feels so good on my tummy." - Sharon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short drabble.

Sharon shifted on the couch and Andy’s arms tightened in response. When she settled down again, he adjusted the blanket over them and made sure they both had enough room. He felt her hum and he brushed his thumb over her knuckles as she focused in on the movie again. He kept his gaze on her for a moment before he let his head rest on the pillow to see the screen.

After a few minutes, his hand wandered down to her stomach. His fingers traced absent patterns over her shirt. She shivered and shifted at first and then relaxed under his touch. Her body was almost completely relaxed against his, but he knew she was still awake.

“That feels so good on my tummy,” she murmured, tilting her head so she could look up at him. Andy smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently.

“I’ll keep doing it then,” he responded softly.

She returned his smile and her eyes closed briefly as she snuggled further into his body. He tightened his other arm and continued drawing on her stomach with the other while they once again resumed watching whatever movie she had chosen.

It was a quiet night, soft and gentle touches exchanged but never anything more. Andy’s hand moved from her stomach to her arm and back again, soft hums occasionally falling from Sharon’s lips. Eventually, the darkness and the relaxation caused them both to fall asleep and only the rising sun of the following morning woke them.


	31. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fic based on the 04x11 promo. #sorrynotsorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own the characters. I just play around with them and return them slightly used.

Her eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with the darkness of her bedroom. She closed her eyes again and sighed, guessing it to be a little after midnight. She shook her head a little and looked around her room, something urging her to get out of bed. Sighing, she fumbled for her glasses and shoved them on her face as she sat up. She heard a groan behind her and turned quickly, her mostly-asleep mind not fully functioning. 

She found Andy sound asleep with an arm thrown over his head and the other extended toward the empty space she left. She smiled a little until her eyes focused on the bandage along his eye. It reminded her of why he was here, why she had woken up. She swallowed and pushed herself up, her nightgown falling to her knees. She blinked her eyes a few times before she slipped from the bedroom and made her way down the hall. 

Rusty's door was shut but unlocked and she opened it enough to look through. Rusty was bundled up in his blankets like usual, but he was breathing and sound asleep. Nodding her head at the reassurance, Sharon slowly made her way through the darkness to the kitchen. 

She reached for a glass and opened the fridge, intending to have a glass of water before she went to sleep. Instead, she reached for the half-empty bottle of white wine and poured herself a glass. She yawned softly and carried it into the living room where she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and curled into the corner of the couch. 

She took her time sipping at the cool liquid, allowing it to calm her nerves and soothe her mind. It took her over an hour to finish it, but she wasn't aware of the time passing. It was easy to zone out in the darkness, her focus only on bringing the cup to her lips and down again. Suddenly, the living room light flicked on and she groaned, instinctively covering her eyes and curling in to herself. 

"Shit, sorry!" Andy's sleep-laden voice filled the room and after a moment, Sharon was able to open her eyes to see him. He had slipped his shirt on again but was still only wearing his blue boxers. "Sorry," he repeated as he shut the light off and approached her. She felt the couch beside her dip down and felt his body heat as he leaned close. "I didn't realize you were out here. Figured you were in the bathroom."

She sighed and set her glass on the coffee table before she rested her hand on his thigh. She leaned against him after a moment and allowed her eyes to close, another soft sigh slipping between her lips. Andy didn't say anything and instead slipped his arm around her to hold her close. 

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep," she finally mumbled, her eyes closed as her head rested against his shoulder. 

"So you came out here to drink?" His tone wasn't condescending and she detected no hint of him judging her. It was one of many reasons why she cared for him. 

"I was going to have a glass of water. The wine seemed like a better idea at the time." She shrugged a little and stifled a yawn before she sat up and stretched. "You don't have to wait up; I'm sure you're exhausted."

Andy shifted so he could look at her, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. She noticed how the movement made him flinch and she swallowed. "Not until you tell me what's on your mind."

Sharon sighed and shook her head, another yawn slipping out. "Not much," she lied. "I'll head back to bed in a minute, but you really need the rest."

Andy sighed and let his thumb stroke her cheek before he dropped it and took her hand instead. "Liar," he breathed. 

"You almost died, Andy." She didn't mean to speak the words, but they came tumbling out and she couldn't stop them. She couldn't stop the tears forming and threatening to spill either. "You... Andy." She couldn't form words for a moment and only Andy's fingers tightening around her own gave her the ability to continue. "We didn't know what was going on. I thought you were dead and that..." She stopped and licked her lips; a shaky breath fell out after a moment. "I thought you were dead."

"Sharon..." He wrapped both of his arms around her and carefully tugged her against his chest. He leaned back into the sofa and adjusted the blanket around her as she moved with him. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. He rubbed his hand along her back and held her close. The position aggravated a bruise along his side, but he didn't care at the moment. All of his focus was on the trembling woman in his arms. The woman who rarely showed this much emotion. 

They remained curled together for several minutes before Sharon's trembling died down and she had some semblance of control over herself. She reluctantly slid off Andy's lap and settled on the couch beside him, still wrapped in the comforting warmth of his arm. She wiped at her eyes with the blanket before she let her head rest against his shoulder again. 

"I-I was scared," she whispered. "I thought you were dead and the only... The only thing I could think about was that I never..." She took a deep breath and hesitated a moment. "God, it's so cliche, but all I could think about was that I never told you I love you."

Andy looked at her, but he was careful not to react too much and scare her off. His hand tightened around her a little and he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She stared pointedly at his chest until he tilted her face up with his finger and pressed and even softer kiss to her lips. 

"I love you too, Sharon. I've been waiting to tell you." He dropped his hand and brushed it down her arm before he tangled their fingers together again. "I love you, Sharon O'Dwyer Raydor, and it makes me happy to hear you say it." 

"I love you, Andy," she whispered. "I've... I've been so afraid to tell you and then this happened and I thought I'd never get to tell you... It made all of those fears vanish." She let out a breath and offered him a weak smile. "I love you." Andy couldn't help himself and kissed her once more, his free hand coming to rest on her waist. She leaned into his touch and her smile grew a little stronger. "Let's get you back to bed," she finally murmured. 

"Aye, Captain."


	32. Don't Think About Sharon With a Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an idea from the lovely captainbadassmarshmallowfluff: Don’t think about Sharon with a gun cos a suspect has one pointed at Andy’s head whilst holding him by the neck. Hope you don't mind I wrote this.

If Sharon thought about it, she could follow the decisions and paths that led her to this exact moment. If she thought about it. At the moment, her mind is focused solely on the brown, steely eyes a dozen feet from her. The brown eyes that convey nothing but fire and anger, but she knows it’s not aimed at her.

Slowly, her eyes move from Andy’s and to the barrel of the gun pressed against his head. His other arm is wrapped securely around his neck, holding him close. She follows the gun to the hand holding it–trembling–and then to the face of their young suspect. She can understand why his hand is shaking so badly; she can barely keep the tremble out of her own hands as they clench the gun she has aimed at the man. In the back of her mind, she knows Provenza and Sykes will be arriving soon, but for now it’s just her, their suspect, and Andy.

Despite herself, her eyes flick to Andy again. His face is expressive since the gunman can’t see him, showing a calm reassurance. He trusts Sharon, trusts her aim. Sharon finds herself doubting that as she continues watching the young man.

“This can end now, Robert,” she says calmly, allowing a smoothness to coat her voice. “Just drop the gun and step away from the officer. Let me help you.”

“No! No! You won’t help! You’ll just kill me like you killed Mario. At least this way I can take one of you with me!” Robert’s hand jerks and Andy winces as the gun presses more against his head. Sharon is careful not to react, but her heart jumps in her chest.

“Robert,” she tries again, but she sees his finger flexing on the trigger.

“No! Shut up! Just shut up!” She can see the glazed look in his eye and she knows his won’t end well. This realization steadies her nerves, makes it easier for her to hold her gun and keep it aimed at Robert.

In a brief moment, the suspect’s hand falters as the trembling loosens his grip on the gun. Before he can regain his grip, Sharon shoots once. The gunshot echoes off the buildings around him, followed by the thump as Robert’s body falls to the ground. Neither of the officers move for several seconds, Sharon’s gun still aimed at the space their suspect’s head occupied not long ago. On the ground, Robert’s body doesn’t move and a thin trail of blood slides away from the bullet hole between his eyes. 

“Good shot,” Andy laughs nervously before he stumbles back and leans against the wall for support.

Sharon hurriedly clicks the safety on her gun and shoves it in the holster. She needs to check on Andy, but she stubbornly kneels by their suspect and checks his pulse. When she finds none, she stands up and wraps her arms around her lieutenant without another word. Andy returns the hug and buries his face in her hair. She’s trembling again, soft gasps leaving her body as she tangles her hands in his shirt. In the distance, Andy can hear the sirens belonging to their backup. Reluctantly, he pushes Sharon away and brushes her hair back.

“I’m okay,” he whispers, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. She offers him a watery smile.

“Andrew Flynn…” She shakes her head a little and takes another step back when the sirens register to her too. “You’re going to get checked out by the paramedics and I’ve got a date with FID.”

“I’m fine,” he repeats. Sharon shoots him a glare and he sighs as he leans against the wall again. “Fine, fine.”

“I saw how hard he shoved you against the wall. Humor me?” He nods and within moments, Provenza is swarming around them and assuring them that FID and the ambulance isn’t far behind.

—

It’s late when Sharon finally stumbles into her condo, Andy on her heels. The living room is dark and silent, but she can see Rusty’s light down the hall. She sighs and nudges Andy toward the kitchen as she slips out of her heels and starts down the hallway. She raps once on the door and then it opens to reveal her son’s tired face.

“You’re home late. Everything okay?” He sounds worried and she offers him a small smile as she leans against the doorframe.

“Yeah,” she answers after a moment. “Yeah, I just, uh, got hung up with Internal Affairs.” She sees the concern return to Rusty’s face and silently curses his knowledge of the LAPD.

“Internal Affairs? You shot someone?” Sharon barely hides her cringe and takes a deep breath.

“Unfortunately. Don’t you have class tomorrow?” Rusty nods and she absently taps her empty holster. “Why don’t you head to bed and we’ll see you in the morning.”

Rusty hesitates a moment, more unconvinced about Sharon being okay than about Andy staying the night. Again. “Yeah, sure. Goodnight.”

Sharon turns away and his door shuts a moment later. She unbuttons her blazer as she walks back to the living room, a question for Andy on her lips. She stops short when she finds him asleep on the couch with his head tilted back. Soft snores slip from between his parted lips and she smiles a little at the sight. Deciding to let him doze for a few more minutes, she tosses her blazer over the couch and made a detour to the kitchen.

She returns to the living room a few minutes later with two glasses of water and a mild painkiller, settling on the couch beside him. Her voice is soft as she nudges his knee and scans his serene—if bruised—face. He comes to slowly, eyes blinking and a snore turning into a groan as he sits up and looks at her.

“Did I drift off?” he mumbles, his hands stroking his thighs before he stretches and lets out a loud yawn. Sharon only smiles and offers him the pill and water. “It’s been a long day.”

“I know,” she sighs, watching to make sure he drinks the water before she reaches forward and grabs her own. She takes a small sip and settles into Andy’s side after he wraps his arm around her, her eyes sliding closed. “It’s been a long case.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, both mulling over thoughts of the day. Finally, Sharon sits up and rubs at her eyes. Her makeup is smudged and smeared by this point and her mascara is starting to irritate her eyes. Andy catches on and takes their glasses into the kitchen. She hears the dishwasher open before she manages to get herself up on her feet. She follows him into the bedroom and shuts the door before she quickly changes out of her skirt and blouse. Andy is already undressed and in bed by the time she has her nightgown on and joins him.

She settles in, using his arm as a pillow as she curls up close to his body warmth. A mild tremble has returned to her hands, but she closes her eyes and forces out a breath. “Sharon…” He turns on his side and wraps his other arm around her, hugging her close to his chest. She moves willingly, her eyes opening to focus on his face in the darkness. “Did they talk to you about meeting with a psychologist?”

Sharon huffs and shakes her head a little. “It’s not the first time I’ve shot someone, Andy. I know the procedure.” She shifts around and absently tugs the blankets closer, hogging most of them to her side. Andy doesn’t mind. “I’ll make the appointment tomorrow morning.”

“Then it’s because of me?” She groans softly and leans up on an elbow to meet his concerned gaze.

“I shot someone with a gun to your head, Andy. If I hesitated, if he just decided to do it, you would have been gone.” Her voice is suddenly softer, much softer than it’s been all day and Andy realizes just how badly this has affected her.

“Sharon…”

“No, Andy. You were right there. One even accidental twitch of his finger and you’d be dead along with him.” Her voice grows a little louder as her fear returns to her voice.

“I trust you with my life. I trusted you then and I’d do it again if I needed to.” Sharon weakly shoves at his shoulder and rolls onto her back, Andy’s arm still pillowing her head. “I’m sorry if I scared you.”

She doesn’t respond for a few moments and Andy wonders if she’s fallen asleep. Suddenly, she rolls back against him and rests her hand over his chest. She can feel his heartbeat and it calms her enough to meet his gaze.

“I’ve never been that uncertain,” she sighs. “I’ve never questioned a shot. I thought maybe Internal Affairs just made me soft, but then I realized it was you. It’s the fact that it was your life on the line.”

“But you still took the shot,” he reassures her. “You took a damn fine shot and you didn’t missed. That suspect is dead and I’m fine. A mild concussion and exhausted, but I’m fine.” She searches his face for a moment and then allows herself to relax against him.

“Just let me process this one. Maybe talking to a psychologist will help.”

“Goodnight, Sharon.”

“Night, Andy.”

She assumes he will fall asleep first, but despite her tumultuous thoughts, she’s asleep within a few minutes. Andy stays awake watching her for a while before he drifts off himself, a small smile on his face as her hand stays stubbornly on his chest.


	33. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovely colonelvegemite on Tumblr wanted angst. This was the result.

Sharon woke abruptly to a slamming door and angry shouting. Groaning, she hurried out of bed and put her glasses on with one hand while her other went for her gun. She was grateful for the early morning light as she slowly made her way toward the source of the commotion. Ricky and Rusty emerged from the hallway behind her, but she waved them back and slowly approached the living room.

As soon as she rounded the corner, she lowered her weapon and let out an aggravated sigh. “It’s barely five am, is a shouting match necessary?” She eyed the two men who jumped away from each other and stared at her with wide eyes. “Well?”

“I was making breakfast and suddenly the door opened. I assumed someone was breaking in, and I find your lieutenant here letting himself in.” Jack’s voice was still far too loud and Sharon let her eyes fall closed for a moment, begging for patience. It’s far too early for this.

“I have a key,” Andy argued almost immediately. Sharon shot them both a glare and clicked the safety on her gun before she set it aside and held up her hands.

“Andy wasn’t breaking in, Jack. Calm down.” She pointedly looked between both of them before she settled her gaze on Andy. She heard Rusty and Ricky come up behind her, but ignored them for the moment. “Andy, do we have a case?”

To his credit, the lieutenant flushed a bit and shook his head. “No, not yet. I knew Ricky was here for the weekend, so I was gonna conspire with him and Rusty to make you breakfast today.” Andy shifted his weight and gestured to the bags on the floor behind him. Sharon could make out egg yolks through the clear plastic and sighed.

“Rusty, can you get those eggs picked up before they make a mess?” she sighed, her exhaustion showing in her voice briefly.

“Yeah, sure.” She watched him move between the three of them before she looked to Jack.

“So he’s not breaking in. Do I need to treat you both like five year olds? If he had a key, clearly he was welcome.”

“How was I supposed to know you let other men into your place?” Jack argued and Sharon shook her head quickly.

“Actually, that’s none of your business.” She stopped, well aware of their child and Rusty in earshot. “We’ll discuss this later. I was out on a case all night and it’s too early for this. Andy, thank you for the offer but I don’t think now is the best time.” She offered him a small smile, sincerely grateful he would forsake sleep to make her breakfast–their case had lasted until almost midnight the previous evening and everyone had been running on more coffee than sleep. “Jack, do whatever you’re doing with your day. I’m going back to bed.”

“Sure, Sharon. I’ll call you later and hopefully we won’t get a case today.” Andy leaned over and kissed her cheek. She squeezed his hand before he left and she rubbed her hand over her eyes.

“Sorry, Sharon.” Jack looked her over and she pushed her hair back from her face.

“I know,” she sighed. “Good night. Morning.” She groaned and looked around at her mismatched family. “I’ll see you in a few hours.” She grabbed her gun off the table and returned to her bed, slipping gratefully between the sheets.

She managed a few more hours of sleep on her Saturday morning before she got Andy’s promised call–an unfortunate case that Pope had connections to which bumped it straight to Major Crimes. Yawning, she agreed to meet them at the office in a hour and reluctantly drew herself out of bed again.

She arrived first and sat in her office reviewing paperwork while she waited for her team to return. She knew they were back as soon as she heard Provenza’s grumbling and her office door slammed shut. Jack Raydor was content to inform all of the world what was going on with their personal lives; Andy had the sense to make sure they were in her office before he began a personal discussion. Unfortunately, it meant she knew exactly what would happen each time he shut the door.

“Is Jack staying with you again?” His voice was low and Sharon regarded him cooly, her hands clasped in front of her on her desk. “Your ex-husband is living under your roof again?”

Sharon huffed incredulously and shook her head. “Of course he’s not living under my roof again!” She was irritated that he would bring this up at all, but especially during a case. “His apartment had a water leak and he doesn’t have the money to get a hotel for the next few days. Since Ricky is visiting this weekend, he suggested it would be a great way for them to spend time together.” She paused a moment and let go of her hands so she could shuffle some paperwork into a folder before she met his gaze again. “He asked, Andy. He asked if he could stay with me.”

“He’s your ex-husband!” Andy’s voice was a little louder now and she closed her eyes briefly.

“He’s still the father of two of my children. He asked if he could stay and when I told him Ricky was already there, he seemed excited. Andy…” She took a deep breath and met his gaze, disliking the anger and jealousy she saw in their brown depths. “I can’t tell you the last time Jack was eager to see his kids. It was always a chore for him. If it means putting up with him for two days, so be it.”

“Sharon…” She held her hand up to cut him off and shot him a halfhearted glare.

“I’m not getting back together with him, Andy. We’re divorced and our marriage is over. But he’s still the father to Emily and Ricky and I can’t ignore that.” She looked him over, relieved to see that some of the tension had faded from his shoulders.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She could still see the emotions swirling in his eyes and expression, but his voice had softened a little.

“I honestly don’t know. I should have, you’re right, but I didn’t.” She huffed softly and shook her head. “I didn’t expect to wake up to Jack nearly tackling you at the door.”

“Yeah, I didn’t expect that either.” He looked down, so Sharon stood up and walked around her desk to stand in front of him.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured. “You’re stuck with me still, Flynn. As both a significant other and your boss.” She gave him a small but teasing smirk and the relief showed on her face when he returned it.

“Just let me know when he leaves before I make any other breakfast attempts or late night visits.” He closed the distance between them and checked that the blinds were closed before he kissed her. It was nothing like the dominating kiss she had expected, but she melted into it regardless.

“Of course, hun. I’m kicking him out tomorrow, so tomorrow night?”

“It’s a date.” Andy’s grin widened and he kissed her again. She hummed and returned it before she stepped back and fixed his tie, her fingers absently stroking his chest.

“Now bring me up to speed on this murder.” Despite her tone, her smirk remained on her lips as she straightened her blazer and crossed her arms.

“On it, Captain. Lunch later, if we solve this one?” He gave her a small wink and she rolled her eyes.

“Solve it first and we’ll see.” She walked over and opened the door, waiting for him to walk into the Murder Room before she followed him out.


	34. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amazing cookie-moi and I discussed the breakfast scene from the upcoming episodes of Season Four. I promised her a steamy scene. NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own the characters. NSFW below.

Sharon at six in the morning in the privacy of her own condo was a completely different Sharon than Andy saw at work. Wild hair, no glasses, and always stunningly beautiful. He had woken up to this side of his Captain for nearly three weeks now, usually to the smell of whatever she or Rusty made for breakfast. To say he loved it would be an understatement. 

Andy’s ringing phone woke him from his light sleep. He shifted and heard Sharon groan beside him.  _What time is it?_  He carefully slipped his arm out from beneath her head and leaned over to grab the still ringing phone. He sat up as he answered it, mumbling a greeting before he hurried into the dark living room.

“Flynn?” Provenza’s voice seemed far too loud and Andy grumbled as he sank into the couch. The sun was just starting to peek up. “I need to speak to the Captain.”

“Do we have a case?” He glanced toward the bedroom where Sharon had undoubtedly fallen back to sleep.

“No, I need Captain Raydor.” The other lieutenant’s voice was firm and Andy wondered if something was wrong. That’s when he noticed that it wasn’t his phone he had answered, but Sharon’s home phone.  

Sighing, Andy started back to the bedroom. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll wake her up. Hang on.” He set the phone on her nightstand, the green screen casting a little light on the ceiling. He gently nudged the sleeping woman and stifled a yawn. “Sharon. Sharon.”

She was awake in an instant, her eyes scanning the room as her hand found Andy’s. He understood; cop instincts. “Andy?” She brushed her hair out of her face and sat up, her mouth stretching open in a yawn.

“Provenza called for you,” he mumbled as he fumbled for the now dark screen. He heard her sigh as he handed the phone to her and she held it up to her ear.

“Yes, Lieutenant?”

He lingered for a moment before he returned to the living room to give her some privacy. He stretched out on the couch and watched as the rising sun gradually lit up the room more and more. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was nearing six am.

He heard Sharon emerge a few minutes later and listened as she padded down the hall to check on Rusty. She then came out into the living room and silently curled up beside him, her head resting against his shoulder.

“Rusty’s already left for class. Guess breakfast is on me,” she murmured, a loud yawn following her words. Andy chuckled quietly and decided not to push her about what Provenza wanted. “Pancakes?”

“Delicious,” he hummed. Andy smiled and leaned to kiss her softly, relieved when she smiled and kissed him back. “Thank you.”

She patted his thigh as she stood up, adjusting her nightgown before she made her way into the kitchen. He turned to watch her make coffee, his eyes shamelessly scanning her backside and long legs. He loved watching her in such a domestic environment instead of the Ice Queen he had first met or the Captain Raydor he now worked with.

He shifted and then stood up, pausing to adjust his slightly tighter boxers. As long as a case didn’t come up, they had the day off and breakfast could wait. He followed her into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist. After a moment, she set her coffee down and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. He pressed closed to her and her eyebrow arched higher.

“Yes?” she asked softly. Her hands lightly gripped the edge of the counter that Andy now had her pinned against.

“You’re beautiful.” He brushed his lips over her hair and watched as a light blush crept over her face. He moved his hands to rest on her hips, his thumbs rubbing against the fabric.

“You’re blind,” she huffed in response.

Andy backed away enough to turn her around and then kissed her firmly, a small smirk on his lips. He felt her hands slide up his back, pressing against the warm, bare skin. He separated her legs with his knee, causing her nightgown to rise a little.

“Andy…” Her voice was breathless and Andy’s smirk widened at the knowledge that he could have this effect on her. She shifted slightly, her body brushing against his knee and drawing a quiet gasp from her.

He kissed her again and slowly trailed his hands up her sides, taking the nightgown as they moved. She shivered as more of her body was exposed, but he stopped just below her breasts. After only a few moments, she shifted again, her eyes pleading with him to do something.

Finally, he stepped away from the counter and tugged her nightgown off. It silently fell to the floor somewhere near the fridge. He was too busy leading her to the table to notice. She followed willingly and he found it hard not to get distracted by her black, panty-clad hips. She looked him over before she rose up enough to sit on the edge of the table. At the sight, Andy was reminded of the first time they had done this here; after a case, rough and quick. this was nothing like that and both knew it as he stepped between her legs and gently spread them a little wider. She bit her lip and leaned back on her forearms, still watching him.

“You’re beautiful,” he repeated as his hands brushed up her legs to her panties. He eased them down and she kicked them off while he removed his boxers. Her face and neck were flushed again when he looked back to her, but he knew it wasn’t entirely due to his compliment.

“Take your time,” she mumbled, but a small grin crossed her face as she slowly moved her eyes over what she could see of him.

Andy stepped between her legs once more and eased a finger inside her unsurprisingly wet folds. She clenched around it and let out a soft moan, her body falling to rest flat against the table. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

“Good?” he whispered against her lips. She nodded quickly and he leaned back up to move his finger in and out. After a few times, he added a second and drew another louder moan from her.

“Christ, Andy,” she gasped, clenching around his fingers again as he braced himself against the edge of the table. The woman beneath him gasped and he continued thrusting his fingers.

He added a third finger before she came, her body shuddering against the kitchen table. Andy used the distraction to remove his fingers and push himself inside, struggling not to come himself as the aftershocks rippled through her body. He eased himself in and stopped when their hips connected, listening to her soft pants and moans. Her legs wrapped around him and held him close while his hands gripped her hips to stop her from sliding away.

After a moment, he started rocking his hips, angling both of them to provide Sharon as much stimulation as possible. He heard the hitch in her breathing and knew it was working. “Fuck,” he groaned. He kept his gaze on her as her hands scrambled to find something to hold on to as he increased the speed of his thrusts. 

It didn’t take along for Sharon to tumble over the edge again, her body going rigid before she collapsed boneless against the table with a moan of Andy’s name. Andy came not long after with a loud cry and he barely managed to remain on his feet. He leaned against the table as he recovered, a lazy grin on his face.

“You okay?” Sharon nodded weakly from where she lay and slowly pushed herself up. She shivered as her lower body connected with the cool wood and then stood up.

“We’re too old for this,” she huffed, her head shaking a little as she scanned the floor for her nightgown. Her fingers absently brushed through her messy hair as she glanced up to smile at him.

“You had the easy job and I’m the older one,” he teased, leaning to kiss her softly. He nipped at her lip and she moaned softly, finding herself leaning against him as they kissed. “Are you okay, though?”

She smiled and rubbed his arm. “I’m fine, Andy. I just need a shower and coffee. Breakfast too.” Her stomach gave a soft rumble and Andy laughed.

“Mhmm. You shower and I’ll make breakfast.” She grinned at him and scooped her nightgown off the ground before she disappeared into the bedroom. She wouldn’t give him a chance to change his mind.


	35. Me, You, and Roo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy has a secret and Sharon's fears start demanding answers. (Seriously, this is an entire crack story based on a tumblr hiatus breakdown.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn Roo. I'm so (not) sorry.

Sharon was many things, but a paranoid, stalking, girlfriend was not one of them. Or at least that’s what she told herself as her hand hesitated on Andy’s door, her knuckles poised to knock. They weren’t married and Andy was allowed to have a life outside of work and their relationship, but she had barely seen him for the past two weeks and he barely acknowledged her at work. Even Provenza had noticed something was off. 

Sighing, Sharon knocked twice on the door and took a step back, her hands fiddling in front of her. She heard loud shuffling and a string of swears from Andy and she felt her heart jump into her throat. Maybe Andy had found a 20-year old who stole his attention and he couldn’t break the news to her. Swallowing, Sharon took another step back with the intention of leaving when Andy’s door opened.

“S-Sharon?” She looked at him, from his messy pant legs up to his wrinkled and dirty white shirt. He certainly didn’t look like someone who was having an affair…

“Hi,” she said softly before she cleared her throat. “Hi. I was, um, hoping we could do dinner. It’s been a while… um.” She shifted her weight, her legs brushing together beneath her skirt. 

“Now? I’m… I’m a little busy. Tomorrow maybe?” Andy rested both arms against the doorframe and Sharon was too short to see behind him, but maybe that was for the best. 

“That’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She started to turn around, but caught movement behind Andy. Her heart plummeted as she feared the worst, fearing all of her thoughts were coming true. The movement grew closer, something walking–no, jumping–out of the darkness. Her eyes narrowed a little and suddenly her eyes darted to Andy’s in realization. The guilty, sheepish look on his face didn’t help. “Andy? Is that… Is that a kangaroo?” She couldn’t keep the disbelief from her voice.

Andy didn’t respond for a moment, but he stepped aside to reveal a reddish-brown kangaroo that was almost as tall as she was. He lightly rubbed the animal’s side and the kangaroo eyed Sharon almost wearily. 

“That’s a kangaroo,” she stated, her head shaking slowly.

“Sharon, meet Roo.” Andy glanced between Sharon and Roo, the guilty, sheepish look still on his face. “I, um, rescued her. I’m just keeping her until we can get her safely back to Australia.” He guided the kangaroo back inside and Sharon hesitantly followed.

She shut the door behind herself and looked around. Most of Andy’s furniture had been shoved aside to make room for Roo, but the rest of his living room was a disaster. 

“She, um, she sometimes has temper tantrums. I had to remove anything breakable.” Andy started toward his chair, but Roo followed him and made a strange sound. Swallowing, Sharon cautiously moved further into the room.

“You have a kangaroo?”

Andy nodded and resumed rubbing Roo’s side as he grabbed a bottle off the table. He settled down and Roo leaned close, eagerly sucking at the tip of the bottle. Sharon set her purse aside and crossed over to sit by Andy and Roo, her eyes never leaving the animal. She nudged a pile of fabric out of the way, her brow furrowing when she saw a familiar set of sheets.

“Are these mine, Andy?” She lifted the edge up and looked at her boyfriend at his damn _kangaroo_. He looked up from Roo after a moment and the guilty look returned full-force.

“Rusty snatched them for me… I needed to keep her warm and I knew you wouldn’t miss those. You talked about throwing them out last month.”

“Rusty knew?” Sharon’s eyes went wide and she dropped the sheets to stare at him. 

“I needed his help and he promised not to tell… and I paid him.” Andy looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar and Sharon groaned loudly, her fingers brushing her hair away  from her eyes.

“You are… absolutely…” She trailed off and shook her head, unable to think of a word to describe her boyfriend right now. “Oh, my god. A kangaroo and you involved my son?”

“Yes, Sharon. I have a kangaroo. For now. She’ll be gone by the end of the week.” She rested her head in her hands and watched as Andy hugged Roo close for a moment, his hand reaching out to set the bottle aside. “Roo’s been a good girl so far. Aside from her tantrums. Huh, baby girl.” He cooed at her and Sharon felt a small smile appearing despite the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

“Does this mean we’re going to have to get you a dog or some sort of domesticated animal now?” Surprisingly, she wasn’t opposed to the idea of getting a small animal. Just not a wild kangaroo, no matter how attached Andy seemed.

“Maybe.” Andy grinned at her and gently flicked Roo’s ear. She made the strange sound again and Sharon shook her head slowly. “I’m sorry I was hiding this from you. I knew how you’d react and… yeah.” 

“You’re harboring a wild kangaroo in your apartment, Andy. I’m not going to react like this is everyday news. I just thought… it was something else.” She let out a breath and leaned back to watch as Roo jumped up into Andy’s lap and snugged against him. “She sure is attached to you.”

“I’ve only been feeding her and we’ve been sharing a bed for the past two weeks. I don’t share my bed with just anyone.” He grinned at her and winked when she looked up.

“I’m not sharing a bed with you and a kangaroo, Andy. No way,” she said immediately.

“But I can’t leave her here alone and I miss you.” Andy’s grin faded into a small pout and Sharon closed her eyes briefly. Roo seemed to have fallen asleep. “It’s been almost two weeks.”

“I’m not sharing a bed with a kangaroo,” she repeated.

“So I’ll leave her in the living room.” Andy shrugged and let his hand rest behind Roo’s ear. “Here, I’ll call Rusty and see if he can keep an eye on her for a few hours. We’ll go out to dinner, go back to your place, and then I’ll come back here so Rusty can go home for the night.”

Sharon shifted around, stretching her legs out and sighing softly. “I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this. You’re insane, you know that?” Andy’s grin immediately returned and he leaned forward a little, mindful of the kangaroo. 

“But you love it. Come on, she’s really sweet once you get to know her.” Andy grabbed his phone and fiddled with it for a moment. Sharon watched him before her gaze settled on the adorable–no, not adorable. She couldn’t get attached–face. 

“I love you, not Roo. It’s you and me. Not me, you, and Roo,” she huffed, crossing her arms briefly before she stood up. “I was promised dinner. Call Rusty and let’s go. Oh, and you’re changing too.” 

“Aye, Captain.” He carefully slid out from under Roo who curled up in the empty chair and fell back to sleep. He leaned over and kissed Sharon softly before he dialed Rusty’s number and made his way back to the bedroom. 

Huffing, Sharon started to follow him before she thought otherwise and sat back down. Roo blinked open an eye and stared at her. She stared back, her eyebrow arching up a little. Her boyfriend and son were conspiring to hide a kangaroo. What the hell had she stumbled into?


	36. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharon and Andy on the beach and Sharon goes without clothes in the sea and Andy goes after her.

It had been a surprisingly short case, but it had followed on the heels of a nearly week long case that drew on all of Major Crimes’ reserves before the FBI agreed to take over and prosecute the case. The smaller case had popped up barely two hours later when all Sharon wanted to do was go home. When they finally wrapped up the second case and arrested the victim’s brother, Sharon was surprised to find an envelope resting on her desk, her name in Andy’s familiar scrawl. Humming, she opened it with her nail and couldn’t help but smile at the contents.

Sharon,

It’s been a hard week and now it’s the weekend. Follow these directions and meet me there at 5:00. Should take about twenty minutes from your house. See you soon.

Andy

She rolled her eyes at his secrecy and slid the letter into her purse after she collected it and her coat. She leaned over to look out the window and was relieved to see everyone else filtering out. She followed them, sending a brief wave and goodbye to Provenza and Tao as she left; the others were already gone.

She hurried into her car and made the short trip home, only to be stumped by the contents of her closet. Without knowing where they were going, she wasn’t sure what to wear. She wrinkled her nose and called to Rusty.

“Yeah?” He poked his head through the door and raised an eyebrow at her. His pencil was in one hand that rested against the doorframe. “What is it?”

“Andy gave me a mystery destination to meet him at tonight,” she explained, blushing a little.

Rusty paused for a moment and then smiled. “Wear that white skirt Emily gave you.” Sharon raised an eyebrow and reached over to pull the mentioned skirt out. She held it up and raised her eyebrow.

“This one?”

“Yes!” Rusty nodded his head and absently tapped his pencil against the wall. “That one. And maybe the floral shirt you wore last week?”

“Good, thank you.” Rusty shrugged and shut the door as Sharon turned back to her closet.

She settled on the knee-length but casual skirt and a purple shirt with flip flops. It was comfortable and casual and fit for nearly anywhere Andy would take her. She glanced at the clock before she hurriedly touched up her makeup and called a goodbye to Rusty.

As she followed Andy’s instructions, their destination slowly became known. The Pacific Ocean stretched out in front of her as she steered her car down to a small, secluded area of beach. She found Andy’s car easily enough and parked next to it, smiling when she saw him climb out.

He was wearing shorts and a white shirt, but she was distracted by the large grin he wore. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re overwhelmingly–”

“Romantic,” he interrupted, grinning wider before he leaned in for a kiss and wrapped an arm around her.

“Yes, let’s go with that. What are we doing here?” She leaned against him and looked up, her eyes following the curve of his jaw until they reached his brown eyes.

“I brought a blanket and some sandwiches. Figured we could eat and swim. Nothing really planned, to be honest,” he explained. Sharon shrugged and smiled.

“It sounds lovely. Let’s go.”

Andy pulled back to get the food and blanket from his car. He led the way down the stony path toward the water and stopped when they were just out of the water’s reach. Sharon helped him spread the blanket out and she took her shoes off before she settled on it, her skirt fanning out around her. Andy sat next to her and she leaned against him as he pulled their food out and handed her a turkey sandwich.

Sharon ate slowly, but the closeness of the water kept drawing her attention. She wished she had brought a swimsuit or something better to swim in as she quickly finished off her sandwich and shifted her position on the blanket. Andy caught her attention and raised an eyebrow as he finished off his own peanut butter sandwich.

“Want to go swimming?” Sharon huffed and shook her head.

“I don’t have anything to wear.” Andy watched her for a moment before he grinned and leaned close.

“I chose a private beach for a reason.”

Sharon stared at him for several moments until her eyes widened as the realization struck. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. Andy’s grin only widened the longer she remained speechless.

“We can’t!” she finally whispered, her hand tangling in her skirt. Andy chuckled and gently nudged her. “We can’t!”

“Of course we can. Live a little, Sharon!” He leaned away so he could tug his shirt over his head. He folded it and set it by his side. He stood up and tugged his pants off so they soon joined his shirt. “Are you coming?”

Sharon groaned softly and looked up at him. She couldn’t believe she was doing this—Andy really was a bad influence. She tugged her skirt off and her shirt soon followed. After a moment, she decided she didn’t want to have to put dry clothes on over wet underwear, so she undid her bra and slid out of her panties. She heard a gasp from Andy and ignored it as she pushed herself to her feet and sprinted for the water. She heard Andy fumbling behind her and glanced back in time to see him following her without his boxers on.

She laughed loudly and continued forward into the water, shivering as it hit her legs and moved higher. Before she knew it, a wave knocked her off her feet and she went under, breaking the surface a few moment later with a spluttering laugh. Andy was by her side in an instant, gathering her in his arms and shivering.

“What happened to ‘we can’t,’ huh?” he teased, kissing her softly. Sharon wrapped her arms around him and floated along as Andy carried them a little deeper into the water. Eventually, she had to wrap her legs around him to help her stay afloat.

“Wet bras are the worst to deal with,” she huffed, shrugging a little as she looked at him. Andy smiled and kissed her again.

“You don’t see me complaining.” He laughed and glanced around before he loosened his hold on her. “Here, climb onto my back and we’ll swim further out.”

“Andy…”

“You don’t have a choice,” he interrupted, his hand sliding from her waist down to her ass. “C’mon!”

Sharon hesitated a moment before she swung around behind them. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder and pressed a light kiss to his neck. He swam them out into deeper water until he could barely stand, the two of them huddled together. After a few minutes, Sharon pushed off him to tread water on her own, the movement warming up her limbs.

They swam until the sun set and the moon appeared in the sky. Exhausted, the two crawled back onto the blanket and curled up together, enjoying the silence that had settled around them. Neither were inclined to move, but finally Sharon’s concern for Rusty drew her to her feet so she could get dressed. They reluctantly returned to their cars and parted with a gentle kiss, relived that they could see each other the next day.


	37. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shandy, Provenza & Patrice + road trip + RV breakdown.

“It’s hot.”

“I know. You’ve told us four times in the last ten minutes.”

“The temperature’s only gone up since then. Therefore, it’s getting hotter.

“That tends to happen as the day goes on.”

“Ye gods.”

Sharon rolled her eyes and looked over at where Patrice was sitting across from her. They had listened to Andy and Provenza arguing back and forth for the past hour and neither had been inclined to interrupt. Let the boys fight it out, Patrice had said. Sharon wholeheartedly agreed, but their fight didn’t seem to be nearing an end.

“Boys!” she finally huffed. She pushed herself to her feet and marched the few steps toward the front of the RV where Provenza was sitting in the driver’s seat and Andy in the other. “It’s going to get hot. We are sitting in a broken down RV in the middle of the Arizona desert. It’s going to get hot.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly before she leaned over and grabbed two bottles of water out of the cooler behind Andy’s seat. She handed one to each of the men and shot them both a harsh glare. “Shut up for two minutes and we’ll hope that AAA will be here soon.”

“It’s been an hour, Sharon, how much longer do we have to wait?” Sharon patted Andy’s shoulder and shook her head. 

“Again, middle of the desert. There isn’t a conveniently located towing company down the street.” She patted his shoulder again and returned to her seat across from Patrice, absently wiping the sweat from her brow. 

Both women had already stripped down to their tank tops and Sharon had tied her hair up in a messy bun to get it off her neck. Andy and Provenza seemed to still be miserable in their shirts and shorts, but Sharon had a feeling they’d find something to complain about regardless.

“Just remember,” Patrice hummed, “that this was all your idea, Louie.” Sharon stifled a laugh and shook her head.

“No, no! Not true. I said the two of us should take a trip. Not to invite the Captain and Flynn.” Patrice rolled her eyes and leaned forward, her elbows resting on her legs. 

“Oh, but the RV would have broken down whether they were here or not. Besides, without Andy we wouldn’t even have AAA’s number,” she reminded him. 

Sharon leaned up to glance out the window and took a deep breath. “Look, why don’t we get out and stretch our legs for a bit. I’ll make some sandwiches and we’ll eat while we wait. It’ll give you boys something to focus on other than the heat.” Their sighs were audible from where the women sat, but neither argued or complained. Sharon took that as a step forward. “Good. Now get up and get out.”

“I’ll help with the food, if you’d like,” Patrice offered. She shot a look at the boys as they stood up and exited the RV without another word. Andy paused to look at Sharon, but then he hurried after his partner. 

“That would be lovely.” Sharon smiled and stood up, kicking her tennis shoes aside as she bent down by the fridge again. “Peanut butter and jelly then, to make it easy?”

She grabbed the jelly and stood up, kicking the door closed with her knee. She grabbed the bread and peanut butter out of the cupboard and then grabbed a plastic knife. Patrice stood beside her and they had six sandwiches made up in a handful of minutes. Sighing, they divided them onto plates and looked at each other.

“Let’s go track our men down then.” Patrice raised an eyebrow and picked up their plates while Sharon quickly put her shoes on. She picked up the other two plates and took a deep breath.

“Men don’t argue as much as those two do. Let’s stick with boys.” Sharon laughed softly and rolled her eyes.

They left the RV and the door clicked shut behind them. Sharon turned and scanned the desolate desert in search of Provenza and Andy. They finally found them leaning against the back of the RV, arms crossed firmly over their chests and frowns on their faces.

“It was your idea,” Patrice sang as Sharon handed a plate to them. 

They settled against the RV beside their boyfriends, each silently munching on their food. Sharon had just finished off her sandwich when she heard the unmistakable sound of a car finally–finally–approaching. The four of them leaned around the RV and the relief was obvious when they spotted a large tow truck pulling up beside them.

“You guys look a little stranded!” A tall man climbed out and grinned at them, his hands fumbling with the clipboard he was holding. 

“Yeah, we–” Sharon elbowed Andy to stop him from talking and he nearly dropped his plate and remaining sandwich. 

“Yes! Please tell me you can help us out,” Patrice finished instead. She shot Sharon a knowing look that the other woman returned after a moment.

“I can take a look, definitely. Hopefully it’s an easy fix and we won’t have to tow it. Mind if I look?”

“Not at all,” Patrice told him. “Just let us know if you need anything.”

“Great, thanks! Just sign this here, please. I’m Jack, by the way.” Jack handed the clipboard to Patrice who scanned it and then scribbled her signature across the bottom.

“Thank you, Jack. I’m Patrice. This is Sharon, Louie, and Andy.” Provenza scowled at his name and shook his head a little.

“Pleasure to meet you all. Now let’s see if we can get you guys up and running again.” Jack deposited his clipboard back in his truck and then reluctantly nudged them out of the way so he could get to the engine. 

The four made their way back into the RV where the boys finished their food and each downed a bottle of water. After a few moments of silence, Patrice pulled out a deck of cards and they sat at the table playing a game of BS while they waited for Jack’s diagnosis. 

Thankfully, the good news arrived barely ten minutes later. After a few tweaks and a jump start from the tow truck, the RV was up and running again. Provenza instantly turned the AC on high and grudgingly thanked Jack through the window. The driver wished them a safe journey and returned to his truck while Provenza quickly sped up and started back on their road trip. 

The mood was considerably different with the AC on and Pink Floyd playing at a medium level from the radio–Provenza wasn’t happy about Andy’s control over the radio. Sharon and Patrice remained at the table and continued their game of BS, exchanging quiet remarks about their respective men. 

Sharon honestly didn’t know how she was going to survive the trip up through northern Arizona, into Nevada, and then back into California without knocking one of her two lieutenants out. Or both.


	38. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?"

Sharon wanted a glass of wine and a hot bath. She knew she wasn’t likely to get the bath so she’d settle for a hot shower, but she wouldn’t compromise on the glass of wine. Not after the day she’d hand. After being physically shoved aside by a suspect during an interview and verbally abused by him for nearly fifteen minutes, she was done. Thankfully, they were able to arrest him as the murderer and she got some sort of justice out of the day. It didn’t help the ache in her side and shoulder as she dragged herself through her doorway and all but dropped her purse on the side table. 

Rusty looked up from the couch, papers scattered around him and across the coffee table. Concern flickered across his features that Sharon didn’t see as she shrugged out of her coat and hung it up. Rusty finally sighed and she looked at him, brow furrowed.

“Where’s Andy?”

“He went to bed a few hours ago. Took a pain pill and nearly fell asleep over dinner,” Rusty answered. “Are you okay?”

Sharon waved her hand dismissively and stepped out of her heels. “How’s he feeling?” 

“His ankle certainly isn’t a walk in the park,” he answered hesitantly, “and his ribs are definitely bothering him. Not that he’d admit it.” He shrugged and glanced back at his papers. “Sure you’re okay?”

“I’m tired, Rusty. I’ll probably shower and head to bed, if you don’t mind?”

“Not at all. Goodnight.” Rusty offered her a smile that she returned after a moment.

“Goodnight. Love you.”

She heard Rusty’s response as she opened the door to her bedroom and stepped inside, her shoulders sagging once it was securely shut behind her. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness before she stepped toward her closet and started undressing, feeling too tired to even think about returning to the kitchen–no matter how much she wanted that wine.

“Not even a hello?” Sharon jumped at Andy’s voice and leaned against the closet door, her pantyhose halfway down her legs.

“Andy!” She glanced at him and fumbled along the wall until she flipped the closet light on. She looked him over and her eyes widened when she saw him fully naked on top of the blankets. 

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” she asked when she could finally form words. They hadn’t slept together yet, despite the fact that he had been sharing her bed for the past few weeks due to his injuries. She didn’t trust the stubborn lieutenant at home by himself. 

“It was hot.” Andy shrugged and pushed himself up a little, a wince crossing his features as he did so. Sharon winced in sympathy. “It was hot,” he repeated.

“So turn the fan on…?” Sharon watched him for a moment before she resumed tugging her pantyhose off. She tossed her dirty clothes into the hamper and was just reaching for her nightgown when she heard Andy’s whispered swear. 

“Shit, Sharon. What happened to you?” She looked at him again and then down at her side. Even in the light from her closet, she could see the bruises that lined her side and her shoulder. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head, bundling the fabric in her hands. “You’re hurt!”

“I’m not hurt. You’re the hurt one here,” she muttered. “I’m going to shower…” She hesitated a moment and bit her lip.

“Mind if I join you?” Andy stood up and carefully kept the weight off his left foot. 

“Not at all. Can you stand?” He huffed and limped over to kiss her softly. She smiled a little and returned his kiss. “Or we could take a bath?”

“A bath sounds great. Sounds exactly like what you need.” 

Sharon’s smile widened and she led him into the bathroom. Andy turned the tub on while she dropped her nightgown on the counter. In the brighter light, Andy lightly trailed his finger over the bruises on her and she saw his jaw clench. 

“What happened?” he asked softly.

Sharon turned and lightly traced Andy’s own bruises across his chest and sides. Though they were definitely on the mend now, they still looked brutal. “You’re one to talk.” She sighed and her eyes closed briefly. 

She brushed her fingers through her hair and then carefully tied it up before glancing at the tub. Andy caught her meaning and he shut the water off before he eased inside and held his arms open for her. After a moment of hesitation, she slid in front of him and he carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. She settled against his chest, her legs stretched out along his. He let her start to relax against him before he gently probed her again.

“What happened?” His voice was soft and his arms tightened a little while he waited for her to respond.

“Just a violent murderer,” she finally replied, a huffed laugh slipping from her lips. “Or rather, a murderer who got violent while we were interviewing him.” She shifted carefully and her eyes fluttered but remained closed. “He shoved me against a wall. Paramedics already checked me out and said nothing’s broken, just some bad bruising. And yes, we were able to arrest him.”

“I hate not being there,” he mumbled in response. She turned her head to look at him, her nose wrinkling up again. “I miss out on everything and I’m not there to help.”

“Trust me, Andy, if Provenza and Mike hadn’t held Julio back, then there wouldn’t have been anything left of our murderer to arrest.” Though she knew Julio had his anger better under control now and that it had been problematic for them in the past, she was grateful to know that he cared enough to get that angry. “Besides, this is your last week of medical leave and you’ll be back at work Monday.”

“Desk duty only. Paper cuts will be the most action I get,” he sighed. 

“Oh, I’ll let you loose to visit the morgue and other light duty,” she teased quietly. She didn’t have to look at Andy to see the scowl on his face. They were silent for a few moments until she looked back at him again. “Were you really that warm tonight?”

Andy flushed a bit and shook his head slightly. “I was medicated and lonely,” he muttered. “I was thinking maybe… tonight…” It took her a moment to catch on to what he was saying and she flushed as well.

“Tonight?”

“Only if you wanted to,” he added quickly. 

Sharon smiled a little and tangled their fingers together beneath the water. “Your ribs can handle it?”

“Your side can handle it?” he countered.

She thought for a moment, carefully testing her range of motion and the tenderness of her sides. “Fair enough.”

“I’ll even share my pain meds.” Andy brushed his fingers up her stomach and she shivered against him, a soft gasp falling from her lips. “Think we can end this bath early?”

“Gladly.” Sharon nudged the cover off the drain and climbed out of the tub as the water started to go down. She helped Andy out and they quickly dried off before they stumbled back to the bedroom, lips locked together and hands roaming everywhere. 

The closet light remained on and Sharon’s nightgown stayed on the counter through the night, the couple instead curling up beside each other under the blanket for the remainder of the night.


	39. Dangerous Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If you die, I’m gonna kill you."

“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.” Andy’s voice was firm as he gripped Sharon’s shoulders. He held her gaze and her eyes were steely as he clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. 

“I’ll be careful,” she responded softly. Andy reluctantly nodded and his hands trailed from her shoulders to the velcro on her police vest. She batted his hands away and shot him a halfhearted glare. “Stop fussing over me. This isn’t my first rodeo.”

“Be careful.” She took a deep breath and leaned up to kiss him softly, their lips lingering before she took a step back. “Backup will be just behind you and Sykes. You’ll both be covered.”

“I know, Andy. Cooper has gone over the plan numerous times.” She patted his chest and fiddled with his tie for a moment before she stepped back again and turned around. 

Andy watched her as she made her way out of the van before he turned his attention to the screen. A few minutes later, Provenza and Buzz climbed in and settled beside him. They all focused in on the screen that showed the entrance to the warehouse Sykes and Sharon were approaching. 

Nothing happened for several long minutes. The two officers disappeared inside and Andy barely breathed as he waited for something–anything–to happen. Finally, a series of gunshots rang out and he watched as backup swarmed the building from all sides and rushed in. 

He was on his feet in an instant, following Provenza from the van as they hurried around the corner toward the warehouse. Tao was a few feet behind them. They slowed as they approached the doors, coming to a complete stop when Cooper emerged with two of his officers.

“Well?” Andy demanded, his voice barely calm.

“Suspect’s down, requiring medical attention,” Cooper sighed in response. “No officer fatalities.”

“Thank God.” Andy ran his fingers through his hair and looked between Provenza and Tao who had stopped beside him. “Oh, thank God.”

“They’re on their way out.” Cooper nodded at the three men before he led his officers back toward the LAPD stakeout area.

Andy wanted to rush inside, but he knew the area was going to be swarming with officers and Sharon would be brought outside anyway. If their suspect was dead, he knew she had a mountain of FID-related paperwork ahead of her. Provenza and Tao went inside anyway to assist with the scene, but Andy waited outside until Sykes appeared with Sharon leaning against her.

“I thought you said no officer–” he muttered to himself, before Cooper’s words really registered in his head. “Christ, Sharon, what happened?” 

“Tripped,” she huffed weakly, her fingers tangling briefly in Sykes’ shirt before she let go and straightened up. He noticed how she kept the weight entirely off her right foot. “Rather, tripped over our murderer.”

“Nice shot on the way down, though.” Sykes grinned and Sharon huffed softly, her head shaking a little. 

“I told you to be careful!” Andy moved to her other side and wrapped an arm around her waist. After a moment of hesitation, Sykes stepped aside.

“Andrew Flynn,” Sharon’s voice was fully threatening and she stepped out of Andy’s reach, a wince crossing her face as she temporarily put her weight on her right foot. “Either get inside and help out or go. We are still at a scene and I’m not going to have you following me around. I’m fine.”

Stunned, Andy stood with his hands by his sides for several moments. Finally, he managed a nod and hurried inside in search of Provenza. Once he was gone, Sharon allowed herself to lean against Sykes and they slowly made their way to where the ambulance was waiting. 

—

Sharon didn’t see Andy again until he arrived at the hospital after their murderer had been declared dead and carted off to the morgue. She had sprained her ankle and her wrist in the fall, but was declared medically fine otherwise. FID had taken her statement regarding the shooting and confiscated her gun before reminding her that therapy was mandatory. It didn’t leave her in a very good mood as she lay in the hospital bed, awaiting the nurse to return with her paperwork and prescriptions. 

Andy knocked on the door to her room and she called for him to come in, her brow furrowing as she looked him over. He hesitated by the doorway and she sighed softly, her eyes closing as she leaned her head back against the pillow.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed out, “for what I said at the scene.” She heard him shifting and opened her eyes to see that he hadn’t moved further into the room. “Please sit down…”

“No, I’m sorry for fretting over you like that.” Sharon’s lips quirked up a little in a very small smile and she reached her good arm out toward him. He tangled their fingers together and gave her hand a small squeeze. “We’re professionals and we were at work. There has to be a sense of…”

“Professionalism?” she offered softly. Andy nodded and squeezed her hand again. “I’m still sorry. I needed you to do your job and not worry over me, so I did what I had to do.”

“I know, Sharon. I’m just glad you’re okay. What’s the diagnosis?” She immediately wrinkled her nose and carefully rolled onto her side.

“Sprained ankle, sprained wrist. I’m being released tonight and I have to make an appointment with a therapist within the next week for taking out our murderer. Could be worse.”

“How long will the ankle have you out for?” Sharon’s eyebrow arched up and she stared at him. “You’re not taking medical leave?”

“Of course not,” she huffed. “I can walk well enough on it and my wrist won’t hold me back much. I’m just grateful it’s not my right hand.” She smiled until a yawn spread her mouth wide and drew tears to her eyes. She cautiously wiped at them with her brace-covered hand and let her eyes close again. “I’m ready to go home.”

“Want me to check on that paperwork for you?” 

“That would be lovely.” She kept her eyes closed and smiled at him. After a moment, his hand slipped from hers and she heard the door open and close. 

In the silence of her room, Sharon slowly drifted off to sleep again, her hands cradled by her face. When Andy returned with a wheelchair and her papers, he hesitantly woke her up and bundled her into the chair. He was quite sure she never fully woke up because she was asleep again not long after he buckled her into the backseat of his car. 

He drove her home and carried her inside, making sure she was comfortable in bed before he settled in the chair in her room, his lanky body somehow curled up in the small area. He fell asleep at some point, his soft snores filling the room as the two slept on.


	40. Reincarnated Spaceparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shandy as the reincarnated spaceparents (Roslin/Adama from BSG).

When Sharon’s eyes shot open, she half expected to find her hands covered in blood. The sight was vivid in her mind: a man on a bench bleeding to death and his blood covering her front. Or someone who resembled her. Her hair was redder, straighter. She had the distinct impression that it was a wig, but she didn’t know where that came from. All she knew was that she was facing her dark ceiling and there was a sheen of sweat covering her body. Swallowing, the woman slowly sat up and rubbed her hands over her face. As if to convince herself that the dream wasn’t real, she let her fingers run through her hair and gently tug. It stayed firmly on her head. 

“Oh, my god,” she whispered to herself. She didn’t dream often and her dreams were even more rarely this vivid. She pushed the covers off and carefully stood up, the sound of her feet hitting the floor adding further reassurance to her racing mind. 

She checked on Rusty and then followed the wall into the kitchen. Images of grey hallways came to mind that she recalled from her dream. Grey, military-like hallways. Nothing like she had ever seen. She tried to shake the thoughts away as she poured herself a glass of water and leaned against the counter to sip at it. 

When the water was gone, she set the glass aside and allowed herself to think through the most vivid parts of the dream. She was standing over a dark haired man trying to stop him from bleeding, then she was with a man. He was in an unidentifiable military uniform. They were hugging, whispering words of love. The feelings she felt were exactly what Sharon associated with Andy, but this wasn’t Andy. 

Sharon rubbed at her eyes again and finally dared to look at the clock. It was 33 minutes past midnight and she had only been asleep for a few hours; it explained why she felt so exhausted. Yet she knew she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep with these images racing through her head. She felt like they were memories, but they weren’t. 

She shook her head slowly and fumbled along the counter until her fingers closed around her phone. She closed her eyes against the brightness of the screen and it took her a moment to blink her eyes open again. Her head was starting to pound and the bright screen wasn’t helping. She swallowed and hesitated a moment before she dialed Andy’s number and slowly made her way over the couch. He answered just as she sat down.

“Sharon?” His voice didn’t sound like he had just woken up which eased some of her concern about calling him. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

She huffed softly and leaned her head back, her hand holding the phone a little tighter against her ear. “Sorry to call so late,” she murmured.

“It’s fine, I was awake anyway. Is everything okay?” The concern in his voice was obvious and Sharon took a deep breath.

“I, um, I had a dream. Not really a nightmare, but it was…”

“Odd?” Andy finished for her. She furrowed her brow and crossed her legs underneath herself. “I had a dream too.”

“What?”

“It was strange,” Andy sighed and she could hear fabric rustling on the other side of the phone and she carefully stretched out. She hugged a pillow to her chest with her free arm and stared at the slightly fuzzy pictures across the room.

“Strange how?” she prompted quietly.

“It felt real, like I was really there. Oddly enough, that wasn’t even the strangest part. You were there, a younger and with straight hair.” He paused and Sharon sat up slowly, her hand clenching the pillow tightly.

“Did you… Did you see what you were wearing?” Her heart was hammering in her chest; she was surprised Andy couldn’t hear it over the phone.

“Some sort of military uniform. Similar to a NASA flight suit or something,” he replied. Sharon shook her head slowly and felt her head pound harder for a moment.

“What are the chances of two people having the same dream?” Her voice was soft, barely audible. If she thought her mind was racing was racing before, it was positively whirling now. Jumping from thought to thought faster than she could follow. 

“Impossible?” Andy didn’t seem very sure and she swallowed. Her hands were trembling a little and she gripped the pillow tighter to try to stop it. “Yours was similar?”

She laughed softly but humorlessly. “You weren’t there,” she answered after a moment. “Someone very different, but I felt this…” She struggled for words for a moment, feeling completely out of her depth. “Somehow I associated him with you or you with him.” 

“Do you know what woke me up?” Sharon shook her head before realizing he couldn’t see her. 

“No,” she murmured.

“You died. We were flying in this… strange vehicle and you were beside me. We were talking and I looked over… I remember thinking how beautiful you looked with the light on your face and then…” His voice caught and Sharon licked her dry lips. Her entire mouth felt dry. “You were gone, Sharon, and I woke up. I wanted to call you, but I thought you’d be asleep.” 

Sharon let out a breath and shook her head slowly. “This is ridiculous. Some… I don’t know. Maybe it was in the salad we ate or the-the something. There’s a logical reason for why we had similar dreams.” 

“Like what?” 

There was silence from Andy’s side of the phone and Sharon slowly laid back down. Maybe this was all still part of the dream. It had just morphed into something new. Dreams did that.

“Are you okay?” he finally asked. 

“I’m just a little shaken up. Physically okay.”

“Are you sure?” She smiled a little and wished he was there beside her instead of miles away.

“No,” she admitted softly. “I’d sleep better with you here.”

“I can be there in ten minutes.” She could hear him moving on the other side and a part of her wanted to tell him that she would be okay without him. “After seeing you… I need to see you.”

“My door will be unlocked,” she finally whispered. “Will you stay on the phone with me?”

“Of course. I’m headed to my car now.” 

They fell silent, but Sharon could hear his breathing. After several minutes, she heard his car start and she rolled onto her side, her legs curled up as she tried to settle into the couch. She listened to him pull out of the parking lot and heard his brakes squeak a little.

“I thought you were going to have those looked at,” she said softly, absently. 

“We got a case the day I was planning on going,” he answered after a moment. 

Sharon smiled a little and reluctantly sat up again. If she didn’t unlock the door now, she wouldn’t feel like doing it later. “You should go tomorrow.”

“We’ll see.” 

She let out a breath and stood up, silently crossing to the front door. She flicked the deadbolt over and unlocked the door, clenching her hand to stop the trembling that had returned–or never really gone away. She returned to the couch and tugged the blanket over herself as she adjusted her hold on the phone. Occasionally, she heard Andy’s blinker clicking in the background, but neither spoke much until he pulled into her parking garage.

“I’m on my way up. Just got in the elevator.”

“You might lose service, but my door’s unlocked.”

“Is Rusty still asleep?”

“It’s nearly 2am, Andy. Of course he is.” She leaned up to look down the hallway over the back of the couch and let out a breath.

“Yeah, sorry.”

He fell silent, but she heard her door open a few minutes later and sat up. Her phone screen lit up to let her know the call ended and she tossed it aside to stand up and cautiously approach Andy. His face slowly came into focus, but she was busy wrapping her arms around him and pressing her face into his rumpled shirt. In the back of her mind, she recognized it as the one he had worn yesterday as her fingers tangled in the fabric to hold him close. Andy tightly wrapped his arms around her, one hand stroking her back. 

“I’m here,” he murmured. Sharon shook her head a little and took a deep breath, her eyes squeezing closed briefly. “I’m right here.”

“I’m sorry.” She pulled away a little and let go of Andy’s shirt, hesitantly looking up to meet his gaze. There were bags under his eyes and he looked exhausted; she knew she couldn’t look much better. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Let’s go lay down, hm?” He took her hand and intertwined their fingers while he reached behind him to lock the door again.

She allowed him to lead the way down the dark hallway, silent as he tugged his shirt off and helped her into bed. She curled up beside him and he wrapped his arm around her, their intertwined hands resting on his stomach. She relaxed against him, absently rubbing her thumb across his hand. 

“I love you,” he sighed after several minutes.

“I love you too.” Her response was immediate and she shifted a little closer to him. 

She took a deep breath and carefully rolled onto her side, pressing her back against Andy’s chest. She slipped her arms and leg free of the blankets and bent one leg up at the knee as she rested her left hand on Andy’s thigh behind her. Her nightgown rose up and left her leg exposed beneath her knee, but she was comfortable with Andy behind her. He kissed her neck and wrapped his arm around her waist, lightly pinning her left arm where it was. She let out a soft hum and reached her free hand up to rest on his arm, her fingers lightly curling around the muscle. After a moment, Andy curled his hand around her arm resting against the bed, squeezing it gently in reassurance. 

He felt her relaxing against him and after a few moments, he could hear how her breathing evened out and could tell she had fallen asleep. He squeezed her arm again and rested his head against the pillow, hoping he could fall asleep without any more strange dreams and that Sharon could do the same.

“I love you,” he murmured again. Sharon didn’t respond, but he was content to watch her as she slept. It at least reassured the part of him that had withered at the sight of seeing her dead–even if that sight had been dreamed and imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you able to spot the BSG references in there? They were fun to include and hide throughout, so I hope you noticed them! Especially that last scene.


	41. Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy finds the sick Sharon curled up on the couch (bonus if they just closed a big case and she insisted being fine for days now, but whatever you feel like).

Andy bypassed exhausted hours ago and coffee no longer had an affect. His hands were jittery from the half dozen cups he had had in the past 24 hours and from the looks of it, the rest of Major Crimes were in the same boat. Out of all of them, Sharon looked the most exhausted. He knew she had pulled an all-nighter when the rest of them had at least gotten a few hours of sleep, but she insisted she was fine.

When he let himself into her condo a few hours after they closed the case, he wasn’t surprise to find her curled up on the sofa. Rusty was out and the rooms were completely silent. Smiling slightly, he approached the couch and leaned over to look at the sleeping woman. She shifted and breathed noisily before a deep cough shook her body. It lasted for several long moments and roused Sharon from her sleep; her eyes blinked a few times behind her askew glasses and she groaned softly.

“Sharon…” He quickly made his way around the couch so he could kneel in front of her, his hand feeling along her forehead. “Let’s get you to bed and get that fever down, okay?”

She huffed softly and closed her eyes under Andy’s touch. “I’m fine,” she rasped. Her hand came up and tangled with his and he felt her tremble slightly. 

“This is definitely not fine and I’m not arguing with you.” He waited until another coughing attack passed before he tucked the blanket tighter around her body and lifted her up. Her arms draped around his neck and she closed her eyes as her head rested against his chest. “You okay?”

She nodded slightly and he carried her into the bedroom where he sat her upright on the bed. The blanket fell to her lap and she grumbled softly as she braced her hands against the mattress. Slowly, between coughs, he eased her out of her blazer, shirt, skirt, and bra and helped her into one of his shirts. When he pulled back the blankets, she collapsed under them with another groan, her hands fumbling to push her glasses off. He set them on the nightstand and kissed her forehead.

“Bathroom cupboard has cold medicine,” she mumbled, her hand briefly raising to point toward the bathroom.

“I know, I think I put it there. Rest and I’ll be right back.” She mumbled something else he didn’t catch as he moved into the bathroom.

He found the cough medicine and a damp washcloth which he left on the nightstand before he went into the kitchen for a glass of water. He returned to find Sharon partially awake and curled on her side. With soft words of encouragement, he sat her up long enough to down a dose of the medicine and drink most of the water. She sank back against the pillows with more coughs once it was down and he draped the damp cloth over her head. 

He toed off his shoes and stretched out on the bed beside her, his fingers absently drawing along her back until he felt her drift off to sleep. He shifted to get more comfortable and kept an eye on her, his fingers occasionally brushing across her brow to monitor her fever.

“You shouldn’t have ignored this,” he murmured softly as he ran his fingers through her soft, sweat-dampened hair. “We could have taken care of the case.” She mumbled softly and he stroked his fingers down along her neck to her shoulder, absently massaging through the cotton shirt. “Rest.”

At some point, he dozed off himself. The exhaustion from the case overwhelmed him and his eyes fluttered closed as he sank down in the bed. 

He awoke only a few hours later to find the room shrouded in mostly darkness. Sharon was still sound asleep beside him, but her cough sounded no better. He cautiously stretched, working out the kinks in his neck and shoulders. When his joints popped a few times, he sat up and adjusted the blankets over Sharon, carefully tucking them in along her sides. She groaned softly and rolled onto her back, immediately pushing herself up–awake–as coughing shook her body.

“Andy,” she rasped between soft pants. “W-water?” 

He immediately leaned over and grabbed the water from the nightstand and held it up to her mouth. Her lips parted open and he tilted the glass up to trickle water down her throat. She swallowed and turned away in time to cough again, her head falling back against the headboard while she rubbed at her throat. He held on to the glass and watched her, his brows knitting together in concern at the way her breathing hitched. 

“I don’t think I can give you another dose yet,” he sighed apologetically. “Water and rest for right now.” She slowly settled back down against the bed and tugged the blankets closer. 

“Hurts.” She rubbed at her chest and loosely tangled her fingers in the thick blanket. 

“I know, hon, I’m sorry.” He brushed the hair away from her face and shook his head a little. “We can get you in the bath, see if that helps your fever?” He paused a moment and regarded her flushed face. “That’s probably not a bad idea anyway.”

She grimaced and tugged the blankets closer. “Andy…”

“I’m concerned about that fever, especially because I don’t know how long you’ve had it. Trust me, Sharon.”

She swallowed and her tongue darted out to to wet her lips. “Another drink of water first?” She cleared her throat to avoid a cough and shakily pushed herself up again.

“Of course. I can make you some hot tea too once you’re in bed again.” She nodded slightly and reluctantly pushed the blankets off, her legs crossing in front of her.

Andy held up the glass and she slowly finished it off, clearing her throat almost forcefully to avoid each cough. He was patient, following her wordless cues until the glass was empty and he set it aside. Carefully, he slid from the bed and helped her to her feet, his arm slipping around her waist to keep her upright. She leaned against him and he paused to tug her shirt off once more before he guided her into the bathroom. 

She immediately settled on the toilet seat and wrapped her arms around herself, her hand occasionally rubbing at her chest. From the sound of the cough, her throat and chest had to be aching by now. He tore his gaze from her to start the tub, leaving the water cool enough to help her fever without freezing her; it still wouldn’t be comfortable regardless. 

He helped her into the water when it was halfway full, watching as she shivered and curled up in the clear water. He knelt next to the tub and grabbed a washcloth to rub her shoulders and forehead with. Her eyes closed beneath his touch and he noticed how her breathing evened out a little more.

“You okay?” he asked after a few moments. She nodded slightly and he dropped the cloth into the water to gently stroke her cheek. “Do you need anything?” She shook her head and blinked her eyes open to look at him. Darkened green eyes met his and he smiled gently. “There’s my girl.” He dropped his hand into the water and tangled it with hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze that she returned after a moment. 

He kept hold of her hand while she soaked in the tub, relieved when he felt her fever go down several degrees. He bundled her in a towel, making sure she was completely dried off before he helped her into a clean nightgown. She moved willingly, allowing him to walk her through the motions with little complaint. She barely made any noise save for her coughing and breathing, her eyes barely staying open.

“Are you tired?” he asked softly. She blinked up at him as he eased the brush through her hair and started to braid it back.

“Exhausted, sore,” she mumbled in response. He bent to kiss the top of her head and she leaned back against him.

“Can you stay up long enough for a cup of tea?”

“Only if you make it with honey.” She smiled a little and took Andy’s hand as he helped her to her feet.

“Anything for you. We’ll get you settled in bed first.” He kissed her nose this time and was relieved to see her small smile return again.

She was asleep within the hour, an empty mug of tea on the nightstand. Her breathing didn’t sound any better, but Andy made sure to keep an eye on her as she slept, the blankets drawn close to her. He curled around her back and kept her loosely pressed to his chest, knowing that the contact helped her sleep better.


	42. Happy Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: H - Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a suggestion for The ABCs of Shandy collection that wasn't included, but I promised I'd write anyway.

The black bag had hung in her office for nearly a week before she decided it was time to take it home. There, it hung in her closet for another two days before she could avoid it no longer. October 31st and she was at the mercy of Andy and his costume choice. Why Major Crimes was dressing up for Halloween, she didn’t know. What she really wanted to know is why she couldn’t stop it.

She heard the front door open, then close, and decided she had procrastinated long enough. She pushed herself off the couch and tugged her cardigan around herself more, looking up as Andy walked into the living room. He grinned at her and she shook her head.

“You’re not dressed yet!” He dropped his keys on the coffee table and looked her over as he approached her.

“I’ve been putting it off. Why are we doing this again?” She dropped her arms and shrugged out of her cardigan with a shiver. 

“Holiday spirit and it’s supposed to be fun. Even Julio is dressing up, Sharon, and I think Buzz is bringing pumpkin pie.” Andy shrugged and tugged her close so he could kiss her softly. 

“Fine, fine.” She raised her hands in surrender and kissed him again, rolling her eyes as she stepped back. “I’ll go get changed. Where’s your costume?”

“I left it here in Rusty’s room so you wouldn’t see it. Knew you wouldn’t check in there.” He grinned again and shot her a wink. “Now, hurry up. We have to be there in two hours.”

He swatted her ass as she walked by and she shot him a glare over her shoulder. He chuckled and followed her, but deviated into Rusty’s room for his costume. Sharon hesitantly took the black bag out of her closet and set it on the bed so she could unzip it and pull the dress from inside. She smoothed it out, her fingers absently fiddling with the slightly scratchy fabric. 

“I can’t believe your choice of costumes,” she huffed, holding the white dress up against herself. 

“I think it’s brilliant.” Andy laughed as he walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind him, his head shaking slowly. “I’m proud of it.”

“I was content dressing up as Clara from The Nutcracker, but this…” She set the dress back down on the bed and tugged her shirt off before she tossed it into the hamper. 

She quickly stripped down to her bra and panties and slipped the white dress on, tugging it down and huffing as she rested her hands on her hips. She glanced up to see Andy staring at her, halfway undressed with his orange costume hanging from his hands.

“You’re awfully distracting,” he teased. 

She rolled her eyes and couldn’t help but smile a little. “Good thing I’m moving into the bathroom.”

As she spoke, she left the bedroom so she could style her hair and redo her makeup.

The two were ready just in time to make it back to work, Sharon unable to stop blushing at the sheer absurdity of their costumes. She followed Andy downstairs and into his car, absently tugging down her dress. Andy seemed perfectly comfortable beside her and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Are you sure you’re comfortable?” She raised an eyebrow and leaned against the door as she stared at him.

“I find this dress rather freeing,” he admitted, shooting a brief grin at her. “Comfortable, plenty of movement. I think I’ll wear one more often.”

Sharon rolled her eyes yet again. “I’d like to see you tackle a suspect in a dress.”

“You’ve done it.” He adjusted his grip on the steering wheel and shot her a look. She opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came to mind so she closed her mouth and settled back into her seat for the rest of the ride.

The Murder Room was already festively decorated when they arrived, far more than it had been when they left earlier. Various snacks and sodas adorned tables by her office with a few members of her dressed-up team standing around.

“Captain!” Amy smiled as soon as Sharon walked in with Andy, raising her drink up to greet them. “Lieutenant Flynn!”

“Alright, if we’re here off the clock, we’re not dealing with ranks.” Sharon raised an eyebrow and glanced between Amy, Buzz, and Mike. They all stared at her. “I’m not going to go all night as Captain Raydor. If anything, call me Wilma.” She glanced at Andy and shook her head slightly. He knew this was all his doing.

“Okay, Sharon. Glad you could make it!” Amy beamed again and offered her a glass of soda which she took gratefully. “I love your costumes, by the way. Fred and Wilma, how cute!”

Sharon blushed and took a sip from her drink as she leaned against her Fred. Andy slipped his arm around her waist briefly and guided her toward the food. Amy followed them and Sharon engaged her in a quiet conversation about her Minnie Mouse dress.

Not long later, Patrice dragged a sheet-covered and clearly pouting Provenza into the room, followed by a pumpkin-wearing Julio. Buzz turned on the soundtrack for The Nightmare Before Christmas which was mixed with various spooky noises. As the rest of the team and a few members from SIS, FID, and even Fritz Howard and his wife arrived, the room gradually filled with more noise and laughter. Their costumes ranged from Brenda Leigh as an angel to Mike as a robot. 

Sharon made her way from person to person, Andy rarely straying far from her side. His orange dress and black dots contrasted against her white dress, but it gained smiles from each person they approached. Even Brenda Leigh hugged them both tightly and complimented their complimenting costumes. Despite her hesitation to wear the costume in the first place, Sharon was amazed at the relaxing night they had, stuffed from Buzz’s pumpkin pie and the other snacks everyone had brought.


	43. Infractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Why don't you try it and find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in "The Closer" 'verse.

His file had crossed her desk far too often in the past few months and she suspected that someone had finally just glued it to the wood. She wasn’t surprised though, considering she was the only officer in the entirety of IA that could get something of a handle on Andrew Flynn. 

She sighed as she set his file aside to stare at the others occupying her desk, her head shaking slightly. Truth be told, she didn’t want to spend her day interviewing any of the officers. A day spent at home would have been ideal--especially after she had been up all night dealing with the return of her alcoholic of a husband. Yet here she was, dealing with another alcoholic who couldn’t keep his family together.  
Cringing, Sharon decided Lieutenant Flynn would be the best of the worst to deal with for the day, so she stuffed his too-large file into her purse and stood up. She brushed her hair back and grabbed her trench coat, already dreading her arrival in the Major Crimes division. 

No one bothered her as she strode to the elevator and made her way to the ninth floor, her characteristic blank expression in place. It was only when she walked into Major Crimes and the hellish bustle of the “Murder Room” that someone acknowledged and stopped her.

“If it isn’t the Wicked Witch herself,” Lieutenant Provenza drawled, scoffing a little as Sharon crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I need to speak with Lieutenant Flynn,” she said instead of responding. Her eyes scanned for either the silver-haired lieutenant or Chief Johnson, not sure which she wanted to deal with less. 

“What about?” Provenza scowled and leaned back in his chair, his own arms crossing as he set his crossword down.

“I’d prefer to speak with Lieutenant Flynn regarding that. Is either he or the Deputy Chief here?” She kept her tone clipped, her eyes still scanning for the people in question. 

“Thank you, Chief.” She turned her gaze to see Flynn emerging from Chief Johnson’s office. 

The blond woman followed him out, dressed in an alarmingly pink dress and white cardigan. “’course, Lieutenant. Oh, Cap’n Raydor.” The woman offered her a saccharine smile and folded her hands in front of her. “What can I do for you?”

“I need to speak with Lieutenant Flynn,” Sharon replied, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. Dealing with this division felt more like dealing with a group of children. 

“What the hell did I do now?” Flynn groaned, glancing between his chief and Sharon. Sharon merely arched an eyebrow. 

“I’m happy to discuss that. Chief, is there an empty office we can use?”

Chief Johnson hesitated and Sharon swore the woman was about to decline. “Sure, Cap’n. First one to your right.”

Sharon nodded her head in thanks and immediately started for the office, barely pausing to hold the door open for Flynn. He walked in without a word and didn’t take a seat, instead leaning against the wall and staring at her as she chewed at the toothpick in his mouth. 

“Your file appeared on my desk again this morning,” she said in lieu of greeting. Andy merely grunted and she wondered how a single man could try her patience so much. Until she remembered her husband, at least. “That makes...” she silently ticked off the numbers on her fingers. “Six times in three months, Lieutenant. We’ve discussed the size of your file before. Do we have to do it again?”

“Just tell me what you need from me, Captain.” 

“Another officer filed a complaint against you, Lieutenant Flynn, and I’m here to follow up,” she explained, slipping his file from her purse and dropping it on the desk. “Frankly, Andy, this is ridiculous. How you’re still employed by the LAPD, I do not know."

“Captain, do you have anything to actually inform me of or are you just here to scold me like I’m 12?” He raised an eyebrow and plucked the toothpick from his mouth to play with it between his fingers.

“You’re a good cop, Andy,” she sighed and leaned against the desk, her free hand resting on her hip. “You’re a damn good cop, so I don’t understand why you’re making rude comments to officers, why you’re firing your weapon off duty while intoxicated.” She sighed again and took a deep breath. “One more infraction, Lieutenant, one more, and I’ll have to take more serious action.”

“Oh, damn, not sensitivity training again.” His voice was filled with sarcasm and Sharon’s fingers clenched around the edge of the desk.

“Why don't you try it and find out.” She arched an eyebrow up and stared at him. “Clean up your damn act, Lieutenant Flynn. If not for your sake, for the sake of your team and coworkers. Or for the sake of your family.”

Andy’s expression darkened and Sharon knew she hit a tender spot. She had spent enough time with the man and saw enough parallels between Flynn and her own husband to know hiss weak spots. 

“Like you’d know about family. I do my job and that’s the end of it.” Flynn glared at her before he tossed his toothpick into the trash and whirled from the room without another word. 

Sharon stared after him, her eyes sliding closed for a moment. Blindly, she gathered up his file and opened her eyes only to replace his file back in her purse. Somehow, she had a feeling she had finally struck a nerve in the older man, even if it made him despise her even more.


	44. Miscarriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharon nearly lost a baby/suffers a miscarriage during her marriage with Jack and Andy was there to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for miscarriage in this chapter. Please be warned!

Jack didn’t want another child. Jack didn’t want this child, so he up and left again. In the middle of the night and he didn’t even leave a note. Left Sharon asleep and four months pregnant, with their five and three year old asleep a few yards away. 

“Captain Raydor?” A voice pierced her thoughts and drew her back to the present, back to what she was supposed to be doing. “Captain Raydor, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she answered automatically, her hands drawing her trench coat tighter around herself. It didn’t button anymore, but she didn’t have the time to go out and buy another one. “When did you arrive tonight?” She cleared her throat and glanced back at her car where Emily and Ricky had miraculously fallen asleep after she had dragged them out of bed. 

“I know you have a job to do, but would you like to sit down?” Her brow furrowed and she looked up at Lieutenant Flynn, stunned to hear concern in his voice instead of his usual aloof sarcasm. 

“W-What?” She blinked her eyes slowly, trying to get her damn brain to focus on what she was doing. “No, I’m fine.”

“I don’t mean to be rude, but I really think you should sit. It’s not gonna affect your interview of me, but you look like you’re about to pass out.” Flynn’s voice held more concern than she thought was possible from the stubborn lieutenant and she found herself at a loss for words as she stared at him.

Flynn stared back, his arms loosely crossed over his chest. His clothes were a little dirty and ripped from his earlier wrestle with the murder suspect and she noticed a small cut along his jaw. His face held none of the annoyance she had seen when she first arrived and she thought it had to be the first time he didn’t look irritated with her.

“I, um…” She swallowed and her brow furrowed a bit. She was exhausted, yes, but she had worked cases on less sleep. 

“Look, Captain Raydor, I know you’ve got your kids with you and they’re young. Probably just as tired as you. Why don’t you head home and I’ll stop by your office tomorrow morning for the interview.” Flynn reached out a hand and rested it on her shoulder, the first physical contact she could ever remember them having. Flynn didn’t like her–no one, it would seem, liked her. 

“I’m fine, Lieutenant,” she repeated, before she cleared her throat and nodded slightly. “I’m fine.”

She adjusted her coat once more, checked on her children for the dozenth time, and turned back to face the lieutenant. Before she could get another question out, her insides clenched and she let out a soft gasp. Flynn immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and she sagged into his side without complaint, his firm arm holding her up. He guided her to a nearby bench and helped her sit before he settled beside her and turned to face her. She heard him call something, but she found it hard to focus on anything other than the pain in her stomach and his arm still around her waist. 

“Captain Raydor. Captain. Sharon, look at me.” His voice was firm but gentle and his arm was warm even through her coat. 

She looked up at Flynn and let out a shaky breath, her hands resting on her stomach. Her thumb trailed along the side, a part of her hoping to calm her unborn child and the continued squeezing of her body. 

“I think… I think something’s wrong,” she finally managed, her brow furrowing briefly. 

“It’s okay. The paramedics are on their way over. Just take a deep breath for me, okay?” Flynn’s voice gave her something to focus on and she managed to take a deep breath, her fingers lightly tangling in the fabric of her shirt. “Good, great. Can you take another?” 

He rested his free hand over hers and she took another deep breath as he gently tugged her against his side. Seeking out more of his warmth, her hand turned over to grip his and her knuckles turned white with her grip. He squeezed her hand back and kept a tight hold on it as the paramedics approached.

She found herself zoning out as the paramedics guided her onto a gurney, her hand somehow still holding to Flynn’s. She felt a brief moment of panic overwhelm her and tried to sit up and search for her car, her kids, but something pinned her down and she felt Flynn squeezing her hand. As she was pushed into the ambulance, the bright lights blinded her and she squeezed her eyes closed. Her lower body felt damp and achy and she worried rubbed at her stomach, soft words of encouragement for her child falling from her lips between pants of pain. She vaguely recognized the hospital as she was pushed inside, barely aware of what was going on until her hospital room was devoid of activity and she fell into an exhausted, drug-induced sleep. 

She woke hours later to the dim lights of a hospital room, barely able to register anything through her foggy mind and ache settled deep in her body. Someone was holding her hand and she smiled slightly, the effect of the pain medicine in her system. She slowly turned her head, expecting to see that Jack had finally returned. Instead, she found Lieutenant Flynn dozing by her bedside. 

“Flynn?” she rasped, her eyes sliding closed. Her body hurt, her head hurt, and she couldn’t make sense of anything. Least of all why the infamous Lieutenant Flynn was sitting by her bedside in the hospital and holding her hand.

She heard shifting and opened her eyes to find him rubbing at his eyes. He blinked and then his dark gaze focused on her. He tightened his hand a little and leaned forward as he cleared his throat and shook his head a little. 

“It’s good to see you awake, Captain.” His voice was soft and she tried to connect the man in front of her to the Lieutenant she was used to working with. They were two completely different people and she blamed the medication she could feel working in her body. 

“Care to, um, explain why…” She stopped and swallowed, her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

“Why I’m here?” He raised an eyebrow and she nodded slightly, a part of her grateful that he had finished her thought. “A lot happened in the past few hours. What do you remember?”

“We were at a scene… I was, oh god.” She tried to sit up a little, but her back and stomach cried out and she collapsed against the bed. “M-My kids?”

“Your mother has them at your house,” he answered after a moment. His hand tightened around hers again and she swallowed as she felt his thumb brush across the back of her hand. 

“Please tell me what happened, Lieutenant.” She didn’t want to beg, but she didn’t like not knowing what had happened. 

“You nearly collapsed at the crime scene last night,” he started to explain. “You were rushed to the hospital and the doctors did everything they could, but…” he hesitated and Sharon’s brow furrowed.

“I miscarried,” she finally whispered when Flynn didn’t finish. Her hands slowly inched down to her stomach, feeling along the too-flat surface. “I…” She shook her head slightly, her brow furrowing. “No… No, I can’t…” She made a strangled sound in the back of her throat, something between a sob and a groan. 

Flynn wrapped both of his hands around hers and squeezed tightly. Her fingers clung to his, her eyes searching his face for any sign that this wasn’t the truth. She made the sound again and her other hand covered her mouth as her body trembled with held-back sobs.

“W-why…” She tried, but her voice gave out and she closed her eyes instead. “Why are you here?” she finally asked, her fingers wiping at the tears flowing down her cheeks. She couldn’t think right now, and she couldn’t think about the absence of life in her stomach. 

“Someone had to keep an eye on your kids until the hospital contacted your mother. They couldn’t… they couldn’t reach your husband.” He tilted his head a little and a look crossed his face that she didn’t have the energy to interpret. 

“Of course not,” she scoffed weakly, wiping at her tears more furiously and shaking her head slightly. “I could get shot and the bastard wouldn’t show up.” She swallowed and rested her hand on her stomach again, wishing to feel her third child shift or move or do something. “You can leave, if you’d like… You’ve…” she licked her lips and took a deep breath. “You’ve done so much and I appreciate it. You’ve seen all my dirty little secrets.”

“We all have them,” he answered immediately, “and you shouldn’t be alone.” He adjusted his hold on her hand and she considered pulling it back, but she decided that she preferred the contact. “How do you feel?”

“Sore,” she answered softly, her eyes fluttering closed. “I can’t… I don’t…”

“Just rest for now. You’ve been through a lot.” He offered her a small smile and Sharon’s eyes opened just in time to see it. 

“Thank you… Andy.” She turned on her side a little and rested her free hand by her head, trying not to get tangled in the mess of wires and IVs. She felt her heart skip a beat and squeezed her eyes closed, trying not to give in to the emptiness settling over her.

Her room was empty when she woke again, her hands cold and clammy by her side. She swallowed and brushed her hand down her stomach to see where her baby was settled this morning. Her heart jumped into her chest when her fingers didn’t find the round bump of her child. She curled up on her side and pressed her face into the pillow, trying to ignore how the position stretched her back and lower body painfully. 

“Sharon? Hey, Sharon?” She felt gentle hands on her shoulder, easing her onto her back. The hands brushed across her cheeks and then down her arm before disappearing and she hiccuped softly. “Hey…”

“Andy…” She let out a soft whimper and gently tugged on her IV as she settled in as comfortable a position as possible. She found herself reaching out for his hand and he captured hers, their fingers twining together.

“I didn’t go anywhere. The doctor came in while you were asleep and gave you another dose of medicine for the pain. You’ve been out for nearly six hours now.” He eased down into the chair and moved it closer to her bed, his thumb brushing across her knuckles. “Your mom just arrived with Emily and Ricky. I didn’t know if you’d want to see them.”

Sharon’s brow furrowed and her lips quirked up briefly despite herself. “Of course I want to see them,” she whispered. “I don’t… Is there any chance I can shower first?”

Andy offered her a small smile and nodded, his eyes quickly roaming over her. “Sure. I can find a nurse and your mother to help.” He squeezed her hand and gently patted it with his other hand.

“Thank you, Andy,” she murmured, her brow furrowing a little deeper.

“I’m happy to help.” He squeezed her hand again before he let go and stood up, tugging his shirt down. She saw he was still wearing the same clothes as before, but the cut on his jaw had a bandage over it now. “I’ll be right back.”

She watched as he left her room, carefully stretching her arm up so she could run her fingers through her tangled hair. There were too many thoughts running through her still-drugged mind and she couldn’t make sense of half of them. Instead, Sharon let her eyes drift to the TV Andy had left on, somehow managing to focus on the soap opera playing. 

She was released from the hospital two days later when the doctor confirmed that she wasn’t hemorrhaging. He gave her two weeks before she would be cleared for work physically, but recommended another two weeks for her mental health. She had wrinkled her nose and was relieved when Andy had arrived to take her home.

She hesitated as they approached her front door, leaning heavily on Andy in order to stay on her feet. She was grateful her mom had agreed to take her kids for the remainder of the weekend, giving her peace and quiet in the house. Andy gave her side a gentle squeeze and guided her to the door, reaching for her keys so he could unlock the front door.

“Do you want to go lay in bed?” he asked gently as he nudged the door open and led her inside. 

“I’ve been in bed for three days. I’d rather sit up now,” she sighed, breathless from the walk from the car.

Andy nodded and glanced around her entry hall, not sure where anything was in her house. She sighed beside him and patted his arm before she slowly turned toward the archway to their left. He followed her, lowering his arm but staying close because of how unsteady she looked. 

“Do you need anything?” he asked, unable to help looking around at her surprisingly clean living room. There were the obvious signs that two toddlers lived there, but Sharon had done a good job keeping her home presentable.

“I need to get upstairs to change,” she sighed, glancing toward the stairs with a look of utter distaste. “But I’m going to sit and catch my breath before I do that.” She swallowed and ran her fingers through her hair before she adjusted her glasses.

“Water or anything?” He watched as she eased down onto the couch with a wince, carefully leaning back against the pillows with a sigh.

“Andy, you don’t have to do this.” She looked up at him, her green eyes surrounded by dark bags and obvious signs of exhaustion. She looked far too pale to be healthy, but he knew the doctor had cleared her to go home. 

“You need the help.” He shrugged a little and leaned against the couch above her. “Besides, I don’t have anything better to do.” He paused a moment and scanned her face, wishing he could do more to help. “And my wife went through a miscarriage, so I… have experience, in a way.”

Sharon’s brows knitted together and she reached up to take Andy’s hand, gently tugging him toward the couch. “I’m sorry to hear that,” she whispered.

He shook his head slightly, incredulous at her reaction. Here was a woman who had so recently lost her own child and yet she was empathizing with his past loss. He smiled at her and walked around the couch to settle beside her. After a moment, she leaned into his side and her her head rest against his chest. 

“Do you need anything?” He repeated his question from earlier, genuinely concerned about the woman he had in his arms. Seeing her like this, he realized just how much of an act the Wicked Witch was. She had a heart, a family, and she had been hurting the entire time he had been throwing her rulebook back at her. 

“Medically speaking?” She huffed softly and shook her head a little, her arms tugging a throw pillow to her chest. She fell silent and Andy gave her space, but he shifted to keep an eye on her expression. “I just can’t process it,” she mumbled after several long, silent minutes. “Four months and he’s just… gone.” Her voice started trembling and Andy tugged her tighter against his side, his fingers absently stroking her arm. 

“No, and it’s not going to be something that you’ll be able to process immediately.” He watched as she curled closer into his side, a soft gasp of pain escaping her. “Why don’t we get some food in you?”

She mumbled something incoherent and he let his head rest against hers for a moment. Her reddish hair tickled his nose and he gently brushed it off to one side. He hummed softly and she tilted her head to look at him, her green eyes a little cloudy from the lingering medicine in her system.

“I was just thinking,” she murmured, her eyes closing briefly, “about what would happen if my husband decided to return home.” She shook her head a little and huffed.

“Do you plan for that to happen?” he asked after a moment of hesitation.

She huffed again and rubbed at her eyes. “No, Jack’s gone. He wouldn’t be welcome here even if he dragged his sober body through the door.”

“What will you do?” He knew this was dangerous territory. He had learned more about the Ice Queen of Internal Affairs in the past few days than he bet anyone else in the LAPD knew. She was vulnerable and he wasn’t trying to take advantage of that, but he didn’t know how she’d feel when she recovered. “Because you have my help as long as you need it.”

“I don’t know, Andy. I don’t really want to think about that either.” She wrinkled her nose and took a deep breath, her fingers absently picking at the tassels on the pillow. “I think I’ll soak in the bath, if you don’t mind… My body aches.”

Andy smiled reassuringly and resumed rubbing her arm. “Do you mind if I find something light for you to eat?”

She looked up at him, her eyes searching his face. “You have the run of the house, and I don’t know how I could ever thank you…”

“Don’t worry about it. Can I help you upstairs?” He moved aside as Sharon scooted to the edge of the couch, tossing the pillow aside. 

“I’m fine, thank you.” She took a deep breath and pushed herself up, carefully adjusting the loose dress she wore. “Just… shout if you need anything?”

Andy chuckled softly and looked up at her. “Same goes for you.” 

He stood up and slowly followed her toward the stairs, surprised at how stubborn she was. He could see the pain on her face as she moved and he heard her harsh inhale as she started up the stairs. He waited at the bottom until she disappeared from sight and then made his way toward her kitchen.

Sharon clung tightly to the bannister and then leaned against the wall to keep herself upright. The house felt entirely too empty and she tried to ignore it as she settled on the edge of the large tub. She leaned over and turned the hot water tap on, one arm wrapping around her stomach loosely. She felt empty inside and she didn’t know how she’d face the following days. She was grateful for Andy’s presence, surprised by how helpful and caring the lieutenant was.

Sighing, she shrugged out of her dress and tossed it aside, her bra and panties soon joining it. She eased herself into the tub and immediately leaned her head back against the cold porcelain. It was cold against her neck and contrasted with the hot water covering the rest of her aching body. After a few minutes, her eyes drifted shut and she let out a long breath.

“Oh, god…” she whispered, her body shuddering as a sob escaped her. She covered her mouth with her hand, desperately trying to stifle the next sob as she sank lower into the water. “M-my poor…” she could barely get the words out and her body trembled more as she sobbed harder, the tears sliding down her cheeks to meet with the hot bath water. 

———

Andy took his time with dinner to give Sharon as much time to soak as possible. He knew it would do her good, even if he worried about leaving her on her own. He wished he knew of someone else he could call to keep an eye on her, but he didn’t know anyone else who would be willing to. Did she have any friends?

He shook his head a little as he scooped some chicken noodle soup into a bowl and grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers. He picked it up and glanced back at the counter, his gaze landing on the unopened bottle of wine for the dozenth time. He hadn’t had a drink in a few days and he hadn’t noticed how long it had been in his concern for the captain. He quickly shook the thought away, resolving to himself that he wouldn’t have another drink until he was sure she was okay. 

He didn’t want to make Sharon climb the stairs more than necessary, so he carried the bowl and a cup of tea upstairs. He hesitated at the top, glancing around at the open doors as he tried to figure out where her bathroom might be. From where he stood, he saw a room decorated with pink walls, and one with cars on the floor. He decided that these must be the kids’ rooms, so he turned to one of the last two. It was empty with no bathroom attached, so he turned around and tried the last room. He sighed in relief when he saw it was the master bedroom and cautiously walked inside. He left the soup on the dresser by the TV and approached the bathroom, his hands undoing the tie that had been half-tied for days now. 

“Sharon?” He knocked on the bathroom door and heard soft splashes of water from inside. “Sharon?”

“I’m fine,” he finally heard and he let out a soft breath. She sounded anything but fine and he decided not to push her.

“I just wanted to tell you that I made some soup and it’s ready for you out here. Can I get you anything else?” He leaned against the doorframe and stared into the bedroom, taking in the barely lived-in room. The bed was made and he realized that meant she either hadn’t slept before the case or she had made the bed before she left. 

“That’s fine, thank you,” she called back after a moment. Her voice sounded more exhausted than it had in days and he closed his eyes briefly. 

“Do you mind if I head home for a bit? I could use a shower and a change of clothes and then I can come back, if you’d like me to.” He absently tugged at his ear and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to think about how badly he needed a shower.

“You’re welcome to shower here, if you’d like. I’m sure we can find something of Jack’s that would fit…” She swallowed and shifted in the tub, her fingers absently trailing along the water’s surface. She didn’t want to be alone in this house, but she couldn’t stand the thought of seeing her mother or kids again. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure.” She took a deep breath and knocked the plug out of the train with her foot. “I’m almost done and then the bathroom is all yours.”

“Take your time. Soup’s plenty hot. I’ll wait outside the bedroom so you can get dressed.”

“Thank you, Andy.” 

She had to move slowly, but soon she was dressed in a clean nightgown and settled in her familiar bed. Andy was showering and she absently picked at the soup until her stomach turned over and she set it aside. Carefully, she curled onto her side and hugged a pillow to her chest, inhaling the fading scent of her husband. She swallowed and let out a shaky breath, trying not to let herself become overcome by sobs again. Despite her efforts, she fell asleep with fresh tears on her cheeks which is how Andy found her when he emerged from his shower. 

He brushed a tendril of hair away from her face and wiped at a still-fresh tear, his brow furrowing deeply. He knew she was far from okay, but he wasn’t sure what else he could do. They weren’t friends and that was the kind of support she needed, especially in the absence of her husband. Andy promised he would do everything he could for her, but he wasn’t sure where his abilities ended. All he knew was that this was a breaking woman who deserved better than what she had.


	45. Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rusty doesn't know how to swim.

Sorry it took me so long, but this was a blast to write and have fun!

Sharon couldn’t remember the last time she had been to the beach; most likely, it had been when her children were younger and on summer vacation. When Andy suggested a weekend trip to the beach, she had eagerly agreed and urged Rusty to come with them. The boy had been hesitant but had finally agreed, much to Sharon’s delight.

They woke early on Saturday despite the case that had kept them out late the previous night. Within an hour they were packed into Andy’s car with towels and coolers to keep them sated for the day. Andy was driving, Rusty fell asleep in the backseat, and Sharon rested her hand on Andy’s free one while her eyes gazed out at the rising sun over LA.

Rusty was awake by the time Andy parked the car above the beach, groaning and stretching in his limited space in the back. Sharon looked over at him and smiled, her hand gently squeezing Andy’s.

“Ready?” she hummed, surprisingly eager to get out into the water.

Andy squeezed her hand back and nodded as he shut off the car. “Ready. Let’s go find a spot to state out.” He smiled and stepped from the car, opening up the backdoor so he could grab the cooler. “Can you get the towels, Sharon?”  
“As long as Rusty carries the umbrella, yeah.” She twisted around in her seat to scoop their towels off the floor of the car and smiled at her youngest son. Rusty smiled tiredly at her and climbed out with their umbrella in hand.

Sharon followed her boys out of the car and stretched out her legs with a soft groan, absently tugging her dress down while juggling the towels. Andy smiled at her over the top of his car and she adjusted her hold on the towels as they started down the path to the beach. 

Rusty set up their umbrella and Sharon spread out the towels while Andy plopped down on the cooler and grinned at them. Sharon huffed and hesitated a moment while she glanced around at the surprisingly empty beach. Finally, she tugged her dress over her head and tossed it onto one of the towel, her arms wrapping around herself in a wave of self-consciouness. 

“Are you going to get in the water or sit on the beach all day?” Andy grinned at her, sitting shirtless on the cooler. “I know that’s what you women like to do.”

“You’d be wise to keep your mouth shut.”

Andy’s grin widened and he stood up, nudging the cooler further under the shade of their umbrella. He tugged her close and kissed her softly to Rusty’s groan of agony. Blushing, she glanced back at her son and let out a breath.   
“Are you joining us?”

“Not if you’re going to be doing that. God, can you guys stay away from each other for two minutes?” He huffed and shook his head, his arms loosely crossing over his chest.

“If we promise not to?” She raised an eyebrow and looked down at him, her hand coming to rest on her hip. 

“I’m fine up here. You two go.” Rusty mimicked her expression and Andy decided the two had too many similarities. 

“Are you sure, Rusty? The water’s bound to be warm after the heat wave we had.” Sharon rested her other hand on her hip and stared at her son as her eyebrow arched higher.

“I’m not a fan of swimming,” Rusty confessed after a moment, his eyes flicking from Sharon to Andy. “Seriously, go get in the water. I’ll be fine up here.”

Sharon stared at him for a moment, her brow contracting together. “Do you know how to swim, Rusty?” she asked after a few moments of an almost tense silence.  
“It’s not like I had anyone around to teach me. My mom didn’t care and I’ve never needed to learn how. Can’t recall ever going to the beach either,” he slowly explained, his gaze falling from Sharon’s face.

She sighed softly and her eyes moved to Andy’s for a burst of strength. “The waves don’t look very strong today. We won’t go out past where you can touch and I’ll be right there.”  
Rusty huffed and shook his head. “Because that’s exactly what every teenager wants to do,” he quipped.  
“Hey, you’ll be able to make fun of me. I still doggy paddle,” Andy laughed and glanced between mother and son. “C’mon, Rusty.”

Rusty groaned and pushed himself to his feet, his head shaking slightly as he tugged his shirt off. “Fine, fine. I’ll get in the water.”  
Sharon smiled and stepped out of her flip flops, her toes digging into the warm sand. She looked up at Andy and followed him down to the water’s edge, shivering as the waves lapped up to her feet.   
“It’s cold,” Andy commented. She glanced over at him and watched him wade further into the water as the waves retreated. 

“Thank you for that astute observation, Lieutenant,” Rusty huffed and hesitantly followed after them, a soft gasp escaping him as he reached the water. “It is cold!”

Sharon laughed and took a few more steps into the water, digging her feet into the shifting sand so the next wave wouldn’t knock her over.   
“Brace yourself,” she warned Rusty, glancing back as she heard the wave crashing not far away. 

“How?” 

Quickly, Sharon made her way back to Rusty’s side and showed him how she dug into the sand. He copied the movement and stretched his arms out to help balance himself, his eyes flicking to her. She smiled encouragingly and rocked with the wave when it hit and drenched them up to their knees. Rusty hissed something under his breath that Sharon pretended not to hear and shuddered, his arms immediately wrapping around himself. 

“Just dive in and move around. It’ll get warmer.” Sharon glanced over and saw Andy with his silver hair plastered to his face and realized he had dove into the wave while she had been helping Rusty. “Come on!”

Sharon glanced at Rusty and splashed water at him with a small grin. “Joining us?” Rusty nodded a little and took a few steps further into the water. Sharon moved with him, her eyes scanning for the next wave. “Just keep an eye on the waves and you’ll be fine. It doesn’t drop off for quite a few yards and you’re tall enough.”   
She took a deep breath and dove into the next wave, emerging above it with a loud gasp for breath. “Warm?” she spluttered as she shook her hair out of her face. She scanned for Andy and found him grinning just behind her.   
“You have to keep moving around.” He splashed her with a big wave of water as he moved back toward Rusty, his grin never leaving. 

Sharon rolled her eyes and dove after him, her hands grabbing at his legs until she could drag him under the water. They broke the surface a few feet away from Rusty who was watching them with concern, his feet still dug into the sand. Distracted by her son, Andy grabbed her and lifted her up, her arms flying to wrap around his neck.

“Andy! Put me down!” She wiggled in his arms as he walked deeper, the water slowly covering her back and flowing up over her chest and stomach. “Andy!”

“Put you down, hm?” He grinned and kissed her quickly. “Take a deep breath...”

She sucked in a deep breath just before he shoved her under the water and started swimming back for the surface. She reached out to try to grab him but found only water. She pushed her hair out of her face as she found her footing and stood up, huffing when she saw how far the tide had pulled her. 

“Andy!” She shook her head and pushed herself up out of the water briefly, panting a little from holding her breath.

She heard his laughter and started after him, long strokes bringing her to the shore within a few minutes. She panted softly and glared at Andy, her gaze moving to Rusty briefly.

“You’re a good swimmer,” he commented softly, his head tilting a little.

“I’ve been swimming since I was young and i’ve been bringing my children to the ocean since they were young too.” She shrugged and took a deep breath, glancing behind her to make sure she wasn’t surprised by a wave. “Want to try swimming out deeper?”  
Rusty shook his head quickly and settled on his butt, his hands and feet digging into the sand. He leaned back and looked between his mom and Andy. He recognized the look in Sharon’s eyes and knew that Andy was in trouble now.   
“You might want to run,” he warned the older man.

Andy looked to Rusty in confusion before he drew his gaze to Sharon and widened his eyes a little. “Sharon?” She raised an eyebrow and said nothing, her fingers trailing in the water behind her. “Sharon?”  
“You jerk,” she whispered, but a grin was forming at her lips as she half-ran, half-swam through the water after him.

“Shit, Rusty!” Andy jumped pack and started doggy paddling into deeper waters, Sharon not far behind him.

Rusty laughed from the shore, shivering as the waves washed over him and resolving to learn to swim eventually. For now, he was happy to watch and laugh as he watched his mom completely relax for the first time in a while.


	46. Let Me Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharon mothering Andy, and Andy offering to take care of her. Spoilers for 04x11.

Andy didn’t like feeling like a cripple. But with a handful of cracked ribs, limited mobility, and a definite inhibition to his breathing, he was just about the definition of a cripple. With Sharon at work and Rusty in class, it left him with little to do. He had already done their dishes from breakfast and his from lunch, and he even managed to get a load of laundry into the washing machine. It left him breathless and exhausted, and he ended up settling on the couch for the rest of the afternoon.

  
“Andy...” Sharon gently nudged the man’s shoulder, smiling a little at the sight of him stretched out across her couch. The last time a man had fallen asleep there, it had been her drunk ex-husband. Andy was a much nicer sight. “Andy...”

He groaned and shifted, rubbing at his eyes as he sat up too quickly. He groaned and carefully leaned back, his eyes closing as he rode out the wave of pain. “Sharon?” He blinked up at her and reached out to take her hand resting lightly on the back of the couch. “Did you just get home?”

“Our murderer confessed. Hobbs got him to sign a statement of facts and a deal.” She shrugged and slipped her glasses off so she could rub at her eyes. They dangled from her free hand as she shook her head and returned her gaze to him. “I hope you don’t mind, but I don’t feel like cooking tonight. Leftovers?”

Andy raised an eyebrow and squeezed her had as he slowly sat up again. “Why don’t you sit down and I’ll get started on dinner?”

Sharon huffed and shook her head again before she pushed her glasses onto her nose. She brusher her thumb across his knuckles and smiled a little. “Or I can heat up some leftovers and you can rest those ribs. I hear the washing machine which means you did more than you were supposed to.”

Andy shrugged and took a deep breath. “It needed to be done and I’d knew you would be exhausted when you got home, even if you wrapped up the case.” He smiled and his grip on her hand tightened briefly as he pushed himself to his feet, trying to hide a wince at the movement.

“Andy...” She sighed and leaned over the couch to kiss him softly, her hand coming to rest on the back of his neck. He fingers absently played with the hair there and she shook her head again. “If you push yourself, you’re just drawing your recovery out. I can’t put up with Provenza for much longer without you.”

He leaned down a little so he could kiss her back, gently bitting at her lip before they parted and she sucked in a deep breath. He smiled slightly and ran his fingers through her hair. She leaned into his touch, a soft hum falling from her lips as he started massaging the tense muscles in her neck. When he glanced at her, her eyes were fluttering closed.

“Sit down and I’ll warm up some enchiladas,” she whispered, her eyes blinking a few times before they opened. “Please, Andy? Don’t push yourself..”

He huffed and pulled back from her to meet her gaze. “Why don’t you let someone take care of you for once, Sharon?”

“Because I’ve been taking care of myself for quite a number of years,” she answered simply. She pulled back and gently patted his chest.

“So? Let me help, Sharon. I want to take care of you.” He stared at her, watching as she swallowed and fiddled with her hands in front of her.

“Andy...” She shook her head slowly and leaned against the couch, her fingers lightly digging into the fabric. “I can take care of myself.”

“But you don’t have to. That’s what a relationship is about, taking care of each other. There’s giving and taking and right now, you’re just giving.” He carefully made his way around the couch so he could stand by her side, his hand resting over hers on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her waist and gently tugged her against his side until her head rested against his chest.

“That’s all I know how to do,” she admitted, her eyes flicking up to his face. “I’ve taken care of myself for the past three decades because I couldn’t rely on anyone else.” She took a deep breath, her hand coming up to rest over his heart.

“Then let me change that.” He tilted her chin up and pressed his lips against hers, a small smile forming on his lips.

“You’re too stubborn for me to say no,” she sighed, her thumb absently rubbing across his chest. “Are you sure you can-”

“Yes, I’m sure,” he interrupted, his hand sliding down her arm so he could tangle their fingers together. He squeezed tightly and she smiled. “Go change and I’ll see what I can get started on for dinner.”

“If you insist...” She rolled her eyes and he patted her hip with his free hand.

“I insist. Go change.”

She leaned up to quickly kiss him again before she made her way back to the bedroom, her fingers already working at the buttons on her blazer and her heels clicking softly against the wood.


	47. Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharon and Andy as spies.

Sharon closed her eyes and adjusted her position, trying to ignore the way her legs were cramping from how she sat. A little voice in her head told her she was getting too old for this job, that it was time to retire to a secluded house on the beach. But she damn well wasn’t going to give up just yet. She loved it too much.  
She carefully crouched down on one leg and stretched the other out, rubbing at her thigh before she swapped legs and rubbed at her other. When she had worked the kink out, she rested a hand on the cold, metal floor and let out a soft breath. Her eyes scanned the lobby beneath her and she sighed, leaning against the wall behind her. Her replacement was supposed to be here half an hour ago and she hadn’t seen anyone yet. Not even their target had shown up in the six and a half hours she had been hidden. 

She blinked back her exhaustion and let out a huff. The three cups of coffee she had consumed before she arrived had worn off now and she was ready to head home. She had promised Rusty she’d be home for dinner, but it didn’t look like that was going to happen.   
“Damn.” She shook her head and sighed, a part of her hoping that their target wouldn’t show up before she left. She wanted to get paid, yes, but after her third straight job without a rest she was tired. Maybe she was getting too old. 

“Captain.” Sharon blinked once and glanced back, her eyes narrowing slowly. “Ready to go home?”

She scowled and carefully straightened up. “I was ready to leave half an hour ago.” She glanced back down at the lobby and ran her fingers through her hair. “There’s been no sign of him, though I’m sure you know that.”  
“Yeah, you’re still here.” The sarcasm was heavy in his voice and Sharon couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“You’re the one who was late. Call if anything happens,” she muttered, absently adjusting her shirt as she kept her eyes on the ground below.

“Shit, I think that’s him.” She looked at him briefly and then looked back down to watch a tall man stride across the white marbled floor toward the door.

“It’s him,” she confirmed softly. “Let’s go.”  
She waited until she heard the doors click shut before she slipped from her spot and landed on the ground almost silently. He dropped down beside her and she shot him a look at the sound he made. 

“Some of us weight more than others,” he complained and Sharon shook her head. 

“And some of us are better at taking down security systems.” She started across the marbled floor, her shoes silent as she walked and her words casually tossed over her shoulder. 

“You already disabled it?” She heard him follow after her and she glanced over at him, a small smirk crossing her lips.

“Of course I did. I didn't want to shift and have it go off on me,” she huffed, reaching behind her to tug her lock pick kit out of her pocket. 

He shrugged and they made their way up the wide stair case, eyes scanning the barely lit area for any sign of life or movement. Sharon sighed and guided him down the right hallway, her head shaking slightly. This had been her job and she had staked the building out for the past few days. She had heard his name tossed around and knew he was good at his job, but this was hers. 

She glanced into their target’s office before she knelt down and focused on picking the lock, aware of him keeping watch behind her. She narrowed her eyes and heard the lock click after a moment, huffing as she pushed herself to her feet again.  
“You’re good,” he commented absently and she shot him a look.

“Of course I am. Do you think Chief would give me a solo target if I wasn’t?” She rolled her eyes and nudged the door open so she could step into the dark office.

“I’ve heard rumors about you, Captain. Ice Queen. Wicked Witch.” He followed her into the office and immediately headed for the desk, his gloved hands sliding along the smooth mahogany. “Some say you’re the best here. And a damn good shot.”

“I’ve only been in the business for the past few decades of my life,” she replied, pushing her hair out of the way as she approached the bookshelf behind the desk.

“You’re not well liked.” 

Sharon huffed and glanced at him. “You talk too much.”  
He chuckled and lifted up a stack of papers to rifle through them. “If we’re going to be working together, we might as well get to know each other.”  
She arched an eyebrow up above her thin glasses frames and closed the book in her hands, her eyes falling to his dark form. She stared at him for a moment, her thumb absently rubbing the well-worn spine of the book. 

“Working together?” she finally asked, her voice firm but soft.

“Chief’s orders. He said you’re taking too long on this target and he wants us to wrap it up.” He didn’t look at her and instead set his pile of papers down, kneeling to search through one of the righthand drawers.

“I’m following the rules.”

He scoffed and she saw his head shake before she replaced the book on the shelf and continued scanning. “All’s fair in love and war,” he hummed and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes.  
“This is neither.”

She moved on from the bookshelf, her hand feeling along the wall for anything out of place. She knew there was a safe hidden somewhere, but her intelligence hadn’t provided her a very accurate answer of where. As she moved, she listened to him working behind her and she glanced at him occasionally. She was used to utter silence, not the occasional sounds of someone else’s movements.  
“Found it.” Her fingers found a bump in the wallpaper and she carefully pealed it aside to reveal the sleek black door of a safe. She ran her finger along the crack before she tried the handle, her brow furrowing when it opened without a problem. “Damn,” she sighed.

“Nothing helpful,” he murmured and she let out a breath. “The paperwork is standard, everything adds up and nothing looks like it’s missing.”

“Safe is empty,” she added. “Empty and unlocked.” She closed the safe and left it exactly as it was, her eyes sliding closed briefly. “Three days and he was expecting us.”

She turned around and crossed her arms, resisting the urge to groan in frustration. She met his gaze across the room and hesitantly approached the desk, lightly leaning against it to watch as he started closing the drawers and putting the papers back. 

“How did he know?” He shook his head and adjusted the ring on his finger before he leaned against the desk and met her gaze again. Instinctively, Sharon fiddled with her own meaningless ring.

“I don’t know, but there’s nothing helpful here. Let’s get out before he decides to come back and check.” She straightened up and pushed her glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose.

“You’re in charge.” He grinned at her and she raised an eyebrow again. “By the way, I’m Andy Flynn.”

She laughed. “Full name, Andy? You must trust me already. I’ve only known you as the Lieutenant.” She paused a moment and shrugged as she started toward the door. “Sharon Raydor, former LAPD Captain.”  
“So that’s where the title comes from.” He grinned again and held the door open for her so she could peak out and clear the hallway first. “Here I thought it would be more appropriate just to call you the Ice Queen.”

“People do anyway,” she huffed.

She led the way back toward the stairs, her mind burning with the frustration of this failed attempt. Three days worth of work had just gone down the drain. Her kids were pissed at her for her absence over Thanksgiving and now it had been for a waste. To throw her new companion, Andy, on top of things.

“Damn it,” she growled softly as they hurried back downstairs to the lobby. 

“Forget something?” She didn’t have to look at Andy to know he was grinning again. Damn him too.

“No, just this target. Damn him.” She shook her head quickly, her hair bouncing against her neck. “I just want to get out of here. Stop by Chief’s and head home.”

“Got a husband and kids waiting for you?” Andy watched her as they reached the lobby again and started for the back door they had both snuck in through. 

“Just a kid,” she answered after a brief moment of hesitation. 

“Better than an empty apartment.” His voice held obvious bitterness and she wondered what had happened; she quickly shoved her curiosity aside. 

“At least you didn’t have three people nagging you about missing Thanksgiving,” she sighed, her head shaking slightly as they entered a back hallway that was lacking all of the decor of the lobby.   
“No, only two,” he answered her, stopping to silently close the door behind them. 

“Divorced?” She didn’t know why they were talking about personal things. It was just ammo they could use against each other if anything went wrong. 

“She took the kids and left. Didn’t like the drinking or the job.” He pushed open the last door and they walked into the humid LA night, letting the door click shut behind them.

“I know the feeling,” she muttered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling a sweat break out along her brow and neck from the sudden heat. Her legs still ached from sitting for so long and she was eager for a hot bath.

“I’m sorry.” Andy sounded sincere and she shot him a confused look. He seemed to have two different personalities and she was struggling to keep up--even though she knew she had her own facades too.

“Me too.” She shrugged out of her jacket and folded it over her arm as she finished her single car key out of her boot. 

They stopped under a street lamp, the only lighting for several yards, and Sharon stifled a yawn. They stared at each other for a few moments, neither saying a word or making any move to leave. Finally, Sharon sighed as she fiddled with her key between her fingers.

“You’ve been out longer than I have. Why don’t you head home and I’ll report to Chief,” he offered and Sharon’s eyebrow shot up again. “I insist.”

“Andy...” She didn’t know what to say. No one had stood up for her in two decades and she was used to faring for herself and her kids. “You don’t have to do that. I can look after myself.”

“I know, Ice Queen, but this partnership has to have some give-and-take otherwise it’s not gonna work.” He mimicked her raised eyebrow and she could see the grin tugging at his lips.

“So you’re giving now, only to take later?” She shook her head and couldn’t help her small smile starting to form.

“That’s how it works.” She rolled her eyes and rested her hands on her hips. “Unless you’d rather drag yourself downtown?”  
She shook her head. “No, I’m smart enough to take your offer. Thank you.”   
Andy’s grin faded to a smile and he nodded. “Damn right. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
She didn’t both to confirm it, but turned on her heel and silently walked out of the circle the streetlight cast on the concrete. He knew he’d see her--he knew the stories of her stubbornness with finishing a job and he was just as stubborn.


	48. X-Files Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MC/X-Files mashup w/ Shandy & Andy finds out that Sharon used to date Scully.

Now that Agent Howard was no longer their FBI liaison, Sharon did everything she could to avoid drawing the feds in on a case. She noticed how neither Andy nor Provenza argued with this decision. When she did call in the feds, it was usually for a good reason--or a threat.

The case had been odd from the beginning and was part of the reason it had ended up with the Major Crimes Division anyway. Nothing added up with each direction they looked, from the body and wounds to the crime scene and suspects. After two days, they were no further in the case and most of the team were perturbed by it. Sharon decided to call in the two people she knew could make more headway in the case.

The Murder Room was almost completely silent, everyone perusing some form of research in a valiant effort to find some sort of lead for this case. Sharon was in her office, the door parted open and her blinds open as well, working at her computer and hoping someone would find something helpful.

“I’m looking for Sharon? Sharon Raydor?” The voice was faint from her office, but she recognized it without a problem and immediately stood up, a nervous smile crossing her face.

“Captain Raydor? She’s in her office, but who are you?” Andy’s voice was defensive and she couldn’t help but smile more at that.

“Special Agent Dana Scully, FBI.”

Sharon heard the murmurs cycle through her team and she left her office just in time, greeting their guest with a sincere smile. “Dana! God, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you.” She didn’t look at her team, but they weren’t subtle about their surprise.

“Sharon!” Scully laughed and grinned, holding her arms out for the LAPD Captain. “Look at you! You look absolutely stunning.” They hugged tightly and Sharon stepped back, her eyes flicking to the man who had accompanied Scully into the Murder Room. The FBI agent smiled and pointed to her him. “This is my partner, Agent Fox Mulder. He worked the X-Files and I was transferred in.”

Sharon reached out and shook his head, smiling a little. “A pleasure, Agent Mulder. I’m Captain Raydor of Major Crimes.” She turned to her team and shot Andy a warning look. “This is my team, Lieutenants Provenza and Flynn, Lieutenant Tao, Detective Sykes, and Detective Sanchez.”   
Andy’s eyebrow arched up briefly when his name was mentioned and he nodded, but no one spoke up as Sharon turned her gaze back to the FBI agents.

“I didn’t realize you were calling the FBI in on this case.” Flynn was pouting and she could tell, but she didn’t understand why.

“We haven’t made any progress since we got this case, Lieutenant, and this case seems right up their alley.” She nodded her head to the FBI agents and crossed her arms over her chest. “Though I thought as Captain of this division, I could make the decisions.” He was venturing into dangerous territory and she would cut him off before he got too far.

“Of course, Captain.” She watched Andy back down a little and shook her head slightly, knowing they’d have to talk once she got a moment.

Before Andy could make another comment, she turned back to their FBI agents and couldn’t help but smile at Scully again. “If you’ll follow me into my office, I’ll bring you up to speed on the case and we’ll hope you can get somewhere.”

“Course, Sharon. Mulder?”

“Whatever you say, Scully,” Mulder nodded and followed the two women into Sharon’s office, the door shutting behind them.

\---

With the help of Mulder and Scully, Major Crimes was able to solve the case. They toed a few rules which spooked Taylor and unnerved Sharon, but they were able to make a deal for murder two with their suspect within the week. Relieved, Sharon invited the Special Agents and her boyfriend out for a celebratory dinner before Mulder and Scully returned to DC. She knew Andy wasn’t thrilled about the dinner and she couldn’t imagine why--he went out with Provenza often enough and she was certainly allowed to have friends.

Her thoughts came to a head as she was changing after work, her mind whirling with the conclusion of the case and her lover’s odd coldness to her. She winced as her curling iron brushed her neck and cried out as her hand jerked away.

“Jesus, Sharon, are you okay?” Andy stumbled into the bathroom with his pants half on, scanning her quickly with concern on his features.

“Fine, I’m fine,” she mumbled, gently patting the red mark on her neck. “Curling iron burn. I’m fine.”

He rested his hand on her arm as she lowered the curling iron to the counter and shook her head, both of them letting out a soft sigh. She gently prodded at the small burn again before she pushed her hair back and closed her eyes briefly, Andy’s arm moving up to her shoulder.

“Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and leaned close to the mirror so she could finish her make up. 

“What?” He took a step back and pulled his pants up the rest of the way, his gaze returning to her as he zipped them up and fastened them.

“Ever since Dana and her partner arrived... Something’s bother you and I’d prefer you tell me instead of dancing around the bush.” She raised an eyebrow and set her mascara back on the counter.

“Sharon--”

“No, just tell me. Did I do something?” She looked up at him and watched his barely-hidden emotions cross his face. Sighing, she looked back down and tossed the black tube into the drawer with her other cosmetics.

“It’s stupid and I’d rather not bother you with it.” She huffed and stared at him through the mirror.

“I’m already bothered, Andy,” she muttered dryly.

“You told her partner than the two of you... Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked after several moments of struggling for words. “You dated Agent Scully?”

Sharon flushed and looked down, clearly her throat and analyzing the clean porcelain of her sink. “Yes,” she finally sighed. “We were both...” she paused and let out a short laugh. “It was before Jack and I were married. She was at Stanford and I was studying at UCLA...” 

She stepped back from the counter and turned to face Andy, her eyes narrowing a little. Her hands automatically came to rest on her hips as she watched him, waiting for any reaction from him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” she added after a moment. “I haven’t seen her in decades, Andy, and we decided long ago that it wouldn’t work out.” She smiled a little and took a step closer, her hand resting on his chest. “Besides, she’s with Fox and I have you.”

Andy raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around her. He didn’t say anything for a moment, but bent and gently pressed his lips to the edge of her burn. “I love you, Sharon,” he whispered. “Do we still have to go to dinner?”

Sharon huffed and nudged his chest gently before she pressed their lips together. “Yes. She’s still my friend and a night out will do us good. Please?”

“Only because you said please.” He grinned a little and kissed her again, deepening it as his hands moved to rest on her waist and tangle in the loose fabric there.

“I love you too.” She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair before she stepped back and used her hip to nudge him toward the bedroom. “Go get dressed so we can leave.”

“Aye, Captain.” His grin widened and she hoped things would be okay between them for now.


	49. Unestablished Relationship Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jealous Sharon.

She had gone to the bar for a distraction. After yet another day arguing with her subordinate Lieutenants who didn’t want to acknowledge that she was now in charge of Major Crimes, Sharon was exhausted. Gavin was supposed to meet her at the bar and provide a worthy distraction, but he got called on a last minute case and apologetically abandoned her. Which left Sharon alone at a upscale bar with a margarita and a pout. 

She rested her head in her hands and took a long drink, her eyes sliding closed briefly. She hadn’t even finished her first drink before Gavin had left and she was sure which was more pathetic: her alone at a bar or her going home before she was done with a drink. She was content to sit at a standstill and slowly drink her margarita while scanning the various patrons of the bar. Mostly younger and all far more intoxicated than she was. 

A familiar head caught her eye and Sharon’s eyebrow arched up at the sight. Andy Flynn. The one and only lieutenant notorious in IA. She huffed at the coincidence of them ending up at the same bar. She shook her head and downed the rest of her drink, her stomach flipping unpleasantly. He had a young blond on his lap and they were toeing the line of indecent exposure. She couldn’t help but stare as his hand worked its way up her back and Sharon felt her stomach whirl again.

“Hey, babe. Can I get you another drink?” She scowled at the man’s drunken slurs and turned to face the idiot who had taken the seat beside her.

“I’m fine,” she answered evenly. “Thank you.”

“Aw, c’mon. Your drink’s gone. Lemme get you another,” he persisted and she sighed. This was why she didn’t go out often, and certainly not alone.

“No, thank you. I’m fine.” She nudged her glass toward the other side of the bar and turned her gaze back to Flynn, her nose wrinkling. 

Eventually, she heard the drunk move away and she immediately ordered another margarita. She’d wait until she got home before drinking anything stronger. She continued watching the Major Crimes lieutenant from across the room, surprised that he wasn’t getting tossed out on his ass. She didn’t notice the other couples in much the same position, focused only on him and the ache rolling thorough her stomach.

“Damn it,” she huffed to herself, her head shaking slightly as she returned her now half-empty glass to the bar. 

She knew she felt something for him. She couldn’t deny that, not after her reaction to his attack. But she shouldn’t feel a thing. Nothing other than friendly coworker feelings. She could tick of the reasons she shouldn’t care for Andy Flynn, but it would take both hands.

He’s a subordinate, you’re married… He’s occupied with someone half your age.

Maybe the list wasn’t as long as she thought it was, but it didn’t mean she should act on those few feelings. 

Sharon guzzled down the rest of her second margarita and pushed herself to her feet. Bars really weren’t her thing and she’d rather have a glass of wine and a hot bath to recover from her day. Maybe the wine would help her ignore the feelings of jealousy over the couple in the corner. 

“He’s your lieutenant and you have no claim on him. Get yourself together,” she all but hissed, her head shaking slightly. 

For once, she was grateful to have an empty condo to return home to.


	50. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy hears Sharon having a nightmare about him and his health.
> 
> Spoilers for 04x12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few chapters, but I still don't own any of the characters. I just mess around with them, fluff them up, and then return them to Mr. James Duff and co.

He knew she barely slept. Even if he only saw her during the day he would have been able to pick out the signs. But he saw her at night too, heard her quiet movements past midnight when he couldn’t sleep himself. Sometimes, he thought about joining her in the living room, but he knew her well enough to know that she needed this time to sort through whatever was bothering her--and he knew it was likely to be him. Instead, he stayed in Rusty’s bed with his own thoughts.

They had just solved their usual exhausting crime and Andy hadn’t commented on how Sharon immediately headed for bed. He saw the dark circles under her eyes that had bothered her for days--even Provenza had noticed and commented. As usual, he was on his back in the bed, the blankets carelessly tossed over his lower body. Rusty’s room wasn’t particularly cold and he wasn’t particularly tired.   
He winced as he rolled onto his side, hugging a pillow to his chest to provide some comfort for his ribs. He let out a soft groan of pain and sucked in a carefully controlled breath. As he settled back into the bed, he heard a noise he couldn’t quite place. After a moment, he heard it again and his brow furrowed. He knew Sharon wasn’t up and wandering, but Rusty wasn’t home. 

Andy set up a silent prayer that it wasn’t Sharon’s ex-husband letting himself into the condo. He didn’t even know if the man still had a key, but he wouldn’t put it past him to pick the lock. He reluctantly sat up, deciding he could use a glass of water on top of checking the security of the doors. He silently slid out of bed and padded down the hallway, the floor cold on his bare feet. He heard nothing until he reached Sharon’s room, a soft cry piercing the door. Concerned, he eased her door open and leaned inside, blinking to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness inside.

“Sharon?” He received a soft mumble in return so he slowly walked into her room and left the door open behind him. “Sharon?”

He approached her bed and was surprised to see her on her back, one arm resting across her stomach and the other curled over her head. As he leaned closer, he saw her brow furrowed and her mouth downturned in what almost looked like fear. He started to reach out to nudge her shoulder, but she suddenly jerked upright with another louder cry. 

Her breathing was sharp and irregular as she stared at her lap, her arms resting limply against her sides. After a moment, she turned her gaze to Andy and he saw her body tense up, her eyes narrowing in the limited light.

“Andy?” Her voice was soft and she took a deep breath, her hand reaching up to push her hair away from her face. “I... Did...” She stopped and sighed, her eyes fluttering closed. “Did I wake you?”

He cautiously sat on the edge of the bed and shook his head. “No, I hadn’t fallen asleep yet...” he answered after a moment, watching her worriedly. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Andy. Go to sleep; you need the rest.” She tried to huff, but it was cut off with a yawn and she grimaced.

“So do you,” he replied softly, but his voice was firm. “I’ve heard you pacing the last few nights and I wish you would talk to me.”

Sharon’s fingers tangled in her blankets and she didn’t respond for several moments. Finally, she leaned over and fumbled for her glasses so she could slide them onto her face. In the darkness, they didn’t do much good, but she felt more at ease with them there.  
“You should go to bed,” she tried again.

“So should you.” He leaned closer to her, his weight resting on his hand. It stretched his body in uncomfortable ways, but he could handle it for the moment.

“I doubt I’ll get to sleep now.” She licked her lips and pushed her nightgown strap back onto her shoulder, a shiver running through her body. “Andy...” She took a deep breath and tugged the blankets up to her neck. “I can’t sleep.”

“Then talk to me, let me help.” He let out a breath and shifted so he could lean against the headboard, his eyes focused on her.

“I can’t stop...” She let out a shaky breath and rested her elbow on her knee so she could prop her head up. It was starting to pound and her heart hadn’t slowed from waking up so quickly. “I can’t... I’m scared I’m going to lose you,” she finally whispered. 

“Oh, Sharon.” The words slipped from his lips and he immediately shifted to warp his arms around her. Damn the doctor’s orders and his own pain. He was causing her pain and that hurt more than his cracked ribs and the blood clot. “God, I’m so sorry...”

She hesitated and then curled into his chest, a muffled sob slipping from her. “I fall asleep,” she whispered, “and get woken by a nightmare... Hard to sleep after so I just... don’t.” She shrugged slightly and nuzzled into his neck, mindful of the edge of her glasses. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he murmured, pressing his lips to her ear. He kissed her temple next, followed by her forehead. “I’ve got a good doctor, I’ve got you, and I’ll be fine. But you...” He shook his head slowly and kissed her head again. “You need to take care of yourself too, Sharon. You can’t run yourself dry for me.”

She didn’t respond, but he found himself rocking gently with his arms wrapped firmly around her. She was aware of where she rested, where she touched, so she didn’t aggravate his injuries. He wanted everything to heal already so he could make their lives easier.

“Aside from Rusty and my divorce, you’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a while,” she whispered after several long minutes. “Something I’d given up on. Divorced mother of three who devoted her life to her career, fighting every step of the way. And then to have you...” She gave a short laugh which was quickly followed by a yawn. “I can’t lose you, Andy Flynn. I want to curse you for doing this to me, but I need you too much. I-I love you too much.”

He shifted so he could tilt her chin up, his thumb wiping at the few tears that had spilled down her cheeks but hadn’t dried yet. “I’m not going anywhere, Sharon. You gave me my family back while giving me another one too.” He smiled a little and carefully settled on his side with her pressed lightly against his chest. “I love you too, you know, and I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me.” 

He rested his hand on her waist after making sure she was covered up with the blankets. He heard her sniff softly and she wiped at her eyes before she shifted her arm to take his hand. He smiled and rested his head against hers, inhaling the fading scent of her shampoo. 

They said nothing more, merely listening to each other’s breathing and occasional shifting. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been awake, but it was after four am that she finally relaxed in his arms and fell asleep. He watched her for a few minutes until exhaustion dragged him under as well. It was the first time they shared a bed together and he was content to do no more than hold and comfort her.


	51. F as in first fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: F--first fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another prompt for The ABCs of Shandy. It wasn't the chosen letter, but it was a fantastic prompt I wanted to write anyway.

A shouting match in Captain Sharon Raydor’s office wasn’t a rare occurrence. A shouting match between her and Lieutenant Andy Flynn was even rarer, but this was all before she made the move from IA to Major Crimes. Since then, her office had become silent.

Andy stood between the chairs on one side of her desk, hands gripping the edge as he leaned against it and stared at her. Sharon crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him; her legs were pressed against the desk and there were mere inches between them. Neither moved, but the tension was almost visible in the locked and closed off room.

“I can’t believe you would loan him money.” He was surprised by how low his voice was and his jaw clenched. “I thought we agreed-”

“We didn’t agree on anything,” she interrupted, her fingers digging into her arms. “This is my business, my life. It doesn’t concern you.” Her voice was firm, harsh. It was clear she didn’t want to argue about it, much less discuss it.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Sharon. Your business is mine, your messes are mine.” He felt his temper flaring up and he let out a huff, his jaw clenching again.

“We’re not married, Andy,” she scoffed. “You are my lieutenant first and foremost, then my boyfriend. If I have a problem with my ex-husband, then I will take care of it whenever and however I choose.” Her voice was trembling and she leaned forward a bit, her arms unfolding so she could brace herself against the desk. A few papers beneath her hands crinkled quietly, but she didn’t tear her gaze away from him.

“Are you always going to be this damn closed off?” He pushed off from the desk and took a few steps back, carelessly pushing the chairs out of the way. Sharon watched him over the frames of her glasses, eyes flashing with barely controlled emotions. “Christ, I can see you haven’t outgrown the Wicked Witch.”

He turned around to face her closed window and didn’t see the wince that crossed her face. It was gone almost immediately and followed by a look of hurt than soon faded to a calm facade.

“Out.” She said one word and straightened up so she could point to her door, her other fingers tight against her palm. “Get out, Lieutenant, because we’re not discussing this here.”

“Oh, yes,” he let out a bitter laugh, his voice heavy with sarcasm. “Push the conversation off instead of dealing with it.” He shook his head as he looked over at her again. 

“This conversation has nothing to do with our jobs,” she forced out, lowering her hand before he could see how it trembled. “So it’s not a conversation we need to have here. Either get out and go do your job, or go home.”

“Christ, Sharon.” He shook his head and started for the door, but his hand paused on handle before he could unlock it. “Do you still love him?”

Sharon stared at him and her hands returned to her desk, knuckles white from the grip her fingers held on the wood. “What?” The word was barely audible and she felt her heart stop for a moment.

“Do you still love Jack?”

“Andrew Flynn.” She felt her throat close up and she couldn’t force another word out for a moment. “Damn it, Andy! Follow me.” 

She grabbed her blazer off the back of her chair and tugged it on, the buttons down and her hair pulled out by the time she reached the door. Stunned, Andy moved aside as she opened it and calmly crossed the room. He slowly followed her, unsure how to respond to the team’s worried and confused looks they shot the both of them. Instead, he focused on Sharon’s retreating back as they left the Major Crimes Division.  
They walked for several minutes, her always several steps ahead. He didn’t know where they were going and he didn’t dare ask, even as they entered the stairwell and started up. Finally, they emerged until the roof and he let the door slam shut behind them as he looked around.

“Sharon?” he asked hesitantly, slowly turning on his heel until he found her again.

She was standing several feet away, her arms wrapped around herself with her back to him. He watched her for a moment, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. He took a step toward her, his hands finding their way into his pockets.

“How dare you ask me that?” When she finally spoke, her voice was quiet and trembling and Andy felt a pang of regret. “I can’t.... At work, Andy?” She turned around to face him, her hands clenching in the fabric of her blazer.

“Look, Sharon...”

“If you had shut up for two minutes, Andy,” she huffed, cutting him off. “Just two minutes and I could have explained.”

“Sharon, I’m sorry.”

“You’re still talking.” He took a small step back at the venom in her voice, slapped with the reminder than the Sharon he saw now wasn’t different from the Sharon he had known with IA. He just saw different sides of her. “Despite everything he’s done--or rather, hasn’t done--Jack is still the father of two of my children. A terrible one, yes, but he’s still their father.” 

She took a deep breath and unfolded her arms, her eyes roaming over him for a few moments. “He needed enough to get him to his next check, otherwise he was going to go back to Vegas... Andy, he’s seen Emily and Ricky more in the past few months than I ever thought possible and I don’t... want them to lose that.”

“Oh, god. Sharon...” He didn’t know what to say and he swallowed as he took a step toward her. The tension and anger that had fired him up was quickly fading. It was being replaced with a sick feeling in his gut. 

“So I loaned him money so he’d stay. I don’t love him, Andy, but he’s still their father and I love my kids.” She trailed off and he noticed how her body was trembling, but he didn’t know if she’d let him near or not. 

“You’re right and I’m so sorry,” he sighed, swallowing hard as he tugged his hands out of his pockets. “I was... I don’t even know, but I’m sorry. I’m just worried that he’s using you again. That he’s just gonna come back asking for more money because he knows you, and he knows how to manipulate you.”

She didn’t say anything and he slowly approached her until he could rest a tentative hand on her shoulder. He felt her body tense up and then she walked into his arms, her face pressing into his chest. He could feel her trembling now and he tightly held her, swaying gently on the roof of their office building.   
“I’m worried about you,” he repeated, kissing her hair as his hand rubbed up and down her back. “He’s a manipulative bastard.”

Sharon huffed softly and sniffled before she looked up at him, a scowl briefly crossing her face. “Why do you think we’re no longer married?”

He smiled a little and cupped her cheek before he gently pressed their lips together. “I’m sorry for what I said, for not shutting up and listening to you. God, I am so sorry, Sharon.”

“I’m not used to having help,” she admitted. “I’m used to just... handling things. It didn’t even cross my mind to ask you.” She gently wiped at her eyes and let out a shaky breath. “Next time... All I ask, is that you don’t bring our personal lives to work. Please? I know we can be professionals and that’s all I ask.”

“Of course. Not a problem.” He nodded and squeezed her gently, relieved to see her breathing even out a little. “Do you need a few minutes to breathe? I can go back downstairs?”

She rested her head against his chest again, her arms sliding around him beneath his jacket. “Yes, but you don’t have to leave.”

He wasn’t stupid. He had fought with his ex-wife often enough to know that things weren’t going to be okay just like that. But he knew that they could at least make it through the work day and finish discussing it later. He was smart enough to know that he had a lot of making up to do.


	52. Ruined Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy lamenting his ruined suit (04x11).

Even with the television on, there was silence in the living room. Rusty had gone out, leaving Sharon and the recently-moved Andy alone. After a small dinner, they had settled in the living room to watch whatever was on TV, Sharon stubbornly on the opposite side from him. She was too worried about upsetting his ribs by leaning against him, though there was nowhere else she’d rather be after the day’s worries. 

She stretched her legs out toward the coffee table and absently tugged the blanket closer, a shiver running through her body. Andy glanced at her and she heard him grunt softly as she leaned forward to grab her wine off the table before her feet knocked it aside.

“Cold?” His voice was slightly amused and she arched an eyebrow as she turned to face him, taking a slow sip of the chilled liquid. 

“A little,” she admitted, deciding instead to tuck her feet up underneath herself.

“You could come over here.” He stretched his arm out along the back of the sofa, a clear invitation for her to join him. She shook her head slightly and glanced at the television. “You’re not going to hurt me, you know.”

“Liar.” She adjusted her glasses and took another drink of her wine. “I’m fine down here. Besides, the movie is almost over.”

“Sharon…” he began, but she shook her head. “Seriously, it’s fine. My suit took more damage than I did.” Despite herself, she snorted softly and cleared her throat, her fingers tightening around the stem of her glass. “Seriously. That was a new suit too. Completely ruined. At least my ribs will heal, but that suit is a goner,” he sighed.

“I swear, you and Julio are the only two people to get injured and worry more about your suits. I’ll replace it for Christmas.” She couldn’t help but roll her eyes and shift a little closer to him.

“There’s nothing more frustrating than tossing out a suit you’ve worn once.” He shook his head and carefully shifted in the corner of the couch, his arm still stretched out toward her. 

“Oh, I can think of a few things,” she huffed in response. She finished off her wine and set the glass back on the coffee table before she settled against Andy’s side. Her head came to rest against his shoulder and he gently wrapped his arm around her side. “Are you okay?”

A wince crossed his features and he was relieved she didn’t see. “Perfect,” he answered softly. He pressed a kiss to her head and watched as she tugged the blanket over them both.

“Don’t let me fall asleep,” she mumbled as her gaze returned to the movie. “But let me know if you need anything.”

“Why don’t you tell me if there’s anything you need?” He raised an eyebrow and she laughed quietly.

“Fine. Now shut up, this is my favorite part.”

Despite the slight added pressure she put on his chest, he wrapped his arm tighter and settled back into the couch. Sharon was relaxed which she hadn’t been all day and that relieved him more than anything.


	53. Bridezilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The week before Sharon and Andy's wedding and Sharon is unexpectedly a bridezilla?

Sharon leaned back in her seat, one leg crossing over the other as she regarded the scene before her. She huffed and rested her hands on her knee, her fingers absently tugging her dress down a little.

“What about this color?” Sighing, she looked up to see Nicole before her in a floor length, burgundy gown. “I really like the cut of this dress.” Nicole smiled and smoothed her hands down her stomach before she looked up to the other woman.

“No, it’ll contrast with the decorations.” Sharon wrinkled her nose and her arms crossed over her chest as her gaze shifted to the shop attendant assisting them. “What happened to the crimson dress I picked out?”

“It’s back in the dressing room. I’ll try it on next.” Nicole shrugged and smiled–a little nervously–at her father’s fiancee. “I think your mom found a dress too.”

“Just try on the crimson dress.” Sharon shifted around and let out a long breath, her hand coming up to cradle her head that was starting to pound.

Nicole followed the attendant back into the dressing room and Sharon straightened up, her head shaking slowly. She was relieved that her and Andy had decided on a small wedding and wedding party; she didn’t know how much more of this she could take. 

Footsteps caused Sharon to look up again and she groaned softly. “Mama, I thought we agreed on no green. I don’t want my wedding looking like a Christmas party.” She raised an eyebrow and shook her head slowly. 

“Oh, Sharon. You always wanted green as one of your wedding colors. Green and silver is what you told me when you were little.” Mrs. O’Dwyer smiled and rested her hands on her hips as she regarded her daughter.

“That was decades ago and I changed my mind.” She huffed and her eyebrow arched higher. “I changed my mind even before I married Jack.”

“Oh, but honey. It was your dream.” Mrs. O’Dwyer hummed and patted the bow on side of the dress. “You don’t like the dress?”

“I said no green,” she retorted instantly. “We decided on red and navy blue for our colors and I’m not changing my mind. Exactly those shades too, otherwise it’ll look awful.”

“Sharon O’Dwyer Raydor, I am ashamed to hear you speak like that!” Mrs. O’Dwyer’s voice hardened and she stepped closer to her daughter’s whose back straightened. “I understand how stressful this is for you, but you don’t need to take it out on your family.”

Sharon shifted dropped her dangling foot, the heel thudding against the carpeted floor. She stared at her mother, a light blush covering her neck and cheeks. She didn’t say anything for a few moments, her mother’s words effectively silencing her.

“Why don’t we finish up here and go to lunch?” Mrs. O’Dwyer added softly.

“I told Andy I would meet him for lunch,” she finally managed. 

“Then go have lunch with your fiancee and we’ll finish up here. You trust me, don’t you?” The older woman settled beside her daughter and took Sharon’s hand between her own. “I love you, Sharon.”

“I love you too, Mama.” Sharon took a deep breath and glanced around, her brow furrowing a little. “Call me if you need anything?”

“Of course. Now get going.” Mrs. O’Dwyer stood with her daughter and patted her arm. “Say hello for me.”

Sharon looked her mother over before she nodded and started for the front of the shop, her hands finding their way into her pockets as she walked. Maybe she was a little stressed out, between work and planning this wedding, and getting Rusty to UCLA. She just didn’t realize it had turned her into a one-track mind of a bridezilla.


	54. Shut Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What about a "Shut up", "Make me" for Shandy?

No one had gone in or out of Captain Raydor’s office for nearly half an hour, but no one dared to knock on her door or otherwise disturb her. There was enough sound and movement from within that her team knew the lieutenant and captain hadn’t killed each other. 

Sharon pushed herself to her feet, hands coming to rest on the desk as she faced Flynn. He stared her down, expression calm. The fury and passion was evident in his dark eyes, though, and she could pick out the shifts in color this close to him.

“Your file is ridiculous, Lieutenant.” Her eyebrow arched up above her glasses and she regarded him calmly, only a hint of her irritation showing on her face. “You have more infractions per month than the average officer has over their entire career.” She shook her head and lightly tapped her nails against her desk.

“I didn’t realize we were playing ‘holier than thou,’” he retorted, sarcasm filling his voice and lifting his lips into a small smirk. “Because you’re not as innocent as you think.”

Sharon huffed and stared at him, her legs subtly shifting behind her desk. “My faults don’t put my job and innocent civilians at risk.” She pushed his file across to him and flipped it open to her most recent report. “Miriam-Webster needs to create a word for ‘ridiculous’ specifically for you and the stupid things you do.”

“Ridiculous seems to be working well enough,” he quipped and Sharon’s eyes narrowed. “But I really wish you would just shut up.” He grinned and stared at her, watching the emotions flick across her face before settling on surprised confusion. 

“Make me,” she finally said, her eyes flashing with her challenge. 

He hadn’t been expecting that response and left him dumbfounded, leaning at her desk and staring at her. “If you insist,” he finally murmured.

The distance between them was measurable until he leaned forward more. She didn’t move forward or back, her eyes quickly moving back and forth to scan his face. His grin remained and he lightly rested his hand over hers.

“Lieutenant…” she murmured, her brow furrowing a little as she tried to keep up.

“I said shut up.” His voice was soft and before she could say another word, he pressed their lips together forcefully, swallowing her soft gasp of surprise. He felt her hand clench underneath his and he squeezed it as they parted, watching as her eyes blinked slowly. “There, that’s better.”

“Flynn…” She licked her lips and then bit her lower lip between her teeth. “Andy…”

“If we’re done here, I’ll be going.” 

He watched her for a moment longer, watched the struggle for words obvious on her face. When she couldn’t say anything more, he nodded and walked from her office, the door clicking soundly shut behind him.


	55. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I would love to see a fic where Sharon has a hard time with having someone in her personal space. Yes she's had Rusty, but there can be a huge adjustment to having a significant other suddenly in your space, lack of alone time, feelings of suffocation, etc. even when you do enjoy spending time together. Would be interesting to explore.

Sharon expected to wake up to a quiet condo. After the hellish case they had finished that made her wonder if there was a such thing as an easy crime, she wanted nothing more than to lazily wake up and enjoy a quiet day off. 

Instead, she woke to the sound of the news and someone in her kitchen. She knew Rusty had class and it took her a moment to realize who was making the noise. She rubbed her hands over her face and sighed before she rolled over onto her stomach and pressed her face into the pillow. 

She listened to the sounds of Andy moving around for several minutes, cringing when she heard what sounded like an egg drop. She stifled a yawn and pushed herself up, shivering as the cool air blew over her bare shoulders. She slid out of bed and brushed her fingers through her hair, wrinkling her nose at how messy it was from sleep. 

She grabbed a cardigan off her dresser and shrugged it on, tugging the warm fabric across her chest. She silently made her way out of her bedroom, nearly tripping over a pair of Andy’s shoes on the way. She nudged them up against the wall and followed the sound into the living room, her eyes tiredly scanning the changes Andy had brought with him. It was one of the rare times her living room had looked lived in since she got the condo and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it.

“Morning, Sharon.” Andy had appeared beside her and he kissed her cheek, his hand rubbing along her shoulders. “Are you okay?”

She slowly blinked her eyes and shook a head a little to clear the rest of the sleep from it. “Tired,” she admitted, mustering a small smile for him. “How long have you been up?”

“Woke up just as Rusty was leaving, so a few hours? I figured I could do some more unpacking.” He shrugged and let his hand rub down her arm before he stepped back.

“I see…” She shifted and tugged her cardigan closer, her eyes roaming back over her living room. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He moved around in front of her and his hand rested on her shoulder again.

“I just woke up, Andy, I’m fine.” She shook her head and leaned up to kiss him softly.

“And here I thought you were a morning person,” he teased, a smile forming at her kiss. “I’m working on omelets, if you want one. And I can get a pot of coffee going.”

“I think I’ll have a cup of tea instead, but thank you.” She took a deep breath and stepped passed him into the kitchen, stretching up to grab a mug from the cupboard. 

Andy settled beside her at the stove and watched her out of the corner of his eye as she filled the mug with hot water and added a tea bag. She moved to the table and sank into the chair, her fingers curled around the warm mug. It wasn’t often that she woke up with her mind in such a whirl and watching the tea steep did little to calm her. 

“You’re not normally this absent in the morning. Did you sleep okay?” 

She blinked her eyes a few times and found Andy sitting across from her, two plates and omelets on the table between them. Her brow furrowed and she took a drink of her hot tea, cringing a little at how hot it still was. 

“I’m sorry,” she finally sighed, her elbow resting on the table so she could cradle her head in her hand. She glanced at the omelet and nudged it with her fork, her nose wrinkling briefly.

“Talk to me?” Andy’s voice was gentle and he reached across the table to rest his hand over hers, causing her to drop the fork with a loud clatter.

“It’s just taking time to adjust. It’s been Rusty and I for the past few years.” She shifted in her seat and let out a breath, trying to put her thoughts into words. “Before that, I was alone for longer than I lived with Jack.”

“Sharon…” Andy squeezed her hand and gently tangled their fingers together.

“I thought I was ready to have you here, to have you move in. Rusty’s okay with it and your lease was up. It made sense.” She dropped her other hand to the table and tugged her mug closer to take another drink.

“If you’re not ready, it’s fine,” he murmured, his thumb rubbing across her smaller hand. “I don’t want to push you into anything.”

Sharon looked down at the table and closed her eyes briefly, her tongue darting out to lick away a wayward drop of tea. She sighed and shook her head as she stifled a yawn, disliking the claustrophobia she was feeling. It didn’t make sense and it bothered her.

“I need to learn how to share again.” She forced a light laugh and raised her gaze, her other hand moving to stack on his. He smiled gently and leaned forward.

“You’ve raised two kids and you’re raising a third. I thought you’d be great at sharing.” He smile turned teasing and he slowly searched her face. “Just promise you’ll talk to me? If it’s too much, if I do something… Communication, I’ve heard, is key.”

She let out another laugh, but it wasn’t as forced and she felt her shoulders relax a little. “Why are you so understanding?”

“Because I don’t want to lose you.” His honest answer surprised her and she brushed her hair away from her face before she returned it to his hand. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she murmured softly, “and I’m not kicking you out.” She flushed a little and took a deep breath. “Rusty isn’t going to be around forever and I like the idea of not being alone, Andy.”

“It just takes some getting used to, I know.” He smiled warmly and raised her hand to his lips, gently pressing a kiss along her knuckles. “Are you going to eat your omelet or not?”

She shook her head slowly and adjusted her hold on his hand so she could cut off a bit of the omelet with her fork. She caught him watching her as she took the first bite, humming softly at the taste.

She may be old..er and stubborn, but she hoped she could adjust to living with someone again. There was a drive within her–something she hadn’t felt with Jack–to stay with Andy and there was a part of her that was terrified of living the rest of her life alone after Rusty moved out. It wasn’t something she could easily admit to, and the fact that she had touched on it with Andy said a lot about her relationship with him.


	56. Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shandy as puppies. Or middle-aged dogs, same thing.

Andy remembered a time when he could bound up and down stairs all day. When he could race through the large backyard and come scrambling through the doggy door, barely fitting through because he was so tall. That was years ago, back when he could move without feeling his body ache and complain. Now, he was lucky to make it out the doggy door; he barked by the large glass one until one of the Humans opened it. 

The neighbors next door had an old dog, Provenza. Weird name, he thought, but the dog was nice enough. They’d grown up together and the old basset hound was Andy’s best friend. Until his Humans brought home a brown and white cocker spaniel--Sharon.   
Sharon was just as old as he was, but she was still fairly nimble on her short legs. She was just lucky she didn’t have to eat a poorly-hidden pill out of peanut butter each day.   
He didn’t like her at first. She was an attention-stealing, tail-wagging... Andy growled whenever she walked by; the Humans could only throw him outside so often. It took him a few months before he realized that the cocker spaniel wasn’t as terrible as he thought she was. Provenza still growled whenever they walked too close to the fence, but Andy knew that the basset hound was just putting up a grumpy front.   
Andy shifted in the warm bed, his legs stretching out. He was mindful of Sharon asleep against his stomach, her head resting on one of his front legs. She barked softly and shifted with him, her head nuzzling back against him. He smiled and used his tongue to smooth down the fur on her side, his eyes closing briefly. 

While his eyes were closed, Sharon woke up and rolled onto her stomach, slipping her paws under Andy’s leg for warmth. She leaned against him, her small body neatly fitting against his larger, white side.   
“Comfy?” He nuzzled her side and she huffed in response, her round, green eyes meeting his. 

“Very,” she murmured, her tongue slipping out as she panted softly. 

“Go get some water. I want to check on Provenza.” He slowly shifted over and stood up, towering above Sharon. She tilted her head and looked up at him before she licked at his paw a few times.

“Just don’t try to hop the fence again?”

“I won’t,” he promised. He nuzzled her head for a moment before he padded over to the doggy door and eased through the flap.

Sharon watched him go before she started into the kitchen, her toenails clicking against the cold floor. She lapped at the bowl of water and ate a few bites of food before she followed Andy out the doggy door. She crossed the yard at a light run until she reached Andy by the fence, climbing up onto her hind legs so she could see Provenza on the other side.

“Gods, you brought her?” he whined, a soft growl following his words.

Sharon couldn’t help but growl in response, her head tilting to the side. “Shut up,” Andy interrupted, glancing between the two of them. “Are the Humans still gone?”  
“Until tomorrow, I think,” Provenza answered after a moment, his gaze still focused on Sharon. “Coming over?”

Sharon nudged Andy’s legs and he shifted so he was standing over her. She glared up at him and nudged at his leg again. “You’re not hopping the fence,” she grumbled.  
“No, I’m not. We’ll get the little one to let us out.” Andy barked loudly and nudged the fence before he looked back down to Sharon. “Okay?”

She barked in response and walked out from under him. “Fine. Later, though. I was napping.”  
“Sorry, Provenza. Later. The bed’s calling.” Andy tilted his head and looked between his best friend and Sharon before he reached his paw toward the basset hound. Provenza stretched his out and they sniffed for a moment before Andy followed Sharon back to the house. “You okay?” he asked softly after he helped her through the doggy door.  
“I’m tired. Still haven’t recovered from the little one taking me to the park yesterday,” she yawned and slowly made her way up the stairs in search of the large bed; it was the most comfortable spot to sleep. 

She waited patiently as Andy jumped up and settled down, nudging the pillows aside to make room for her. She groaned as she backed up and then jumped after him, wincing a little as she landed and immediately settled against his side. She stretched her legs out and rested her head against him as she let out another loud yawn.

Her eyes fell shut and she felt him curl his head over her, carefully enclosing her in warm, white fur. She barked softly in appreciation and Andy returned it, feeling her start to relax against him. He was always amazed by how quickly she could pass out, but it gave him a chance to watch her and listen to her soft sleeping noises.


	57. Trouble is a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a stupid little Closer-era Shandy idea I got from the song Trouble is a Friend by Lenka.

The situation was almost amusing. Ridiculous enough that it tugged a small smile onto her lips that she tried to smother. The Ice Queen of IA couldn’t be seen smiling–it would ruin her image. She twitched her lips down into a grimace instead, her fingers absently rifling through the file on her desk. Andy Flynn stood before her, a shameless grin resting on his features. 

“You weren’t even in LA and you caused trouble,” she sighed, her head shaking slightly. “Trouble will find you no matter where you go, hm?”

“Can’t help it, Captain.” He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, his toothpick dangling between his fingers. 

“Oh, yes. You can. Contrary to what you may think, your weapon doesn’t fire itself.” She arched an eyebrow and watched him. Without her glasses, the edges of his face were blurry, but she could easily make out his grin and the glint in his eyes.

He leaned close, his hand resting on the file she had been playing with. He pinned it to the desk and her eyes narrowed in annoyance. She moved her hand back when their fingers brushed and tapped her fingers on the desk, huffing softly. She straightened up after a moment and her hands came to rest on her hips.

“I have a call I need to make to SDPD to clean up your mess. I don’t want to see your file on my desk for another month at least. Good day, Lieutenant.” She tugged the file out from under his hand and sank into her chair, one leg crossing over the other beneath her desk.

Her condo was completely silent when she made her way inside. Her heels were kicked off before she even locked the door and she dropped her keys into the bowl on the table. The clink echoed through the room and she sighed as she made her way into the kitchen, drawn to the almost-empty bottle of wine in her fridge. 

\-----

She ended up on the couch with a full glass, her head lolling back along the edge of the couch. She sighed heavily and adjusted her hold on her wine glass, her head shaking slowly. She was tired, on edge, and the wine wasn’t relaxing her as much as she wanted it to. 

“Damn you, Flynn,” she murmured, taking a long drink and feeling it slip down her throat. A part of her wished she had something stronger in the condo, but after Jack she didn’t even like having the stronger stuff accessible.

She leaned over and turned the lamp off, quickly shrouding the living room in near darkness. It was better on her forming headache and allowed her to drift off in her thoughts. Her eyes closed and she finished off her wine before she set the glass none-too-gently on the coffee table.

Even in the darkness with a large glass of wine in her system, she still couldn’t get him out of her mind. Out of her heart. He was a recovering alcoholic, a problematic–if good–detective. He caused her nothing but problems, but she couldn’t ignore how charming he was.

She shook her head quickly to push those thoughts away, torn between another glass of wine and a bath. Or both. She tossed her glasses onto the table and grabbed her glass as she stood up, silently praying that no officer would be involved in a shooting within the next 12 hours.

\-----

She couldn’t say why she had agreed to attend Chief Johnson’s birthday celebration. No one in Major Crimes wanted her there and she didn’t want to be there either. Sighing, she adjusted her sweater and scanned the murder room; everyone was laughing and smiling with drinks in their hands. No one was paying attention to her and she was more than okay with that. It would make it easier to slip out in a few minutes. 

She felt a warm hand close around her arm and she turned quickly, stunned to see Flynn standing beside her. She cleared her throat and he shrugged, his hold loosening as he tugged her toward the open area in the middle of the room.

“Flynn?” She looked him over as she followed him, her eyebrows shooting up when he rested a hand on her waist. “Andy?”

“You were darkening the room over there and Provenza wouldn’t shut up about it.” He finally met her gaze and gave her a slow grin.

“So you want me to darken the center of the room instead?” she huffed, her head shaking slightly.

Despite herself, she rested her hand on his shoulder and took a small step closer. He took her other hand and started swaying to the music; she could hear others chattering nearby, but she found herself distracted by his charming grin. 

“You’re not darkening it when you’re not glaring,” he said simply. “Hard to glower when you’re dancing.”

“I.. Hm.” She bit her lip and allowed him to take the lead, her feet moving with his. “Fine.”

“Exactly.” The hand on her hip tightened a little and she stepped closer instinctually, feeling her heart skip a few beats. 

“Are you just trying to cause trouble?” she murmured after a few moments. 

“Me? Trouble?” He managed to look innocent for the briefest of moments and then it dissolved into an almost warm smile. “Trouble is a friend of mine,” he added with a quiet chuckle. 

“Trouble is a foe of mine,” she murmured, but she shook her head and scanned his face. “I can sneak away, leave you to celebrate Chief Johnson’s birthday in peace.”

“No one cares. They’ll ignore you like usual.” He tilted his head a little and she tightened her fingers in the soft shoulder of his button-up.

“Fair enough.” She took a deep breath and allowed her gaze to wander around the room before she returned it to Flynn and continued their slow swaying.

The music faded into something more upbeat and Sharon retreated to the outskirts of the room again as Andy moved to the Chief and Provenza. She could feel her waist tingling from where Andy had touched her and she absently rubbed at her sweater to rid herself of the feeling. She had enough trouble in her life in the form of her absent husband. She didn’t need to throw a recovering alcoholic, problem-causing Lieutenant in the mix too. Especially one from Major Crimes; Chief Johnson would have them both thrown out on their asses before Sharon could blink.


	58. Shooting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Angsty Sharon/Brenda - Brenda is shot by a suspect, up to you if she survives it or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharon-Brenda pairing in this chapter!

They hadn’t spoken all day, not since Brenda had hurried out earlier that morning to a crime scene. Sure, they had seen each other, but snarky remarks and eye rolls hardly counted as talking. Sharon was looking forward to the conclusion of the case so she could get away from Major Crimes and finally kiss Brenda again.

Sharon was in the background, only there to make sure Major Crimes didn’t royally screw up and cause another lawsuit. She had no intentions of getting involved, but she kept a close eye on what was going on from the safety of the surveillance van.   
She heard the gunshot before she saw the effects. The team swarmed toward their suspect and left one behind. Sharon barely registered the bright floral skirt before she was scrambling out of the van and sprinting across the street. She felt her ankle twist in her heels, but she kept running until she could kneel by Brenda’s side.

The asphalt dug into her bare knees as she leaned forward, her hands dancing over Brenda’s vest. “Damn it, Brenda,” she hissed, her eyes scanning the blonde’s face briefly before she returned to her chest. 

“S-Sharon, I’m good,” Brenda wheezed out, her hands moving to combat the brunette’s. “Stop it!” Cowed, Sharon sat back on her heels, but she continued scanning her with her eyes. She wasn’t convinced Brenda was okay, but the woman was slowly pushing herself up. “Hit the vest. Nasty bruise, injured rib, not shot.”

“Damn it, Brenda!” Sharon repeated, wincing as she shifted and let out a breath.

They turned their heads at the sound of shouting, both sighing when Tao and Sanchez stood up with their suspect in handcuffs. Flynn started toward Brenda and Sharon, his eyebrow arching up at the sight of them sitting together.

“You okay, Chief?” he called as he returned his firearm to its holster.

“For the love of... I’m fine!” Brenda waved her hand slightly and glanced at Sharon. “Help me up?”

The Captain carefully stood up, trying to hide her wobble as she put weight on her ankle. She immediately offered her hand to Brenda and gently pulled her to her feet, her arm automatically moving around her waist. 

“You’re letting the paramedics check you out, right?” Sharon asked, her gaze flicking to Flynn who was moving away from them now. 

“Only if you let ‘em look at your ankle,” Brenda retorted, looking up at the older woman. 

Sharon scowled, unable to see a way out of the corner Brenda had painted her in. “Fine,” she muttered, her arm tightening around the Chief’s waist.

“Are you gonna let go of me?”

“You’re injured and I don’t need you toppling over again,” Sharon answered easily, a smirk forming briefly.

“Otherwise known as, you’re injured and need help,” Brenda countered, copying the other’s smirk and shaking her head slightly. “Fine, put your arm around my shoulders.”

Sharon’s arm slipped around the blonde’s shoulders and Brenda wrapped her around around Sharon’s waist. They started toward the waiting ambulance, Sharon ignoring the chatter around them while Brenda watched eagerly. 

“We’ll have fun explainin’ this one away,” she sighed, wincing as she shifted and pulled at her ribs beneath her vest. 

“We’ll figure it out and be grateful neither Pope nor Taylor are here,” Sharon answered after a moment, a harsh breath escaping her as she placed her weight briefly on her injured ankle.

“Next time, don’t come runnin’ after me.” Brenda shook her head slightly and glanced at the Captain. 

“Next time, don’t get shot.”

They parted as they reached the ambulance, Brenda throwing a fit before she settled on the gurney. Sharon perched on the edge of the bumper and stretched her legs out, her eyes focused on what she could see of the stubborn Chief. There would likely be hell to pay with Major Crimes after they were done, but the knowledge that Brenda was okay made it worth it.


	59. Thermostat Settings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Domestic Shandy: adventures in thermostat settings

She noticed the change barely five minutes after she stepped into her condo and out of her heels. She paused with her jacket halfway off, her arms twisted behind her as she scanned the entryway. 

"Andy?" She waited a moment and finally tugged her arms from the sleeves before she hung her jacket up and tugged her blazer off. It was definitely warmer inside than the hallway had been. "Andy?"

"Kitchen!" he called out and she tilted her head slightly. Barefoot, she made her way around the corner and looked him over. "You're home early."

"Mr. Wright confessed sooner than we thought he would," she answered slowly, her eyes roaming over him as he stood at the stove. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts and his hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed. "Did you have a busy day?"

"Nicole brought the boys over earlier, but a slow day otherwise." He glanced over his shoulder at her and grinned before he turned back to the veggies he was cooking. 

Sharon let out a breath and tugged on her shirt until it came free of her skirt. "Is it warm in here?" She knew there was no way the stove was putting off that much heat, but her condo was definitely warmer than she was used to. It made sweat bead along her forehead, neck, and lower back. 

"It was freezing earlier, so I turned it up." He shrugged and dumped the mixed veggies into a bowl. "Are you hungry?"

"You turned the thermostat up?" Her eyebrows arched up as she watched him grab a fork and turn to face her. 

"It was cold. I hope you don't mind." He leaned against the counter and looked her over, a pleased smirk tugging at his lips briefly. 

"It's hot," she said simply as she adjusted her glasses and met his gaze. 

"Standing there in that, I'm sure. Put some shorts on, Sharon, and come eat." His eyes pointedly fell to what he could see of her legs and she rolled her eyes. 

"You're impossible, you know that?" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, I'll change. But if I'm still warm, I'm turning it back down."

She started for her bedroom, but Andy's teasing tone jerked her back. "Ice Queen was just a nickname, Sharon. No one expects you to live in an ice castle too."

She turned on her heel and one eyebrow arched up toward her hairline. "I'm sorry?" Her hands came to rest on her hips as she continued staring at him, watching the concern flash across his face. 

"It was... I was..."

"Joking?" she supplied for him and he nodded quickly. She crossed the distance between them and gently stole a carrot from his bowl. "Me too." She leaned up and kissed him quickly before she popped the carrot in her mouth and turned away. "Just not about the temperature. Turn it down a few degrees!"

"Yes,ma'am," Andy laughed and Sharon couldn't help but smile as she disappeared into her bedroom.


	60. Don't Cancel Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Closer/Shandy: Provenza lets himself into Andy's house after he's canceled Dodgers game night (again). He finds Sharon sleeping on the couch wearing Andy's clothes

His mood had only gotten worse as the night wore on, forced to watch the Dodgers game by himself with a full case of beer–not that Flynn would have had any anyway. When he woke up the next morning with a pounding hangover and a deep-set grudge against his partner, he finally resolved to do something about it. He’d teach Flynn not to cancel on him again. 

He knew where the idiot kept his spare key and silently entered his house, closing the door behind him. The house was silent and he knew Flynn was still asleep. Good. He’d sit and wait.

Provenza made his way further into the familiar house, dropping his keys on the kitchen table before he made his way into the living room. A flash of bright blue caught his eye and he raised an eyebrow, wondering if he’d find the other man passed out on the couch again. It wouldn’t be the first time.

He leaned over the couch, fully prepared to rudely wake the man up. He stopped with his hands poised just above Captain Raydor’s shoulder and waist. 

“What the hell?” The words slipped out before he could stop himself and he took a step back. Not only was the FID Captain sleeping on Flynn’s couch, but she was definitely wearing the other’s Dodgers shirt. “What the hell?” he repeated. 

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked around, suddenly at a loss about what to do. He very well couldn’t sit on the couch and wait for his partner to wake up and he wasn’t going to sit in the kitchen now with the Wicked Witch asleep in the next room. Ye Gods, what was a superior officer doing at Flynn’s house this early in the morning?

It took another moment of standing there for it to click. Flynn had canceled… because he was with the Captain.

“Ye Gods, Flynn,” he groaned to himself. “You’ve screwed yourself this time.” 

He returned to the kitchen and grabbed his keys off the table, deciding he could leave and question Flynn about this later on–probably at the next crime scene. He started toward the entryway, but stopped dead when he heard a loud yawn. Caught like a deer in the middle of the street, he slowly turned his head to see Captain Raydor sitting up on the couch. He swallowed, knowing he would be caught as soon as she looked around. 

“Lieutenant?” The sleep that coated her voice was something Provenza was definitely not used to hearing and it offset her carefully controlled tone. She didn’t say anything else for a moment and then finally, “Andy didn’t mention you were coming over…”

He shook his head slightly and managed to turn to face her. “No, I wasn’t aware he had company.” He took a step toward the door. “I’ll be going.”

She ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head before she reached over and grabbed her glasses off the end table. “Nonsense, I know he canceled game night. I’ll go get him.”

She was on her feet and walking past him before he could get another word out. All he could do was stare at her in his partner’s clothes and wonder how the hell he ended up here. He didn’t know if she wasn’t bothered by his presence or if this was just how she was in the moment; he didn’t like it. He was still standing there when the his partner followed her out a few minutes later.

“Oh, hey,” Andy murmured, his brow furrowing a bit in confusion. The Captain stood beside him for a moment before she moved into the kitchen. “I’m sorry about last night.”

Provenza shook his head and fiddled with his keys in his hands. “Yeah, whatever. We’ll talk later.”

He hurried for the door before either could stop him, keys clenched tightly in his fingers. The sooner he could forget all of this, the better.


	61. Countertops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea by quirkette100 on Tumblr, then suggested to me by anon: Is it too much to ask that he pins her against the counter someday soon and ravages her until she’s breathless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!

She had remained in bed for as long as she could, until her inbox was empty, her messages replied to, and her stomach rumbling. It was still early–far earlier than she really wanted to be up on her day off–but her body had other ideas. After an hour of remaining curled against Andy’s warm side, she reluctantly slid out of bed and made sure he was still asleep before she grabbed her phone and padded into the kitchen.

She decided against coffee for the moment and instead grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard. She lowered it to the counter and took the few steps to the pantry, sighing when she spotted the empty box of oatmeal.

“Rusty,” she sighed, her head shaking slowly.

She grabbed a box of cereal instead and set it on the counter, quickly texting her youngest child to pick up oatmeal and fruit on his way home. She yawn and rubbed at her eyes as she poured the cereal, stepping away to tug the fridge door open. The lack of milk had her pausing and groaning quietly.

Rusty had been living with her for nearly five years now and there were still moments where she forgot what it was like to have a young adult in the house. With Andy staying with them more often than not now too, her food stores seemed to disappear more quickly and without her knowledge.

“Something wrong?” Andy’s voice behind her tightened her hand around the handle and she turned quickly, her hair sweeping across her shoulder. His hand came to rest on her hip and he chuckled softly. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Andy.” She huffed and allowed herself to lean back against him, her eyes sliding closed. “Rusty finished off the milk and oatmeal, so I’m not sure what to make for breakfast.” She blinked her eyes open and looked up into his tired, brown eyes. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

He shook his head and pressed a firm kiss to her forehead. “Not at all. So used to waking up early.” He shrugged and offered her a smile, his thumb absently rubbing where it lay against her hip.

“At least we have eggs. Scrambled or over-easy?” She stepped closer to the fridge and reached for the carton of eggs, but his hand reached out and gently grabbed hold of her elbow.

“I’m not hungry right now,” he murmured, his chin resting on her shoulder so his breath teased her ear. “I’d rather you come back to bed with me.”

She closed her eyes again and let out a soft breath, trying to ignore how her breath hitched and his touches sent her heart racing. Her hand came to rest over his on her hip and she lowered her other arm away from the light of the refrigerator.

“I’m already awake,” she murmured. “I can’t fall asleep like you can.” She glanced up at him again, feeling his warm body gently pressed against her backside. 

“I never said we had to sleep.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of her head and then another to her shoulder, his thumb still stroking her hip. “Rusty’s gone, isn’t he?”

“Left about an hour ago,” she breathed out, carefully closing the door before she lightly leaned against it. She felt him press more firmly against her and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“Good. I’ll run out and get what you need later.” This time, he kissed along her shoulder until he reached her neck and then pressed hot, open mouthed kisses up to her ear.

Her breathing grew faster and her fingers tightly curled around the door handle. She didn’t know how he could have such an effect on her, but damn did she love it. She felt his grin against her skin and gently pushed back against him.

“I feel like there should be a ‘but’ at the end of your statement.” She turned around to face him and Andy braced himself against the fridge, effectively trapping her between his arms.

“If I’m running errands for you at ungodly hours of the morning, I want something in return.” He grinned down at her and she allowed herself to lean back against the cool metal, his leg sliding between hers. She stifled a gasp and met his gaze.

“Oh?” she managed.

“I promise it’s beneficial to us both.” He kissed her chest above her nightgown and along the right side of her neck, gently sucking on the skin. He would never mark her somewhere so visible, but it was a tempting thought.

“Andy,” she whispered and he pulled away to rest both hands on her hips, stroking the outline of her panties he could feel. “Are you taking me to bed or what?” 

He grinned widely and pressed their lips together, Sharon quickly giving in to his dominance and moaning softly as his tongue stroked the outline of her lips. He pulled away to gasp for air, feeling his arousal for the woman in his arms.

“Maybe later,” he whispered, watching the surprise flicker through her wide, green eyes.

He slipped his hands beneath her nightgown and eased her panties down, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. She didn’t stop him, be he saw the confusion flickering across her face. Before she could argue, he picked her up and took a few steps back toward the counter, carefully sitting her there. The panties slipped off her legs in the movement and sat ignored on the floor.

“A-Andy,” she huffed, forcing her eyes open to look at him. She shifted carefully, her legs wrapping loosely around Andy’s as she watched. “We’re not twenty any more… Maybe–”

His lips cut her off, swallowing her concerns and instead drawing another moan from her. Her arms looped around his neck and after a moment, her fingers tangled in his hair and pushed him deeper into the kiss.

“Trust me,” he whispered, pausing briefly before he kissed her again. She nodded slightly and kissed him back.

He rested a hand on her thigh and pushed her nightgown up, the heel of his hand trailing along the bare skin in its wake. She shivered and tightened her arms a little, panting quietly through parted lips as she watched. She shifted slightly so she wasn’t sitting on the fabric and he soon had it piled in her lap, leaving her long and pale legs bare.

“You are incredible.” He wanted to do nothing but worship the woman before him, from her stunning legs to her impossibly curvy body, all the way until he reached her enthralling green eyes and thick hair. “Absolutely stunning.” 

He brushed his fingertips along her warm skin, circling closer and closer to her center. He could hear the hitches in her breathing and suddenly stepped back, losing all contact so he could push his boxers down. They joined her panties on the floor before he stepped back between her legs, tugging her hips closer so she had to lean back against the cupboards. She braced herself with her elbows on the counter, eyes focused on him.

“Andy.” Her voice was soft, but full of obvious need and desire and he couldn’t help but groan quietly in response. “God, please.”

He chuckled and ran his hands up her outer legs again, lightly brushing them over her thighs before he tapped the inside and watched her shiver. She shifted carefully, her legs once again wrapping around him and futilely trying to tug him close. He had the advantage and they both knew it.

“For someone who wasn’t in the mood earlier, you’ve certainly changed your mind,” he teased, and it drew another soft groan from her lips.

“You haven’t stopped touching me.” She pouted a little and shifted her hips again. “Now come on, before I drag you back to the bedroom.” Her eyebrow arched up but it was far from threatening when she had her legs spread open to him. 

“That’s what I wanted in the first place.” He grinned and shifted closer, feeling her hips rock against him in a valiant effort to get closer. “But since we’re here….”

He gripped her hip and started to push in, feeling her body flutter and start to adjust around him. He gasped and dug his fingers in, hearing her echoing and breathless moan.

“God, Andy!” she panted, arching up so she could grip his shoulders. She felt the stress on her abs before he pushed in more and the pleasure overrode the pain.

He hummed in response, tugging her hips a little closer as he pushed in all the way. He paused for a few brief moments and then set up a steady rhythm, his hips hitting hers as her legs tightened to hold him close.

It didn’t take long for his thrusts to become harder, pushing against her hips and grunting lowly. He knew it wasn’t the best angle for her, but she moaned and clung to him, her body clenching and gripping him tightly.

“Sharon,” he gritted out, his head coming to rest against hers. “Oh, god.” He hips stuttered and she tugged him down for a forceful kiss, her tongue tangling with his as she moaned loudly. 

He came with a shout that was swallowed by her mouth, his hips finally stilling as he rested fully inside her. She moaned as their lips parted and she loosened her legs a bit. He kissed her quickly and softly before he eased out and picked her up again, her legs immediately tightening once more.

“Now I’ll take you to bed,” he panted, kissing her chest as she rested her head against his and he started toward the bedroom.


	62. Ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr conversation involving Sharon and her history with ballet.

There’s nothing on TV. Sharon doesn’t have to look at the TV to know this, because Andy has told her that no less than four times in the past two hours. She gave up after the second time, deciding he was going to be sore and irritable for the remainder of his recovery. She was almost begging for a case to get her out of the house, until she looks over at his pouting face and realizes she didn’t want to be anywhere else. Finally, she gives in. 

She grabs her phone off the table and searches through it for a moment, ignoring his nth quip about the television. She finds the song within a few minutes and stands up, gently returning her phone to the table.

“What are you doing?” He looks up at her, watching as she moves around to the empty area behind the couch. “Sharon?” 

She shushes him and then he hears the music coming from her phone, the faint instrumental music he pinpoints as belonging to the ballet his step-grandsons were in.

“I haven’t done this in a while, and I don’t have my shoes,” she apologizes, but he shakes his head and stops her.

“Sharon?”

The music grows a little louder and she turns away from him, her sock-clad foot lightly tracing along the floor. Before he can ask again, she’s gliding across the floor. He watches as she spins, arms stretched out in front of her with her hands touching. The music grows louder and he’s surprised by how high she can raise her leg as she spins before she eases to a stop and turns to face him, the heel of one foot pressed against the side of her other. 

He can still hear the music in the background, but he can’t tear his gaze away from the woman panting in front of him, strands of hair crossing her face as she watches him back.

“That was beautiful,” he finally manages, shaking his head slightly. “I didn’t know you could…”

She flushes, a brilliant but beautiful red, and walks over to shut the music off. “You should ask Emily to show you–she’s much better than I am.”

“I don’t see how that’s possible,” he answered, reaching up to tug her back down onto the couch. “That was incredible, Sharon. Thank you.”

She shakes her head and carefully settles against him, fitting easily into his side with his arm around her shoulders. “I’ve missed it,” she admitted. “A part of me wished I didn’t give it up, but I couldn’t have continued after Ricky and Emily. At least Emily picked it up and has gone somewhere with it.”

“I still think it was amazing.” She laughs softly at the awe in his voice, cautiously leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“Thank you, Andy. Can we find something to watch now?”

“There’s nothing on TV.” 

It takes everything in her not to roll her eyes.


	63. Don't Yell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Please don't yell at me - Shandy (Andy to Sharon, just for a fun twist).

The rich smell of food hit her as soon as she stepped through the door and she paused, sighing heavily. The smell of food meant that Andy had been up and moving instead of resting like he was supposed to be doing. She shook her head and nudged the door shut with her hip, already disposing of her burdens. She hung her jacket and blazer up, deciding she didn’t want to deal with either. She ducked into the bedroom and left her heels and purse behind, her hands finding their way into her pockets as she returned to the entryway.  
“Andy?” She scanned the living room before she turned and glanced at the kitchen. His back was to her and he was hunched over the stove, his arm moving quickly as he stirred something. “Andy, what are you doing?”

He turned around and smiled at her, pausing in the stirring. “I figured you would be hungry when you got home, so I thought I’d make dinner.” He shrugged and gestured to the oven in front of him.   
“I thought you were supposed to be resting,” she responded slowly, her eyes narrowing a little behind her glasses. She pulled them off after a moment and set them on the counter, dabbing gently at her eyes before she refocused on him.

“Cooking isn’t that strenuous, and Provenza said you all had a rough day. Let me help.” His voice was soft and his eyes gentle as he watched her before he turned back and resumed stirring. 

“Your doctor said you need to rest. You had a blood clot removed not that long ago and you’re still recovering.” She was exhausted and strained and she could barely keep her voice steady. “Please sit down. I can finish dinner and then I need to take a shower.”

“Sharon.” His voice was still soft, but it had a sudden firmness to it. 

She shook her head and held her hand up to stop him from saying anything further. “No! Just sit down. Rest. Don’t strain yourself and push your recovery back, please!” Her voice had risen despite herself, but she couldn’t take it back and it only added to the irrigation building in the back of her head.   
“Please don’t yell at me.” He moved away from the stove and leaned against the counter opposite her, his hands folding in front of him. Neither said anything for a moment. “I promise I’m not trying to strain myself. I’m trying to help because I know the last few weeks haven’t been easy for you.”

She swallowed hard and looked down, her hands fiddling in front of her. She didn’t lose control of her emotions like this and she didn’t want to now, but she was too tired and worried to keep her usual level of control.  
“I’m sorry,” she finally whispered, her shoulders sagging. “I’m worried about you,” she added. 

“I know, but I’m worried about you.” He reached over and took her hand, easily enclosing it in his larger one and squeezing gently. “You’ve been running back and forth to take care of me and you’ve been taking care of Rusty for years now. But who takes care of you?”

She arched an eyebrow up briefly and reluctantly met his gaze. His brown eyes said more than his words could and she felt emotions lodge in her throat. “I do,” she managed. “I take care of myself.”  
“Exactly. Let me help, Sharon. Let me take care of you, even if it’s as simple as making dinner when you have a rough day.”

She huffed softly and and brushed her thumb along his hand. “I’m sorry.”  
“I know you are. I can see how stressed you are, Provenza could see it too which is why he called.” He walked around the counter to take her in his arms, his free hand lightly cupping her cheek. “I’m fine, okay? Go shower, take a bath, change. Dinner will be done soon so you can eat and relax and I promise I’ll take it easy later.”

Her questioning eyes searched his, looking for any pain or hesitation or anything to convince her this wan’t a good idea. When she found none, a very small smile crossed her lips.  
“Thank you,” she sighed. She leaned up to kiss him softly, relaxing against him with a soft exhale. 

“Now get going before I burn the vegetables.” He grinned and stepped back after he kissed her again, squeezing her hand once more before he let go.

She lingered for a moment longer and then retreated back to the bedroom, her shoulders more relaxed than they had been all day.


	64. Stolen Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shandy stealing kisses around the condo in hiding/sneakily after irritating Rusty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turned into a short collection of drabbles rather than a full fic. Enjoy, and I still don't own any of the characters.

Rusty unlocked the door and pushed it open, allowing Sharon and Andy to follow him into the condo. She shut the door and leaned over to flick the entryway light on, smiling slightly as she looked back at Andy. Rusty didn’t hesitate before he moved around the corner to his bedroom.

“Thank you for tonight,” she murmured, turning to face him once Rusty had disappeared. He smiled and looked her over, his hand reaching for hers.

“It was my pleasure. I just hope Rusty enjoyed himself.” He shrugged slightly and she took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

“He did. We both did.” She smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners.

She glanced back in the direction Rusty had gone before she stepped closer and kissed him softly. He smiled and returned the kiss, gently tugging her closer until their bodies were inches apart.

“Thank you,” she repeated, her smile still lingering on her lips.

He kissed her again and she stepped away seconds before Rusty reappeared and walked by them to the kitchen. She blushed slightly and he merely grinned.

* * *

 

Sharon was surprised when her youngest son offered to do the dishes for her, but she suspected he just wanted out of the living room. She wasn’t going to complain, instead curling closer to Andy once Rusty walked past.

“Can he see us from the sink?” Andy asked softly, tilting his head back to look at her.

She raised an eyebrow and met his gaze. “Only if he looks, and I have a feeling he won’t,” she murmured, her hand absently shifting along his thigh.

“Hopefully he won’t.” He leaned close and pressed their lips together, drawing a soft gasp from her. “But if you make noise, he might,” he added, his lips brushing hers again with each word.

“Shut up and kiss me,” she huffed, her eyes flicking open to meet his again.

He grinned and glanced behind them before he tugged her close and kissed her slowly, gently nipping at her lower lip. She couldn’t help but glance back at the kitchen, worried about Rusty catching them again. He tilted her face back and gently cupped it, kissing her once again.

* * *

 

She smiled as Rusty started for the door, his bag slung over his shoulder. “I’ll be in the car,” he called, a soft huff following his words. He left it open behind him and Sharon turned to face Andy, a slow smile crossing her face.

“Teenagers,” he commented, a grin slowly forming as he watched her.

“Not for long,” she answered, her brow furrowing briefly.

She took his hand as she walked by, giving it a firm squeeze. He shook his head and followed her to the door, stopping just before they left her entryway. He turned her around and kissed her quickly, drawing a soft hum from her.

“We should go before he just drives himself to school and leaves us here,” she murmured, her free hand resting on his chest.

“What a shame that would be,” he whispered, but his grin removed any trace of sincerity from his statement.

She shook her head and tilted her head so she could kiss the corner of his mouth. She grabbed her purse off the counter and led him out the door, their hands still clasped between them.


	65. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr's darthroslin questioned Andy’s discovery of his love for Sharon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a slightly different approach to this, so I hope it isn’t too confusing!

He closes his eyes to block out the dim lighting of his hospital room, arms shifting around in the mess of tubes and wires lining his bed. He can’t find a position comfortable enough for his ribs without getting tangled in something, so he sighs and remains on his back. If Sharon hadn’t texted him an hour ago to say goodnight, he would consider talking to her.

At the thought of her, his eyes flutter open and he stares at the ceiling, exhaling softly. Sharon. His heart beats a little faster and he shakes his head slowly, his eyes closing once more. Despite his desire to sleep, his mind calls up an image of her and he can’t help but smile.

* * *

 He took her to a musical weeks ago, one she had offhandedly mentioned wanting to see. She wore a low-cut navy dress that covered enough of her legs, arms, and neck to be modest but let his imagination run wild.

She was stunning, beautiful, intoxicating.

She laughed when she opened the door and took the dozen roses he offered, her curled hair falling over her shoulders as she shook her head and laughed. He didn’t know what the flutter in his stomach or the lightheadedness meant, but he knew it was because of her. It was only later, when they were seated across from each other at dinner, that the words crossed his mind.

_I love you._

He just couldn’t say the words out loud, not when she was rambling excitedly–nervously–about her favorite parts from the musical.

* * *

 He couldn’t get the word out of his head once it took root. It crossed his mind whenever he looked at her, even when she was glaring at suspects or Provenza’s antics.

_I love you._

She asked him out to lunch during a lull in cases. The snuck away under Provenza’s distraction–not that it was necessary–and found a quiet cafe around the corner from the precinct.

Their conversation was idle, bouncing from their children to their coworkers and circling around to the upcoming holidays. He couldn’t help but watch her hands as she talked, constantly gesturing when they weren’t closed around her mug of tea.

“I’d love to have everyone over, like we tried to do last year,” she murmured, but he was distracted after the second word.

He almost said it then, the words slipping out faster than he could stop them. But she continued talking and he decided it wasn’t the right time, that neither of them were ready.

* * *

 His first thought as he tumbled from the suspect’s car was Sharon. As he hit the ground, he cursed himself for not telling her sooner. He should have told her, but all he could get out to his partner was to not tell Sharon. He couldn’t worry her, not when they had a crime to solve.

He wanted to tell her when he finally saw her again, chest aching with the pain of the failing anesthesia and the look on Sharon’s face. With Taylor and Provenza lingering over them and a murder to solve, he decided it still wasn’t the right time and he kept his mouth shut. Even after the others left, his brain was too foggy with pain and she was gone before he could form the words.

He finally had the words formed by breakfast. He could taste them on his tongue, feel how his mouth would form the words as he told her. Their hands were clasped on the table and her eyes were crinkled with her gentle smile. She was as beautiful as always and he nearly said it.

_I love you._

The damn woman didn’t sit still long enough before she was urging him to eat breakfast and get his breathing exercises out of the way. He felt the words shatter away, but he would swear that they were engraved on his heart.

* * *

 She was sitting so close to him, their hands tangled together and he found it hard to focus on anything she was saying. The physical side of their relationship still felt so new; he couldn’t get over the fact that he could hold her hand and kiss her and–He still couldn’t form the words.

“Not worth losing your relationship over, is it?” His eyes searched her face, mind whirling with words of love and how much he values their relationship, their friendship.

_I love you._

She hummed her response and he rubbed his thumb across her fingers, wanting nothing more than to kiss her and tell her. But there was something in the back of his head that stopped him and he found himself asking about Julio instead. She was back to business immediately after and he sighed in place of saying it. She still had a job to do and he was lucky she had stopped by home at all.

* * *

 The moments had become more frequent, Andy realizes, his eyes scanning the speckled ceiling above his hospital bed. He can hear the quiet hustle and bustle of the night shift nurses outside his closed door, but they’re easy to tune out.

He can no longer count the number of opportunities he’s had to tell her how he feels and now his feelings have been reduced to sheets of yellow paper in Provenza’s possession. He doesn’t doubt that his friend will get his message to her, but he regrets that he may not be there to see her reaction. Even if she panics or turns him down, he would feel better knowing that he had said it.

He swallows and tilts his head so he can see his phone. It’s in reach and he knows he could text her, call her, contact her someway and tell her. But it doesn’t feel right. He needs to tell her face to face.

He resolves to do it once this is over. He’ll make it through in one piece and once he’s home–Sharon’s condo–he’ll tell her. Dinner and something she likes before he finally says the words.

_I love you, Sharon Raydor._


	66. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharon hasn't talked to her parents in awhile so they decide to surprise her this Christmas because she can't make it to Park City. They find a strange man named Andy in their daughter's apartment, who seems to have moved in with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with my headcanon for Sharon’s parents (AKA Madeline and Richard O’Dwyer), but her mother took a slightly different turn than expected. 
> 
> Also, don't own the characters (except I guess her parents?), so everything belongs to the rightful people. TNT, Duff, those trolls. <3

“Are you sure we should just barge in?”

“She’s our daughter, of course she would.”

“Richard, she’s an adult. She deserves privacy.”

“It’s a surprise. Surprises override privacy.”

“Oh my--Fine, okay. Is the door even open?”

The front door to Sharon’s condo pushed open and two people stumbled inside, burdened with luggage and bags. The elder of the two--Richard--looked around while his wife stared at him.

“She’s not even home. Why did she leave her door--” She was cut off as a man rounded the corner in pajamas and a green robe. The three stared at each other for several long moments until Richard took a step forward.

“My apologies, son, I think we have the wrong apartment. I told you we shouldn’t just go barging it,” he scolded his wife.

“No, this is definitely the right one. You don’t think she’d move and not tell us, do you?” She stared her husband down, but a worried look crossed her face. 

“Not to be rude, but who the hell are you? And who are you looking for?” The man in the robe crossed his arms and looked between the older couple.

“We’re looking for our daughter, Sharon,” Richard explained. “Did she... Did she move out?”

“Sharon Raydor? No, you’re definitely in the right place. Who are you?”

“Richard O’Dwyer, and this is my wife Madeline.” They offered their hands and he shook them briefly, confusion etched on his face. “I think the big question is, who are you?”

“Andy Flynn, Sharon’s boyfriend.”

Eyebrows rose around the room as an awkward silence settled over the trio.

“Oh, Sharon didn’t mention... anyone. Anyone at all.”

“Neither did the kids. You don’t think...” Madeline trailed off and Andy continued staring between them. 

“It’s only been a few months, I’m sure she was planning,” Andy tried to explain, but he wasn’t sure where to begin. He didn’t know much about the relationship between Sharon and her parents, but he had a feeling he was going to be learning a lot. “She should be back from the store any moment now.” Or at least he hoped she would. “Please, come in. Do you need anything?”

“Oh, so you’re.... You’re living here? With her?” Mrs. O’Dwyer tilted her head and set her bags down, her eyes scanning the entryway. 

“Yes,” Andy answered hesitantly. “Rusty’s getting ready to move up to UCLA and we decided we were ready.” He had no idea what information Sharon wanted her parents to know and hoped he wouldn’t slip up too badly. 

“Rusty, yes. How is he?” Richard smiled and Andy stepped aside so Sharon’s parents could walk into the living room.

“Busy with school and his vlog,” he shrugged as he followed them, glancing at the bags left in the hallway. He decided to let Sharon deal with those. “He’s in class right now and won’t be home until late.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it.” 

Madeline and Richard settled themselves on the couch and Andy lingered by the couch, shifting his wait and occasionally fiddling with the tie on his robe.

“She’s redone the living room since we were last here,” Madeline commented.

“It has been a few years, honey. She’s bound to make a few changes here and there.”

“Like a divorce and an adoption.” 

Andy’s eyes widened at Madeline’s tone and he cleared his throat. “I’m just going to change, and I’ll be right back.” He didn’t wait for a response and was relieved to hear the front door open as he approached it.

“Andy, what in the world!” Sharon stood in the doorway, arms covered in grocery bags and somehow still managing to gesture to her parent’s luggage. “Ricky and Emily aren’t supposed to visit until next week.”

"Your parents stopped by,” he simply said, sighing at the shock that flickered across her face.

She adjusted her hold on the bags and stepped inside so she could shut the door behind her, her finger rising to twirl in the air. “What? Why? When?”

“I honestly don’t know. I haven’t had a chance to ask them because...” He gestured to himself and her eyes closed briefly. “I’ll be back.”

“No, wait. You can’t leave me alone with them.” She sounded almost frantic, her voice soft so her parents wouldn’t hear, and he stared at her for a moment. “I haven’t spoken to my parents in months. They don’t even know about us, let alone that we’re living together.”

Andy cringed. “They know now.”

“Oh, god.” 

She shook her head and peeked into the living room. He patted her shoulder as he walked toward the bedroom and she hesitantly made her way into the living room to get to the kitchen.

“Oh, there you are! We were worried you had moved and didn’t tell us!” Madeline twisted around so she could watch her daughter drop the groceries on the counter. “Come over here and say hi.”

“I need to put the milk and stuff up, Mom,” she retorted, already digging through the plastic in search of the perishable food. 

“That can wait five minutes. Come here!”

Giving in to her mother’s demands, Sharon set the gallon of milk down and rounded the couch, bending to wrap her mother in a tight hug. “It’s good to see you, Mom.”

“When you said you weren’t coming to Park City, we decided we would surprise you. I hope you don’t mind.” Richard smiled at his daughter and rose to hug her, pressing a gentle kiss to her head. “We’ve missed you.”

“I missed you guys too. Work’s been... Busy. Especially this time of year.” Sharon smiled a little and settled on the couch, crossing one leg over the other. “To make things easier, Andy and I decided we’d have the team over here.” She shrugged and looked between her parents.

“Yes, let’s talk about Andy,” her mother murmured and Sharon resisted the urge to close her eyes and groan. “He’s living with you?”

She took a deep breath instead and leaned forward. “Yes, he is. Two grown adults in a relationship have made the decision to share an apartment and a room. Worse things have happened.”

“Sharon...” Madeline stared her daughter down and Sharon silently begged for Andy to change faster. “We talked about this, and I don’t understand why you didn’t push for your marriage-”

“Madeline, it’s Christmas. Give her a break.” Richard’s voice was soft as he gazed at his wife, but she only shook her head.

“I’m just saying,” she sighed.

“I’m looking forward to getting to know this Mister Flynn while we’re here. He seems nice enough.” Richard smiled at his daughter and leaned over to pat her hand.

“Thanks, Dad, but it’s Lieutenant Flynn. He’s an LAPD detective within Major Crimes.” She spoke softly, her gaze focused on her mother to see her reaction.

Madeline’s eyebrows shot up toward her silvery hairlines and her lips pursed, but she remained silent. Richard hummed his approval and nodded, a smile crossing his lips.

“Lieutenant Flynn, then. Okay,” he laughed and Sharon managed a small smile. “Do you need any help with those groceries? Or lunch?”

“With Rusty out, we were planning on leftovers. If you’d like, I can order in though.” Sharon stood and slipped her hands into her pockets, carefully shifting her weight from tennis shoe to tennis shoe. 

“Leftovers sound great.” He smiled up at her and then shot a quick look to his wife.

“If you’re sure...” Sharon started back to the kitchen and resumed searching through the plastic bags. “How long are you in town?”

“Just a few days and then we have to head back. It’s a shame we won’t get to see Emily or Ricky while we’re here.” Madeline’s gaze followed her daughter back to the kitchen and she sighed softly.

“I know. But I’m lucky Emily managed to get those few days next week off. She’s Clara and it’s running all through Christmas. She had to work with her understudy and company to get here,” she explained, a sigh very like her mother’s escaping her as she slid the milk into the fridge. 

“Still a shame. You women work too hard. No time for family anymore, like you did with Jack.” Madeline _tsked_ softly.

Sharon leaned against the counter and forced herself to take a deep breath, silently begging for Andy to hurry up. It was going to be a long few days.


	67. Flynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'Imagine if the two idiots did get married, and one day while they’re in the squad room Provenza yells “Flynn!” to get Andy’s attention, and both Sharon and Andy turn around. “Ye gods there’s two of them!”' by sjwashere and suggested to me on anon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a fluffy little drabble. Enjoy, as always!

Sharon heard her name shouted across the Murder Room and she immediately spun around in search of the caller. As she moved, two thoughts hit her in quick succession, followed by a third as she stilled and her eyes focused on Provenza.

_That’s not my name._

_No, wait. That is my name._

_It’s not me he wants._

Despite these thoughts, the words left her mouth before the third one fully processed in her mind. “Yes, Lieutenant?”

“I said Flynn, not--” Provenza stopped short and stared between her and Andy, his hands loosening on the file he gripped. “Ye Gods, there’s two of them.”

A light blush covered Sharon’s face and she glanced over her shoulder at the whiteboard to hide it, carefully concealing the smirk that wanted to break out. Her thumb found the band on her left hand’s ring finger and she shook her head a little.

“Why don’t we stick with ‘Captain’ and ‘Lieutenant,’ then. Hm?” She arched an eyebrow up briefly as she stared the older officer down.

“Aye, Captain. Flynn!”

She rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of Provenza’s desk. She had only been back to work as Captain Sharon Flynn for a few days and it was taking time to adjust. She had to admit that she loved seeing Provenza’s aggravation with each reminder of his partner’s new relationship, almost as much as she loved teasing Provenza about his own marriage. 

“Did you have an update for me, Lieutenant?” she called to Provenza, looking up from the file she had in her own hand to meet Tao’s gaze before she moved it to Provenza himself.

“Uh, no,” he answered after a moment. “I was talking to... this Flynn--Ye Gods--about those Dodgers tickets.”

Sharon huffed softly. “Keep in mind we have a case and no one’s going anywhere until it’s solved. Now, is the suspect’s wife on her way?”

“A black and white is on its way with her,” Andy answered and she nodded her head in appreciation. 

“Good, take her to interview one when she gets here. You and Mike interview her while Julio and I talk to the husband.” She turned to the detective and nodded her head. “Is he ready?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Julio answered, gesturing toward the hallway.

They passed by Andy and Provenza and she rested her hand on his arm briefly. He glanced away from his partner smiled at her--she felt her heart melt a little and it took her an extra moment to reform her captain’s mask across her features. To see the plain love in Andy’s eyes, though, made it worth every extra second.


	68. All I Want For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy walks in Sharon's condo and finds her blasting All I Want For Christmas Is You!

They had plans to go Christmas shopping--she needed help with Ricky and he had no idea what to get Nicole--so he had agreed to pick her up on their rare day off. When he arrived and texted her, she told him just to come up and inside. 

He found her door unlocked and slowly opened it, taken aback by the sudden presence of Christmas music in his ears. Her condo smelled richly of gingerbread and baking and he couldn’t help but smile as he closed the door behind him.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need, and I  
Don't care about the presents..._

“Sharon?” 

He stepped into the living room, peering around the corner into the kitchen where the music seemed to be coming from. It took him a moment to realize that the singing he heard wasn’t entirely coming from the radio, but the apron-clad woman standing in front of the oven.

_Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day..._

She turned around with a tray of cookies in her hand and jumped at the sight of him, her hands tightening around the tray. He grinned and heard the music continuing to play in the background, the singer’s voice clearer without Sharon singing.  
“Andy. Hi.” She blushed and set the tray down so she could pull the oven mitts off her hands and set them aside. “Sorry, I just wanted to finish these cookies off before we left.”

She moved back to the oven and turned it off before she started clearing off the counter. He watched her and grinned, finding the song less distracting now that she wasn’t singing. She glanced over her shoulder at him and her blushed deepened before she turned back.

“I didn’t know you sang,” he commented, deciding it was too good of an opportunity to let it pass.

“I don’t,” she responded immediately. “Just Christmas music,” she added after a moment, an almost sheepish smile crossing her lips when she looked at him.

“You should do it more often.” He stepped around the counter and grabbed the bowl that she had mixed the dough in, sliding his finger through the remains. He licked it off and hummed at the taste.

“Andy!” She grabbed the bowl from him and sat it in the sink, turning the water on so it could fill up.

“What? You’re wasting all that good dough. Least I can do is eat it.” He shrugged and licked off the last of the dough from his fingertip, eyeing the stacks of cookies over her head.

“You’re not touching my cookies. If you’re not gonna help, out of the kitchen.” She made to shoo him out, but he stepped around her and grinned.

“Okay, okay. I’ll help.” He grabbed her dish soap and poured some into the bowl before he started scrubbing the dough out. 

“Let me get these cookies put away and then we can go,” she murmured. 

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby..._

He shifted so he could continue scrubbing the bowl and watch her at the same time, her singing quieter than it had been before, but just as beautiful. She didn’t seem to notice she was singing as she continued putting the cookies away, even when she dropped the cookie sheet into the sink.  
When he finished the bowl, he set it aside and she started drying it while he scrubbed at the dried pieces of cookie on the sheet. He resolved to bribe a cookie out of her when he dropped her off--the smell of gingerbread still pierced the room and was making his stomach rumble. 

“Have you eaten? We can stop for lunch?” She rose up on her tiptoes to put the bowl in the cupboard and looked over at him.

“I had some toast earlier, but I’m fine. Your baking is just making me hungry,” he teased as he handed her the cookie sheet. 

He vaguely registered that the song had changed to the deeper tones of Michael Bublé and she was no longer singing but rather watching him with that small smirk of hers.

“Andy, I swear....” She laughed and shook her head as she set the cookie sheet in the oven and grabbed the closet tupperware container of cookies. “My grandmother’s recipe. Don’t get crumbs everywhere and I’ll grab my shoes.”

She opened it and he took a cookie, grinning at her before he took a bite. “Oh, god. This is delicious.”  
She set the container back on the counter and smiled at him before she disappeared into the corner, leaving him alone with his cookie and Michael Bublé.


	69. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy hides mistletoes all over Sharon's condo so he can steal little kisses.

The first one was obvious enough, hanging over the front door inside her condo. She didn’t notice it at first until he ducked down and kissed her softly, a grin crossing his features. She rolled her eyes and rested her hand on his chest, their faces inches apart.

“What was that for?” she asked softly. It had been a long day and they were both exhausted.

“Mistletoe.” He looked up and she followed his gaze, her head shaking a little at the fake green plant hanging above them. “Christmas rules. Sense of occasion and everything,” he teased.

“Thank goodness that no one put any up at work.” She smirked and stepped away from him to drop her purse on the table, stepping out of her heels a moment later.

He followed her toward the kitchen, his grin hidden from her as long as her back was turned. She dropped her phone on the counter and suddenly his hands were on her hips, turning her around so he could kiss her again.

“Andy.” He merely looked up again and she laughed, leaning into his touch as she kissed him again. “How many of those have you decorated my house with?”

He didn’t respond and she kissed him again. “You’re lucky Rusty isn’t here, then.”

“Lucky or planned?”

“You didn’t.”

“We did.” He pulled her close and brushed her hair back from her glasses. 

“Will you tell me where else you’ve hidden it, so I know what to expect?” Her voice was soft as she leaned against him.

“Merry Christmas, Sharon.” He grinned and kissed the corner of her lips.

“Andy!”

“You’ll find out, won’t you?”


	70. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharon and Andy trying to bake Christmas cookies together.

“Andy!” He turned around at his name, a guilty look crossing his features as he returned the bag of chocolate chips to the counter. “Those are for the cookies.”

“Do we need the entire bag? They’re good.” His guilty look morphed into a grin and he stole another chocolate chip from the bag. “Here, have one.” He grabbed a handful of the chocolate and offered it to her.

“They’re for the cookies. I told you I’m making a double batch.” She took a chocolate chip despite her words and popped it in her mouth. “Grab the milk from the fridge, please.” 

She regretted inviting Andy over to help with her baking. It was as bad as having Ricky around and she silently prayed for patience. Otherwise these cookies were going to have to wait another week, including the guilt cookie she needed to make for Ricky. On the other hand, they hadn’t had more than a few moments alone outside the office in she didn’t know how many days.

“Andy, half the bag is gone!” She pulled the sugar down from the cupboard and slipped the remaining chocolate chips into the pocket of her apron. “I’d send you out for more, but you would eat them before they made it back.”

She shook her head as she pulled out the remaining ingredients, followed by her old recipe book. Andy came up behind her and rested his hand on the counter by hers. She shot a look at him and a smile crossed her lips despite herself.

“I wanna help. I’ll stop eating your ingredients.” He pressed a kiss to her neck and she covered his hand with hers.

“Good.” She turned and kissed him softly.

They made it through the first batch before he was drawn to her cookies again. The smell of baking dough was overwhelming her kitchen and his stomach was rumbling with the smell. 

She leaned over the open oven and he took the opportunity to grab some of the dough out of the bowl. He rolled it into a ball between his fingers and then popped it into his mouth with a quiet chuckle–it was absolutely delicious and he was eager to try the finished product. 

“Andy!”

He stopped with his hand halfway to the bowl again, Sharon glaring at him with the hot tray of cookies clasped in her covered hands. He pulled his hand back and cleared his throat.

“It’s good,” he murmured, attempting to grin. “Addicting and good.” He shrugged and licked his fingers clean. 

“If you eat all the dough, we won’t have any left for cookies. Which are already missing some chocolate chips.” She slipped the oven mitts off and rested her hands on her hips.

“Who’s gonna eat these anyway? The kids don’t come up for another week.” He watched her, his arms crossing over his chest.

She huffed and shook her head as she started scooping the cookies off the sheet and immediately replacing them with fresh dough. “Are you going to help me with the cookies or just eat them?” There was a hint of mirth in her voice that made Andy chuckle.

He moved beside her to help her spread the cookies out as she set them aside, making sure there was enough wax paper to handle all of them. She had the second batch of cookies in the oven within a few minutes and turned to face him.

“You’re a terrible baking partner,” she teased, but she kissed his cheek and slid her apron off. 

She left it on the counter and grabbed it arm, leading him away from the cookie dough he had been eyeing again and toward the couch. He followed willingly and they settled together, her nestled warmly against his side with his arm around her waist. He rubbed her side over her green sweater and smiled when he pressed a kiss to her hair. 

“I thought the idea was that we were spending time together.” He laughed a little and she looked up at him.

“Isn’t that what we’re doing now?”

He grinned and kissed her softly. “Merry Christmas, Sharon.”

“Merry Christmas, cookie stealer.”


	71. Closer-era Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pre-Shandy/The Closer - Sharon and Andy accidentally end up under a mistletoe in the murder room and it gets harder for both of them to hide their feelings for each other

Sharon followed the Major Crimes team into the murder room, her feet dragging a little in her heels. It had been a long day chasing the problematic team from one location to another, spurred on by Pope’s urging that this audit needed to continue. She thought it was a load of crap, but she did her job without a verbal complaint.

Flynn walked in front of her, his jacket slung over his shoulder. He glanced back at her and stopped walking, forcing her to stop and stare at him. She crossed her arms over her chest, her purse dangling from her arm.

“Yes, Lieutenant?” she asked, trying to keep her exhaustion out of her voice. 

He glanced up and Sharon’s eyes roamed the murder room behind him until she followed his gaze. Dark green and bright red mistletoe hung in the doorway above them. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the sight and started to step around the detective. 

“It’s bad luck if you don’t kiss under it!” Buzz called suddenly and Sharon’s eyes closed briefly. “You gotta do it.”

“Ye Gods,” Provenza groaned and she found herself agreeing with him for once. 

She returned her gaze to Flynn and found he was already looking at her. There was something in his expression that she couldn’t figure out, something reflecting in his dark eyes. She swallowed and quickly looked away.

“Lieutenant Flynn–” Chief Johnson reemerged from her office and took in the sight before her, everyone staring at Raydor and Flynn who were still standing in the doorway under the mistletoe. “Just kiss her and get over here. We still have a case to wrap up.”

“Or you could step aside and we can finish our jobs,” Sharon told him. She meant for her voice to be firm, to sound sure of herself, but it came out soft. She inwardly cringed. 

Her heart was pounding away in her chest and she tried her best to stop it from showing on her face. Not now, not in front of Major Crimes. If there was ever a time she needed to be professional, it was now.

“Ye Gods, Flynn. Come on!”

Flynn hesitated a moment longer and then pressed his lips to her cheek. He moved away immediately and followed Chief Johnson to her desk. The rest of the team turned around not long after and Sharon unsteadily made her way to her temporary desk. 

Her mind was whirling as she settled into the seat, wishing she was in her own office where she could shove her shoes off and actually relax. Here, she had to keep her back straight. Her only solace was that the team was back to ignoring her. It left her alone with her pounding heart and whirling thoughts, all because of that damn Andrew Flynn.


	72. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus".

The living room was still, lit up by the flickering lights of the Christmas tree. Music played softly in the background, softer since Rusty had excused himself to bed not long ago. Sharon shifted on the couch, tucking her legs up underneath her as she leaned further into Andy’s arm, her hand resting on his thigh. 

“I can’t believe you kept that hat on,” she murmured, a soft laugh escaping her. “I thought I was spending the evening with Andy, not Santa.”

He chuckled softly and hugged her a little tighter. “I was hoping Rusty would come out singing I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus,” he murmured teasingly, pressing a kiss to her hair. 

“Andy.” She rolled her eyes and reached up, snatching the red and white hat from his head. She tossed it to the chair and settled back against him. “Don’t make me send you home.”

“But it’s Christmas Eve!” He looked down at her, knowing without a doubt that she would throw him out if she decided to. “And I love you.” He kissed her nose and she smiled.

“Just keep the hat off and we’ll see.” She tilted her head and kissed him softly, her hand coming up to rest on the back of his neck. 

“Merry Christmas, Sharon,” he murmured, his hand lightly cupping her cheek, “And thank you for letting me spend it with you.”

“We weren’t going to let you celebrate Christmas alone,” she told him, her green eyes roaming his face. She wasn’t wearing her glasses and he didn’t resist the urge to kiss her. “I love you too, by the way,” she whispered against his lips.

In the background, I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus started playing and Sharon laughed softly, her head resting against Andy’s shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and smiled, quietly humming along. He knew Sharon missed Emily and Ricky and he missed Nicole, but he was still content to have Sharon in his arms and know that he would spend yet another day by her side.


	73. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Character A tying Character B spread legged to the bed, trailing feather light touches across their body but refusing them any sort of relief down below, whispering how great they look tied up and how they were going to pound B so hard they’d forget their own name, teasing them into orgasming then denying it until they beg for their lover to fuck them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by a lovely tumblr friend as a Christmas gift for the fandom. Merry Christmas, guys!

Sleep clouded her mind as she started to wake, a gentle shiver running through her body. It took her several moments for her senses to begin working together, finally registering the thick sheets beneath her and feather light touches across her body. She shivered again and attempted to roll over, only to find her legs loosely tied to something.

Fear trickled through her until she opened her eyes and saw the slightly bleary face of Andy above her. He grinned and brushed his fingers across her bare stomach, eliciting yet another shiver from her.

"Good morning," he whispered, mischief dancing in his dark eyes.

She shifted again and mumbled a reply, trying to arch into his barely-there touches. Arousal had already settled low in her body and his touches weren't helping. Her eyes focused on him, watching as he bent to continue running his fingers through the valley between her breasts and across her left shoulder.

"You look stunning." His voice was still soft, purposeful. She had his undivided attention and the way he looked at her went straight between her parted legs. "Absolutely beautiful tied up like this."

He pulled back and moved toward the end of the bed where he ran his fingers along the soft ties that held her where she was. She gave them a weak tug, trusting Andy would free her in a moment if she asked. But to be helpless beneath his touches was overwhelmingly arousing.

"Andy," she breathed out, eyes sliding closed as he returned his fingertips to her skin.

She felt them brush across her hip and arch up along her stomach before trailing over her other hip. She shivered, goosebumps forming in his wake. The rest of the house was silent, her soft gasps filling the air around her.

"I was going to wait for you to wake up," he sighed after several moments, his fingers now lightly stroking along the side of her knee, "but you just looked so damn beautiful that I couldn't wait." He brushed a sensitive spot behind her knee and her body shifted instinctively, drawing a low and surprised moan from her. "It was so hard to wait when I just..." he trailed off with a groan of his own. "When I'm done with you, you won't even remember your name."

The promise in his voice sent a delighted shiver through her and she shifted on the bed, feeling utterly exposed beneath his touches and gaze. Her tongue darted out to wet her suddenly dry lips and she shifted again, testing her bonds to see how far she could get. His knots were expertly tied and she realized her pleasure was at his mercy now.

"Andy..." She was breathless and her breath hitched when he danced his fingers back over her stomach. "Oh..."

He grinned and his fingers reached her breast, ghosting over the pale skin in a way that left her arching up for more. Each touch felt like a shock that went straight to the arousal pooling between her legs, her hips shifting in search of friction. She found none and a whimper of frustration escaped her when Andy fingers moved over her thighs and avoided when she really wanted him.

"You're absolutely beautiful, Sharon. Tied up like my own little Christmas present.

God..." He shook his head a little and continued his teasing, focusing on her hips and stomach.

He drew small circles and random shapes on her skin, but his touch was so light she could only follow half of them. The touches still pushed her body higher and she felt her arousal pulsing with her need. He didn't seem to notice, stubbornly ignoring the area between her legs in favor of her ankles or her sides. She gasped and another moan escapes her as she arched into each touch, silently begging for him to act on his words.

"You'll see," he murmured. He was suddenly by her ear, fingers tracing along her neck so she tilted her head back. "I am going to make you forget your name, Sharon."

She didn't think she could get more aroused, her body responding to his words and touches like she was three decades younger. When he shifted certain ways, she could make out his own arousal beneath his boxers and longed to reach out for him, but he was out of reach.

"Andy..." She couldn't seem to form more words other than his name, surprised to feel the knot of her climax already forming in her gut. "God, Andy..."

"Come on," he coaxed as he continued mapping her body with touches that we're still far too light. "I want to see you, how beautiful and amazing you are when you let go."

He ran his fingers up her thigh and over to her hip, pulling yet another shivered moan from her. Just as she thought he might push her over the edge, he withdrew all touch and stepped back to watch her.

Sharon groaned in frustration, hips pushing off the bed as best as they could in search of something. Her body was thrumming with her need and she couldn't deny it now, but he was grinning at her with aroused mischief reflecting in his expression.

"What do you want, Sharon? Do you want me to make you forget your name?" She didn't beg. She was never a beggar. But he was no longer touching her and she couldn't touch herself, so her arousal continued thrumming right on the edge. "Tell me," he ordered, voice firm but soft. His fingers hovered above the skin of her thighs, distant enough that she couldn't feel a thing--but she could imagine it.

"Please," she finally gasped. She tried to push up and force him to touch her again, but he pulled his hands back and tsked softly.

"You can do better than that. Tell me what you want. Beg for it." He knew he had her right where he wanted her, aroused am desperate enough that she would do it.

"Andy, please." Wide, dark green eyes looked up at him; she looked younger without her glasses and with her need so obvious in her expression.

He lightly rubbed her thigh in acknowledgement of her 'please,' but did no more as he watched her. It was just as hard for him to wait, but he knew it would pay off. "You look so beautiful like this, I might just leave you." He took a step back from the bed and his fingers were no longer anywhere near her body.

"No, please. I need you. Please, Andy." There was a note of desperation in her voice as she wondered if he really would leave her like this.

"What do you need from me?"

She shivered at his tone and pressed her body back into the mattress. Her eyes fluttered closed. "Please fuck me until I forget my name." The words came out in a rush of air, but were soon rewarded.

He rested his hands on her hips with more pressure than he had since she woke up. His thumbs rested on top of her thighs and he gave them a gentle squeeze as he finally climbed onto the bed. He trailed his hands up her sides and then rested them on the bed by her shoulders so he could hover over her. The heat radiated off his body as he looked down at the beautiful woman he could call his, taking in her parted lips and dark eyes.

"Andy, please!" Her voice was barely audible and he kissed her deeply, tongue tracing along her lips and then delving inside. She gave in almost immediately, allowing him to dominate the kiss while she tried to press her body up against his.

In one motion, he sat back between her legs and pushed a pillow beneath her hips. His brushed his hands up her legs, starting at her knees and ending at her thighs, fingers resting almost--but not quite--where she needed him. He slowly inched his fingers closer and could almost feel Sharon's aroused tension. Finally, he slipped a finger inside her and she cried out softly, her body overly sensitive and desperate for touch.

He added a second finger not long after, carefully stretching her and watching her start to come undone again. He resumed the soft touches with his other hand, moving across her chest and stomach while his other hand continued thrusting inside her. He added a third finger and she started trying to push against him, muffled moans and pants falling from her parted lips.

Before she could topple over the edge, he withdrew his fingers again and left her wanting more. She cried out her frustration, legs tensing against their bonds as she moaned. He could help but grin as he watched her, knowing he could give her exactly what she wanted. 

Satisfied that she was ready, he rose above her once more. Before she could complain or move, he thrust inside her and stole the breath from her lungs. Both were still for several moments as they tried to adjust, her body clamped around him. She nodded and shuddered, a blissed out look already crossing her expression. 

He slowly rolled his hips back, his hands coming to rest on hers. He thumbs lightly pressed against her hipbone and he suddenly rocked back into her. She cried out, the sound strangled by the force of her pleasure. She quickly fell into incoherent moans and cries as he continued pounding against her, hips connecting and separating rapidly.

"God, Sharon," he gasped, letting his head fall down so he could kiss her. It was messy and disoriented, both of them more focused on where their bodies were connected. "Shit!"

She clenched around him without warning, arching up against his body and gasping out incoherently. He held her to him and continued thrusting until he tumbled over the edge himself with a shout of her name. Aftershocks rippled through him and he thought he felt a second orgasm from the woman in his arms. Out of breath, he allowed himself to slip from her body. He wanted to curl up with her in his arms, but he untied her legs before he allowed himself to lay back.

She immediately curled into his chest and his arm wrapped around the curiously silent woman. A lazy grin crossed his features and he kissed her head before he relaxed into the pillows. He would catch his breath eventually, but he had a feeling it would take Sharon a few moments to come back to herself.


	74. Coal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharon gets a small bag of coal for Christmas from Andy including an engagement ring at the bottom

She could still hear the team making their way down the hall toward the elevator, Buzz and Mike talking loudly about something technical. As their voices faded away, she turned to face Andy who was watching her with a small smile.  
“Everything okay?” she asked softly, leaning back against the desk behind her. She crossed her legs and smiled reassuringly. They had finally wrapped up a lengthy case that had almost run over Christmas, but they had miraculously solved it in time for Christmas Eve.  
“Ready to go home,” he admitted, his arms crossing over his chest. “Just glad that dirtbag took Hobbs’ deal so we could end this case.”  
She nodded her understanding. “I know, me too. I just need to grab my things and we can leave. Rusty was keeping an eye on the turkey, so we may still be able to enjoy a good dinner.” She laughed softly and straightened up.  
“Uh, just a moment. If you don’t mind. Sharon.” He shifted where he stood and she watched him, her brow furrowing briefly in confusion. “I was going to do this tomorrow, but I knew we’d be busy with all the kids so…” He shifted more and pulled a small red bag out of pocket. “Merry Christmas.”  
He offered her the bag and she took it gently, surprised by how heavy it was. “Oh, thank you.” She smiled–almost nervously–and set the bag on the desk behind her so she could untie the strings.   
Andy came up behind her, and leaned his hip against the desk to watch as she tugged the bag open to reveal the contents. Amusement flickered across her face as she pulled out a lump of coal and looked up at him.  
“Merry Christmas.” He laughed, but it was filled with a nervousness she didn’t notice.  
“I didn’t realize I had upset Santa this year.” She shook her head and smirked as she started to return the coal to the bag.  
“No, but I think he’d be upset if you didn’t look through the entire present.” He shrugged a little and watched her.  
Sharon hesitated a moment, her eyes narrowing behind her glasses. Deciding to humor him, she started pulling the pieces of coal out and setting them on the desk by the bag. When she reached in again, her fingers found soft velvet instead of the chalky coal. She looked up at Andy in surprise, but his face was almost expressionless as she closed her fingers around the box and pulled it out.  
“Andy…” Her voice was soft as she rubbed her thumb over the top of the box and then along the gold hinges. It was a simple, maroon box and fit easily in the palm of her hand. “Andy.”  
“Open it.”  
She gently opened the box to reveal a white gold band, the office lights reflecting brilliantly off a single diamond. Her fingers closed around the box and she found her other hand pressed against her lips, her heart pounding away in her chest.  
“Andy…” She couldn’t seem to form any other words, couldn’t tear her gaze away from the ring. “Are you…?” She finally looked up at him, eyes wide as she regarded him.  
“Will you marry me, Sharon?” He took a step closer to her and closed his hand around hers, giving it a firm squeeze.   
“I-I-” She let out a short laugh, her nerves bubbling over and mixing with the overwhelming love she felt for the man holding her hand. “Yes,” she finally whispered. “Yes, I will.”  
He smiled, almost in relief, and gently took the box from her hand. He eased the ring out and slipped it on her finger, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles before he hugged her close. His arm wrapped around her waist and he kissed her firmly, feeling her relax against him as she kissed him back.  
“I love you,” he whispered, barely pulling away so their breath still mingled between them. “I love you so much, Sharon, and it would be an honor to have you as my wife.”  
She flushed, red creeping up her neck and cheeks. “I love you too,” she murmured. She wrapped her arm around him and let her head rest against his chest briefly, her thumb rubbing at the ring on her finger. “It’s been so long since there’s been a ring there,” she murmured.  
“I plan to keep one there for the rest of our lives,” he replied. He kissed her again and a slow grin spread across his lips. “Let’s go home before Rusty burns that turkey.”  
“Should we tell him? Tonight?” She stepped back from Andy and he took her hand, loosely tangling their fingers together.  
“That’s up to you, sweetheart. Whenever you think is best.” He smiled and kissed her cheek as he walked her toward her office so she could gather her things.  
“Tomorrow, maybe. Let’s enjoy tonight.” She smiled and dropped his hand as she disappeared into her office.  
She paused to finger the ring on her hand, her head shaking a little. She was getting too old for this romance thing, for getting married again. But here she was with an almost-not teenager and a fiancee. It was the happiest she could remember being and she couldn’t have asked for a better Christmas.


	75. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharon and Andy buy a Christmas tree.

“It’s not big enough.” She crossed her arms over her chest and watched him out of the corner of her eye, most of her attention focused on the grand fir tree before them. 

“Sharon, I don’t know what you’re looking for. You’ve rejected my last three suggestions.” He sighed and absently adjusted his scarf before he crossed his own arms. 

“It’s the Christmas tree. It has to be perfect.” She shook her head and tugged the sleeves of her sweater down as she dropped her arms. “I’ll know it when I see it.”

She walked away from the tree he had pointed out and started along the walkway, purse bouncing on her hip. After a moment, he followed after her and shivered a little in the chilly LA air.

“Sharon,” he called. She continued walking and he sighed. “Sharon?”

She stopped in front of a large Douglas Fir, a smile crossing her lips. “This one.” 

“It’s shorter than the one I pointed out,” he grumbled. How she could be so contrary, he didn’t understand. He just couldn’t put this side of her with the Captain he saw at work.

“No, it’s perfect. It’ll fill the space by the window and the coloring…” She nodded and smiled. “This is it.”

He slipped his arm around her waist and she leaned into his arm, smiling up at him. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, Andy.” She nodded and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Without her heels, it took her a few extra inches to reach.

He nodded and lightly patted her hip before he stepped back. “I’ll find the attendant and we’ll get this loaded in the truck.”

He didn’t want to admit she was right, but the tree did look absolutely stunning. The soft white lights lit up the mixture of sentimental ornaments her kids had made over the years and angel ornaments, topped off by the elegant angel in a red dress.

Sharon wrapped her arms around herself and smiled at the sight, the slowly flickering lights reflecting off her face in the otherwise dimly lit room. She looked stunning, the lighting making her look younger and happier. 

“It’s beautiful,” he murmured. “Well decorated.”

She flushed a little and looked over at him, her head tilting a little. The angle caused the lights to reflect off her glasses now and he stepped closer so he could see her stunning eyes.

“Thank you,” she murmured, “but you helped.”

“You picked the perfect tree, though. That’s all on you.” He took another step closer and she leaned against him, a content sigh slipping from her lips. “Should we get started on dinner now?”

“Not yet,” she murmured. “We’ll still have time to finish it before Rusty gets home. I just,” she paused a moment and looked up at him. “I just want to enjoy this.”

He kissed the top of her head and she smiled, focusing in on the tree. “Do you want to sit down, then?”

She hummed in response and he guided her to the couch. He slipped his arm over her shoulders and she settled against his side, her head resting against his shoulder. She was warm against him through her thick sweater, her wayward hair tickling his nose.

“The kids are going to love it,” he added after several moments of comfortable silence. “You’re sure there’s nothing breakable on their Nicole’s kids will get into?”

“Just because I haven’t had children in the house in a few years doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten those precautions. I kept the fragile ones packed away.” She shook her head and looked up to kiss his cheek. “Christmas is going to be packed with everyone here.”

“And we’ll love every minute of it.” He grinned and she laughed softly.

“We’ll have my three kids, your daughter, husband, and two grandkids. I think Emily’s boyfriend is coming along too.” She laughed again and leaned her head back. “Are we sure everyone can fit in here?”

“It’ll be tight, but warm and comfortable. We’ll make it work, sweetheart.” He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

“We’ll definitely love every minute of it.”

He nodded his agreement and turned back to watch the flickering lights on the tree, Sharon curling closer into his side.


	76. Wrapping Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy tries to wrap a present for Sharon.

Hmmm. Is he good at wrapping or is he utterly hopeless? Who knows!

He stared at the small angel statue he had picked out, the marble color sticking out from the red and green striped wrapping paper. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes a little, half-hoping the damn thing would wrap itself. 

Nothing happened and he sighed as he leaned against the kitchen table. Ripped wrapping paper was scattered around from his previously failed attempts and the roll wasn’t going to last for many more tries.   
“Damn it.” He folded the wrapping paper over and grabbed the scissors, but he could already tell that this attempt wasn’t going to work either. “Where’s Nicole when you need her?” His daughter had mastered wrapping at a young age and he didn’t know where she had gotten it from--definitely not from him.

He dropped the wrapping paper back against the table with a quiet rattle and glanced around his kitchen. There had to be some way to get this present wrapped and he didn’t have much longer before the office party started.  
He spotted a box leftover from something or other and quickly grabbed it. He pulled it open and sighed in relief when the angel fit perfectly inside. He grabbed some of the used wrapping paper and tucked it inside so the statue didn’t rattle around. He closed the lid and set the entire box on top of the wrapping paper.

After ten minutes of tucking, cutting, and taping, he had a reasonably wrapped box with a white bow on it. Deciding it could look worse and hoping Sharon didn’t pay attention to the wrapping as much as the gift, he decided it would work.   
He tossed the roll of paper aside and gently smoothed out the paper on the box. He grabbed a sticker off the sheet and stuck it by the bow, quickly scrawling Sharon’s name onto it before he stepped back.   
“Good thing you’ll just rip through the paper,” he grumbled. He shook his head and gathered the package, trying to reassure himself that he was being ridiculous. 

He left the package on the table and shrugged into his coat and scarf before he scooped it up and made his way to his front door. He would pick her up, present the gift, and hope for the best.


	77. Christmas at the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharon takes Andy to visit her parents on Christmas.

“Do you have my bag? Where’s my purple bag?” Sharon turned and took inventory of the four luggage bags surrounding them, her hands resting on her hips. “Do you–”

“Sharon, it’s right here.” He lifted the small bag up from where it had been resting on the ground and handed it to her. Their fingers brushed as she took it and he offered her a reassuring smile.

“Thank you.” She set the bag on top of her largest suitcase and tipped it back onto its wheels. “Let me call Mom and figure out where she is.”

She barely got the words out before a woman’s voice shouted her name. Sharon looked up to see Madeline O’Dwyer several steps ahead of Richard O’Dwyer, his arms filled with a bouquet of flowers. 

“Sharon! Oh, honey!” The older woman was upon them quickly, her arms wrapping around her only daughter. Sharon was able to set her suitcase aside before it was knocked down. “Oh, it’s so good to see you. You look absolutely wonderful!”

Sharon blushed and hugged her mom back, shooting a pleading look to Andy. He only grinned and lightly leaned against his own suitcase. After a moment, Sharon was able to step back and her father offered her the flowers which she took with a slight blush.

“Good to see you, sweetheart.” He smiled and kissed her cheek. “This must be that lieutenant you told us you were bringing.”

“This is Andy Flynn.” She smiled a little and moved to stand by him, blindly reaching for his hand. He laced their fingers together and gave her hand a firm squeeze; she returned it after a moment and smiled at him. “He’s part of my team at work.”

Richard reached out and Andy dropped Sharon’s hand to take her father’s, shaking it firmly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” He nodded his head and Richard shook his as he dropped Andy’s hand and stepped back.

“Richard will work well enough, son. Or Mr. O’Dwyer.” He laughed and Andy smiled a little, his gaze moving to Sharon briefly. 

“Ricky must be named after you, then?”

“That he is. Richard after me and William after my father.” He shrugged and smiled. “This is my wife, Madeline.”

Sharon’s mother smiled as she shook Andy’s hand before resting her hand on Sharon’s shoulder. “I’m sure you’re both exhausted,” she told them, “so let’s get you back home. The kids are working on dinner. Oh, and Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, Mom.” Sharon smiled and gathered her bags again, her fingers closing around the cool plastic handle.

Sharon and her father led the way out of the airport and into the snowy Chicago night with Andy and her mother leading the way. Madeline was intrigued by Andy’s work with Major Crimes and he was happy to oblige; the relief in Sharon’s expression when she would look back made it worth it.

They were bundled into the car shortly, their suitcases stored in the back of the SUV. Sharon offered to drive which was quickly shot down by both her parents, so she settled in the back beside Andy with their hands loosely clasped. 

“Rusty landed safely? Everything was okay?” she asked as her father pulled into the slowly moving traffic outside the airport.

“Not a problem! He was eager to get off the plane, but he said everything was fine. He’s helping Emily with dinner,” Madeline answered and Sharon smiled. 

“I felt so badly about sending him ahead, but we hand to finish the case and I didn’t want him to miss Christmas.” She glanced at Andy and he smiled reassuringly. He knew just how much of a mess of nerves she had been since Rusty’s flight left the previous day.

“Well, he was perfectly fine and you all made it here in time for Christmas. They’ll all be happy to see you.” Madeline looked over at her shoulder and smiled at her daughter.

“We haven’t had Christmas together in a few years. I’ve missed it,” she admitted.

“You’re too busy with that job of yours, sweetheart. It’s nice to see you actually taking a break,” her father chimed in and Sharon shook her head a little.

“That’s what I’ve been telling her.” Andy shook his head and shot a look to Sharon, his thumb stroking along her hand.

“And I think you worry too much,” she retorted, her head shaking a little. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

Madeline twisted in her seat again so she could face them, the streetlights reflecting off her silvery hair. “You are. I like having my daughter home again.” Sharon barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes and smiled instead. “Best Christmas present a mother could ask for.”

“I know,” she murmured, leaning forward to rub her mom’s shoulder. “I love you, Mom.”

“We love you too.” Madeline rested her hand over Sharon’s and gave it a gentle squeeze before she settled back into her seat.

Sharon shivered a little and leaned closer to Andy. He carefully slipped an arm around her and she smiled as her gaze looked out the window to the snow falling outside. 

“Merry Christmas, Andy,” she murmured. 

“Merry Christmas,” he replied softly, a smile crossing his own features.

They had solved a murder and flown halfway across the country on Christmas Eve. They were both exhausted and nervous as hell about her parents, but he was with the woman he loved and he couldn’t ask for much more.


	78. Christmas at Nicole's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shandy Christmas celebration at Nicole's? (With Rusty and GUS too :-D).

Loud chatter and laughter filled the large dining room, candlelight casting flickering shadows along the warm red walls. There was plenty of movement between the kitchen and dining rooms, bowls of food quickly being carried to the table where the rest of the party was gathered. When everyone was finally settled down and their glasses filled with wine or juice, they smiled at each other.

“Thank you again for inviting us.” Sharon’s voice was warm as she regarded the young woman across the table.

Nicole returned the smile and shook her head. “This is our family and Christmas is a time for family to be together. It’s nice to have so many people over.”  
Sharon let her gaze roam around the table, her smile remaining on her lips. Andy sat at one end of the table with her to his right and Gus on his other side. Nicole’s boys sat beside Sharon with their father at the other end of the table and Rusty between Gus and Nicole. Bowls and plates of food covered the table, steam rising up and filling the area with their rich smells.

“It looks delicious.” Andy smiled at his daughter and Sharon could see the true happiness in his expression. 

“Can we eat now?” Nicole’s stepson leaned toward the mashed potatoes directly in front of him and Sharon laughed softly.   
“Yes, you can eat,” Nicole told them.

The young boys, Rusty, and Gus eagerly reached for the food. Sharon noticed how tentative Gus seemed, but she was relieved that Rusty was comfortable around Andy’s family--their family. She felt a hand on hers and turned to see Andy watching her with a hint of concern in his dark eyes.  
“You okay?” he asked softly.

She nodded immediately and tangled their fingers together under the table. “Wonderful,” she answered. “I miss Emily and Ricky, but having everyone here is incredible.”  
He smiled back and gave her hand a firm squeeze. 

“Sharon, did you want more wine?” Nicole held the bottle toward her and she smiled, nodding her head in agreement. “Dean chose it and normally he has terrible taste,” she teased.  
Dean rolled his eyes and looked helplessly at Sharon and Andy, a smile tugging at his lips. “Dad! Tommy threw peas in my potatoes!”  
Sharon turned to look at the young boys and gently nudged the one closest to her--Tommy. “Do you want more juice?” she asked him, hoping to distract him from torturing his twin.  
“Juice?” He looked up at her, blue eyes wide. “Apple juice!”

She smiled and nodded as she reached for his glass. “I can get it, Sharon. You should sit.” She looked up and thought about arguing but held her tongue after a moment. “I don’t mind, really.”  
Nicole took the glass and stood up, retreating to the kitchen for the apple juice. She watched her before she turned to her own son who was talking quietly with Gus. They looked up after a moment and Gus smiled shyly.

“This is delicious, Sharon,” Rusty told her and she smiled.

“And thank you for allowing me to tag along,” Gus added.

“Thank Nicole. You’re always welcome with us, Gus. You’re part of the family.” She reached across to lightly touch first Rusty’s hand and then Gus’. 

Dinner was full of laughter, especially once everyone relaxed and the food was finished off. When they were finally done, Nicole ushered the boys and her husband into the living room with Rusty and Gus. Sharon and Andy offered to help with dishes, which left them alone in the kitchen to watch as the boys settled down to watch an animated Christmas movie.

He nudged her hip as she turned the sink on and smiled when she looked up at him. “I love seeing you laughed,” he confessed softly.   
She blushed and nudged him back. “It’s nice having everyone gathered here. It’s been a while since I’ve had a large family gathering.”  
“What about last year? With your kids and the team?” He started drying the dishes after she washed them, but his gaze was on her.

“That was surprising,” she admitted, “but it’s different from having your parents and your kids around too.”

He nodded his agreement and let his fingers brush hers as he took the next plate. “Maybe next year? We have plenty of time to plan for it.”  
She shook her head and laughed a little, shifting so she could lightly lean against the counter. “Four years ago, I had two wonderful children and a marriage where we had been separated longer than we were together. Now...” She paused and looked out to the living room. “Now I have you and your family, Rusty and Gus, the team.” She smiled and shook her head again.  
“Funny how families explode like that.” He set the towel aside and wrapped his arm around her waist, lightly tugging her to his side. “You’ve given me just as much, you know. You made all of this possible.” He nodded his head toward where his daughter was settled against her husband’s side on the couch.

“Isn’t that what a friendship is about? A relationship?” she replied softly. “Giving and taking.”

“We haven’t had the best examples previously.” She rested her head against his chest for a moment and he pressed a kiss to her hair. “But yes, I think you’re right.” He was silent for a few moments, both watching the scene in the living room. “Merry Christmas, Sharon.”

“Merry Christmas,” she replied. 

She straightened up after a moment and he kissed her softly before they turned back to finish the dishes. She would call her elder children before it got too late to wish them a goodnight and then settle in for a merry evening with the rest of her surprisingly large family.


	79. Sweatshirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharon in Andy's sweatshirt.

She didn’t mean to fall asleep when she did. She had planned to return home long enough to grab clothes and toiletries, hoping the construction was clear enough to get in. How a water pipe had burst on her floor she didn’t understand, but was grateful that Andy had allowed her to stay with him while Rusty stayed with Gus.   
When she woke, it took her a moment to reacquaint herself with her surroundings. Andy’s room was brighter than she was used to and she instinctively rolled onto her side to pull the blankets closer. She could hear movements outside the room and knew Andy would be awake; the bed beside her was cold, so she wasn’t sure where he had slept.   
After a few minutes, she managed to drag herself out of bed. She tugged her tank top down and untangled her skirt, cringing a little at the amount of wrinkles that had settled into the fabric. None of it was certainly meant for sleeping in. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair before she deciding she had no other choice but to leave the bedroom.

Andy’s back was turned in the kitchen when she walked out, her hair loosely tied back in a ponytail. She self-consciously adjusted her skirt again as she walked over to him.  
He turned around and smiled at her, unused to her sleep-toussled hair. “Good morning.”  
“Morning.” She blinked her eyes a few times, still trying to wake up. He smiled and offered her a cup of coffee which she took and immediately took a sip of. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep like that.”  
“No problem.” He smiled at her and leaned back against the stove. “I’ll have omelets ready in a few minutes.” He looked her over and paused a moment. “Do you want something to change into? That doesn’t look comfortable.”

She paused a moment, her hands futilely trying to smooth out the larger of the wrinkles on her skirt. “I can grab something when I head home later today, I don’t want to intrude.”  
He shook his head. “You’re not intruding at all, I offered. Remember?” He grinned at her and turned back to the stove. “I’m sure I can find something that would... possibly fit you.” He set the pan off the hot stove and flipped the omelet onto a plate before he turned back to her. “Come on.”  
He led the way back to the bedroom, Sharon trailing a few steps behind. He disappeared into his closet and came back with a Dodgers sweatshirt and a pair of too-small-for-him pants. He shrugged and offered them to her.

“Nicole must have left these here, because they’re definitely not mine.” 

She took the clothes and smiled, her arms wrapping around them and holding them to her chest. “Thank you.”  
“Sure. I’ll finish breakfast and leave you to change.” He started to walk by her, but she reached out and lightly closed her fingers around his arm to stop him. He looked back at her and she leaned up to kiss him softly.

He left the room with a grin on his face and shut the bedroom door behind him. Once the door was shut, she set the clothes on the bed and shimmied out of her skirt. She tossed it aside--it was already wrinkled anyway--and slipped into the pants. They were a little snug around her hips, but more comfortable than her skirt was. 

She debated leaving her tank top on and finally tugged it off, shivering a little as the cooler air brushed her back and stomach. She quickly pulled the sweatshirt over her head and tugged it down; it fell past her hips and almost had enough room for another person.

She adjusted how it fit as best she could before she bundled her clothes up and set them aside. She slipped her hands into the large center pocket and took a deep breath. He must have worn the sweatshirt recently because it was overwhelming her with his scent; it was surprisingly warm and comfortable in how completely it covered her.

She shook her head a little and tugged her hair out from the sweatshirt before she opened the door and returned to the kitchen. The smell of Andy’s omelets filled the area and her stomach rumbled.  
“Feel better?” Andy tossed over his shoulder when he heard the bedroom door open.

“Much,” she hummed. She returned to her cup of coffee which was still warm and took a long drink of it. “Thank you.”

He shrugged and placed two plates on the table, gesturing for her to take one of the seats. She sat down with her coffee and he settled beside her, passing her a fork for her food.

“It looks delicious.” She smiled up at him and he returned it, reaching over to briefly squeeze her hand. 

“You know you’re welcome to stay here as long as you need to, Sharon. I have the room and frankly, I don’t want you showing up grumpy to work because the construction kept you up. Dealing with Provenza is bad enough,” he teased. She rolled her eyes and started to respond, but he gently shushed her. “I’m serious, you know. I don’t mind.”

She was silent for a moment, watching him behind the lenses of her glasses. He calmly stared back, his hand still resting over hers. Finally, she looked down at her plate again and he leaned a little closer.

“Thank you,” she finally murmured.

“I care about you, Sharon, and that means I want to help out when stupid things like this happen. Making you breakfast, loaning you clothes that are clearly too big, giving you a place to stay.” He shrugged a little and grinned. “And if you’re really bothered by it, just think of it as payback for you reconnecting me with Nicole.”

“But you don’t--”

“Sharon,” he cut her off. “Stop thinking so damn hard and enjoy your breakfast.”

She flushed a little in surprise, but a small smile lifted the corner of her lips. “Yes, sir.”


	80. Sleep Talking

He wasn’t sure what woke him up. The house was silent, but he could hear the distant sounds of traffic outside. It wasn’t loud enough to have woken him and he sighed as he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. He looked to his right when he heard shuffling sheets, a tired smile crossing his lips at the shadow that greeted him.

Sharon was resting on her side and facing him, her falling over her relaxed face. He reached out and lightly brushed the strands back, revealing her beautiful face to him. Her lips twitched a little in sleep and his smile widened.

“The clouds are purple,” she sighed, her voice barely audible even in the silence of the room.

“Sharon?”

Her eyes were still closed and her breathing told him that she was still deeply asleep. He wondered if she had been speaking earlier and woke him. 

“No, not the zucchini,” she continued, and he couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

“Sharon, honey.” He wasn’t sure if he should try waking her or if he was trying to see if she was already awake, but she didn’t stir regardless. 

“Zucchini can’t stay on the clouds. They’ll float.” He laughed again at the overwhelming concern that filled her soft voice and shifted to wrap an arm around her.

He pulled her against his side and she shifted willingly, a soft exhale falling from her parted lips as she relaxed back against him. He kissed her head and adjusted the blankets, wondering if she would continue her sleep-talking.

“No, stop the zucchini!” He looked down at her, amusement mixing with the exhaustion on his face. Whatever she was dreaming about, he found himself hoping that the zucchini would be okay.

She shifted beside him and he kissed her hair again, his arm tightening a little. He waited in silence, his breathing slowed to match her sleeping breaths. After a few minutes, she remained quiet and he settled back down into the bed.

“I’m sure the zucchini is fine. I think it’s still in the crisper in the fridge,” he murmured to her as he let his head rest against hers. His amusement reflected in his voice and he was grateful she wasn’t conscious to hear him. It would earn him at least a glare, if not more.

He laughed a little to himself and closed his eyes, resolving to ask her about purple clouds and zucchini when they woke in the morning.


	81. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shandy kiss and say I love you at New Year's.

They were gathered around the TV, champagne glasses in hand though Andy’s contained only water. His arm was lightly wrapped around Sharon’s waist to hold her against his side; Rusty and Gus stood not far away.

Five…

He smiled and watched Sharon, her eyes focused on the screen before them and the large countdown in Times Square. New York had already moved into the new year (Emily had called just as the countdown ran out), but they were dropping the ball again for the West Coast.

Four…

Sharon was already a little tipsy, but neither he nor Rusty minded. Andy was relieved to see her relaxed and enjoying herself, especially after the hectic month they had had.

Three…

She turned her head and caught him watching her, a smile slowly spreading across her lips. He grinned in response and tugged her a little closer. She rested her head against his shoulder and adjusted her hold on her glass.

Two…

Rusty and Gus stood close together, but Andy could see how careful they were not to touch. They were taking it slow, much like him and Sharon were.

One…

The ball dropped and Sharon lifted her head, a smile still resting on her lips. She leaned up on her tiptoes to press their lips together softly. He could feel her smile as they kissed and then she pulled away with a whispered “I love you.”


	82. New Years Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Andy wants to tell Sharon he loves her before this year is over but he's stuck in traffic and might not make it before the countdown.

He stared at the line of traffic in front of him, hands clenched tightly around the steering wheel. The time flashed on his car’s clock, a constant reminder that he was late. He groaned and leaned his head back, resisting the urge to honk his horn. It wouldn’t make traffic move any faster. He sighed and lifted his head, surprised when he was able to inch forward a bit. It wasn’t enough to get him to Sharon’s condo.

11:57.

He sighed and loosened his tie, his foot shifting on the break. He knew he should have avoided he freeway, but he had no choice now that he was smack in the middle of traffic. An accident–drunk driver.

11:58.

He cursed at a truck that tried to cut off a semi and shook his head, amazed at the stupidity of some people. Not even a dirtbag suspect, just a normal person.

11:59.

His phone rang and he sighed as he answered it, registering Sharon’s name on the screen.

“Hello?”

“Andy, hi.” He could tell from her tone she had already had a few drinks.

“Hey, sorry. I’m stuck in traffic.”

“Yeah, there’s an accident. I’m sorry.”

He furrowed his brow and shook his head. “Not your fault. I was just hoping to make it.”

“You’re still welcome to come over.” She fell silent for a moment. “Happy New Years, Andy.”

“I love you.” The words he had wanted to say to end 2015 began 2016.

“I love you too.” He could hear the smile in her voice and he released the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

“Happy New Years, Sharon. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Keep me company, then. I have no one else to talk to.” Her voice was a little softer.

“Alright. Let me put you on speaker.”

He set the phone down after turning the speaker on and looked up at the traffic. At least twenty more minutes of waiting, he estimated and then he could tell her in person.


	83. New Years Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shandy New Years kiss.

Major Crimes rolled out the day before New Years Eve. Everyone had hopes for a quick close for their own various reasons. Despite their wishes, ten minutes to the new year found them all gathered around the TV in the break room to watch the ball drop.

In lieu of alcohol, they had their own assortments of drinks. Sharon held a mug of coffee–they still had a case to work on after their distraction–and Andy stood beside her with water. They stood close together, his hand lightly on her back; since they stood at the back of the room, they hoped no one would notice.

“Ye Gods,” Provenza groaned, and he shook his head as he took a drink of his own water. “Never thought I’d live to see 2016.”

Buzz laughed from the other side of the room and shot the lieutenant a look. “No one else did either,” he teased.

Provenza glared and started grumbling to himself as Mike turned up the volume up on the TV a little.

“It looks cold there,” Amy commented. “How they’re all standing out there…”

“Occasion,” Sharon laughed. “It’s the sense of occasion that draws them out there.”

“Sense of occasion, my ass,” Provenza huffed and Sharon rolled her eyes.

“Guys, they’re getting ready,” Mike interrupted.

They all focused on the TV again as the countdown clock appeared in the corner. 30, 29, 28…

“I hope Rusty’s okay,” Sharon murmured softly.

Andy looked down at her and smiled a little. “He’s out with Gus and he said he’d call when he got home. It’s barely even midnight.”

She reluctantly nodded and rested her hand on his arm briefly. 14, 13, 12…

The team stepped closer as the clock ran out and the large ball dropped from Times Square, signaling that Pacific Time had entered the new year too.

Choruses of “Happy New Year!” rang out from both the TV and the team as they clinked their mismatched cups against each other’s and took a drink. A little removed from this, Andy turned to look at his girlfriend with the intention of wishing her a good new year. Instead, he found her lips lightly and briefly pressed against his.

“Happy New Year, Andy,” she murmured, her eyes blinking open to meet his.

“Happy New Year.” He held his bottle up and she tapped it with her mug before they each took a drink and joined their team.

They had a few minutes to celebrate before they started their year off by solving a murder.


	84. Goodnight Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Gavin knocking on Sharon's door carrying a bottle of wine to surprise her. Sharon opens the door halfway looking completely raveled. Her hair is a mess and her lip stick is smudged. She refused to let Gavin in and asks him to come back another day. He asks why and she just stares at him. Then suddenly Andy comes up behind her. "Goodnight Gavin." Andy smiles then closes the door.

Through the closed and locked door, Gavin could hear shuffling and what sounded like something hitting the floor. He adjusted his hold on the bottle of wine he had brought and knocked on the door again. 

It finally opened a little and Sharon’s head slipped through, a nervous smile crossing her lips. “Gavin!” She opened the door a little more and his eyes roamed over her messy hair. This wasn’t the put together Sharon Raydor he was used to.  
“Hey, honey. Did you forget about our date tonight,” he teased as he held up the white wine and raised an eyebrow. “I even pulled out the good stuff.”

“Oh. Oh, I’m so sorry!” She ran her fingers through her hair, subtly trying to smooth it out. 

“No problem. Wanna let me in and you can tell me all the newest gossip. How’s that Andy Flynn doing?” He grinned and stepped toward the door, surprised when she didn’t open it more. “Sharon?”  
She cleared her throat and shook her head a little. “I’m sorry, Gavin. I totally forgot and I, um...” She trailed off and shook her head again.   
“What is it? Is everything okay?” This close to her, he could see her smudged makeup and her shirt was definitely unbuttoned a little more than she kept it.

“Um, yeah. Everything is fine. Can we just, um, take a rain check on our date? Save the wine and maybe tomorrow?”

“Why don’t you let me in and tell me what’s going on?”

She stared at him, her fingers tightly curled around the door. He calmly stared back, concern filling his gaze as he watched her. He considered being a little more forceful and walking inside to make sure she was okay, but he heard movement behind her before he could make a decision.

“Everything okay, Sharon?” Andy Flynn came up behind her and leaned against the doorframe, standing several inches above Sharon. He looked at Gavin and then down at his Captain, an eyebrow arching up. “Oh. Goodnight, Gavin.”

He smiled and shut the door, leaving Gavin to stare at the apartment number on it. His grip loosened on the bottle of wine so it hung from his fingers, and suddenly a slow grin spread across the lawyer’s lips.  
“You get ‘em,” he murmured to himself. He shook his head a little, a proud grin on his face as he set the bottle of wine next to her door and started down the hallway. “It’s about time you get laid, honey.”


	85. Can I Kiss You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Sharon's first kiss.

It was chilly for LA and Sharon quickly shrugged her coat on over her dress before they left the restaurant, Andy watching beside her. He offered her an almost nervous smile which she returned as she tugged her hair out from her collar.

“Ready?” He offered his arm and she took it without thinking, nodding her answer. 

They walked into the chilly night and she moved a little closer to him for warmth, her hand almost burning where it rested against his elbow. He led the way to his car and opened her door, smiling as she settled into the passenger seat. He shut her door and crossed over to the driver’s side, quickly climbing in so he could turn the heat on. 

The ride back to her condo was quiet but comfortable, both content with their own thoughts. It was only when he parked across from the elevator that she turned to face him and perked up.

“I’m fine going upstairs,” she told him. “I do know how to handle a gun, you know. I’m not an LAPD Captain by chance.” She gathered her purse and slung it over her shoulder, her hand resting on the door handle. 

“I’d like to walk you up, if you don’t mind. Make sure you get there safely.” He shrugged and climbed out before she could argue. With no choice, she followed him out and to the elevator, the car locking with a double beep behind them. 

She pressed the button for the tenth floor and leaned back against the elevator railing, her arms loosely crossing over her chest. She looked up at Andy and he raised an eyebrow, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“You didn’t think I would just drop you off and leave the parking lot like a bat out of hell, did you?” 

She didn’t answer at first, her arms tightening a little. “Of course not,” she finally murmured. 

“Sharon, I’m not asking to come in or stay the night. I just want to make sure you get safely to your door and then I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” A small grin–the one she was used to seeing–crossed his lips briefly and she couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Thank you, Andy, and thank you for dinner.” She smiled at him and dropped her arms so she could slip her hands into her pockets.

“Thank you for going out with me.” He shrugged just as the elevator doors opened and he gestured for her to lead the way.

She walked the few yards down the hallway until they reached her front door and she slipped her keys out of her purse. She turned to face Andy, looking up into his lined face and dark, kind eyes.

“I did enjoy tonight,” she admitted softly, her eyes glancing down as she briefly bit down on her lower lip.

“I did too.” He took a step closer, his eyes focused on her. “Can I kiss you?”

Her eyes darkened a little as surprise flickered across her face. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and then her lips parted as she nodded, unable to form a verbal answer.

He bent down and pressed his lips to hers, gently and barely there. He pulled back almost immediately, surprised to find himself breathless. He cleared his throat and searched her face; a small smile tugged at her lips.

“Goodnight, Sharon,” he murmured, a sly smile tugging at his own lips.

“Goodnight, Andy,” she replied, her voice just as soft. He stepped back and watched as she fumbled for her keys. It took her a few tries to get the right key and into her condo which only widened his smile. “Goodnight.”

He nodded and waited until her door closed before he turned and started back to the elevator. It had taken them half a dozen dates, but he had kissed Sharon Raydor.


	86. Drenched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ This](http://lauraroslin.co.vu/post/137651715967/seastarssparkle-fatima-xo-theyre-almost) post on Tumblr caused the muse to get excited.

The sky had been threatening to open up and unleash a torrent of rain for hours now, but nothing had happened. Instead, humidity hung heavy over Los Angeles. The discovery of a triple homicide did little to keep the Major Crimes team in good spirits, especially after Taylor demanded the rest of the team wait until their Captain arrived. 

The scene was still buzzing with activity when Sharon pulled up and she spotted her team huddling under the tent with their bodies--she didn’t see Taylor. With limited parking available near the scene, she was further away than she wanted to be. She reached for the door just as lightning lit up the darkening sky. There was a moment of silence and then rain came pouring down.

“Damn it,” she muttered as she climbed out anyway. She tugged her blazer tighter around herself, feeling the rain hit her bare legs beneath her skirt and slide down to drench her heels. 

She hurried forward and ducked under the safety of the tent, but her hair was already plastered to her forehead; her blazer, skirt, and shoes were drenched and quickly soaking into her shirt. Her team turned to face her and she let out a soft huff. 

“Glad you could make it, Captain,” Provenza grumbled and she shook her head.

“I don’t want to be here any more than you do, Lieutenant. What’s going on?” Andy shot her a look and she adjusted her blazer as best she could, but the wet fabric wouldn’t cooperate.

“Three bodies found shot execution style and rolled down the hill. Kendall puts time of death around four hours ago,” the older lieutenant explained and she glanced toward the thankfully-dry bodies. 

“Some rolls three bodies over a hill in broad daylight and no one sees a thing?” She arched an eyebrow and rested her hands on her hips, a shiver running through her as the movement pressed the quickly chilling fabric against her skin. 

“That’s what it looks like,” Tao added and she withheld a sigh. 

It took them another half an hour to wrap up at the crime scene and the rain continued pounding as fiercely as it started. The gathered detectives eyed their cars warily, knowing they’d have to brave the rain to get there. Finally, everyone darted out from under the tent and left Sharon standing with Andy.

“I’m already drenched,” she sighed, picking at the pocket of her blazer. She was relieved she had left her phone in the car, though it seemed so far away.”

“You’ll catch a cold if you stay in those clothes,” he told her and she glanced up at him.

“I’ll be fine. Let’s go.” 

He bundled his suit jacket under his arm and they took off, her stumbling in the puddles in her heels. He moved off in the direction of his car and she slid into hers, sighing when she felt the rain finally stop pounding against her. Droplets slid down her legs and she shivered, feeling goosebumps rise up along her arms and legs. It was going to be a long night.

Andy was waiting for her when she parked in the garage and unstuck her legs from her seats as she climbed out. A shiver ran through her again at the temperature difference and she tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Here.” She looked up to see Andy offering his jacket to her. "Your clothes are a lot wetter and I’m not cold. We can’t have you getting sick.”

She rolled her eyes and took the jacket as they started walking toward the elevator. “Thank you, Andy.”

“No problem.”

Once they were in the elevator, she peeled her blazer off and Andy took it. Her shirt was damp from being pressed against the blazer and she hoped it wasn’t as see-through as she feared. She slid Andy’s jacket on and buttoned the top button before she rolled the sleeves up enough to give herself access to her hands.

“Doesn’t look like it’s your size,” he teased when she finally looked at him again.

“That one isn’t your size,” she replied, a smile crossing her lips as she took the blazer back from him.

“Fair enough. Maybe no one will notice.” He chuckled and grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes as the doors slid open and they walked into the hallway. Her skirt was still dripping down her legs and her feet slipped a little in her shoes--she wondered if she could wring her skirt out enough in the bathroom to make a difference.

“Let’s just solve this quickly so we can all go home and change,” she told him.

“Aye, Captain.” 

When they walked into the Murder Room, Provenza raised an eyebrow at the sight of her too-large jacket, but no one commented as they set about forming a list of suspects and family members.


	87. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains 04x19 spoilers!
> 
> Sharon talks to Andy about the NFL job.

He knew the case was getting to all of them. The tensions were high and everyone was working in a constant state of exhaustion. Despite that, despite their three year old victim, he could see something else was on Sharon’s mind. She hadn’t opened up about anything and he knew he wasn’t the cause of her worries this time around. Not even Rusty seemed inclined to open up about what was going on. He was frustrated, to say the least, but he hoped she would talk to him at some point.

He was surprised when she invited him over for dinner. It had been at least a week since they had any time together outside of work and he had missed their conversations, even their silence. Hell, he just missed seeing her relaxed in a pair of jeans and a cardigan. 

He offered to bring drinks and showed up ten minutes early, shocked to find himself nervous. Nerves he hadn’t felt since he had initially asked her out on a date. She answered the door after a moment and smiled at him—albeit a little tiredly.

“Andy, hi.”

“I’m early, sorry,” he apologized, following her into the condo and smiling at the dimmed lights and smell of food coming from the kitchen.

“It’s no problem, you know that. The pasta will be done in a moment.” She disappeared into the kitchen and he followed her, leaving the bottle of apple cider on the table. She looked over her shoulder as she pulled the pasta off the stove and drained it in the sink, steam rising up toward her face.

“It smells delicious,” he offered as he leaned against the counter, his arms casually crossed over his chest.

“I hope so, it’s your recipe.” Her smile had a little more life in it and he could see how her shoulders were more relaxed than they had been at work.

She split the pasta and sauce between two plates and carried them to the table, Andy again following her. They settled beside each other and he glanced down the hall toward Rusty’s room—his old room too, as odd as that seemed.

“Where’s Rusty?” he asked as he turned back to look at his girlfriend, his head tilting a little. He noticed she didn’t have her glasses on and it gave him a clear view of her slightly furrowed brow and downcast green eyes.

“He’s having dinner with Gus,” her voice was soft, but he detected the pride that coated her voice whenever she mentioned Rusty, or his new relationship.

“Mhmm.” He didn’t want to probe too much into the kid’s life and Sharon didn’t seem inclined to elaborate.

She was quiet as they started eating and he gave her the space, focused on his own delicious pasta. After a few minutes of silence, he gave in and let out a soft breath. He set his fork down and shifted so he could fully face Sharon; she looked up and her brow furrowed a little more.  
“Sharon?”

“Andy.”

“What’s on your mind?”

She shook her head a little and set her fork down as well, the metal clinking against her plate. She folded her hands and leaned forward; he could tell she was contemplating what to say and he remained quiet.

“I…” She started and stopped, shifting in her chair while she looked down at her half-finished dinner. “I have a job offer,” she finally finished. 

“A job offer?” He furrowed his own brow and looked at her. She seemed anything but excited about this.

“Chief of security for the NFL, actually… It would be, um, better hours. More pay. I could get my Captain’s pension and not have to worry about a promotion to Commander…” She shrugged as she finished, but Andy could still see something off in her expression.

“That’s… That’s great, Sharon.” He smiled reassuringly and reached across the table to take her hand, gently lacing their fingers together. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and a slight smile in return.

“What do you think? I don’t know if I’m ready to retire, even if it’s to take another job. Should I take it?” Her voice was soft and he gave her hand a firm squeeze, his thumb stroking across the soft skin of her hand.

“Well,” he paused a moment, a conflicted expression crossing his face. “Would you get free tickets? To the games? I mean, can I bring Provenza?”

She stared at him, her face blank and unreadable. The small grin that had started crossing Andy’s face faded instantly until she broke into laughter, her fingers tightening around his. His grin returned immediately as he watched her face light up with laughter, her head shaking slowly.

“Andy!”

“What?” he asked innocently, unable to hide his grin now.

“You’re absolutely no help.” She leaned against the table and smiled at him; she looked completely different without the stress and worries settled on her shoulders and in her expression.

“I’m sorry.” His voice held no apologies and she laughed again, leaning closer to kiss him softly.

“Should I take it?” Their faces lingered close, their hands still clasped together and their dinner all but forgotten.

He shook his head and pulled back. “That’s up to you, Sharon. Are you ready to retire from the LAPD?”

She wrinkled her nose. “I’m not, honestly, but the chances of Taylor and Pope actually promoting me is so slim now…” She shrugged and he knew she was more bothered by that than she let on.

“Is the money worth it?” He knew Sharon wasn’t struggling for money, especially since Jack had financially left her life.

“It’s a raise, yes, and I’d have two sources of income….” She trailed off and shook her head a little. “But to leave Major Crimes and the team, I don’t think it’s worth it.”

“There’s your answer, then.” His voice was gentle as he watched her, his thumb still softly stroking across her knuckles. Her hand squeezed his and he smiled a little. “When do you have to make a decision?”

“As soon as possible. I’d have to put in notice to Taylor and accept the job.” She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, leaning against her elbow which was braced against the table. She ran her fingers across the bridge of her nose and then looked at him. “And yeah, I’d probably get free tickets.”

He laughed a little and she joined in after a moment, gently pulling her close so he could kiss her again. “I love you, you know. If you think this job is what you want to do, I’ll support you. If you want to stay with the team, we’ll all support you too.”

A small smile crossed her lips and her green eyes slowly scanned his face. “I love you too,” she murmured, “but I don’t think I’m ready to leave the LAPD. Not yet, at least. Besides, maybe Taylor will surprise us all.”

“Everyone knows you deserve it. It’s only a matter of time, Sharon.” He reached out and gently caressed her cheek, causing her eyes to flutter shut for another moment. 

“You don’t mind me sticking around as your boss?” She was teasing a little and he caught the small quirk in the corner of her lips.

“I’m actually rather fond of my boss. She’s rather strict when it comes to paperwork, but she’s damn beautiful.” He grinned as she blushed and settled back into her seat. “I said I’d support you either way and I mean it.”

“I don’t think I’ll take the job, then. I’m not sure I can trust Provenza being in charge.” She shook her head at the thought and he chuckled.

“No, god no. Please don’t do that to us.” He held up his hands in surrender and she smiled.

“I’ll stay then and I’ll let them know in the morning. Thank you.” He shrugged her words off and stood to gather their plates, knowing that they were both done with dinner.

“So you said Rusty’s out for the night?” 

His grin was all she needed to know where his thoughts were headed.


	88. Kiss and Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon takes the boys to laser tag. Based on [this ](http://lauraroslin.co.vu/post/138778647217/halleydoedog-take-me-laser-tagging-and-then) post from Tumblr.

It was Sharon’s idea and both Andy and Rusty reminded her often enough that she would be sure not to forget it. As they strapped their vests on and turned on their guns, Rusty grinned at Sharon.

“So what made you come up with laser tag?” He laughed and shook his head, tightening the velcro on his vest.

“I figured you would enjoy it.” She shrugged and let her gun hang from the connected wire so she could tug her shirt down.

“Honestly, I don’t think it’s fair for two LAPD officers to play laser tag. You guys are like, trained.” Rusty crossed his arms over his vest, his gun dangling from his fingers.

“Especially Sharon,” Andy agreed with a laugh. “I’ve seen her aim and we’re all screwed.”

Sharon shook her head and nudged him, causing Rusty to roll his eyes and lead the way to the maze’s entrance. 

As soon as the doors opened, the three split up in different directions, quickly walking into the darkness with the rest of the participants behind them. Music and the occasional scream of a child pierced the darkness and multicolored lights swung back and forth enough to show the way. 

Sharon kept her hold on her gun as she made her way toward the back corner, listening closely for anyone approaching. She heard a few shots and the buzzing of someone getting shot, bringing a small smile to her face. 

“Sharon, hey!” She turned around to see Andy jogging toward her, his gun lowered in surrender.

“Andy!” She smiled and leaned against the half wall beside her, keeping hold of her gun in case someone found them. “Have you seen Rusty?”

Andy shook his head and leaned against the wall beside her. “Not since we started. I’m sure he’s raising hell somewhere.”

She laughed and glanced around once more before she looked up at him in the dim lighting. “So, was this a good idea?”

“Most definitely.” He grinned and leaned down, softly pressing their lips together. Before she could react, he took a step back and shot her, her vest buzzing loudly.

“Andy!”

“Sorry, honey. It’s the only way I can win.” His grin remained in place as he darted around the corner, Sharon hot on his heels.

She managed to shoot his back and he stopped, raising his hands in surrender. She came up beside him and kissed his cheek, a small grin of her own crossing her lips.

“Found you!” They both turned around to see Rusty behind them. He shot Sharon and then Andy, their guns lighting up and their vests buzzing again. “Gotta go!” 

“Rusty!” Sharon started after him, but Andy caught her vest and pulled her back. She looked at him in confusion, but smiled when his lips pressed against hers again. “You’re not going to shoot me, are you?” she teased softly.

“Not right now. Maybe later.” He chuckled softly and glanced around before he kissed her once more.

They pulled back and took hold of their guns again. “Can we find Rusty now? That was definitely a cheap shot.” She looked pleadingly up at him and he laughed.

“Yes, let’s go find him. Surely two detectives can track down a teenager in a maze.” He grinned at her and she nudged him before she started in the direction Rusty had left in earlier. 

When the timer finally ran out and everyone made their way out of the maze. The lights were considerably brighter in the waiting room as they unstrapped their vests and turned everything back in. Rusty stood beside Sharon and Andy as they waited for their scores to populate on the screen above their heads.

“I think the same kid shot me at least half a dozen times,” Rusty huffed, his head shaking a little, “and he was, like, six.”

“I know this one teenager shot me a couple times too,” Sharon added, a teasing smile on her lips. Rusty rolled his eyes.

“Damn, Sharon!” Andy’s words drew her eyes to the screen and she saw her vest number in second place, followed by Rusty. Andy was a few numbers down.

“That’s the kid who shot me!” Rusty narrowed his eyes and shook his head as he pointed toward the number in first place.

“Third place isn’t bad. You did better than Andy.” Sharon laughed and glanced up at Andy. 

“I went easy on you both,” he defended instantly.

“Mhmm,” Sharon hummed, a knowing smile crossing her lips. “We’ll have to go to the shooting range later to find out.”

“Hey, now. There’s no need for that. You could just acknowledge that I’m a better shot.” He shrugged and watched her, casually leaning against the bench beside them. 

“Oh my god, you guys,” Rusty groaned from beside them, holding their printed scores in his hand.

Sharon blushed and took a small step away from Andy. She cleared her throat and accepted the papers from him, glancing down at the silver trophy bearing “2nd Place!” 

“I’m hungry? Can we get hamburgers before we go home?” Rusty looked between them, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Yeah, sure. Does that sound okay, Andy?” She looked up to him and he nodded with a small smile.

“Of course. Did you have fun, Rusty?” 

Rusty nodded and smiled at them. Sharon was relieved to see that it seemed mostly genuine; she knew he was still adjusting to their relationship and she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

“Let’s go get a hamburger then,” she smiled at her son and then at her boyfriend as she took Andy’s hand.


	89. I'll Be Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based on Sharon’s appearance at the crime scene in 04x19, but it doesn’t really contain any spoilers. It’s also NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!

It had taken them the better part of two weeks to plan this night, and two rain checks to finally be in the same place and at the same time without work interfering. Between Rusty and work, their time together was limited. Both were starting to feel and show the frustration, to the point that Rusty had offered to go out for the night so they could have Sharon’s condo to themselves.

When Andy finally unlocked the door and stepped inside, the atmosphere in the room changed dramatically. He shut the door behind himself and hung up his coat, his eyes scanning her entryway and listening for any indication of where she might be.

“Andy.” His name left her lips in a soft sigh as she walked out of her bedroom, a small smile crossing her expression. He smiled at the sight of his too-large Dodgers shirt on her with black leggings covering her thin legs. 

“Sharon.” He returned her smile and set his badge and gun on the table by her purse. “Rusty left?”

“About an hour ago, actually. I’ve been catching up on housework and laundry.” She shrugged and silently stepped up to him, pausing to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“I’m not interrupting then, am I?” He wrapped an arm around her waist and gently pulled her a little closer, his thumb rubbing against her side through the fabric. 

“No, of course not. It’s waited this long, it can wait another few hours.” She rested her hand on his chest and looked up at him, her eyes slowly moving back and forth as she watched him.

“Good. I’ve missed you.” His arm tightened a little to hold her closer and he kissed her again.

“Oh,” she sighed against him, her fingers lightly tangling in his shirt as she kissed him back. “I’ve missed you too,” she finally murmured when they broke for air, their lips still hovering close to each other.

“How much?” he teased gently, a grin briefly lifting his lips.

“Enough to forgo dinner and a movie.” She bit her lip and tugged him down for another kiss, this one more heated than the last.

Andy wasn’t about to complain and instead guided her down the hallway to the bedroom, his hand securely on her hip. She nudged the door shut behind them and ran her fingers down the line of buttons on his shirt. 

She quickly undid the buttons and slipped his shirt aside, the fabric silently fluttering to the ground while she moved to his jeans. They were unbuttoned just as quickly and he stepped back to push them down; she slipped her shirt over her head and let it join his clothes on the floor.

By the time he looked back up, she was slipping her bra off her arms and it joined the pile of clothing on the floor. She kicked it toward the wall and he wrapped his arms around her, thumbs gently kneading her skin above her hipbones. 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, unable to keep the words to himself. 

She flushed as she pushed her bottoms down, her panties quickly following. She looked back up at him and he cupped her cheek, deciding to kiss her gently but thoroughly.

A low moan escaped her as he explored her mouth, his other hand coming to rest on her waist to hold her close. She pressed against him, one hand tangling in his hair. He blindly nudged her toward the bed and stopped when she sat on the edge, reluctantly breaking their kiss.

“You are absolutely stunning.” Their kiss left him a little breathless, but he pushed his boxers down and climbed onto the bed as she laid back. 

“Andy...” Her eyes were dark as she looked up at him; she pushed the comforter aside and spread her legs, allowing Andy to settle between them.

“What do you want?” he asked softly, allowing his hands to trail up her long legs until he reached the sensitive, pale skin of her thighs. She shivered beneath his touch and her eyes closed briefly.

“You,” she answered and he chuckled a little. 

“What about me?” he teased, and he grinned when his words drew a soft groan from her. 

“Please, Andy. You know what I want.” She shifted on the bed, her legs falling a little wider. His hands were still resting on her thighs and he moved them a little closer to her center, causing her breath to hitch audibly. 

He leaned up and kissed her deeply, his hands skipping over her center and stomach in favor of her chest. He ran his hands over her breasts and rubbed his thumbs across her nipples; she arched up into his touch and gasped.

“Like that?” he asked softly, his mouth moving to suck and nip along her exposed neck.

“Yes,” she whispered, her voice breathy and soft. 

He was careful not to leave any marks that would be visible outside her clothing, but he left a series of dark bruises along her shoulders and collarbones. Each more forceful suck or bite drew a gasp or moan from her and went straight to his groin.

“God, Sharon,” he murmured against her skin. He pressed a soft kiss to his most recent mark and gently nudged her legs open a little more.

“Stop teasing,” she gasped, managing to tilt her head up so she could see him.

“If you say so...” His hands returned to her thighs and he slowly moved them closer to her center until his fingers brushed her slick folds. 

He felt her body tremble beneath him and he gently eased a finger inside, a second one soon following. The motions drew a sharp moan from her and he allowed his thumb to rub over her sensitive nub, pulling another keening sound from the woman beneath him.

“A-Andy, oh my...” she gasped, her head flat against the bed and haloed by her fanned out hair. Her hands were loosely tangled in the sheets, her legs spread open and inviting for him. “Please, oh god.”

He pressed a few kisses to her stomach and moved his fingers in and out a few more times before he withdrew them. He adjusted his position so he was fulling leaning over her and braced his weight on one hand while he guided himself in with the other.

He moved slowly, feeling her body open up to him. It reminded him of just how long it had been and just how good she felt. He groaned as he bottomed out and rocked his hips in short, gentle strokes. She moaned beneath him, her eyes opening to meet his.

“Yes....” she gasped, shifting a little as she adjusted. “Oh, god, yes.”

After a moment, she loosely wrapped one leg around him and he slowly pulled out. As he pushed in again, he bent to press their lips together. The kiss was heated and forceful, but he kept his strokes full and gentle. He wanted to love the woman in his arms, not treat her like any of the young blondes he used to take home.

“Jesus, Sharon,” he groaned and kissed her again, his hips still slowly but steadily pushing against hers.

“Andy,” she moaned in response and he gently grabbed her hips to pull them up a little.

The new angle allowed him to deepen his thrusts, slowly pushing in all the way before he pulled out and repeated his motions. Despite his gentle thrusts, he could feel himself losing control as Sharon dominated his mouth with their kiss.

“Shit,” he gasped, his movements faltering as he tried to keep them slow.

“C’mon,” she urged breathlessly. “You won’t break me.” He met her gaze and saw the raw sincerity on her expression and the way her slightly-parted lips quirked up a little. “I can handle it.”

He kept his movement slow for another moment until she pulled him down and tangled her fingers in his hair as they kissed. Her leg tightened around him and he couldn’t help but push in a little harder, a little faster.  
That was all it took and soon his hips were pressing against hers, her moans growing louder. He held her close as he thrust into her, shifting their position slightly so he could reach a hand between them. He knew he found what he was looking for when her body jerked and she stammered something close to his name.

“God, I love you. I love you, Sharon,” he panted, their lips brushing but not completely kissing. 

“I love you,” she stammered in response, her leg holding him close as he rapidly pushed their hips together.

She shuddered and moaned as he continued his movements, his touches soon throwing her over the edge. She gasped his name as she came and he covered her mouth in one last searing kiss. The rhythmic pulsing of her body drew his own orgasm out and he panted into her neck as he came. 

As their aftershocks eased away, he slipped out and onto his side, his arm gently wrapping around her waist to pull her against his chest. They stayed like that for several moments, their soft pants filling the room. 

Once they calmed and regained their breath, they drew themselves out of the bed and stumbled to the shower, somehow managing to get themselves clean while keeping their hands to themselves. When they returned to bed, both fell asleep within moments, Sharon securely wrapped in Andy’s arms.

Andy’s phone rang far too soon, drawing both of them from their sleep. Sharon was still groggy as he hung up and looked apologetically at her in the dim lighting of her room. 

“Case,” he murmured, and she could hear the obvious exhaustion in his voice.

“Do I need to go?” she mumbled in response, yawning as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

“Probably not, Provenza didn’t really go into details.” It was a partial, white lie, but he knew she was too tired to catch it. 

“Call if you need me, then. I’ll be awake.”

“You should go back to sleep. It’s barely one am.” He pushed the covers back and made sure she stayed bundled beneath them as he stood up. 

“You know I won’t,” she sighed, rubbing at her eyes once again. Everything was too bleary from sleep and not having her glasses.

“No, but hopefully we can take care of this soon and be done.” He shrugged a little as he gathered his clothes, dressing as quickly as he could. “I’ll see you later?”

“Of course.” She smiled sleepily and he kissed her softly, pausing to brush the hair back from her face. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He turned and quietly started from the room. In the silence of the condo, Sharon heard the soft sounds as he grabbed his gun and badge, and then the soft click of the front door shutting. She shifted onto her side and closed her eyes, but the bed felt large without Andy in it. With a soft sigh, she tugged the blankets closer and made an effort to go back to sleep.

Barely an hour later, the ringing of her own phone drew her from her light snooze and she reluctantly drew herself out of bed. Two in the morning and a crime scene required her presence--it was going to be a long day.


	90. Sobriety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy reaches 17 years of sobriety.

She had noticed him fiddling with his ring all day, his expression pensive. She gave him his space, hoping he would open up about whatever heady topic was on his mind. She was relieved when he maintained their dinner plans, but his demeanor was no different from how he had been at work all day. With their plates cleaned of dinner and their glasses empty, Sharon leaned against the table and pointedly stared at him, her glasses perched at the end of her nose. 

"Andy." He looked up and rested his hands on the table, his fingers resting over each other. "Andy, what's wrong?"

He sighed and she shook her head a little, reaching her hand out to rest it over his. "Nothing's wrong," he answered after a moment. She shot him a look and he laughed a little. "No, I promise. It's just... As of today, I've been sober for seventeen years."

It took her a few moments to process what she said and then she smiled. "Andy, oh my god!" She closed her fingers firmly around his hand and leaned forward. "Seventeen years?"

"Yeah." He laughed a little and laced their fingers together. "It doesn't feel like it's been that long sometimes," he admitted.

"But I'm so proud of you. Seventeen years is absolutely incredible." She squeezed his hand and smiled warmly, her eyes crinkling behind her glasses. "We should celebrate."

He raised an eyebrow at her and leaned back in his seat, but he kept their hands clasped. "Really, that's not necessary. It's just another day to me."

She let out a breath and searched his face, her head shaking a little. "Nothing huge. Just... Dinner or something. Seventeen years is really something to be proud of."

He stared at her, amazed at the support emanating off her. She smiled, her hand gently squeezing his again. He stood up and gently pulled her to her feet, his arm sliding around her waist. She looked up at him, her head tilted a little in confusion. He kissed her softly and guided her to the couch. 

"A quiet dinner with you and maybe a movie is enough celebration for me, Sharon," he told her as they settled on the couch together. 

She settled against his side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to hold her closer. She rested her head against his shoulder and rubbed his arm. 

"I know how hard it is. The fact that you've made it this far..." She looked up at him and he met her gaze. 

He knew how much of a problem alcohol had been in both of their marriages and he thanked whatever deity existed that he had managed to get sober. He softly pressed his lips to hers and gently cupped her cheek. 

"I made the decision to value my family and life more than alcohol and I've never regretted it. It hasn't always been easy, but it's nice to... actually like the man I've become. Instead of waking up hungover and full of regret." His voice softened as he spoke and Sharon rested her hand over his. 

"Oh, Andy. You have come so far in the few years I've known you and I know you've come further from the man you were two decades ago." She paused and stroked her thumb over the back of his hand. "I love you. Every aspect of you, and I'm proud of each of those seventeen years."

"I love you too," he said softly. 

She kissed him again and he smiled against her lips, gently holding her closer. She grabbed the remote and turned the tv on,


	91. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A delayed Valentine's Day.

February 14th wasn’t a date that had held any importance for Sharon in numerous years. Sometimes a drunk call from Jack marked the date, but nothing she actually took an active interest in. Even with Andy by her side, the date slipped her mind. A questionable murder-suicide didn’t help anything either. It was late on Valentine’s Day when Sharon finally made her way into her condo. She had sent the team home after they arrested their murderer, but she lingered behind to wrap up the paperwork so she wouldn’t have to deal with it come Monday.

The entryway was dark and quiet. She sighed as she shut the door behind herself and stepped out of her heels, her purse and phone landing on the table. She heard something clink in the kitchen and her brow furrowed, her hand instinctively reaching for her gun. She had changed the locks since her divorce and the door had been locked, so she knew it wasn’t Jack. Rusty was staying with Gus for the weekend. She heard the oven door creak open and silently stepped around the corner, surprise flickering across her face as she registered the sight before her. 

Andy stood in front of the oven, a dish towel draped over his shoulder. His suspenders hung loosely from his pants and his purple shirt was untucked. She smiled as she took in the two taper candles on the table between the empty plates and two glasses.

“Andy?” He turned around and smiled at her. “What is this?”

He grinned at her and pulled the towel off his shoulder. “Dinner,” he answered simply, shrugging a little. “It’s still Valentine's Day for a few hours and since we closed the case, I thought we could use a little celebration.”

She couldn’t help but smile as she walked into the kitchen. She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly, her hand resting against his chest. “Thank you,” she murmured. 

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Rusty gave me his key and said he didn’t want to know any details.” He laughed softly and brushed her hair back from her face. “Dinner will be ready in a minute.”

“I didn’t... I didn’t get you anything,” she admitted, her brow furrowing briefly.

“Your company is all I want,” he responded easily. “Just enjoy dinner with me, hm?”

She looked up at him and he smiled, his arm tightening around her waist a little. “Happy Valentines Day,” she murmured.

“Happy Valentine's Day, Sharon.” He kissed her softly again and she smiled, her other arm wrapping around him to hold him close.


	92. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharon having an unexpected orgasm when she and Andy are making out/heavy petting. NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW below!

Her hand started wandering first, sliding over his thigh as they sat on the couch with a movie quietly playing in the background. He looked at her, but she kept her gaze on the movie, her fingers still moving across his thigh.

He cleared his throat and rested his hand over hers, a questioning look crossing his face. She looked at him after a moment and a light blush crept up her neck and cheeks.

“Sorry,” she murmured as she started to draw her hand back. 

“I don’t mind.” He gently clasped her hand in his and squeezed it; her blush darkened.

He held her gaze, trying to hold back a smile at her continued blushing. Her eyes moved back and forth behind her glasses for several moments before she leaned forward and kissed him. It was firmer, deeper than any kiss they had shared before and he smiled against her lips. When she finally pulled back, her lips were parted and she was a little breathless. 

“I don’t mind,” he repeated softly.

She bit her lip and watched him, her eyes dark behind her glasses. As she watched him, she sat up a little and slowly shifted so she straddled his lap. His hands came to rest on her waist and she smiled, leaning in for another kiss. He felt his body reacting to having her so close and he groaned softly as her fingers gently tangled in his hair. He pulled her closer and she gasped against his lips.

“Andy...” Her fingers remained tangled in his hair and she pressed her hips down against him, his arousal growing more obvious. 

He grinned and slipped a hand under her shirt, watching to make sure she was okay with the movement. She arched into his touch as he ran his fingers up her side and across her stomach, eliciting shivers from her. 

“Oh my god...” Her breathing hitched as she pushed down against him, pressing against his thigh settled between hers.

He moved his hands to rest on her thighs, his fingers rubbing the at the sensitive skin beneath the fabric of her pants. He gently pulled her down for a deep kiss, his tongue slipping past her lips to draw a moan from her. Her hips rocked down harder and he shifted her to a better position without breaking their kiss.

“Yeah?” he teased softly before he kissed her deeply, her hand sliding down to cup his neck.

She moaned against his lips as her hips rocked against him and he grinned again, his thumbs still stroking her thighs. She pressed down against him once more and then her body shivered, another moan tumbling from her lips. He felt her thighs shake and deepened their kiss, gently nipping at her lower lip.

“O-Oh, god,” she panted. She slid off his lap and settled in the corner of the couch, a bright red flush covering her cheeks. 

“Sharon?” He tried to get his breath back from their kissing as he watched her, his arousal quickly fading to concern.

“I am... so sorry. Oh my god, I’m sorry,” she stammered. Her brow furrowed and she refused to look at him.

“What are you sorry for?”

“For... that.” She gestured with her hand in no particular direction and he shook his head a little.

“Did it feel good?” he asked gently and her blush darkened. “Did you like it?” She stammered out a positive answer and he gently took her hand, lacing their fingers together. She looked up at him after a moment. “Then I don’t mind, Sharon.”

“But I can’t... I’m not ready to...” He squeezed her hand to stop her sentence.

“It’s fine. I’m fine with as far as you want to go. As long as you’re comfortable.” He shifted so he could look at her, so she could see just how much he meant his words. 

“You’re sure?” she asked softly.

He squeezed her hand and leaned to kiss her chastely. “I’m positive. Are you hungry now, because I could go for a sandwich.”

She couldn’t help but laugh softly and nod. “Let me change and then we’ll get you a sandwich.”

“Take your time. I’ll just wither away from malnourishment.” He grinned at her as she stood up and she rolled her eyes.

As she walked back to the bedroom, he couldn’t help but watch. She was beautiful and attractive and he wasn’t sure how he had the graces to end up with her.


	93. Closed Blinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new kind of desk sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ This](http://lauraroslin.co.vu/post/140766825187/disturbingclarity) post resulted in a wonderful discussion and I was requested to write a fic accompanying the gif. Enjoy, and majorly NSFW!

"Andy, the blinds are open." She did everything she could to keep herself upright in her chair and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. 

"Close them." His voice was firm as he stroked his hands up her thighs, the fabric of her skirt sliding up along the way. 

"W-We're at work," she tried instead, her hands resting in her lap. Her eyes darted to the large window to her right and the people milling around outside. 

In place of responding, he slipped his fingers beneath the fabric of her panties and started to pull them down. His thumbs brushed her inner thighs and she shivered, her hands clinging to each other in her lap. 

"I need... Blinds. Let me close the blinds," she stammered, her eyes sliding closed behind her glasses. 

After a moment, his hands trailed back down her thighs with his fingers still hooked in her panties. He pulled them over her heels and then pressed a kiss to her bare knee. 

"Hurry up," he rumbled from beneath her desk. 

She pressed her hands against her desk as she stood up, her eyes sliding closed briefly. She quickly crossed to the window and closed both sets of blinds before she double checked that her door was locked. She returned to her seat and saw Andy grinning up at her, his hands immediately returning to her thighs. 

"You know this is a bad idea," she murmured, some her of thinking returning as long as his hands weren't moving. 

"Maybe. But I miss you." He pressed a soft kiss to her other knee and pushed her skirt back up to her thighs. 

She felt exposed without her underwear on and Andy between her thighs, his calloused hands stroking back and forth. She shivered and lightly gripped the edge of her desk as she felt him move closer, his breath teasing her skin. Her office was dim and she was grateful for that as he moved closer to the apex of her thighs. 

His fingers continued stroking her skin, his thumbs gently holding her legs open. She carefully shifted forward in her seat and he moved a hand to her stomach, pushing her upper body back. She gave in after a moment and leaned back, completely exposing herself to him. 

"Sharon," he murmured before he pressed a kiss to her opening. She gasped softly and held on to her desk a little tighter.

He pulled her hips a little closer and forced her to lean back in her chair even more. She started to protest, but he ran his tongue up her folds and then back down. She stifled a moan and her eyes fluttered closed. 

He gently gripped her hip to hold her close and kept her legs spread with his other hand as he eased his tongue inside her. Her body shuddered under his touches and she moaned again, her hips pressing forward. 

She felt him grin against her as he thrust his tongue a few times, her hand falling from her desk to tangle in his short hair. He pressed his face further into her thighs and started stroking more eagerly. A soft cry fell from her lips and she pushed closer, feeling her stomach start to tighten. 

"O-oh, Andy..." She gasped, fighting to keep her noises quiet. "Andy..."

He pulled back a little and returned to circling the sensitive nub, feeling her body start to tremble beneath his hands. She moaned again and he held her closer as he sucked the nub between his lips. Her hips bucked up and he pinned her down to the chair, sucking harder. 

After another few firm sucks, he felt her body clench and then shudder as she came. She sank back into her chair as the aftershocks coursed through her and she heard Andy shifting between her legs. He gently helped her back into her panties and eased her chair back so he could climb out. He straightened up and pressed his hand to his back as he wiped his other hand across his mouth. She looked up at him, speechless, so he bent down and kissed her slowly. She tasted herself on his lips and groaned softly, her hand coming up to rest on his chest. 

"How was that?" He asked softly, barely able to contain his grin. 

"I'll make it up to you tonight," she murmured in response.

"I'm holding you to that." He kissed her again and looked her over. "I'll go distract them so you can sneak to the bathroom."

She flushed and cleared her throat as she stood up, her breathing starting to return to normal. "Thank you."

He allowed his grin to show through and adjusted his tie. "My pleasure." His grin was still in place as he peeked out the window and then unlocked her door.


	94. Where Were You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Where are you?! It's been 6 hours!

Sharon stood in the murder room, hands resting on her hips while she stared at the whiteboard. Finally, she turned around and looked at Julio. 

"Has anyone heard from Andy and Lieutenant Provenza?" She crossed her arms over her chest and scanned the few members of her team that remained in the room. 

"Not yet, ma'am," Julio told her, his head shaking a little. 

She sighed and shook her head as well. "Call them. It shouldn't take them this long to find Mrs. Webber's car and bring it here."

"Of course, Captain, but I'm sure they're fine," Tao murmured and she gave him a small smile. 

"I'm sure they are," she agreed. "Let me know if you find anything on Mrs. Webber's financials or if you get in contact with Andy."

She stuck her hands in her pockets and turned to her office, but she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned again to see Andy and Provenza walking in, as casual as if they had only been gone a few minutes. 

"Where have you been?" She demanded instantly, stopping the two men in their tracks. "It has been almost six hours since I sent you two out!"

"Sorry about that, Captain," Provenza apologized, his hands held up defensively in front of him. Andy at least looked sheepish. "We had trouble finding the car and then it was gonna take them a while to check the car over..."

Sharon held her hand up to stop him, her other hand returning to her hip. "And you didn't think to call? It's been six hours, Lieutenant!"

"Sorry, Sharon," Andy murmured and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

"Did you at least do what I asked you to?" She sighed and watched them, her eyes narrowing a little. 

"Of course we did. We're not incompetent, Captain." Provenza met her gaze and shrugged a little. 

She laughed a little and shook her head. "Let me know as soon as the information is available for that car. Provenza, help Mike and Julio with Mrs. Webber's financials. Andy, my office."

Andy followed her into her office and she shut the door behind him, the blinds closing soon after. She turned around to face him, both hands resting on her hips while he loosely crossed his arms over his chest. 

"What the hell, Andy? What took six hours?" She kept her voice quiet enough that the rest of the team couldn't hear, but she wanted him to know how frustrated she was. 

"Provenza told you, Sharon. We just had difficulties with the car." He shrugged and she shook her head. 

"Then you call. Call for backup or to let me know it's taking longer." She paused and took a deep breath. "We're dealing with a murderer who has already killed a cop, Andy. What do you think I was worried about when no one had heard from you?"

He sighed and his shoulders slumped as she rounded her desk to sit down. She leaned back in her chair without moving her gaze from him and crossed one leg over the other. He stepped forward and she adjusted her skirt, her eyes bright behind her glasses. 

"Oh, Sharon. I didn't..." He stopped and looked at her, his concern and regret obvious in his expression. "I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to worry you."

"I know you didn't," she sighed after a moment. 

He walked around her desk and stood in front of her. She stood up after a moment and he spread his arms, allowing her to walk into the hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he gently hugged her against his chest, his head resting against hers. 

"I'm okay, Sharon, and I'm sorry that I worried you like this," he murmured against her hair. 

Her arms tightened a little and she stepped closer, her eyes sliding closed. "Don't you dare do it again. Call me, text me. Just let me know."

"I will, I promise." He kissed her hair and looked down at her, holding her as close as he could. "Why don't we go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat. I'm sure Provenza and the team can handle it for a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" She looked up at him, her brow furrowed a little. 

"You need to eat. Come on." He pulled back a little and squeezed her arm. 

She nodded after a moment and he guided her from the office, pausing long enough to let Provenza know where they were going.


	95. Yellow Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: As payback for ruining his proposal, Louis photocopies Andy's letter and hides the copies in places Sharon is going to be... Andy is frantic.

Andy found the first letter in his desk at work, the second on the pile of paperwork Buzz handed him, and the third letter was folded up and taped to Sharon’s office door. They were all on the same yellow legal paper, folded closed so he couldn’t read the contents without breaking the tape. He didn’t need to open them to know what they said, though.

“Louie,” he hissed, grabbing the older man by the arm as he dragged him out of the murder room. He held the third letter in his hands; they turned the corner just as Sharon walked into her office. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“Flynn, ye gods, calm down,” Provenza grumbled, yanking his arm away from Andy’s grasp and glaring at him. “What are you talking about?”

Andy waved the letter in front of Provenza, a glare settling on his own features. “What the hell are you doing?” he repeated.

Provenza took a step back and grabbed the letter from Andy, the corner gave a slight rip. “You wanted her to know how you feel, don’t you. It’s been months since the surgery and neither of you have said anything, so I took the initiative with your letter.”

He quickly took the letter back from his partner, his glare etched deeply into his lined face. “This was in case I didn’t make it, not blackmail!”

“You two idiots are gonna dance around the bush for years, Flynn. You need to tell her.” Provenza crossed his arms and glanced into the murder room.

“How many copies did you make? Where are they?” he demanded.

“Ummm. Hm. She might find one soon.” With that, Provenza turned around and returned to his desk, Andy glaring after him.

It took him a moment to start moving and he quickly followed Provenza, the yellow paper crumpled in his hand. He leaned against the desk his partner was sitting at and crushed the letter against the wood. 

“I swear to god, if she finds one of your stupid letters—“ he started, but Provenza quickly interrupted him.

“Oh, no. No, no, no. This is your letter. You thought it, you wrote it. Idiot.” Provenza looked up at him and sighed as he reached for his crossword book.

“This isn’t how I wanted her to find out!” He made an attempt to keep his voice down now that they were back in the murder room; Sharon’s door was open and he didn’t want her coming out to investigate.

“Then you should tell her.”

“This is blackmail!”

“Then you shouldn’t have trusted me with the letter or you should talk to her.” He waved his hand dismissively and clicked his pen as he opened to his current puzzle.

Andy stared at him for a moment before he shredded the letter and tossed it into Provenza’s trashcan. “Asshole,” he muttered as he walked to his own desk.

He didn’t know how many copies Provenza had made or where they were, and he could feel his heart palpitating and pulsing quickly. He needed to find the copies, but he didn’t know where to start; it’s not like he could ransack Sharon’s office. He shook his head and leaned back in his seat, his arms crossing over his chest. Provenza definitely had him backed into a corner and he wasn’t happy.

Despite his anxiety, Sharon didn’t appear out of sorts the rest of the day. He didn’t know if there were any letters in her office, but she didn’t seem to have come across one yet. She smiled at him as they gathered up their things for the night, the white board wiped clean of their now finished case and most of the lights turned off.

“Are you ready?” she asked, lifting her purse onto her shoulder as she looked at him, her slight smile lifting her lips. 

“Mhmm. Are we still doing dinner?” He made sure he had his badge, gun, wallet, and phone before he nodded and walked over to her.

“As long as you’re okay with ordering in. Chinese?” She sounded apologetic and he smiled.

“Sounds great. Easy and simple.” He laughed just as his eyes spotted a folded up piece of yellow paper resting on the top of her purse. “That looks important. Taylor want something?” He tried to sound nonchalant, but he had a feeling he didn’t even come close.

“Oh, this?” She lifted the paper up and turned it over between her fingers, her head shaking a little. “I haven’t opened it yet. I found it on top of my desk when I went in to grab my purse. I guess I can read it now.”

“No, it’s fine. I didn’t mean to be nosy,” he said quickly, unwilling to imagine what would happen if she read that letter now.

“I’ll have to read it eventually,” she laughed, her nail easily breaking the seal of the tape. She unfolded the letter and Andy knew immediately that it was one of Provenza’s copies. 

“Sharon, I need to tell you something.” He swallowed and watched her until she looked up, her brow furrowing.

“What is it?” she asked slowly, her voice growing a little firmer.

“That letter…” He took a deep breath and turned to fully face her, his hands wringing in front of him. “I don’t know where to begin….”

“Is it from you?” she asked after a moment of silence, her eyes slowly moving back and forth behind her glasses.

“Yeah…” he admitted, a sigh slipping from his lips. “I wrote it before my surgery and I told Provenza to give it to you if something happened.” He paused and he saw concern flicker across her expression. It faded after a moment, but not completely. 

“Andy…”

“But I realized that I still want you to know. Even though I’m alive and well, I want you to know. You deserve to know.” He bit his lip to stop himself from talking.

“Why now?” she asked.

“Provenza nudged me and insinuated that it might be time to let you know.”

“But at work?” Her voice was edging toward the all too familiar Wicked Witch voice and he inwardly cringed.

“Let’s go back to your place and I promise I’ll admit to everything. I’m sorry, Sharon.” He watched her and offered his hand after hesitating. 

She returned the letter to her purse and took his hand, her brow slowly evening out. He laced their fingers together and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he led her toward the elevator. 

“This isn’t how I wanted to tell you,” he admitted, “but I think I’ve waited long enough.”

“I want you to wait until we’re home,” she said softly. “Please.” He nodded his understanding and gave her hand another gentle squeeze. 

They took their separate cars back to her condo and immediately ordered their dinner so they wouldn’t have to wait long. Sharon removed her heels and blazer, leaving her in just a blouse and her skirt. Andy removed his jacket, tie, and shoes, and they settled on the couch together with a respectable amount of space between them. She held the letter in her hand again and Andy watched her with a myriad of expressions on her face. She just looked focused.

“I want to read it,” she said after several moments. He nodded. “If you’ll let me?”

“It was written for you to read it,” he answered softly. “I’ll be right here.”

He fell silent and watched as her fingers unfolded the letter and gently smoothed out the creases. He could see her eyes scanning back and forth, her expression remaining blank the entire time. He couldn’t help but swallow as the nerves set in, unsure of what she was thinking or how she would react.

Finally, she set the letter down in her lap and tucked her legs up underneath herself. She met his gaze and he swallowed once more, his hands resting idly in his lap. 

“Andy,” she murmured, her voice sounding almost choked. “Are you… This is…” She couldn’t seem to find the words and the struggle became more obvious in her eyes.

“Of course I mean it,” he replied, his voice just as soft. He reached to take both of her hands, gently holding them and stroking his thumb across the back of her hand. “I’ve never meant anything more in my life and I love you.”

She swallowed, her eyes shimmering a little. “That’s… It’s… a lot. It’s a big step.” Her voice was softer and he could envision her walls going up again. Just the thought put an uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

“It is,” he hesitantly agreed, “but I need you to know how I feel.”

“I don’t know… It’s a big step,” she repeated, her head shaking a little. “I was so young with Jack and… and look how that turned out.” She looked down, but he reached out and gently tilted her face back up.

“I said we would go at your pace with this relationship and I’m still fine doing that. I don’t… There is no pressure for you to return it or anything, Sharon. As long as you know how I feel.” He swallowed, struggling not to get lost in her watery green eyes.

“That’s not fair to you,” she managed to protest. 

“Neither is forcing you to say something you don’t mean,” he countered softly. “But I truly care for you and I’ll do everything in my power not to hurt you.”

“I care for you too. God, I do care about you.” She let out a breath and squeezed his hands, her grip firm. 

“Take your time,” he murmured, leaning forward to brush his lips against her cheek. “I’m not going anywhere, either as your boyfriend, your lieutenant, or your friend. As long as you’ll have me.”

“Thank you. And I’m sorry…” She bit her lip and her brow furrowed briefly.

“Don’t apologize,” he said immediately. “I want you to take your time, I want you to be comfortable with this. With us. As long as you’re comfortable and we communicate our feelings, I’m happy.”

A small smile crossed her lips for a moment. “I like you, you know.”

“I like you too.” He kissed her cheek again and stood up when the doorbell rang. “I like you enough to buy dinner.”

This drew a slight laugh from her and she brushed at her tears as he walked to the door. She hadn’t rejected him and that’s what he had feared. He understood her hesitations, what was holding her back, and he wanted to be by her side with whatever she gave him.


End file.
